Worst of Friends Best of Enemies
by Cesare
Summary: The story is mainly a conflict between Xander & Harmony, sort of a Scooby club episode.
1. Default Chapter

Worst of friends/Best of enemies Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- (Interior -underground night: dark & moody chamber lit by several torches, water is heard lightly dripping in the background)  
  
"Damn, Damn, Damn " The attractive blond repeated to her self, as she fell comfortably into her favorite high back chair.  
  
"Shit" she said in a fit, hitting the chair arms repeatedly in obvious frustration. [Dust going into the air]  
  
"I had a plan, a good plan, why do these things keep happening to me? " Harmony said with a pouting expression on her face.  
  
She was alone, again, [looking around the cold empty room, which she had called home.]  
  
Harmony hated being alone, It was one of the reasons that she always surrounded herself with people, when she was in school at home or just even hanging out at the mall. She needed to be around people, alone she felt scared/vulnerable, it had been one of the reasons that she had gone and sired that pack of pathetic losers.  
  
"Wont make that mistake again" Harmony thought aloud. [Putting the stray bit of hair behind her ear]  
  
For a very short time things had been looking up for her, she was the center of attention, something she enjoyed and took great pleasure in. That was till the Slayer stuck her obviously altered nose into Harmony's business. The young blond frowned at the very thought of Sunnydales self- appointed savior.  
  
"Buffy", Harmony mimicked sarcastically, just as if the name alone wasn't totally irritating. The slayer always had a way of stealing the limelight, of taking away from Harmony anything and everything that was important. The very thought of Buffy, and her band of loser groupies, frustrated Harmony to no end. It was just like in high school, Harmony was popular, attractive & one of the "A" lists groomed to assume the top position in high school hierarchy, well that was when Queen Cordelia left.  
  
" And what a joke that was, Cordelia the once pride of Sunnydale High, the envy of all, falling for the who? Xander Harris? She deserved all grief that she got" Harmony thought sulking in the chair rapping her nails on the chair arms.  
  
  
  
The fall from grace of the teen queen, had left a void that Harmony so happily filled, she seized the opportunity. She would be the best Head cheerleader Sunnydale had ever had. It wasn't like she had many alternatives, she wasn't the bookworm like little Willow Rosenberg, or interested in sports or studying. Sweating was differently not on her to do list; she smirked at the thought. Then came the High school graduation, it was her day to shine, and then the mayor decided that he had to get all scaly and eat the senior class. One minute she was thinking which dress she wanted to wear to the after- party and then she's fighting for her life, and for what? To be bit? And the loser that grabbed her and turned her didn't even have a cool car, like he stood anymore chance dead than alive, as if... (Making an annoyed hand gesture. She needed time to work things out, it is not like this undead thing came with instruction, and the hunger was there it was always there. Lucky she did not gain any weight, but convertible and tanning booths, were an obvious no could do. No she was now a creature of the night, and would now just have to decide what she wanted and take it. (A growl of empty stomach)  
  
"I'm hungry " harmony said with effort putting her hand to her stomach.  
  
She had a snack before heading to the Slayers house, but that was the problem with Chinese, after you had just one, you were hungry in an hour. (Smirking as she the semi-comatose deliveryman chained to the wall.  
  
"Comfy are we?" She said running her hand through the hair of her afternoon snack.  
  
He shivered at her cool touch, sadly knowing what lay in store for him, she looked at him with mild interest, feeling a twinge in her stomach.  
  
"I so hate Leftover's", she said more annoyed than anything, for the food before her held no appeal.  
  
"I need to go out, that's It.," she said with a perky smile.  
  
She walked to her clothes closet, momentarily checking her look in the mirror to make a few subtle adjustments; she frowned, remembering that being a vampire could sometimes really suck. With out a reflection how was a girl to know if she looked just right.  
  
"Audry, she will just have to fit me into her schedule." Harmony spun around, miffed as she brushed & adjusted her hair.  
  
Walking to the closet she browsed through her outfits, she really needed to go shopping, it was enough to make you wear last years styles.  
  
"Might be dead, but bad fashion is never an excuse" she said looking for the perfect outfit.  
  
(A hour later)  
  
Finally dressed she smoothed the silk blouse, checked the jeans, the outfit still looked good on her. Accenting the right points of her body, She began to feel better about her self, She reached over to the jewelry case and pulled out her favorite locket, putting it on but the ache was still there. Not the insatiable hunger, for that was always there deep down; no she hungered for something else. She fidgeted and a sad looked appeared across her face, she missed Spike.  
  
"It's his loss, he had his chance, but he was so messed up over that crazy Druzilla person", she said rolling her eyes and making a flicking gesture with her fingers.  
  
Harmony walked passed the shivering boy, " Don't worry I will be back in a bit" she said with a smile and a wave.  
  
She walked out in the cool embrace of the early evening, "things would change for the better, they had to"; She thought slipping into the night, No where did she park the car?  
  
[Fade to black]  
  
Show introduction: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Interior shot-Xanders basement- afternoon: (Open to crowded basement/ wash day, many loads of clothes hanging to dry, partially obscuring a portable TV with twisted Rabbit ears sitting across the room. the drown of a washing machine in the background.)  
  
Xander Harris stood there 1/2 watching TV as he folded clothes, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sweat pants & sneakers, he managed to watch the program, which was one of those trashy tell all talk shows.  
  
[Switch to TV] Title of show "My boyfriend is a mom's boy".  
  
He cringed at the similarities between the people on the show, and his meager life, he looked around the room filled with drying clothes and many stacks of useless stuff marked "Breakable", he had once thought living in the basement was cool, now he knew pathetic was more the name for it.  
  
Announcer on TV attracted Xander's attention: Announcer: So how spineless if your boyfriend Julie?  
  
Guest (Julie): "Well he is so spineless that he has not even moved out of his mom's house, and he is almost 20", she seemed angry and defiant looking at the audience for some reassurance.  
  
(The audience hoped and hollered)  
  
"Enough of this " he said as he walked over and switched off the set.  
  
Xander walked back across the room and put his newly folded clothes in the make shift closet.  
  
[A Bell bussed from the washer]  
  
"An other load great" Xander mumbled to himself, wondering if his life was anymore pathetic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Interior shot-Xanders basement- afternoon: It was just like the sort of day that Xander had, no not day try life, it was also one of the reasons that he had decided to not to be every ones "Butt-monkey again!" the phrase was still fresh in his memory. He remembered saying it to Giles and Buffy a few days ago, when he was released from the thrall of the count. It had taken yet another humiliating experience to show Xander that he desperately needed to change. Xander had always felt inadequate, never able to properly express himself in the way that he truly wished, he cared, admired even worshipped Buffy. Buffy, she never truly noticed him, or even was aware of how Xander felt about her, never thought of him as someone that she could honestly care for. The only thing in the past that had helped him work through it, was his close friendship with Willow, She had always been there for him, always willing to show him the brighter side to what ever situation life found him. He felt close to Willow, she had been his one true friend in Sunnydale, but as was normal he manage to just mess up that friendship. While at the same time sinking the short-lived relationship with the only true girl friend he had had Cordie.  
  
What was she doing right now? Did she miss him? Was she enjoying her life as an actress around the beautiful people?  
  
"I sure can pick them!" Xander remarked to himself.  
  
[Xander walks over to empty the load from the washer to the dryer.]  
  
It was then that he saw a lacey bra amidst the other white clothes, it brought a smile to Xander's face, that pieced through the dark gloom that shrouded him at the moment.  
  
"Anyia" He said reaching for the bra and feeling the soft fabric, it still smelled of his current girlfriend".  
  
"Girlfriend", He thought, It was nice to here that.  
  
Xander thought after losing Cordilia that he would not be able to find someone to care for him ever again, but then there was Anyia, That confusing sometimes annoying but ever persistent love interest in his life.  
  
"Love? Did he truly love her; he wondered or was it her liking him, which attracted him more and more each day.  
  
He liked the persistent almost single-mindedness of Anyia, but most of the time just wondered what she ever saw in him, why she cared and more importantly why she cared for him.  
  
Snapping back to reality, he looked around the room, while putting the clothes into the dryer. Wondering what someone says, if they caught him holding his Girlfriends underwear. Girlfriend ? There was that word again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander checked his watch (3:30pm) Great his shift at the Jumping bean cafe started in an hour. He looked at his uniform lying on the bed; it was a purple polo shirt and a pair of cream colored kakies. He wondered what Anyia was doing, he missed her, she was growing more important to him day by day, he knew that she had always been there for him, he would show her that he deserved her faith, and that he could make something out of his life.  
  
Xander got ready for work, he just had to find a way to show Anyia that he was worth her feelings, he just had too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Exterior Down town Sunnydale 1/2 hour after sunset  
  
[Jumping bean Cafe: coffee / sandwich shop, packed and busy as always, long bar and many small tables filled the center of the room, several TV's played music video's  
  
"Order up... " Said the perky 15-16 year old female trainee.  
  
Dawn was a nice kid, 5'4 long lt. brown hair past the shoulder in a loose ponytail, always filled with moxie. Xander was always wondering if they put something in the coffee, which Dawn was always drinking, she was nothing like her older sister Buffy.  
  
"I got it", Xander said as he finished making the Philly-cheese steak sandwich. He failed as usual to notice the shapely blond that came in the cafe, who seemed to weave through the masses as if shopping at a department store, while getting the eyes of many of the male customers.  
  
Dawn looked around the room, waiting for Xander to give her the order. The cafe was busy today, mostly college students having a late night snack after the game, she had seen many of them before and most did not seem to understand what tipping was.  
  
"Typical " she thought to her self, the order came up and that annoying bell rang, (Ding).  
  
Dawn Grimaced, Xander did it just to annoy her, he had always liked annoying her, she knew it. To anyone else she would have been all over, but this was Xander and he was so cute, she could never stay mad at Xander for long.  
  
[New MTV video played in the background, featuring a short attractive scantly clad woman, some people watched while most just listened]  
  
Dawn grabbed the orders, while filling up the drinks & brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear, she delivered the order and returned to the bar.  
  
Dawn leaned back against the bar waiting for her next order, she looked around the cafe. Then she saw the girl that she seemed to radiate charisma, she knew the type. Her sister Buffy was the same way. An obvious cheerleader, the kind of popular girl that was used to having people make a fools of them selves over her. Dawn subconsciously frowned" life was so unfair, when would she be that girl, her day would come she silently hoped.  
  
"Who is that?" Dawn asked Xander, who was preparing the next order, spinning the wheel that they were clipped to it.  
  
Who? Xander said looking up over the bar. [While wiping his hands on the towel at his waist.]  
  
Dawn pointed to the blond across the room, "Her", she said looking at Xander for some response.  
  
Xander looked at Dawn and than over to the direction that she was pointing, seeing a rear profile of a shapely and sharp dressed blond, she had that certain something, a player by the looks of her Xander thought. He failed to recognize her for who she was.  
  
"I don't know, but wow!" Xander said with out thinking. [Putting the next batch of fries in the deep-fryer.]  
  
"Humph", Dawn said with an annoyed frown looking at Xander being mesmerized by the beach bottle-blond. Dawn stood their hands crossed glaring in a stance that most guys were oblivious too.  
  
Xander had always liked blondes, and this one was gorgeous, he was oblivious to the affect that his staring had had on his young assistant. Dawn secretly liked him, and was sad that she meant little to Xander. Nothing more than a kid, she would see about that she thought.  
  
"Earth to Xander!" Dawn said with a slight smirk.  
  
Xander stopped the staring as the blond, as she joined a table filled with College jocks, just Xanders luck.  
  
"What?" Xander looked at a perturbed Dawn, standing there impatiently waiting for her orders.  
  
"Table 7 wants their B.L.T. Today Xander!" Dawn added, while picking up silverware and a bag of chips.  
  
"What is her problem, did they give her decaf? " Xander thought while handing the order of food to Dawn. She was obviously pissed off at him for some reason, what is with these summer women; they all had a way of making him feel awkward mother and daughters alike. Why were women always pissed at him for one reason or another? It seemed like he could never win, that was until he saw a cute brunette walk through the cafe's front door. The Brunette looked around the diner and then gave Xander a timid smile and an animated wave.  
  
Anyia! He felt happy for the second time today.  
  
Dawn delivered the Blt to Table 7, started to take another order, when a familiar and annoying voice called her name.  
  
"Hi Dawn", said a perky voice behind her. She looked over to see that the voice belonged to no one other than Anyia, "Great, she thought. Offering a patterned smile that was uncomfortable for her, Dawn waved at Anyia.  
  
"Hi Anyia" she said as the customer brought her attention back to his order.  
  
Exterior -parking lot -night outside the Cafe: (1/2 hour after sunset)  
  
"So why haven't I ever seen you at the games? " Asked the jock wearing the SCSD Varsity jacket  
  
"You haven't looked hard enough" The attractive blonde purred, she snuggled in his embrace, letting her self be held, she always did have a habit of playing with her food.  
  
The Football player was riding high; he had scored the winning touch down at the game, and then met a babe outside the locker room. He wanted to take her back to the dorm, just to show her off to the others at Henderson hall, she was beautiful and young but strangely cold, but he had a way of warming her. Yes he was lucky. He pulled out his car keys, a little nervous but excited at the same time, she leaned up to him feeling his warmth and being intoxicated by the sound of his heart and the smell of the blood that she suddenly had an intense craving for.  
  
The hunger that was like an all-powerful never sated craving that she had, she knew that it must be quenched, she would have fun with this one first and then drink to her content. They grouped each other by the car for a while , letting him feel her hair her body, Kissing him with a passion that the football player took for attraction, but she was not interested in a relationship no she had a more simple need.  
  
He pulled away from the girl, confused at why he did at the same time as wanting to be close to her again, she had a look that made you just drift off and a enjoy the ride.  
  
"Hey, lets slow down a bit, why don't we go back to the dorm?" the jock asked as he regained his composure, as if he had a choice in the matter.  
  
"Lets not" Harmony said pinning him to the car with relative ease, kissing him and feeling his chest, his warmth, she stared deep into his blue eyes, God he is cute Harmony thought. She was intoxicated with the moment. The Blond wanted him, He saw the way that she stared at him almost devouring him with her eyes, but he was okay with that, but here in the open with people walking bye was a different story. Next thing you know his fatality buddies would spring from the bushes snap pictures of them, they would post them all over the Internet, he would die of embarrassment.  
  
"Let make this a little more private" The football player said pulling away reluctantly from his newfound conquest, he fumbled with the keys to his new dodge Durango. Smiling at the attractive blond beside him.  
  
"If you insist" Harmony cooed leaning against the truck in arms reach of her prize, she looked around the parking lot, the hunger would be sated and at least tonight she would have some one close.  
  
The last 5 minutes of his life lasted an eternity for the college Lineman, he was having the best sex he had ever had, and then it all changed, the girl that he felt so lucky to have 10 minutes earlier was not she appeared. He saw the innocent beauty replace d with that of something not all together human; he saw what she truly was. The shock was replaced by fear of what she was, the Fear replaced by pain as she bit into his neck, and finally the cold realization that he would never know life. The women was not what he had hoped and wished for, all that was before him was the death. Death in the form of the girl with those deep dark eyes. The eyes of the what once had been the cute blond, now would be the death of him, he frantically looked around the car as his head began to spin, she began to draw forth his life to satisfy her swelling hunger, as he struggled she gripped him with surprising strength for her size. He knew fear, that was when he spied a couple, they were coming towards him from out of the cafe. The frightened teenager desperately struggled with the creature, trying to pound on the door, to make any noise at all to draw the couples attention; Harmony broke his arm for the trouble, and then tenderly held him quiet and still. "Shhhh. " Harmony said feigning compassion, as she resumed to feed from the crying student until the couple passed, she finished and her victim was dead in her arms.  
  
Exterior -Out side in the parking lot-night (A couple walks arm in arm)  
  
" So what do you want to do tonight? " Anyia said looking into her boyfriend's eyes, her head up against his shoulder.  
  
" I was thinking the Bronze, but maybe we can do something else, " Xander said as he saw a SUV with steamed windows move a bit, then he noticed the SCSD logo on the tail gate.  
  
Anyia looked at the truck, saw the steamed windows, and suddenly realized what Xander was thinking about.  
  
"Xander!" She blushed, it was not an emotion or feeling that she had was yet used to, but she held on tighter to Xanders arm resting her head against his shoulder again.  
  
She felt happy being with Xander, and happy was not an emotion that she was all-together used too, she knew that Xander in his own way cared for her. It was the first real happiness that she had ever experienced in over 700 years, well with out all the death and mayhem shortly following that is.  
  
Xander felt the gentle reassuring warmth & closeness of Anyia against him, it brought him back from the thoughts of the truck, she smelled great her hair, her perfume everything was perfect, but the best thing was that she was with him at this moment.  
  
" Hey at least the jock got lucky," Xander thought.  
  
He held Anyia close as they walked to the street, so involved in each other that they failed to notice or hear the pleading muffled sounds from the scared jock or even seeing the Shapely blond leave the vehicle.  
  
"Ah Football players, they always give their all to the game " Harmony cooed, the Gnawing hunger was for the moment appeased and the warmth of his blood inside her broke the chill of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2 A moment to reflect

Worst of Friends /Best of enemies Episode 2: Moment to Reflect Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and now one know that Buffy was bit.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
[Fade into a bedroom, numerous candles caste a warm glow through out the room, a Mr. Kitten night light/clock shows the time as 11:35pm]  
  
The young woman had been up late studying as usual, when was she ever not? But you need to stay with what you are good at; she mused while reading a book of spells that she had acquired from the Magic Box. Anyia was going to have such a fit, Willow thought with slight devilish smile, Anyia always was wound too tight when it came to Willow. Willow Rosenberg, college student at U.S.C.S.D., Computer Geek and Practicing Witch. "Wonder what they would say if I wrote that in my transcripts" she thought to her self, Trying not to wake the sleeping women that was curled up next to her. She looked over her shoulder at Tara, and was happy, a smile crept across her face. Tara had that ability, she offered Willow both compassion, caring and understanding, things that Willow had so badly needed after Oz's untimely departure from her life. The warmth & closeness of Tara lying next to Willow felt comforting and all together natural. Tara was someone that she could relate to, kindred in a way that no one in her life had ever been, not even Oz or Xander.  
  
(She ran her hand gently across Tara's cheek and through her soft dirty blond hair, as it lay draped across her shoulder and arm)  
  
The feeling of Willows soft touch causing only slightest murmur from Tara, she seemed to be resting so peacefully, as if she was meant to be here, here with Willow. The last years had seen allot of changes in Willow's life, the break up with Oz, dealing with feeling that she had always had for her closest friend and confidant... Xander. She stopped stroking Tara's hair, the smile faded as she closed the book and laid it upon the nearby night stand beside their bed. In the dim light she saw the silver framed picture of the original Scooby's, she looked at it for a moment Buffy, Xander, Willow & Giles. The gang was under the old oak in the quad of the now burnt down Sunnydale high school. The picture brought back a lot of happy moments, that Willow had never thought she would have for her time at Sunnydale high, it was taken just after Buffy had came to Sunnydale. Buffy had the picture of New girl written all over her, she was apprehensive being new to the town as well as the school, a natural to be friends with the Odd crowd.  
  
"Odd Crowd?" Her nose wrinkled just a little, remembering the name that Queen Cordie, the fashion queen/ Cheerleader had labeled them with. "Odd how things change, she went from seeing Cordilia as everything that she was not, to actually liking her. How odd was that she thought. She put down the picture and leaned over blowing out the Candle at her bedside, looking at the other twinkling lights, she sulked as she slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed, and put on her black and white bedroom slippers. Why couldn't magic be as simple as Bewitched? Just a wrinkle of the nose and poof everything worked. She gestured in the air and mouthed the "poof " for dramatic affect. The room dimmed as each scented candle was blown out, quickly making her way back to their bed through the wisps of smoke; Willow welcomed the peaceful sleep that the bed promised. She curled up next to Tara; She lightly kissed Tara's forehead as she let the image of her sleeping friend is that last sight she saw. Willow laid there wondering if she was becoming more than the same old Willow, much more, she only knew that she was happy.  
  
[Fade into Sunnydale park, the ringing of the campus bell tower sounding in the distance, after midnight]  
  
A petite blond girl swiftly rolls over a park bench, as a hulking man in jeans & sports jersey swings at the very spot that a few moments ago the young blond occupied. She had looked at first to be easy pickings, the creature had thought. He could hear her heart beat the rushing surge of her blood as it coursed through her petite agile body. That was until she started to fight back, she was quick and skilled, he was getting more and more irritated as she countered each and everyone of his blow swiftly and with out seeming effort. "Why this day? Couldn't you have chosen another day, Maybe a Saturday?" she?" She says spinning to a defensive stance.  
  
"You're just making it difficult for yourself" The college student/ newly risen vampire said as he blocked the brunt of her blow and countered with a right cross to her mid-section.  
  
"Well, difficult is what I do best" the blond taunted as she block's the cross, countering with a flurry of her own. " You should see when I get really irritated," Buffy says grabbing and spinning the vamp around.  
  
The vampire was startled with not only the blonde's speed, but the fact that she hit like a mule, realizing that she was not going down easy, he started to thinking about getting the hell out of this situation.  
  
[A lit glow of a cigarette softly sparks a short way away from the fight; a dark cloaked figure stands in the shadow watching with some amusement]  
  
The Vampire fakes a run toward the far side of a Mausoleum, the blond covering the distance between them faster than normally possible; She is quick the vamp thought. But instead of running, he swung back handed across the blondes face, she blocked it as he suspected and then she met the acquaintance of a size 12 DD boot in the solar plexus. The speed that she had closed on him was reduced to nothing as she fell to the ground dazed and out of breath. The gasp of air expelling as fast as she fell, surprised that vampire followed up with a kick to the young girls side, scooting back across the wet moist earth, that only moments ago was his final rest. "What do they say about not kicking someone when they are down", he thought pissed and the source of irritation was going to know it.  
  
[The shadowy form stops, as if to pause, taking in the fact that the slayer was getting some of the stuff that she dished out on a regular base, back in spades]  
  
"No funny comebacks, Huh?" The vamp gloated as he picked the muddied girl off the ground, as one would a small child, she was covered with grass and mud. He looked at her small body with a newfound optimism and glee, he was going to break her in half and then suck her dry! "Only one " she said snap-kicking his ankle, an obvious crunch sounded as she struck, she then reversed his grasp, sending him with one swift motion into the side of the Mausoleum with a crashing thud. The vampire hit the wall soundly, and was momentarily taken back, "Ah shit" he said as he tried to regain is composure. He swung widely at her, but the daze that had her winded a moment ago was passed and she dodged the blow and then elbow strike him in the chest, followed with a swing kick to the stomach and back-fist to the face. The vampire was losing, he wildly rushed her attempting to grab the blond and break her in 2, but the attack was hurried and was easy to see coming to the Slayer. She ducked the move and sweeped the lumbering vampire to the ground. Falling to the ground he turned to face her almost getting to his feet, she smacked him back with a solid punishing jab, he fell in a mass. " Okay, you leave now and I wont hurt you " the vampire said gesturing to her in a feeble attempt to regain composure & at best his footing, he focused is blurry vision on her. He hoped that there were not 2 of her. " I have another idea," Buffy Said pulling a stake from the confines of her new leather jacket. She struck him as he got up, the moment lasted a mere second but was the longest second the vampire ever knew. He attempted to scream, but the sound was lost as he was reduced to ash in front of the hunter that had killed him. Buffy wiped the grass and mud from her face, replacing mister pointy in her tattered jacket, brushing her self off she looked around to see if the coast was clear. She heard a soft slow; almost mocking like clap from a section of tree's a short distance away. Spinning around she went to a defensive stance and had her weapon out, she looked at the direction, not knowing who or what was there trying to make out the shape in the moon light that beamed in the park.  
  
"Bravo, Bravo." came the mocking sound in the trees, Buffy strained to hear and make out the voice . "I was almost worried for you Slayer", taunted the man's voice that stood in the shadows, pulling something from his pocket, Buffy prepared to dodge and or at the very least close on the person if needed. The flick of a Zippo illuminated the face of buffy's unknown spectator, his short cropped Blond hair greased back, wearing a leather jacket, T- shirt jeans and biker boots. The man was just about 5'-10" athletically build, had a mocked arrogant nature to his stance, as if defiant to everything and anyone he meets.  
  
"Spike, What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy say's as her attitude and tone of voice change from questioning, to annoyance and then finally indifference. She looked around before replacing her stake. Why did Spike have to show up? Buffy was irritated with Spike's sudden fascination with her; she loathed the guy considering him a general pain in her ass. Buffy never knew why she didn't just stake him and is done with it; she would at least be relieved of his annoying banter and persistence egging of her.  
  
Spike walked out of the general safety of the shadows, wearing a smile that always served to annoy the hell out of little Miss Sunnydale's finest, he walked over to her with a cocky stride. Leaning up against the Mausoleum, while taking a drag from his cig and scratching his lip with his thumb. He enjoyed watching his affect on Buffy, amused with the attitude that she gave him. " What no bottles to wallow in? What No college frat parties being held tonight", Buffy gestured smugly. She began to walk to the park exit. Spike smiled subtle at first, looking at her with a cool calculating stare, taking a drag from the cig he contemplated her statement her remark. " Not tonight Buff, that's Friday you know, for someone doing that whole bloody higher learning crap, I'd think you certainly ought to know" he remarked with a degree of sarcasm. Buffy looked at spike, hands ready to belt him if he said or did anything, or just if she felt so inclined. She shook her head while looking at his wants to be James dean look, then broke his gaze frustrated by his delaying, she had things to do.  
  
" What ever." She said walking away from him. Spiked followed a safe distance away, which was always a question, for Buffy a safe distance was debatable. It was at this point, that he noticed the loose scarf, "bad form for a slayer to wear one", spike thought. Might get one self strung by her pretty neck, spikes thought smugly, then he notices the bite partially obscured by the scarf almost as if hidden a degree of makeup messed by the resent fight. " What is this now" spike says curious, he reaches out almost with out thinking, a slight level of concern breaking his cool demeanor. Just about reaching the scarf, she tenses as she notices his closeness, quickly recoiled his hand as if caught in the cookie jar. Spike takes another drag from his cig and is left to wonder.  
  
"What?" She glares while turning in place suddenly, sounding both irritated and little annoyed, her long blond hair cascading over her shoulder as she does, adjusting the scarf subconsciously more to prevent prying eyes then for warmth.  
  
Buffy, standing in front of Spike waiting for his response, his annoying smirk faded with her abrupt move, and replaced with a look of concern. He ever so slightly tilts his head seeing her in the moonlight, and even in the tussled condition that she was in has that certain something. Spiked hated the way he got around the slayer, weak and unsure, not in the control. Spike looked at her, momentarily forgetting that she was his immortal enemy, he had gone from hating her and wanting to kill her in numerous ways, to actually caring, for her. The thought was enough to curdle a vampire's blood, and she had the stupid ability to make him lose his train of thought, just the way that Drew always did to him. But this was different, she was the slayer, she killed vampires it was more than a job for Buffy. She was the chosen one. A chosen one that had been bitten and seem to want to conceal it at all cost.  
  
"What? Spike you there? ..." Buffy question's spike, not quite understanding the look that he is giving her, and the lack of quick witty comebacks that spike always had for her.  
  
Spike regained his senses as her he heard buffy's voice, it had that annoying whine about it, and he grimaced as he heard it directed to him. "Damn slayer, you could wake up the freaking dead with that voice of yours, give us a break or something", Spike say's shifting on his feet as if nervous he backs a step away, in attempt to distance him self both physically and emotionally from Buffy. Buffy crossed her arms across her chest in obvious annoyance to the pestering of spike, tilting her head and giving him her best "Better not mess with me tonight look"  
  
"Spike, unless there is something, I have to go, some of us have a life to live" she said as spiteful as she could.  
  
" Go on then", Spike motions to her as if he was dismissing a maid, he takes the last drag from the cig and then drops it, putting it out with a twist of his boot. Buffy wrinkled her nose, at the smell of the tobacco; she hated the smell of cigarettes and never understands the attraction.  
  
"Whatever." she says raises her hands and turns away from him in disgust. Why did she bother, letting him get to her so much, spike could be so annoying. The Slayer walked out of the park and towards down town, "Maybe a little more patrolling would clear her mind, action always helped focus her thoughts" she tried to convince her self. Crossing the street, she looks over her shoulder to the park, half expecting to see Spike giving her the "One-finger salute", but he was gone.  
  
Buffy frowned as she focused back on the patrol, that she still needed to do, she would deal with spike later, he would always be there to annoy her it was the one constant in her life. She wrapped the jacket tighter around her, to cut off the chill of the night as she made her way down the street. Not noticing the dark form that went the opposite way through the park, spike had seen the shadow, but could not find a reason to care, her lit another cigarettes and started walking down the street. " A little drink, yes that is what you need spike, and a little shogun for good measure" he said to him self, walking with the renewed confidence that seemed to always leave him when Buffy was about. "Bloody hell, that girl was going to be the death of him one day" spiked said under his breath. The Vampire walked down the street; he would get that blasted chip out of his head and then deal with the bloody slayer as he saw fit. Smashing a car window out of frustration, its car alarm blaring, William the bloody just laughed as he went on his way, never seeing the shadowy wraith slither into a nearby sewer drain. 


	3. Chapter 3 It's all in the packaging

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 3 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
[Fade into "The Magic Box", the place is busy and filled d with people, Anyia hands a package to a customer] "Thank you for your patronage, Come again" Anyia chirps in a proud of her self-way, she watches the young man leave as she puts the money in the register. ["Ca-ching" the register rings as the money is put inside]  
  
Anyia smiles filled with glee, she always likes it when people give her money, the feel & smell of it.  
  
" Anyia, have you unpacked the pre-Columbian Beryl masks we received last night? I would like to put them on display" Giles says in the same reassuring British accent that everyone has grown accustomed to.  
  
"Not yet, they are still in the back" Anyia says helping another customer with a purchase.  
  
" Will this be cash or charge..." Anyia smiles as the man in early 30's gives her cash, Giles watches Anyia from across the shop, she has come a long way, He thinks.  
  
[Ring-a-ding] The bell from the front door sounds, announcing a new prospective customer, yes the shop was a real good idea, Giles smiles to him at the thought.  
  
[Looking toward the door Giles sees Tara, Willow and Dawn walking into the shop]  
  
" So it is so like Xander " Dawn remarks to Willow and Tara as they all walk in from the street, Dawn goes up to Giles handing him a small "Jumping- Java " bag containing a Cup of Tea & scone.  
  
"Afternoon Giles, Here you go," Dawn says as she hands Giles the bag.  
  
"Tea hot, lemon no sugar" Dawn says out loud as if checking off a list.  
  
Giles welcomes the Respite of Tea and cake, he adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Thank you Dawn, I hope that this wasn't too much trouble" Giles says opening the package. [He walks over to a nearby counter and takes the tea out]  
  
"We've just been frightfully busy all day," Giles says motioning around at the customers and opening the lidded cup. Smelling the tea's aroma as he sips, hoping that it might bears some faint resemblance to real tea.  
  
[Look to Willow, walking with Tara, they sit at the large round table in the back of the shop, dropping their backpacks on the table, Dawn joins them as she goes on about her favorite subject as of late. Xander]  
  
" I just wonder if.... Dawn stops short as she sees Anyia standing nearby. "I don't know." Dawn speaks softer as she frowns leaning on her elbows looking around the shop.  
  
"Well Dawn, You know Xander he tries, but he is. Xander" The small redheaded Willow adds with a warm tone that comes from understanding and genuine caring for Xander.  
  
"But Dawn you and Xander have always been close friends? Right? Tara ads looking self consciously at Willow, Dawn and then Anyia, her self-conscious look fading a she meets Willow's eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Dawn remarks half heatedly sitting in the chair in a general frump, her long hair tied in a loose ponytail, and still dressed in her working clothes. She wore the look that was a combination of being tired and frustrated, Tara smiled and just sat there next to Dawn, attempting to be there for her friend.  
  
Tara liked being included into the scoobies, they all seemed to accept her like no one else in Sunnydale had, and then there was Willow. Tara knew Willow was special from that very first moment in the Wicca meeting, she hoped that they would be friends, share their mutual love of Magic, But she could never have believed that they would go from acquaintance, to friends, and now close friends.  
  
" Where is Xander, By the way? Giles spoke up as he sipped the passable excuse for tea and walked over to where Anyia stood at the register.  
  
" I thought he was going to stop bye and pick you up Anyia?" Giles spoke as he cradled the hot Tea, Anyia was even now looking at him in an inquisitive way, as if wanting to comment but not really sure what about.  
  
" Xander said he was going to stop bye later," Anyia added as she put a package on the shelf behind her.  
  
" He called? Giles asked sipping the tea  
  
"No I talked with him this morning, were going out, maybe to a movie" Anyia said with a smile and slight blush as she saw everyone staring at her. She had changed in a lot of ways since coming to Sunnydale almost 2 years ago, she tried to fit in and felt that she did most of the time.  
  
"Boyfriends & Girlfriends do that you know" Anyia added half as a statement of fact and half looking to see if she was right.  
  
"Right, well I will go check on the stock, Anyia just tell me when he gets here, okay?" Giles asks his ever perky cashier / ex-revenge demon.  
  
"Okay, Giles well see you, I just have to return the book I borrowed " Willow says as she pulls out an old well-worn leather bound tome from her Backpack. Anyia looks over noticing with a frown that willow has stolen yet another book with out paying.  
  
Giles watches with a degree on annoyance as Willow puts the book back on his private collection shelf, the shelf marked {Private please don't remove}, upstairs in the section marked {please don't enter}. Libros de sangria Ritia (Book of Blood Rituals) he recognizes it by its binding, Giles manages a frown as Willow tries to play off the use of the book without asking.  
  
"Well, you know Giles, study, study, study" Willow said as her voice raised ever so, as it always did when she is trying to get away with something wrong.  
  
"You know this is not a library" Aynia say's starting to dust overly dusted shelves. Willow frowns at Anyia's response so predictable, so Anyia. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
[Fade to out side the Magic Box, as some one watches through the front window, Then turns away half wanting to enter but afraid to.]  
  
Harmony had been looking through the shop window only for a few moments, she sees Willow, Giles, Xanders no- style Girlfriend Anyia, a small girl that looks to be Buffy's baby sister Dawn, and someone that she had never seen before. After a brief moment of thought she turns, nearly bumping into a boy that seemed to have his mind some where else.  
  
"Excuse me " Xander Harris say's smiling to the Petite blond, that had been looking into the shop and almost collided with him.  
  
"No, it was my fault " harmony said with out thinking. She gestures to herself and gives a coy smile and an unconfortable pause as she looked at the boy.  
  
"Xander! The pleasant look on Harmony's face is replaced by that of irritation and then sickening contempt, she suddenly noticed their closeness and pushes free out of habit.  
  
"Harmony?" Xander said in a befuddled way that was the product of not having a quick come back line, he steps back as she moves away.  
  
"So what do we owe the Displeasure of your visit this time, what the mall closed? Xander finally say's with nervous smirk. What was she doing here? Xander thought, looking around, where was Anyia and Dawn? Had she done something to them? Is Willow okay? His thoughts were getting confused & jumbled. Be cool Xander, you can Handle it he thought, It is only Harmony, and she was only a vampire, that had only a few days ago came to buffy's house to only just kill Ania, Dawn and himself.  
  
"Get away from me you looser" Harmony said running her hand through her hair, and looking altogether too nervous and antsy. She alternates between standing on either foot.  
  
"Loser? This coming from the mistress of the 2nd place, what you're out looking for more lackeys to do your bidding? Xander comments slightly smugger.  
  
Harmony: "Lackey? I heard that was you job when Dracula was in town, sound familiar " she laughed  
  
Xander: "About as familiar with you getting your but kicked by Buffy"  
  
"Whatever, Harris!" Harmony rolls her eyes and turns away from Xander, looking over his shoulder to a couple of young girls walking up the street behind the ever annoying feeb.  
  
Her face grows softer for a second, she looks at one of the girl especially, "Ammie " harmony say's low and soft.  
  
Xander looked at Harmony with a blank stare, then back in the direction that harmony was looking, he sees a car parked at the hardware store, a couple people sitting at the bus stop and two junior high school girls walking with many bags in hand. He looked back at Harmony saying in a questioning tone " Ammie? " but Harmony was gone.  
  
"Yes, the blond teenager said with a "your talking to me Xander look", similar to the way that most females looked at him one time or the other.  
  
"Uhm, uh, no nothing " Xander smiles, he looked around and could not see where Harmony had ran off to. The 2 junior high students looked at each other than continued past Xander, Xander stepped aside letting them pass, the one named Ammie looked strangely familiar.  
  
[A confused Xander watches the 2 proceed down the street, not seeing the shadowy outline peering at them from confines of a near by alley.]  
  
Xander walks up to the door of Giles store, watching the girls turn the corner and then shrug his shoulders as he walks into the "Magic box". ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ [From the seclusion of a tree, in the backyard of an average 2-story house, a curious person views the building with interest. The lights of the house are low & dim; they flicker with the glow of TV, hinting that the house is occupied.]  
  
(Fade into the room a young girl, pictures of animals and a couple boy- bands decorating the wall)  
  
"Who was that anyway?" Tracie asked while sitting on the edge of Ammie's bed, picking up a small stereo remote and adjusting the radio to the station she liked.  
  
"Who was who?" Ammie said laying her back-pack next her desk, as she looked at the ring of pictures stuck in the rim of her bureau's mirror, only half listening to what her friend Tracie had to say.  
  
With a smirk on her face Tracie looked at Ammie, (rolling her eyes), "The guy who was out front of that weird shop down town, you know the own that knew your name." she added a little more interested in what Ammie was going to say then the current song playing in the Background.  
  
" Oh him, I think my sister knows him, one of the seniors that in her class." she said snapping back to the real world.  
  
" Sorry" Tracie said with a sad look and looking away from her friend, she hated bringing up the issue of Ammie's sister, they had not seen her for month's and was still a sensitive subject with her friend.  
  
" It's okay Tracie, I am fine" Ammie's smiled slightly.  
  
Ammie touched the photo's that were taken by her parents, the pictures were of their ski trip, the one that her sister had taken her on during the Junior class field trip. Ammie smiles as she found a familiar photo, her sister had convinced the trip advisor that Ammie just had to come, her mom was out of town and that she could not be left alone. She pulled out a picture from the picture frame, it was of her sister Harmony and Ammie in front of the ski Lodge, they were both wearing matching ski outfits. They had to be matching harmony would have it no other way, another one of them standing out in front of the ski lift, she felt as if it was yesterday, a tear began to well up in Ammie's eye.  
  
" Have you heard anything?" Tracie said with a softer and more concerning tone, while Lowering the volume of the stereo.  
  
"No, It's as if she just disappeared" the younger sister weakly tells her friend wiping the tears from her eyes, while walking toward her bed. Sitting down with her back to the headboard," I miss her Tracie, I really miss her!" Ammie looks to her friend, the tears starting to fall; Tracie leans over give her friend a reassuring hug.  
  
"They'll find her don't worry Ammie" Tracie says reassuringly  
  
Ammie nod's her head hoping that Tracie would be right, looking across the bed she sees the always happy face of Hebie, her stuffed tiger which was there guarding her bed. She grabbed for him, then returned to leaning back against the headboard, still clutching the stuffed animal to her chest.  
  
Ammie listens to the music that was playing in the background, only then hearing the song that was play, hugging the tiger even closer.  
  
"She likes this song..." Ammie sniffled to Tracie  
  
(Pull back to outside window)  
  
Harmony watched her sister for a few minutes through the window, she missed her, but things had changed and it was not safe for her to be here. She saw Ammie holding Herbie close, she smiled remembering the day that Kyle, her boyfriend at the time had won it at the fair. Ammie so wanted it that, so Harmony persuaded Kyle to spend over $20.00 trying to win the price. It was only a cheap stuffed Purple and white tiger, but Ammie always kept it close, it was from her big sister.  
  
Leaping down from her perch on in the tree Harmony sees her mom & dad down stair's, they were quietly sitting together on the couch, they had been that way ever since Harmony's disappearance. She wanted so much just to walk up and say " Hey mom Hey dad I'm back ", but she wasn't there little girl anymore, she wasn't even alive. Harmony felt cold again, not from the temperature but missing her family.  
  
"It's better they think that I am gone, they would not understand, they couldn't" she said softly to her self, she crossed the back yard from the tree. Nobody understands, she thought, she smelled the crisp air, which even now hinted to the coming daylight, she had to go. Sneaking a look at her family had been a ritual that she just could not avoid, she missed them, being near was important she didn't know why but it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4 Everyone has problems

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 4 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
(Fade into the central courtyard of California University at Sunnydale) Early morning, sun is shining, a light breeze blows. Students walk through the quad going to and from class; some carry books, a few listens to music, while others toss Frisbees in a vane attempts to demonstrate athletic prowess. Buffy and Willow are making their way to class.  
  
"And you know that I just have to ask why? I mean hey he was giving up his life, future and stuff..." Buffy smiled as Willow, who was animated and immersed in the retelling of the English assignment, the one that Buffy had totally forgotten to do.  
  
"It's due today? Buffy say's in a squeaky panicked way. Willow stops in mid- sentence and looks at Buffy, frowning for a second, the frown softens to a smile.  
  
"Actually tomorrow Buffy, but you never can be too prepared" Willow says as she checks her notebook, many colored tabs sticking out of it, looking at Buffy she released that she had been rambling.  
  
Relieved, Buffy adjusts her backpack & the English book she carries, trying not to stare at Willows color-coordinated notebook Her friend was at times a little high strung about homework.  
  
"Well, I have been pretty much the study girl as of late, no problem Giles will just have to understand, it is school work and all" Buffy says trying to convince herself.  
  
"He has been really hard on you?" Willow asks hugging her notebook  
  
" The training? He is your watcher, and its sort of his job, well that and the shop." Willow adds with some measure of confidence.  
  
" Yeah, haven't had much just Buffy time" she sighs telling Willow. They both arrive at the steps of the English building.  
  
"I bet he would have me train in my sleep, if he could", She smiles at willow. Willow softly laughs, nodding in agreement. A shocked look passing across buffy's face.  
  
"He can't really do that? Can he Will?" Buffy looks half worried & inquisitive, while looking at Willow for reassurance.  
  
"No Buffy" she rolls her eyes, while calmly smiling at her best friend.  
  
" Good," Buffy says regaining her composure & smiling.  
  
" It must get tiring? Willow asks as student's head into and out of the large building before them.  
  
"Right, well nothing a good Double-mocha Grande can't fix, huh Will? Buffy says starting to walk up the steps  
  
"Ooh! Yummy.. " Willow smiles and gets all happy eyes, walking up to Buffy.  
  
"Does this call for a late night study session Buffy?" Willow say's her normal perky way.  
  
"Maybe, I'll check with Mom and Dawn, see what's up" Buffy smiles goodbye to Willow as she holds her text book and walks up the stairs to class as the bell rings.  
  
"Okay see yah", Willow smiles and waves, walking with a naturally wired bounce to her step. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Interior shot-Day (Fade into a dark trash filled warehouse, The confines dimly lit by filtered sunlight from above, the encrusted skylights giving lighting the room with an opaque yellowish tint)  
  
A Board breaks in; dirt cascading down to the ground, as the still air of the abandoned warehouse is disturbed. A gloved hand hastily reaching for something unseen, grasping for the door handle. The knob turns and then the door flies open with a crash, a man rushes into to the room glad to be inside and out of the light. The blanket covered figure rushes for the cool safety of the darkness of the building out of the painfully rays of the afternoon sun, small wisps of smoke even now issue off the annoyed Kindred, William the Bloody, Better known to most as Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell of a time for the car to go on the fritz" walking in from the light.  
  
" Well it could be worse", Spike says surveying the temporary shelter, brushing of his duster and discarding the blanket to the ground at his feet.  
  
The Building had been J& b Refinery at one time, many old rotted belts hung from rusted sets of wheels and pulleys, old untended lathes and grinding benches filled the air with the aged smell of rusted metal, rotting leather and grease.  
  
"Not By much, I'd say" Spike spoke aloud out of habit, shrugging as he walked about the room, pulling a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his black leather long coat. He takes a cigarette, one of his bad habits that he still reveled in, and flicks open the Zippo, and lighting the cig in one clean motion.  
  
The smoke did little to calm his brooding discontent, as he took in its warm smoke, exhaling the vapors he looked about. Spike hated constantly being on the move, especially in the daylight, but he never knew when the solder boys were going to pop in and poof there you are a pile of Ash or worse. The worse he knew of, scratching the small scar on the back of his head, the bloody chip. (Taking a drag from the cig)  
  
The Solder boys had fixed him right good, he couldn't hurt anyone with out having his freaking head pound, the pain was sharp & intense, like his head was a soccer ball at worlds, worse than that he could not feed. The hunger, the hunger was always there, eating and tearing away at his self-control, he had always dealt with it the most natural of ways. You're hungry? You eat simple, but not anymore. That was one of the reasons that he was out, he went to get a delivery from the slaughter house, paying for it with the money Giles gave him to deal with him as a feral Demon.  
  
Spike walks over to a dirty desk across the room, an old calendar showing that it was July 5th 1982, he motioned through scattered papers and debris strewn across the table. Finding nothing interesting, he spies a small box fridge under the desk, looking around he squats down on his haunches to open the fridge which is locked. Well for about 2 seconds, then the lock is twisted of as easy as an old pretzel. The door breaks off and scatters across the room, revealing that the fridge is filled with the rotted remains of a lunch long since forgotten. The pungent smell making Spike momentarily recoil, then he spies it, the silver cans Beer. Standing up Spike leans against the table as he opens and downs almost half the can's contents in a single swig, the taste of the warm weak ass beer offering a meager relief to what really he hungers for, brushing off his warm beer covered mouth on his jacket cuff. He turns looking through the room. That is when he hears them, he was not alone, they even now were moving in the shadows. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (Cut to the upstairs bathroom of the summers home) Buffy checks her self in the mirror, subconsciously adjusting the scarf that covered the bite mark of the Count. Dawn is playing music way too loud, her mother yelling from down stairs wakes Buffy from her haze. "Dawn! Turn it down please" Joyce yells .  
  
"Hey, are you going to be in here all day? " Dawn say's barging into the bathroom suddenly, seeing Buffy jump, as dawn leans into the room.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yells abruptly.  
  
"Chill, it's my bathroom too" Dawn adds walking by and to the side of Buffy. Dawn face the mirror looking at her hair and wondering what has her big sister so freaked and on edge.  
  
"I don't care knock will yah, and it's only yours when I am done with it", Buffy says in her best-pissed older sister look.  
  
" Umph! whatever" Dawn smirks in an attempt at mimicking Buffy.  
  
Looking at her sister, Buffy smiles as Dawn vainly attempts to fix her hair, the distraction taking her mind off of the real issue plaguing her.  
  
" Let me do that, come here" Buffy walks behind Dawn slowly running the brush through Dawns long hair. Dawn smiles at Buffy's attempt to play the big sister, she always loved doing things with her older sister, time alone together was uncommon, the slayer work always seemed to get in the way or was more important.  
  
"Girls, dinners getting cold" Joyce says putting the food on the counter. The sound of muffled music being heard from above.  
  
"Dinner!" She says again walking over to the entree hall, looking up the stairs, and hearing no reply, Joyce goes to see what is keeping her daughters. Joyce summers had been really busy working at the gallery; she enjoyed the challenge and responsibility, but had missed sitting down and having a real dinner with her girls just the 3 of them.  
  
Joyce stopped at the top of the landing, hearing the noise that Dawn called music she walked to her room, then she heard the all to familiar giggles and talking of her 2 daughters in the bathroom. The door was open and she stopped in the hallway, Buffy and Dawn were talking about boys and who Dawn liked at school, quite aware that normal moments in Sunnydale were seldom and fleeting Joyce walked back down to the kitchen there dinner could wait. 


	5. Chapter 5 A friends request

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 5 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________[The class room bell rings, the teacher reminding the students of the pop quiz next Tuesday, homework assignments being left at his desk as the students quickly leave class for the week end.]  
  
"Time's up Ammie, lets go " Mr. Oliver said to the one remaining student in his class. She sits in the back of the classroom furiously writing in a notebook, as if attempting to wear the lead right out her pencil.  
  
Ammie closes her History report with a sigh, "A study on the Rainforest" written on the cover of her Green notebook, she knew that it was important, but had not been able to focus on it with her sister Harmony missing and all the weirdness happening in Sunnydale.  
  
" Sorry Mr. Oliver, I just hadn't finished it, I just..." Ammie trails off  
  
" I understand, why don'tcha just take it home, and turn it in before class Monday" He said smiling with a concerned and understanding look.  
  
" Really?" Ammie looked shocked at Her teacher.  
  
" Great, I'll do it, thanks you're the best!" Ammie smiles as she tucks the report into her backpack, relieved that she wont get an "Incomplete" on the report.  
  
" See yah Mr. Oliver" Ammie waved as she walks out of the class. Mike Oliver watches her leave, he knows that Ammie has been holding up well during all of the problems with her family, he collects the stack of reports scattered on his desk, he would just wait to grade her paper during his free period on Monday. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (Fade into the Jumping Java grill, filled with the afternoon school crowd, music playing in the background)  
  
"So he really let you have an extra weekend to do the report? Audry asked sipping her soda and looking around at a cute boy at a nearby table.  
  
" Yeah, I thought I was going to totally blow it", Ammie said relieved  
  
" But he was way kewl!" Ammie smiled as she eats from the communal basket of nachos.  
  
"Well, this is a reason to celebrate" Casey says smiling ear to ear holding up her soda as if in a toast. Audry smiles at Casey eating some chips oblivious to Ammie detached look.  
  
"I mean we could all go to the mall or take in a movie or something," Audry says looking at Ammie and motioning to Casey about Ammie distracted look.  
  
"Oh yeah, that new Matt Damon movie, he is so cute" Casey squealed in excitement at the thought.  
  
"Watcha think Ammie? Ammie? Audry repeats trying to break through the haze surrounding her friend.  
  
"Uh, Yeah sure" she answered as if really not in the conversation. Looking over at an adjacent table, couple of jocks were busy talking with an attractive junior, she thought about her sister for a moment.  
  
A waitress comes by the table to check on drinks and see if they were having desert, she looks impatient as if busy.  
  
"Is there anything else that you would like?" Dawn say's waiting with note pad in hand, forced smile firmly implace.  
  
"No, That's it. " Casey says dismissing the source of interruption and returning to her conversation.  
  
Dawn drop's the receipt at their table and leaves, a series of giggles and smirks erupt from the table, dawn shakes her head picturing a small "L" on all of their fore-heads.  
  
The Boys get up from their table, Ammie looks with out trying to be caught looking, Keith Carter was with them. All the boys were wearing their jackets, Keith had lettered in swimming, and she knew that because she had snuck in with her sister when the frosh/soph's would practice. The boys follow the attractive Blond as she leaves, boys are so pathetic, and Ammie sighs as she watches Keith leave. Ammie looks back at Audry & Casey, all wrapped up in some thing important for the moment, checking her watch she sees it is 5:15pm. Her favorite show was coming on at 6:00pm, Harmony and Ammie had always watched Re-runs of Party of 5, mostly commenting on the clothes they wore and who was hotter than who. It had been one of the things that she did each day as part of a ritual, something that her sister and her had shared, it made it seem that she was not gone, just away or something. Looking back at her friends, she dropped her share of the bill on the table, smiling she got up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you both tomorrow, got to go." Ammie said making the best of ditching her friends  
  
" You're leaving? Why so soon? Audry said wondering what the big rush was.  
  
" It's okay Ammie, see you in home-room", Casey interrupts putting her hand on Audry's arm, giving her the look, which meant let her go or drop the subject.  
  
Ammie smiled at her friends, wishing that she could be more fun to be around, but it all got too much for Ammie at times. She grabbed her Backpack and turned into an older kid that was walking bye, lost in thought, she manages an apology as she tries to leave.  
  
"Excuse Me. " she walks bye making her way to the door.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Harmony's kid sister", the young man asked.  
  
" Yeah, sorry" she answered with out turning.  
  
" Well just say hi to her for me, okay? " The boy smiles looking at his friends and then backs to her. He notices that her eyes were welling up as if she was going to cry as she was leaving. Confused he turns to one of his friends, saying  
  
"What's her problem? He comments with a confused pause. A friend walking around him shrugs his shoulder as he watches the girl walk out the door and down the street.  
  
"Whatever, just want to know when her sister is going to return my Jacket, coach wants everyone to wear their jackets at the rally" The college students adds.  
  
Dawn looks at the older boys and then to the girl leaving, she takes the dishes from the table she bussed, and walked them to the kitchen. Putting them under the counter she wipes her hands and looks at Xander, he was cooking at the grill and just about to ring the Bell!  
  
"Don't you dare." She said standing right in front of him, not 2 feet away; Her most stern icy stare aimed straight at Xander. Xander just smiled and then put up the order for Dawn.  
  
" What is wrong Dawny" Xander in a singsong voice.  
  
Rolling her eyes and trying not to give Xander the satisfaction of a smile, she picked up the order and turned to leave, just in time to hear (Ding!), it was going to be a long day Dawn thought.  
  
"I am going to get you for that Harris, she said with all the tenacity that could be in a 16 year old, and then some.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Exterior view-Night (Fade into an alley, a small pizza delivery truck w/ camper shell pulls up, a teenager sits inside checking the address for a second time. The muffled sound of music echoing out, as he opens the door and stepping out holding a thermal bag with a receipt for the large all meat pizza inside.)  
  
"2034 north elm?" the delivery boy repeats aloud, looking down the alley to a single light hanging over what must be the address.  
  
"Great, Just great " He says as he walks down the secluded dark alley, the sound of the music from his truck fading as the shadows of the alley enveloped him.  
  
"PizzaDelivery, Hello?" The boy says hoping that he was going to get a big tip or at the very least not get mugged. The boy jumps as a cat scatters out of a dumpster farther down the alley, looking relieved he knocks on the door.  
  
"Hello?" He says again knocking harder this time, the small hairs on the back of neck raise as he questions if this job was at all worth the shit he went through.  
  
The door open suddenly, making the kid jump, a big bearded guy wearing a faded Metalica looks at him annoyed  
  
"You ordered a Pizza?" The delivery boy asks  
  
A look of surprise appears on the face of the big man, the smell of inscents and beer waifs out of the dimly lit room beyond. " Oh yeah, cool, one second" the man turns and begins collecting an assortment of wrinkled dollar bills.  
  
. The delivery boy Hands the pizza over, counts the money and leaves. The big man closes the door and deals with a room full of hungry friends. Walking out to the cab of the truck, he feels relieved things were going to be okay, jumping into the truck he shifts the truck into gear. It was then that he felt the presence, he glanced up at the rear-view mirror and saw the image that was the last think he would ever see. It rushed at him in the blink of an eye.  
  
(The view pulls away as you see the young kid get pulled through the cap window to the shell covered bed, blood spraying on the windows of the cab, the muffled screams and frantic kicking giving way to the rhythmic base of the Classic heavy metal selection on the radio: High way to hell.) ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	6. Chapter 6 : Scoobies night out

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 6 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (Fade into a view of the entrance to the Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, beyond it's ivy covered gates, multiple Mausoleums can be seen cloaked in shadows, with ornate statuary casting ghastly images. A Group of 3 friends walks through the place of last rest, as if they know the place by heart.)  
  
Xander: "So I was thinking"  
  
Willow: "This outta be good," said with a playful snicker  
  
Anya: "Go on Xander" she says looking at her boyfriend  
  
Xander:" Okay, what do you think of a nice private cabin in the woods, roaring fire, you & me, no monsters or world catastrophe's" searching Anyia's eye's for a slight glimmer of approval.  
  
Anya: "Sounds great, but what about Giles and the shop?" she weaves her finger in his hand, snuggling close and looking into his eyes.  
  
Xander: "Don't worry Anya it'll be fine, and if it gets too much for Giles, Willow & Tara said that they could help." He says smiling at his girlfriend, looking over to Willow, who nods in agreement.  
  
Willow "Yeah it will be fine don't worry Anya, will have it ship shape, better than that, will have it shop shape." she says with a helpful look of reassurance.  
  
Anya: "Well, I, uh, I don't know, there's dealing with customers, the Money and we just have the store organized." she looks between Xander and Willow with apprehension.  
  
Xander: "Don't worry, it'll be okay " Xander whispers in Anya's ear, drawing her close & kissing her cheek.  
  
Anya: "Well, I do ", looking into Xander's eyes"  
  
Xander: "It'll be fine"  
  
The 3 friends continue their patrol, doing it more to help Buffy, who has been detached and somewhat preoccupied lately.  
  
Willow: "You think Buffy will be okay" she asks Xander & Anya wrapping her jacket tighter to fight the cold.  
  
Xander: "Sure she just needs some time to think, if it was important, she tell us will " holding Anya's hand as the 3 walk down a path.  
  
Anya: "She is the slayer, she seemed to do okay against Dracula, and he is no slouch let me tell yah" she digresses not seeing the edginess that the counts name has on Xander.  
  
Willow: "I guess, but Buffy sometimes doesn't share everything, she has to know we will be there for her" she says as she stays in step with Anya and a slightly more agitated Xander.  
  
Xander: "Yeah, But it is not like we cant take care of ours self, I mean we did do the patrolling gig for her when she left to La right after angel and all" attempting to say it with a renewed optimism.  
  
The group continues to walk through the cemetery grounds, a muffled sound drawing Xanders attention, he motions to the group to stop as he carefully looks for the source of the sound. Peering through some bushes into a secluded corner of the cemetery Xander spy's 2 lovers, making out on a bench oblivious to his presence. The Boy wearing a tan jacket and jeans, has a serious lip lock going with the small girl, making Xander smirk and think of Anyia and her ability to make him totally lose himself in the moment when she kisses him. He waves up Anya and Willow, who even now nervously wait both of the women sharing a common concern for Xander. A feeling that goes beyond friendship.  
  
Xander: "Maybe you 2 should get a room or something?" he jokingly says to the couple, while looking at Anya and Willow, who even now walk up.  
  
The Boy in the tan jacket turns suddenly towards Xander, the clearing lit only by the pale moonlight, illuminates his brutal features (i.e. bloodstained grin, ridgy forehead and a pair of intense canines). Dropping the small girl back onto the bench, like a discarded unfinished happy meal, the steam of her open wound even now waifing in the moonlight. Hissing at the interruption of his nocturnal snack, the Vampire wipes off his bloody grin on his jacket sleeve, eyes flaring with hatred, he takes a direct and forceful step toward the group.  
  
Vampire: "Well, it must be my lucky day, appetizers and pretty ones too!" Looking at Willow & Anya.  
  
Willow: ehh! Stepping back a bit, gripping her stake.  
  
Anya: " Xander?" Looking to her boyfriend, who was as always way to close to danger, she fumbles with her purse.  
  
Xander: "Damn!" Reacting to the advance of the Vampire, He moves between the girls, internally scolding himself for being caught flatfooted.  
  
Vampire: "A brave one huh?" He steps forward blocking a swing from Xander, still looking at Willow.  
  
Xander: "Stay away from them!" He grabs the guy's collar, pulling him back.  
  
  
  
Vampire: "Right, and who is going to stop me, you?" Breaking free of Xander's grasp he swing a punch and grazes Xander throwing him on to the bench with the Girl. Xander hits the Bench as the Vampire approaches, looking over he sees the dead eyes of a young girl not even his age, her faces bruised and neck contorted in an unnatural way.  
  
Anya: " Hey that's my boyfriend! watch out Xander " she says as she pulls a stake from her purse.  
  
Xander: " You know that you're just not my type!" He slips out of his hold, giving Willow a chance to swing at him, which draws his attention.  
  
Vampire" So the kitten has some teeth!" commenting about the stake in Willow nervously shaking hands  
  
Anya: "Are you okay?" she says going to his side and helping Xander up.  
  
The vampire sees the would be hunters began to circle, laughing at the fear that hung heavy in the air, mixed with the smell of fresh blood from his latest victim, it was intoxicating.  
  
Willow " Hey you!" she says to the Young Vampire swinging her stake widely, missing the distracted vampire.  
  
The Teenager sees a stake glance off his jacket, snapping out of the blood inspired haze, closing in on the short red head before she gets lucky and ends the young immortal existence permanently. He roughly grabs her hand, before she has any hope of reacting, wrenching her to him in mock embrace.  
  
Vampire: "What were you planning do with that?" he says to her feeling the warmth that she exuded, the sound of her heart beating and the shaking and fear across her face.  
  
Vampire: "Kids should not play with sharp sticks, they might get hurt" He squeezes willows hand hard, making willow wince in abrupt pain, and drop the stake to the ground.  
  
Willow: " Okay, then what about this?" She says indignantly using her free hand to pull a cross from her pocket, and touching it to her capture face.  
  
Vampire: Argh!!... A jet of steam and the putrid smell of rotted flesh burn, causing the vampire to recoil and release his grasp in surprised horror and anger.  
  
Vampire: " Oh you are so dead" he says putting his free hand to his face, while grabbing her shoulder with a potent strength, before she gets far.  
  
Willow: "Argh, ough" she again cries out in pain, the vampire back handing her to the ground, sending the cross flying from her grasp.  
  
Xander: "Stay away from her" Xander vainly says as he attempts to tackle the guy, and prevent him from hurting Willow  
  
Xander manages to push him back with a shoulder block to the side, the vampire turns from the fallen willow, grabbing Xander with a single hand  
  
Vampire: "Always the hero, Huh! well this ain't the movies freak" he howls.  
  
The newly scarred undead is both quickly brutally and coldly efficient, ignoring the pain that the Red-haired bitch had done to him, he shrugged off the affect of most of Xander momentum. He adjusts his grip on the would be hero, determined to snap his neck and then do the same to the bitch with the cross. He would save his special attention to the other girl. In the boys vice like grip Xander knees the vampire, but with the rage in full swing this does more to anger the vampire than free Xander from his grasp.  
  
Anya: "Let go of my Xander" she says pelting the back of the vampire with more annoying then affective punches.  
  
Vampire: "Don't worry he will be dead any moment", he said smiling as his grip around Xanders throught tightened. .  
  
Willow: "Xander" Her voice shaking and filled with emotion. She says attempting to recover the stake.  
  
Xander could only hear the racing of his own heart, the burning of his lungs and feeling that his struggle was soon to end, and not in the way that he had ever planned. The Grasp slackened for a second; he blearily attempted to focus on the angry vampires, who had a puzzled look upon it.  
  
Xander: "Will/Anya run!" he blurted out with his last breath.  
  
At that time he noticed as did the vampire, the protruding point of a stake sticking out from his chest. The Vampire had no chance to react, other than to mouth an " Ah... shit" and then vaporize in a cloud of dust. Xander collapsed to his knees, propping himself up with an arm, while gasping. He started to rub the circulation back into his sore neck, looking up to where the vampire stood, he saw Anyia standing there a stake gripped in her shaking hand.  
  
Anya: " I told him to let go of you Xander" she drops the stake, eyes welling up with tears, she bend's down to check on Xander.  
  
Willow: "Well that was too close for comfort " helping Anyia stand up Xander.  
  
Xander: "Way to close", he hugged Anyia, who even now was tearing and fidgeting in her own unique way.  
  
Willow feels like a third wheel, looking at the moment that Xander and Anya shared, she remembered when that was all that she sought, but Xander never saw her as more than the best friend that grew up together.  
  
Anya: " You have to be more careful Xander" Nudging his shoulder with her hand.  
  
(Xander nods)  
  
Anya: "You could have gotten hurt, or even worse!" she started to cry as she hugs him.  
  
Xander: "I, I know, I know" he holds her close as she hugs him tighter. Looking over at will, his eyes motioned her over, the thoughts of how close he almost lost the two most important people in his life.  
  
Willow walks up and hugs Xander, one of the closest friends she has, thinking what she would do if something ever happened to Tara, it makes her hug Xander and Anya even more.  
  
Willow: "What about, the Girl? Is she..? " she asks breaking the closeness that they shared  
  
Anya: "I think she's dead" looking at the small girls body draped over the Benches like a Marionette with it's string cut Xander looking to willow as he walked up to the quickly cooling body, she was younger than he first had thought maybe 14, wearing, a flowery cotton top & sneakers. She could be Dawn.  
  
Willow: "What was she doing here?" stepping next to Anyia as if the closeness would make it any easier  
  
Anya: "I've seen her, she comes by the store, never stops and buys anything " Willow turns away from looking at the body, she draws the wool jacket tighter around her.  
  
Xander:" Maybe she has id or something." he carefully searches her pockets, finding some change, roll of chapstick and Torn up Movie ticket.  
  
Willow: "Maybe she dropped it or something" the group does a quick search of the area for any clue of who the girl was.  
  
Anya: "Here, hey I found something", she say's excited, pulling a small purse from a nearby bush, opening it she found the id that they were looking for.  
  
Anya: Tracie, the id says Tracie Roberts, she lives at 1632 Oakcrest lane" Anya reads from the student body card. Neither Xander nor Willow seems to recognize the name. He walks to Anya looking at the id, the picture had her smiling and happy, it did not look anything like her now.  
  
Xander: "We should go" Putting the id and everything else into the small purse, and putting it near the body. Walking away towards willow and Anyia is quiet. Anya and Xander walk away back toward the path they were just on, waiting for willow to join them.  
  
Willow: " What are we going to do about her?" she says crossing her arms and trying to hold in the tears that she felt for someone she never knew.  
  
Xander: What can we do? Will call 911, the police will come and get the body, we can say that we heard a scream from the park.  
  
Willow: "So we are just going to leave her? Alone just lying there? Looking back at the body and to then to Xander and Anya is quiet disbelief.  
  
Xander: It'll be okay, the police will find the body, and her family will be notified.  
  
The group walks together away from the clearing to the South Gate, they are quiet as they leave the Cemetery grounds, and they looked for a phone to call the police. The group hoped that they would not be long, thinking of the body, all alone in the cold night in the dark. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (View Pulls back over head, panning over with a birds-eye view of the park, returning to the small clearing with the bench and the still body of the Dead girl.)  
  
The body that at one point sat on the bench had slid down to a near sitting position, crumbled to the foot of the bench. The blood that still leaked from the open neck wound, staining the blouse that she had worn, she did not see anything, feel anything or hear, and when the shadows softly and with great care did slink down and slither across the clearing bathed in only the silvery moon light she did not react. The dark intruder gently creeped and flowed in a slithering nature to the foot of the fallen child, it gently and with great care touched, prodded, and felt the body, and only when it had confirmed some unknown or unseen thing being true did it fall upon the body as a wave of black darkness. The body was embraced as if some sort of unwilling prize of the night, its glassy eyes turning black as pitch, and then returned to the clear death like stare that it had had before. The child's body laid there, as before cold unmoving and alone, then ever so slightly not all at once did it start to stir. The fingers flinched; muscles twitched and shook, as if life was still not done with the young girl. The face contorted with its mouth open, but no voice was expelled and no breath was inhaled. The small fragile body shook as its shoulders, then legs attempts to right itself, its limp resting head lolling from side to side in counter balance to the rest of the actions of the body. One arm than a second began to flail about, they finally achieved to grip the head and right it into proper place. The time passed slowly, but movement and action smoothed, the twitching spasms passed. The once dead girl was the picture of normalcy, the animation complete she carefully moved out of the clearing, moving under her own power or so it seemed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Chapter 7: A favor asked

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 7 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (An Alternative post grunge band plays on stage at The Bronze; it's female lead laments a love lost as people dance, the heavy base giving the room a pulse. -like quality)  
  
The Bartender wears the nametag: Jack, stacking glasses upon the bar, while tending to customers. The club is busy tonight, not too busy that you couldn't think straight, just busy. Between drinks and the annoying conversations with soon to be drunken patrons, Jack filled the peanut baskets. It was not the most glamorous of jobs, but was better than others that he had done, shaking his head he looked around at what the bar has collected tonight. Most of the locals were here, having a good time of forgetting their momentary lives, while some were having fun; others were attempting to act that way. That's how he noticed the curvy blond at the opposite end of the bar, she seemed determined to nurse the same drink for 20 minutes, she was waiting for something that was obvious, but what or who that was more difficult. " A challenge" he thought to himself, walking slowly over to where she sat, her back to him looking around the room from time to time, an excuse to break the ice was what he needed, he spied the full basket of mixed nuts.  
  
Jack: "Don't like our peanuts?' he says to the back of the young Blond, while holding a 1/2 empty generic bag of nuts.  
  
Harmony: "Humph? what ? You say something " She turns to face him startled face mixed with confusion & embarrassment.  
  
Jack: "The Peanuts, you haven't touched them." He motions to the full basket, which set next to her.  
  
Harmony looked down at them, having not really paid much attention or having the need to, she grabbed a couple and eats them as if complying with Jacks request.  
  
Harmony: "Sorry, didn't want to spoil my Dinner" She smirked feeling a little more comfortable with someone talking to her, even if he was a bartender, a cute one at that. Harmony sipped her drink, while tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously.  
  
Jack: " Your, new here? I don't remember seeing you before? " He asks questionably, while preparing a order for Connie.  
  
Harmony: "Well, I have been busy and just thought I would stop in and see what was happening." she sips a little more of Long Island ice tea.  
  
Harmony turned around and leaning her chin on her hand, sipping from her drink, she watches jack for a while, wondering to herself what he would taste like. A look that was not missed by the 22 ish overprotective waitress Connie, She walked over to the serving bar, collecting her drinks & wings, and whispering to jack.  
  
Connie: "So jack. Who is your latest wounded heartthrob? " Looking with a shrewd glance over at Harmony.  
  
Jack: " Who?" jack asks as he finishes a Rum & Coke for Connie.  
  
Connie: "Come on Jack, who are you kidding, the girl is practically undressing you with her eyes" Connie laughs picking up the order giving her friend the look.  
  
Jack: "And what if she is? " He smiles looking from Connie to Blond at the end of the bar.  
  
Jack: "It is a free country," he says with a mocking smile, Connie returning a sarcastic grin at Jack's laid back reply.  
  
Jack: "It won't be the first time that an attractive love crazed women threw herself at me" he said leaning in close, to catch Connie's expression and to rub it in.  
  
Connie: "Well, Every girl's allowed to makes one mistake" she smiles at him as she leans in as if to say.  
  
Jack: "Really? he leans onto the bar. " And you would know this how?" Jack said staring into the eyes that 4- 6 months ago he would barely have had the will power to resist.  
  
Connie: "Bend there, done that " she smiles with a devilish grin, and leans away, she knew the affect she had on him, how to get to jack. She just smiled over her shoulder and walked away with a walk that Jack had spent along time trying to forget. Shaking his head his mind returned to the Blond at the bar, he would get back to Connie, now he would direct his charms toward the blond. Jack's face however dropped as he turned and saw her already talking with another guy at the bar, she laughed and did the hair flip, holding on to him as she got up and they left for the night. The Blond walked out the door and out of jack's life He stood there for a second, going over in his head where he went wrong, life sucks seeming to be the only solution that made any sense. It was just his luck, and then he spied the folded up napkin under the drink, a number? He looked at the napkin and smiled, she might be gone tonight but he might get his chance, feeling a whole lot better then he had expected, he returned to the harried task of chips and nuts replenishment. Connie had seen the Blond walk off with one of the run of the mill gq boys, and was happy, the feeling faded as she thought of Jack. She sighed; the memory of there on again off again relationship was still painfully fresh in her memory. The ache that would not heal, the emptiness that even anger could not fill, she always had such great resolve when dealing with Jack, until she would see him hurt sad or just in need. Jack had a piece of her heart and together or not it was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
(fade out): (Fade in): A Couple walks out of The Bronze, the guy's arm around the young women's waist, they walk briskly across the street to a parking garage)  
  
Young Professional: " It just over here" he smiles motioning to a car parked nearby.  
  
Harmony: " I just love sports cars, does yours go fast? " she asks looking into his eyes with an anticipation and listening to each of his insanely stupid stories as if she really cared.  
  
Young Professional: " Don't worry, it will be fast enough, stay here I will bring it around." The sharp dressed man in his mid 20's says walking into the parking garage.  
  
Harmony: " Hurry back!" she adds in a pleasantly pleasing voice.  
  
Young Professional: "One second!" his voice heard in the distance.  
  
She smiles as the man walked to retrieve his car, checking her watch [10:30pm], a quick little snack and she would be good for the night. The Night is kewl and crisp, making Harmony slightly shivers mostly out of a habit then the actual cold.  
  
(Pan over to an interior shot of the Multi-level garage, pale lighting giving the place an artificial feel, the garage is 1/2 full with a varied amount of cars.)  
  
The man from the bar walks up to his 625i BMW, clicking a hand-held device a "Beed-boup" sound is heard as the door opens, smiling to himself he observes a small girl walking between the cars short distance away. The ding of his car interior light sounds as he gets into the car, adjusting the seat he leans over his shoulder and reverses the car out of his parking- spot. Coming to a sudden abrupt stop when the little girl passes behind his car, the glare of his tail lights causing her to blankly stare at him as if confused, bathed in a white light. Looking at her for a moment, the young man gets out of the car, as it idles. Slowly the girl circles around to the driver's side of the car, in her early teens she appeared dazed or at the very least confused, it was then that he noticed the bloodstains and the bruising about the Neck and face  
  
Young man: " What happened? You okay? Somebody do something to you?" he said approaching her, slight kneeling and looking around for anyone that could have done this.  
  
Tracie: " Pretty" she says running her hand across his jacket grabbing the silk tie  
  
Young man: "Are you okay? He says looking at her and touching her face. Instinctually he pulls out his Nokia cell phone to call 911.  
  
Young Man: "I think you need help," he recoiled his hand she was cold and their was something not quite right about all of this.  
  
Tracie: " No, you'll do " with a sudden unseen strength she pulled him over. Falling to the ground, the man drops cell phone and his keys, momentarily surprise.  
  
Young Man "he what the hell" the guy says surprised, half shielding his face and trying to push the psycho girl away.  
  
The Girl is on him, wildly biting and tearing at the man, blocking her face with his arm the man has a second to see the black slime issue forth from the little girls mouth, spraying in a torrent as in a bad Roger cormen movie.  
  
(The Camera pulls away and weaves the near by cars, the violent kicking of the young mans legs, being all that is seen as things go quiet and still.) A few moments pass...  
  
The Young man gets up, brushing himself off, while looking at his hands and noticing the strange feeling to it's new body. He walks up to and opens the door to the car, getting in the car and leaving as if nothing happened. Driving out of the Garage, he looks at the rear-view mirror, the black sheen to his eyes congeal and return too normal.  
  
Young man: "Better, much better." a cold older voice coming from the young driver.  
  
The Man speeds out of the garage, the car tires squealing as the car takes the tight corners, nearly cutting off a bag lady pushing her cart of sole possessions. The lady looks at the driver, giving him a universal salute, she continues pushing her cart through the garage.  
  
Old homeless women: " Watch out were your going, you almost hit my cart, damn them you" shaking her fist.  
  
The Cart squeaks and shrills as the older women plods her way along, the vent on parking level 2 was her favorite spot, it was warm and she didn't have to worry about being hassled by the Man or anything. She came around the corner of Area b, when she saw something; it was lying between the cars, something small, a body. The body of a helpless teenage girl lay on the ground, a vacant stare upon her face, a cell phone only inches from her hand. The old lady screamed.  
  
(Outside the Bronze, a few moments earlier, an expected young girl awaits for someone to arrive)  
  
Harmony: Checking her watch " What's taking him" She frowns and crosses her arms across her chest, taping her fingers on her arm as if about to pout.  
  
Xander: " Well, look who is here" saying from behind Harmony.  
  
Harmony: "Great, just great! She turns around her hands on her hips and a sarcastic sneer on her lips.  
  
Xander: "What you were expecting lunch" he stands there gloating.  
  
Harmony: " No, Dinner actually" she says sizing him up as the inadequate appetizer that he was.  
  
Xander: "Ah, hah! I knew it " he said waiving a finger at Harmony as if attempting to make some point.  
  
Harmony: "What, is there a point to all of this Harris" she looks about, hoping that no one sees who she is talking with.  
  
Xander: " The point, yeah the point." he stood there looking at harmony  
  
Harmony: " Well?"  
  
Xander stood there uncomfortable in the moment, harmony's nature was to annoy Xander just with being there, he had seen her coming out of The Bronze and thought that she might be able to help with the little girls death.  
  
Xander: " Do you know, I mean have you heard or seen anything funny out on the street? Xander asked  
  
Harmony: " You need something?" looking at Xander questioning with a smile, walking around him, as if he held her interest.  
  
Harmony: " This is a first, why not just get the slayer or have little Willow pop a spell or something?" she continue to circled him, as she tries to figure out what game Xander was running on her.  
  
Xander: "Because it is none of their business" he raised his voice, looking around.  
  
Xander: "It's sort of, personal, and I thought if, if maybe you knew, knew something you could help."  
  
Harmony: (smiling from ear to ear) " Well, isn't this a kick, you and your little pack of misfits spend all your time trying to dust poor Spikey and me, and now you want our help, well I'll tell you. "  
  
Xander: "Not his help, yours, now can help or what, I need to know?" Xander said a little more concerned and private than Harmony was used to seeing. Harmony stood there for a second slightly confused then intrigued, what was he up to? And why would he do it on his own, with out the slayer or the scoobies to back him up.  
  
Harmony: "Okay Xander (looking at him suspiciously) what do you want? And you better not be wasting my time." she glares listening to Xander recount the attack in the park and the death of the young girl.  
  
Xander: "But, when the police got there was no body, someone must have drug her off" looking un-confortable as he spy's a homeless women pushing a cart full of junk into the parking garage across the street.  
  
Harmony: " Well don't look at me, I have been no where near the Cemetery" She says breaking eye contact with Xander  
  
Xander: " I get it, cemetery equals spike, and, you 2 are..." shrugging like waiting for a reply. In the background a screech of tires echo's, a few people walk by the odd couple as they stand looking at each other with out attempting to appear that they were.  
  
Harmony: (feeling uncomfortable) " Spike and I" she fidgets uncomfortably  
  
Harmony: "We are just, taking a break that's all, but don't worry Spikey will come running when he misses me, just you wait" she says pointing a finger in affirmation of what she hopes in her heart is true.  
  
Xander: "Okay, so what about the girl?" reminding Harmony, while watching a car come out of the garage way too fast, it swerves to avoid a oncoming car. Harmony looks over at the car that Xander was observing.  
  
Harmony: " Well there's my dinner" She smiles and walks off the curb towards the approaching car. Annoyed Xander shakes his head, discussing anything with Harmony was a complete waste of time, he then realizes that the car is going way to fast and Harmony is walking in front of it, as usual oblivious as ever.  
  
Xander: " Hey, watch out!" he blurts out stepping out into the path of the oncoming car.  
  
Xander with out thinking grabs Harmony pulling her out of the way of the speeding BMW, and into his arms. Harmony looking at the Driver confused was the guy trying to run her down? All of sudden she realizes that she is going to be hit, and she winces at something that is going to really hurt, but at the last moment she is pulled out of the way of the car. The car continues on down the road as if nothing had almost just happened.  
  
Xander: " You Jerk! look where the hell your going !!" Xander yells at the fleeing car, trying to make out the plate number in the dim light.  
  
Harmony: " Oh that guy is so going to be so dead" saying in a mocking tone.  
  
Xander: "What, what did you say? that guy was a lunatic he could have killed someone" he vented and gestured to the now gone car..  
  
Xander: "Are you okay? He could have just killed you, well you know " He said looking at her and realizing for the first time that he was still holding Harmony. Harmony stared at him with a look of astonishment, that bordered on shock, and suddenly realizing that she was still being held by Xander.  
  
Harmony: " Uhm. Xander?" looking at Xanders confused expression as he held her, sparing him the usual scowl & berated sarcasm, she seemed as uncomfortable as he was.  
  
Xander: " Oh yeah right " he said releasing her and stepping away, realizing how totally creeped out he was, it was similar to when the Obsession spell was caste on him and Drusilla was asking him " What do you think about eternal life?"  
  
Harmony: "What just happened?" she said half wanting to know and to hear herself say the words. She began to fidget.  
  
Xander: "What"? Looking away hand running through his hair, and realizing that he could have gotten killed.  
  
Harmony: " Here, right now, you know the car?" she gestured around where they stood, anger and confusing to raise the tempo and tension.  
  
Xander: "What?" having a problem looking at her and standing in the same spot  
  
A person run's up from the Bronze, he stops in front of Xander and Harmony, and they both look at him when he speaks  
  
Bystander: "Hey Man, you two okay, I can't believe you two weren't hit pr something"  
  
Bystander: "You sure you're fine? I could call someone or something  
  
Xander: " Were okay, he looks at Harmony, thanks it's okay, " he says checking his watch.  
  
Bystander: "Okay, kewl it just looked like you and your girlfriend were going to bite it big time. " he laughs as he starts to leave  
  
Xander/Harmony: "My what" they say in unison.  
  
Xander: " Oh no, where not..." pointing back and forth to Harmony and himself.  
  
Harmony: " As If." she interrupts Xanders reply folding her arms across her chest, the bystander looks at the two, then just smirks as he returns back to The Bronze.  
  
Bystander: "Okay, well I got to get back to work, later" shaking his head as he walks back down the street.  
  
A point of awkwardness passes over the two as they stand there on the street curb not sure of how to proceed, neither quite wanting to make eye contact or understanding the affect of what happened. Starting first Xander asks the same question, and waits for her response.  
  
Xander: " So can you help? The girl and all, do you know anyone that could help?" he says trying to focus his thoughts with the same intensity of a moment ago.  
  
Harmony: " Well, I maybe able to ask around, but no promises, I mean if the word got out that I was helping the slayer" she says  
  
Xander: " Uh, thanks" looking at Harmony shocked and surprised at her willingness to help.  
  
Xander: " Well, I guess I will see you later and oh yeah let's keep this between you and me okay?"  
  
Harmony: (Looking at Xander oddly) " yeah whatever" she tried to dismiss the moment, a low ever present grumble in her stomach reminded her that she was still hungry. She watched Xander walk away down the street, it was weird how thing's happen in Sunnydale, but that was the least of concern, and she would look into this little girl issue of Xanders. Tracie Roberts that name was familiar but she could not place it, she walked away thinking, well it would come to her.  
  
Fade to black 


	8. Chapter 8: All in the cards

Worst of friends/Best of enemies Episode 7 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still unresolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (Fade in to the Back room of " The Magic Box", Buffy trains with Giles)  
  
Giles: "So that's it, nerves" he say's swinging a mitted gloves at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: "Nerves, that's it " Buffy says concentrating on anything but what was really bothering her.  
  
Giles: " Well good, I would hope you know that you can, you know if you need to, talk."  
  
Buffy: (smiling) " I know" she throw a combo of punches.  
  
Buffy: "And I appreciate it, really" she says countering a right-jab with a spinning wheel kick.  
  
(The soft ring of a bell is heard from out of the room)  
  
Giles: " You have just been, a little with- drawn, we've all been concerned." he mentions  
  
Buffy: (Noticing the tone of his voice and the sound of genuine concern) " I knew that what I needed was to just focus on what I can change and not on what I cant."  
  
(She starts to pick up the pace; focusing her attention to what she has always been good at and ignoring what she has not, namely dealing with issues)  
  
Giles knew that Buffy had the habit of never really telling everything that was bothering her, she was dealing with something & internalizing the hurt was part of the slayer. It was the job of the Watcher to Train, educate and Guide the slayer, but Giles had grown increasingly concerned with Buffy. The Appearance of a Master Vampire had done little to calm Giles concerns, having learned of the exploits of the slayer, it was just a matter of time before someone of his ilk sought to seek her out. The training was a thing of habit, something that Buffy took confidence from and was comfortable with, an oasis amidst the issues that awaited her out there, In the night On the dark streets & places of Sunnydale. A young girl quietly walks into the Practice room, from the front of the store; she stops as Buffy goes through her work out. Noticing the cat like precision and grace, all her movements were quick efficient and too the point. The pace picked up and becoming more fevered, she seemed to be fighting something, and Tara did not know if it was Giles.  
  
Tara: "Uh, Mr. Giles telephone!" she said realising at once that she was interrupting, sub-consciously stepping back, nervous as she normally seemed to be.  
  
Giles: "What?" Giles momentarily looked away from Buffy to see who had spoken.  
  
Buffy advanced and at her pace made Giles pays for the moment's distraction with a grazed blow, pulling back the instant that she noticed Tara in the room. Tara jumped at the lunge, giving Giles the clue, so as to not take the full force of buffy's Jab. He fell to a knee.  
  
Buffy: (concerned, she stopped and knelt down toward her mentor and close friend.) "Giles? are you alright?"  
  
Giles: " Nothing to worry about", he groaned attempting to stand, a hand gingerly out stretched to Buffy.  
  
Buffy grabbed Giles hand relieved that he was okay, pulling him to his feet, but instead he reversed the move and with some degree of surprise flipped Buffy. He had seen her lapse of concentration, a thing like that could cost the slayer more than his temporary discomfort. Giles rolled up from the mat they were standing on, tagging her in the stomach with the back of the padded mitt. The look on her face was priceless.  
  
Buffy: " Oof, hey unfair" she looks slightly surprised, almost embarrassed at a move that she should have seen coming a mile away  
  
Giles: "Concentration is key Buffy! you must try remained focused at all time", he said in a reassuring voice.  
  
Tara: " I'm sorry, are you okay? I did not mean to.." she asks interrupting again.  
  
Giles: "it's okay that will quite enough for today" he looks over at Buffy picking up a towel.  
  
Tara: " You did good today" she smiled trying to reassure Buffy  
  
Buffy: " Sloppy was what I was, but thanks" Buffy says to Tara, as she grabs a towel and wipes her face  
  
Tara nods in agreement, she had always been impressed with Buffy's strength, her confidence, doing what ever it took never backing down. Willow shared that strength, though at time she would deny it even to Tara, but she had glimpsed that strength and it both frightened her and made her love Willow more each and every day. Tara didn't have many friends, she felt awkward around new people, her tendency to stutter at all the wrong moments did not help, and she liked having Buffy & Willow as her friends.  
  
Buffy: "Where's Willow, she with you?"  
  
Tara: "What who me? No, she's. (Pausing), she's doing some research on a project," she said trying to sound relaxed.  
  
Buffy: " Oh" Buffy looks perplexed.  
  
Buffy: " Really, she didn't mention anything to me? Humm." She hangs up the pads on the wall and folds up the mat.  
  
Tara: "Well, I better go, she yah Buffy" she gestures half wanting to say something while knowing that she cant.  
  
Buffy: " Bye" Buffy says wondering what sort of project willow was up too.  
  
(Close up to nervous Tara, fade out and then fade into the main section of Magic box)  
  
Dawn: " Hey" dawn looked up smiling, her Chemistry books in front of her.  
  
Tara: " Homework? Looking sympathetic  
  
Dawn: " Yeah, when don't I?" Said with a resignation.  
  
Tara: " Need some help? Tara sits at the table, looking at dawn.  
  
Dawn: " Sure, we have a final coming and I am just swimming in this" she said smiling and thankful that someone saw her struggling.  
  
Tara: "Chemistry, hum it like being a Wicca or doing a spell, it's always about keeping things in the right proportions.  
  
Dawn: " Well, if you have some spell in how to make me understand all this stuff, I wont stop you" she sits back in her chair dropping her pencil on her binder.  
  
Tara: " Well, no, maybe not a spell " she smiles, dawn was like the little sister that she never had, Buffy was lucky to have her.  
  
Dawn: " What then?" sitting up more interested at what Tara had to say.  
  
Tara: " I could do a reading... see what lies In store for us " she grasps Dawn's hand.  
  
She picks up her Taro cards, maybe a reading would help she thought, clear up a little of the confusion.  
  
(Camera pan's back in a slow down motion, soft focus as if the viewer was in a trance, sounds & light creating a myriad of sights and voices, the sound grows quiet as Tara shuffles the deck, the view focuses from soft subdued to crystal clarity.)  
  
Giles was helping Anya with customers, as Tara spread out the cards upon the table, something for the past something for the present and something for the future. She shuffled the cards and drew; Anya rang up a customer, as the Naive was drawn who was new and still learning. Dawn looked over at Tara as she dealt the cards, a Queen of cups for dawny, holder of unseen potential. Willow appeared to Tara as the (inset proper card), giver of life and hope. Another entwined the future they traveled; she drew the fool, as the door opened and Xander entered. Tara thought that cards were playing a joke on her, she wondered where these paths would lead. Tara smiled looking at Xander and Anya, they were getting closer each day, it was nice that they had each other.  
  
Dawn: " Are you finished? Tara?" she questioning at Tara's smiling.  
  
Tara: " oh, uh yeah, just a little reading to see what we might look forward to.  
  
Tara smiled at Dawn and she drew the last card, the card that keyed the ones before it, her face changed as she looked at the card. A look of terror past across it, looking at dawn, she put her hand to her mouth, replaced the cards and got up to leave.  
  
Dawn: "You okay, is something wrong? She put her book down and touched Tara's arm lightly.  
  
Tara: " it's nothing, I just have to. got to go !!" she seemed agitated.  
  
Dawn: "Okay call me, okay?" she looked at Tara leave.  
  
Tara smiles but doesn't answer as she passes Giles coming out of the back room somewhat winded.  
  
Tara: "Okay, bye" said with a nervous wave  
  
Dawn and Giles exchange confused looks; Giles goes to the phone as dawn looks at the loosely stacked Taros cards on the table  
  
Giles: "Are you okay Tara?" he said adjusting his glass, seeing the concern on Dawn's face and Tara's sudden need to be elsewhere.  
  
Tara: "Yes, I'm fine, tell willow to call me, if you see her, okay? She clutched her nap sack and left out the front door.  
  
Anya: " What is she in such a hurry for " she asked leaning on the counter closer to Xander as Tara passed by.  
  
Xander: " I don't know" he looks at Anyia smiling, leaning up against the counter, he fails to see dawn reaching across the table and pulling a card of the top of the stack of cards that Tara was reading.  
  
Buffy: " wow, she left in a hurry?" commenting with an innocent look of wonder on her face.  
  
Giles: " I guess she had some where to be, " he said looking at buffy and then at Anya & Xander.  
  
Xander looks at the frown from Giles, and then to his girl friend, who smiles back even prettier than when she holds money.  
  
Xander: "Well that is my signal" softly touching Anya's hand in leaving.  
  
Anya: "See you later" Anya frowns watching Xander as he leaves  
  
Buffy: (smiling, until she sees dawn holding up a card looking at it, and then at Buffy) " What is it, what's wrong Dawn" seeing Dawn turn the face of the card around slowly.  
  
(Close up of Dawns hand, the card is turned around, and it is the picture of a skeleton holding a scythe: Death)  
  
Fade to black 


	9. chapter:9 a Favor asked

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 9 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ (Fade into the crowded hallways in Sunnydale Junior High)  
  
Audry: " So you two going to the rally after school?" Audry asked Ammie & Casey  
  
(The 3 girls walk down a crowded noisy hallway between classes.)  
  
Ammie: " I don't know maybe" stopping at her locker fiddling with the combination.  
  
Casey: " So will Matt be there?" she asks Audry with an infectious smile while leaning in, knowing the answer before she even asked the question.  
  
Audry: (Rolling her eyes) "Yes, but its not like were going out or anything" shutting the door holding a book under her arm.  
  
Casey: "But he'll be there so?"  
  
Audry: "So what? I mean he hasn't actually asked me " waiting as Ammie took her lunch from the locker.  
  
Casey: "But, you would if he ask you?" smiling while continuing to pry.  
  
Audry: "Well, yeah " she smiles looking around lowering her voice as they walk.  
  
Ammie: " Anyone seen Tracie, she wasn't in Homeroom today" looking up walking from her locker.  
  
Audry: (shaking her head) " Haven't seen her since this weekend, she was going to call me on Sunday, but I didn't hear from her" looking back to Cassie.  
  
Ammie: "She never misses school," said after the matter.  
  
Casey: "Maybe she's sick or something? I heard it's going around"  
  
Ammie: " Yeah, But I figured she'd call one of us."  
  
Casey: " Don't freak, she's probably just ditching school, you know how she really hates biology.  
  
Audry: "I know and Mr. Stevens class is so not one of her favorites"  
  
Ammie: " Well I'll call her after school, see what is up "  
  
Casey: " Hey maybe we could all go to a movies, or just hang out.  
  
Audry: "And we haven't even planned what were going to do this summer."  
  
The 3 girls walk out of the building and across to the west wing of the school, so involved in their conversation they fail to notice another girl, who is lost in thought coming out of the same building. Knocking into each other, Dawn looks up and sees Casey, Audry & Ammie.  
  
Dawn: "Sorry, didn't see you" she looks at the reigning members of the "A" list in training, who most of the time barely recognized her existence.  
  
Ammie: " Hey Dawn" she says attempting to make small talk  
  
Dawn: (with shocked look) "Uhm, hi!" she looked at Ammie  
  
Ammie: "How's it going?" she said attempting to make small talk.  
  
Dawn: "Okay, fine thanks!" looking at Ammie and the her 2 other friends, that were even now wondering why Ammie was talking to Dawn, it wasn't like she was in their circle of friends or at least wore something remotely passable as style.  
  
Casey: " Hey Dawn, Going to the Rally? I heard Matt Wilson will be there, you know the captain of the swim team" she looked at Audry, who brushed off her insinuation.  
  
Dawn: " Really, you know him?" She smiled and held on to her books, surprised that they were asking her something, talking to her even.  
  
Casey: "Yeah, but Audry's the one that really likes him, right Audry?" she smiles at Audry, only getting an annoyed smirk.  
  
Audry: " So how is Buffy?" (Ammie looks somewhat hurt and awkward)  
  
Dawn: " Fine, she is attending U.C.S.D, I think she likes it.  
  
Casey: " yeah, all those college guys surround her, Wasn't that where your sister was going Ammie?" she looks at her friend regretting what she had just said.  
  
Casey: " I am so sorry Ammie" she apologized  
  
Ammie: " I have to go!" she made a hurried excuse and left.  
  
Dawn: " I'll see you later, have a good class" she smiled groan at what she said looking to see where Ammie had gone  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade into the central quad of Sunnydale high (Pan to scene by fountain, notice board with many colored ads sits to the right, Ammie stands near wiping away the tears that even now are falling)  
  
Ammie: (noticing Dawn tentative approach, fakes a smile)" don't like to fall apart in front of everyone you know"  
  
Dawn: "Don't worry, I cry all the time, your secret is safe with me" she smiles looking about  
  
Ammie: " Thanks", (pulls a Kleenex from small purse), just haven't gotten used to the fact that she is not around, expecting her to walk around the locker any minute and say " Hey Sis!"  
  
Dawn: " You miss her" with a look of concern  
  
Ammie: Yeah, we argued all the time, and she could be such a pain, but."  
  
Dawn: " But she's your sister, I know, just the thought of something happening to Buffy."  
  
Ammie: "it's rough"  
  
Dawn: "I don't know what mom or I would do." Trailing off  
  
(A uncomfortable lull of silence)  
  
Ammie: "Uhmm. Speaking of Buffy (she softly speaks to dawn), do you think she could find out anything about my sister, I would really appreciate it " she said trying to hold on to a hope that everything would be better?  
  
Dawn: " Sure I'll ask, maybe I get my friends Willow & Tara to help," she added hoping to cheer up Ammie.  
  
Ammie: " Anything is better than not knowing, mom and dad are dealing, but the police are clueless.  
  
Dawn: No problem, why don't you come by "The Magic Box" after school, we will see what we can find out"  
  
Ammie: " Okay, thanks I'll see you there " she smiles and walks to class feeling better.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________Interior shot-Day Sunnydale Public Library (Fade into large room, people read books quietly as a librarian slowly puts away books, her small overloaded cart squeaking as it is pushed along.)  
  
Xander Harris sits at a small table covered with old newspapers, and too many books to ever be check out on his library card, he scans the papers intently looking for any reports on the little girl (missing persons, bodies found etc.)  
  
Miss Meadows: " Well, I am sorry young man, 3 hours and this is all we have, if you need help" she hesitates motioning over to her desk, a sign on the desk reads: "Shhh"  
  
(Miss meadow walks out of scene)  
  
Xander: " Ok, no problem thanks! (Smiling at all the effort that lady was giving him)  
  
Miss Meadows: " Your welcome, hope you find what you are looking for!"  
  
Xander: " So do I" looking at the mass of papers, settling on the fact it was going to be a long night.  
  
(Pan-over to a woman walking by, wearing a simple print dress with a waist cut jacket carry a backpack. Xander has a perplexed look at the amount of stuff in front of him).  
  
Young Girl: " You must have Miss Jerkin's Journalism class, she gives out assignments by the pound " smiling at Xander.  
  
Xander: " Well, just call me Research guy" (not looking up)  
  
Yong Girl: "Okay Research guy, been at this for a while? " looking at Xander with interest as she gestures at the stacks of papers.  
  
Xander: (looking up for the first time at the voice) "Xander, Actually, you can call me Xander "  
  
Young Girl: Nice, I mean it's a nice name that is, Xander I mean" looking awkward.  
  
Xander, looking at the girl for the first time enjoyed what he saw, brunette 5'-6" with shoulder length hair, dress she wore attractively, giving her a soft appearance you could get used to real quick.  
  
Xander: "I'm sorry, let me clear some place, have a head into this " He clears stuff off of a chair to let her sit.  
  
Young Girl: "Oh, thanks " she says  
  
Xander" You're taking Journalism? Noting the books that she carried.  
  
Young Girl: " Actually Broadcast Journalism, I want to be Katie kuric, well not her but you know a TV reporter" seeming nervous.  
  
Xander: "Cool, so I can soon see you on one of the Network stations in LA"  
  
Young Girl: "I wish, but you never know, well see."  
  
(Zander smiles at her)  
  
Young Girl: " You know strike it big and report the news! She smiles at the thought of getting her chance.  
  
Xander: "That's great, Uhmm... " Searching for a name that she had not yet given him  
  
Young Girl: (looking at Xander for a second) "Oh, Sarah! I am sorry " she puts out her hand.  
  
Xander: "No problem " Sarah: "Are you a Student here? Or just here for the atmosphere"  
  
Xander: "Something like that, nah just working on a personal project" he smiles his depressed look fading talking with Sarah.  
  
Sarah: " So if you are not a Journalism student, what sort of project are you working on?" she asks her curiosity perked, getting a closer look at the mostly newspapers.  
  
Xander: " I am doing a little research on unexplained disappearance in Sunnydale, a lot of weird things happen, just wondered if there was a connection." he says lowering is voce.  
  
(Nearby person shhing him)  
  
Sarah: " Humm, you find anything? " looking at Xander and then back to the paper, leaning in closer to the table.  
  
Xander: " A little, you never know what you'll find, till you look" he smiles and gestures through the different stacks of papers.  
  
Sarah: " Well, hope you find a lead" she smiles skimming through a couple of papers, and looking up at the overhead clock on the wall..  
  
Xander: " Yeah, I could use it" he laughs  
  
Sarah: (smiling at Xander) "It's like the paper I did on the Fire at the Sunnydale High school last summer. Now there was a story that had a lot of conflicting information.  
  
Xander: (looking up from the papers, nervously looking around) "Really, what, what do you mean?" looking at her.  
  
Sarah: " Well, there were some initial reports of a siting of a strange creature, it was alleged to have attacked one or more students, I heard that after the fire they weren't able to locate the principal?"  
  
Xander: " Well, maybe Principal Snyder just took what was coming to him, and decided to split"  
  
Sarah: " Maybe." she stopped, looking at a cover of a paper picking, reading a small article.  
  
Sarah: " Hey I know this Girl ", she said giving the paper to Xander for a look, while pointing to the picture of a girl.  
  
Xander: " Who? he looks at the paper, seeing what was in the poorly taken picture.  
  
(Cu of Sunnydale Register: The Article was a missing person's report about Harmony's disappearance)  
  
Xander: " You knew her?  
  
Sarah: " Not Really, I just saw her a couple nights ago at the Mall, she was shopping in a store that I go to."  
  
Sarah: (looks at the picture closer)" I swear that it was the same girl as this one in the photo" she studies the face with some detail.  
  
Xander: "You sure? I mean the picture is not that good, she could be anybody," he asked attempting to side track her.  
  
Sarah: " Yes I'm positive, I'm really good at people faces, and she was such a little snot" she looked perturbed at the thought.  
  
Xander: " Sounds like her", He said with out realizing what he had said.  
  
Sarah: (looking at Xander in surprise at his reaction)"You knew her?" she asked more curious.  
  
Xander: " uh, well yeah we both went to Sunnydale high, I actually graduated the year the fire happened." she was friends with my friend Cordilia.  
  
Sarah: " So you and Cordilia are?" dancing around the boyfriend girlfriend question.  
  
Xander: (feeling that he was talking with a reporter for the National examiner) " No, she went off to Hollywood after Graduation to pursue acting, the whole LA scene you know."  
  
Sarah: (Smiling /tucking hair behind her ear) "Oh that's nice, I mean that she was able to do what she wanted" she catches herself.  
  
(Looking over at a Clock on the far wall, Sarah sees that it is almost 3:30pm)  
  
Sarah: "Well. I hope that you find out what you are looking for, I have to head off to class" she smiles excusing herself.  
  
Xander: "Sure no problem, uh good luck with the Broadcast stuff" Getting up as she leaves.  
  
Sarah: " You to, I hope you find the information you need, maybe I'll see you here later? She asked the question looking for his response.  
  
Xander: "looking forward to it, I will probably be in the same spot, later"  
  
(Sarah smiles and half-waves and she leaves with a spring in her step and upbeat.)  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Fade in Creature POV, in the cover of a secluded grove of tree's, he sees a young woman in carrying a backpack walking down the path toward it.  
  
Young man: "Excuse me, I am trying to find a friend she said she would meet me here" (hand to forehead confused look, looking around).  
  
Sarah: (a little uneasy) "What dorm is she in?" seeing a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Young man: "She said that she had not been assigned one, but gave me this directions, (holding up paper in hand.)  
  
Sarah: (Looked at the paper) " Well, here is the problem, you have it turn up side down " she smiling while pointing out the correct direction, looking away from the lost man for a brief second.  
  
Young Man: "Well, I think I have what I need already" he says as she looks back by surprise as the man pulls her in to a clump of trees, covering her mouth with is strangely wrinkled hand.  
  
Sarah: (Eyes expressing fear!) "Umph" she attempts to yell but here pleas are muffled as she is pulled forcefully into the bushes off the trail.  
  
Young Man "Yes, you will do nicely" he smiles pulling her to the ground.  
  
Sarah looks around to see if anyone was near to help her, she could see no one where she laid in the brush, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she had always been careful, a flurry of emotions spilled through her head. Then the real horror swept over her, half expecting him to start assaulting her, he just held her there looking at her, she manage to get an arm free to grab a rock laying next to her head.  
  
(The Young girl swung the stone with all of her might, catching the man by surprise across the side of the head, making him release his grasp.)  
  
Released from the man's grasp, she yell's out for help, violently kneeing the attacker, while struggling to get out from under him and to her feet. The Young man recovers enough to grasp the edge of back-pack, pulling her back into the seclusion of the bushes, she falls back to the ground attempting to slip off the back pack before it is too late.  
  
Sarah: " You bastard! let go of me, help me someone anyone!!" she screams upon seeing the man's broken face , bits of flesh and exposed bone stick out from where she had obviously hit him.  
  
The man pulls her back, again looking at her, he forcefully grabs her by the mouth and wrenches it open. Sarah resists then sees a look of abject horror, the young man's eyes go black, and a black vicious liquid expunges out of his eyes, nose and mostly mouth, covering her face choking and burning its way into her nose and down her throught. The last thoughts she has being that she had been right, the man had wanted her body, but not for the use that she had originally thought. She died there that day, never knowing who would report her death, or would even care. The Transference complete it woke up, in a new host its eyes shifting from black to green, the old vessel of the Young man folded to the ground like a discarded husk. It's remains disjointed and contorted, a side affect of the being a host, it did not waste a thought on where it had came from it had a new body, for as long as it lasted. The Body that had been Sarah walked out into the clearing, yes this body will do nicely, and they always had. It picked up the backpack and walked down the trail, a twisted smile being the only emotion that the young girl's body portrayed. 


	10. Chapter: 10 Scooby central

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 10 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
Please review ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Interior shot: The Magic box -Night Anya is stocking shelves, Giles is helping a customer with Just the right Charm, and a few customers walk around browsing.  
  
(Front door opens/ a small Bell rings as a Young Girl walks in apprehensively, obviously not sure if she should actually be here)  
  
Giles: "Welcome to the Magic Box, Please look around, well be with you in one moment "  
  
Ammie: "Thanks"  
  
(Anya looks from behind the counter, eyes the little girl, while continuing her work)  
  
The girl walks between display's, looking at various pieces of occult and novelty items, From candles to Jewelry.  
  
Close up of Ammie's hand as she touches small pieces of Jewelry with inset stones  
  
Anya: "They're for luck, help ward of bad spirits and sorts"  
  
Ammie: "They're pretty" looking fascinated  
  
The voice comes from the young woman that was behind the register, she smiles and walks up to the girl.  
  
Anya: "Can I help you with anything "  
  
Ammie: "Just looking, but thanks" (smiling at the saleswomen)  
  
Anya: " Okay, if you need help just ask" the young women asks walking back to the counter.  
  
Two men walk into the store, one wears a dark trench coat with blond hair cut short, while the other has an army jacket with dark hair and seems annoyed talking with the other.  
  
Spike: "I tell yah, when the bad guys stay off the street, it means something is up "  
  
(Spike takes a puff of cigarette, as Anya wrinkles her nose at the smell)  
  
Xander: "okay lets say your right, and I'm not, what could we be dealing with then?"  
  
Spike: "All sorts of things, all manner of beasties, but what ever it is it's throwing a major spook on the street"  
  
Xander: " So are we talking big baddy hell beast, or what?" Lowering his voice as he sees Anya smile at him from the counter.  
  
Spike: " Well that is why I came back to Scooby central" looking over at willow across the room, taking a drag from cig.  
  
Anya: Uhmm... looking perturbed and annoyed by the noxious vapor that his cigs gave off, she held an ash tray in front of them.  
  
Spike: (smirking at Anya, he puts out the cig with a frown) and looks around the room.  
  
Xander: Well, did they tell you anything?"  
  
Spike: "Not much demons are not much for talking, scared ones less than that, and it seems I have developed a bad rep, helping the slayer now and again" (leaning against the bar).  
  
Giles: "So this is serious?" His voice showing concern.  
  
Spike: "Could be, that's why, I need to find the Slayer "  
  
Xander: (Annoyed tone in Voice) " Come on spike, lets give it a try, who knows we might be able to solve the mystery on our own" he looks at Spike than gets a reassuring glance from Anya.  
  
Giles: " Well if Spike is right Xander, and there is some new evil in Sunnydale, we should let Buffy know "  
  
Xander: (frustration) "And let her know what? Demons are scared of the bogeyman?  
  
Willow: (seeing Xanders less than positive reaction) " Well, we could do a little research on our own, see what we dig up.  
  
Xander: "Yeah, don't want to jump the gun" he looks at everyone.  
  
Willow: " It couldn't hurt getting more stuff for Buffy to work on " she looks to Giles and then Xander. (She smiles as Xander give her an appreciative smile)  
  
Anya: " And it is not like we cant do stuff on our own" she walks out from behind the counter, smiling at Xander.  
  
Giles: " Well, we could try, Maybe if we knew more about what we were facing, we could find a way to deal with it  
  
Spike: " Well, I don't know about you all, but I have a few old haunts I could stir up, see what comes to the surface."  
  
Xander: " Great, Willow I have this information from the Library, maybe you can compare it to things online?  
  
(Xander hands Willow a stack of papers in a small folder, who looks surprised, Giles adjust his glasses and walks over to the table leaving the sizable amount of research that Xander seems to have already done.)  
  
Anya: " And what can I do? " Anya adds in a perky supportive tone, ready to help.  
  
Xander: " You" He walks up behind Anya wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Anya: " You can help me " she smiles at her boyfriend leaning into his embrace for the warmth and confronts.  
  
Anya: " That would be nice" (smiling into his eyes, brushing a bit of hair out his eyes)  
  
Spike looks and sees the cuddle session starting; annoyed he walks to the back of the store,  
  
Spike: " Just Great, when you 2 love birds finish the mutual appreciation, I'll be in the back"  
  
Spike: " I'll go and see what I can find, I know someone that might be persuaded to help"  
  
Ammie's pov: The man saunters to the back of the store, walking by Ammie who was actively attempting to be as inconspicuous as she could hold a book up side down. Standing by a lace covered table covered with a set of Candles and a short red haired girl typing away at her G3 laptop, as she looks at the information that Xander has scribbled on many page of paper.  
  
(Dawn enters the shop from the rear entrance)  
  
Spike: Hey Summers, seen you Big Sis? (He walks by pulling out a fresh cigarette with out liting it)  
  
Dawn: "No, stopped by the house, mom say's she went out with Riley." (Crossing her hands somewhat nervous) Why?  
  
Spike: Never mind, just tell her I was looking for, forget that tell her to call Giles.  
  
(Walking towards the door pulling a light out to lite the cig hanging in his mouth)  
  
Dawn: "Okay, you're leaving? " Holding her book bag turning to watch him leave.  
  
Spike: " Yeah, have some place to go, what you in for a little late night patrolling? Aren't you the little chip off the old slayer" (smiles, taking a drag ).  
  
(Dawn reacts to the smoke)  
  
Dawn: " Actually I was to meet some on here, maybe next time?" she gestures to the shop in the next room.  
  
Spike: " Sure, I'll you later"  
  
(Spikes exits through the rear door to the shop)  
  
Cut away:  
  
Interior shot-night: Magic Box -Night  
  
Ammie starts to leave not seeing Dawn, and starting to feel real creepy with all that was said, she walks toward the door.  
  
Close up Ammie at the door, looking back, about to leave  
  
OS " Ammie your here!  
  
Ammie: (looking over and smiling at Dawn) " I came, thought that I missed you, we could do this some other time, if."  
  
Dawn: " Nah, it's okay, sorry I am late stopped by the house"  
  
Ammie and Dawn walk over to the table were Giles & Willow were busy working on something; they stand waiting for a second, until Giles notices them and turn.  
  
Giles: " Oh I'm sorry, forgive me."  
  
Dawn: "Mr. Giles, this is my friend Ammie, she goes to my school, she kind of needs some help.  
  
Giles: (taking off glasses to clean them) " What sort of problem can we help you with, Ammie?"  
  
(Ammie looks around unsure)  
  
Dawn: "It's okay Ammie Mr. Giles know almost everything " she smiles  
  
Giles: "Almost?"  
  
Ammie: " Well, it's my sister, she has been missing for a couple of months.  
  
Giles: "You've consulted the police I suspect?"  
  
Ammie: "Yeah, I mean the police, they came by took down the report, but they just think she ran off "  
  
Giles: "And you don't" looking at her somewhat skeptical.  
  
Dawn: " Ammie and her sister were real close, I mean are real close, and it is not like her to just bail and not tell anyone.  
  
Ammie: "And it was like her Graduation, she was so psyhic'd with the whole thing, saying it was her day to shine"  
  
(Willow makes a confused reaction)  
  
Willow: "She was at the Graduation?  
  
Ammie: "Yeah she would not have missed it, I was sick so mom and I weren't there, Harmony wanted us to be, but mom didn't want us both to come down sick.  
  
Xander: (walking out from the back room) " Harmony's your sister? " disbelieving what he was saying as he said it.  
  
(Willow looks over at Xander than to Giles)  
  
Dawn: "Can you help her Giles" (not catching the looks from her other friends)  
  
Giles: " Maybe, yes, will certainly do what we can" (giving a smile)  
  
(Dawn looks over at a smiling Ammie, they exchange smiles)  
  
Ammie: "Thanks Mr. Giles, what ever you can do we would really appreciate it"  
  
(Ammie looks around the room and then checks her watch)  
  
Ammie: "I have to go its getting late, mom will worry you know"  
  
Giles: Okay you get along now, well see what we can do"  
  
(Ammie walks over to Dawn touching her hand)  
  
Ammie: " See you at school, and thanks " smiling  
  
Dawn: " Okay, I tell you if they find anything, see yah"  
  
(Ammie Departs) 


	11. Chapter:11 Spikes looks of Answers

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 11 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Int shot: Magic Box - night Giles stands by Willow, Xander and Anya walk over from the counter, Dawn comes back a little happier.  
  
Focus it on Dawn: her happy expression slowly fading as she looks at the seriousness on all their faces  
  
Dawn: "So what do we do?"  
  
Xander: "Harmony has a sister"  
  
Giles: " It seems that is the case " (rubbing his chin and thinking on a course of action)  
  
Willow: " Well." (Sitting at the laptop looking awkward)  
  
Xander: " A sister." (Saying out loud as to make a point)  
  
(Whispers)  
  
Anya: " You just said that " (holding his arm, smiling out of general nervousness)  
  
Willow: " So she doesn't know?" (Looking at everyone awkward)  
  
(No one answers not knowing quite what to say)  
  
Willow: (pfffh..) "Of course she doesn't, why else would she come to us if she did" (look around with a smirk)  
  
Dawn: "She's was bound to find out sooner or later"  
  
Xander: " I mean I went to school with her, for what 4 years, you think someone would say, hey harmony has a sister" (talking to self, as if on different frequency)  
  
(Willow looks at Xander knowingly smiling, then to Dawn)  
  
Willow: " What would you say anyway?" (In low voice)  
  
Giles: " Not just her, Harmony has had more than enough time to contact her sister and family, if she had wanted to."  
  
Dawn: " So we do nothing?" (Looking surprised)  
  
Willow: " It's sad, maybe she just wants to save them grief?" (Getting a look from Anya)  
  
Dawn: "But, maybe we could. You know talk to Harmony, let her know."  
  
Anya: "Yeah, like she cares about someone's feeling, Hello! Broken arm, right here " she motions to her arm, hurt in last encounter with Harmony. (Xander snaps back)  
  
Xander: "What ever she's going to do she'll do, she might be a Vamp, but other than that nothing much has changed."  
  
Giles: "Okay, let's let Harmony sort her issues out, we have more pressing issues."  
  
(Silence as everyone looks up at Giles)  
  
Giles: "The Creature, and how were to deal with it."  
  
Willow: "Right, Well I'll cross reference all the police and local news reports, with the information that Xander gained."  
  
Xander: " Right" Xander says, returning to the background of the conversation  
  
Giles: "A pattern might be right under our nose"  
  
(Dawn notices that the issue with Ammie was taking a back seat to creature attack in the cemetery, she knew that Harmony had to be told, they were sisters. She had to tell her (picking up her jacket); she makes her way to the door.)  
  
Dawn: "Okay, I'll see everyone later" she waves to the group.  
  
[Dawn leaves scene]  
  
Willow: "You heading home?  
  
Dawn: Yeah, You know just in case" she smiles.  
  
(Willow smiles waving quickly as if to be caught)  
  
Dawn: "Okay see yah!"  
  
(Dawn Departs)  
  
(Fade out to commercial)  
  
Ext. shot: Darkened Alley-night (Low-angle shot, water splashes out of drain to the right, alley has beaten/ worn trash bins, sound of running is heard (OS)  
  
Feet run bent scene, a person frantically looking to escape something yet seen, (Change view to show man in Grey jacket and jeans running across the alley), he stops to catch his breath next to a bin (leaning on it for support). He looks around straining to see in the dim light of the alley, to see if he lost her, when he turns he finds that he has not.  
  
The Blond attacker grabs him, heaving him across the alley; he lands on top of a half full Dumpster, rolling off with resounding thud. Struggling to maintain his balance he gets to his feet.  
  
(PO: long view of alley, Jets of steam obscuring its far end, the glow of lights and sound of cars showing that the alley leads the other way out to a street.)  
  
Demon: "Hey, I told yah okay? I don't know anything, so why not just call it even?" Looking through the shadows and deciding which way he could run.  
  
Blond: " Even! You made me run, me" (emphasizing self-importance)  
  
(Demon says nothing)  
  
Blond: " I hate running you get all sticky & sweaty, eeeugh." brushing her hands off and making a yucky expression as if touching something bad.  
  
(The blond walks out into the pale flickering yellowish glow of an overhead street lamp)  
  
Harmony: "Here's the deal, right, you just tell me what I want to know, and then you can just go back to your pathetic little life or what ever it is"  
  
(Harmony makes dismissing gesture)  
  
Demon: "You'd let me live?" looking skeptical.  
  
She moves up to the demon, until within easy arms reach, making the frightened man cringes at her approach.  
  
Harmony: "Of course, scouts honor "  
  
(Odd look from Demon)  
  
Demon: "You where a Girl scout?" Looking but not believing  
  
(Harmony makes annoyed look)  
  
Harmony: (hands on hips) " The Point? I could've been"  
  
Harmony: " I mean who really uses those knots anyway?"  
  
Demon: "I told yah, I don't know anything" I just run the numbers, that's what Katheice demons do, were good with numbers " he mutters seeing a board sticking out of the dumpster.  
  
(Harmony frown annoyed at what she hears)  
  
Harmony: " oh well then you understand what subtraction is "  
  
Demon: (questioning look)"okay?"  
  
Harmony: "If you don't give me what I want, (fiddling with Demon's collar) I might just need to (pause) does some math of my own "  
  
(Cuv: Harmony's face as it vamps out) turn to see the reaction of the Demon).  
  
(Silently mouthed)  
  
Demon: " Ah shit!"  
  
Harmony: "You know all this running, it's gotten me a little bit, Hungry", she looks at his neck and she makes a low growl.  
  
Demon: "Okay! Okay, What ever you want"  
  
(Harmony smiles crossing arms)  
  
Demon: " You see there's this thing, some creature or something, and it's like tanking demon & human alike.  
  
(Harmony listen, failing to see the form slink into the alley, being too annoyed)  
  
Demon: "Well, my partner, he like saw it, behind the old warehouse."  
  
Harmony: " Saw what? Warehouse?"  
  
Demon: " Off of Lincoln & Caldwell Ave., used to be some machine shop or what ever"  
  
Harmony: " And? What did he see?" She asked looking closer at the demon; it's yellow cat-like eyes the only visible clue that she could see that the Guy was not human. Other than the smell, the advantage of being a vamp, you could smell these guys a mile away, how that was an advantage she still wondered. Didn't they bathe she thought to her self?  
  
Demon: "It was about my size, and real strong, it seems to eat you from the inside out, my buddy saw the remains of what was a person, sort of like a fruit squeeze bottle with all the juice sucked away."  
  
Demon: " so I thought, you know vampire (he shrugs), no offence!  
  
(Distacefull look on her face)  
  
  
  
Harmony looked at him, wondering if what he was saying was true; she could at least check it out before killing him. I t is not like he could get away the smell and all. She reached up to his collar and adjusted the jacket, which had been messed in his running from her; the demon flinched thinking that she was going to bite him.  
  
The blond Vampire just patted his coat, turning to leave she told him, " If you're lying, I'll will find you".  
  
Demon: (grabbing the makeshift stake out of the Dumpster) " Don't worry, you wont it's all legit, you wont see me again " preparing to stake her from behind.  
  
(POV shot from the back and to the left of Demon with stick. Zoom up to the Demons hand holds the stake, about to hit harmony)  
  
(A growl almost primal in nature is heard as something strikes, grabbing the unsuspecting man from behind)  
  
OS: "Now, will have none of that " a voice is heard in the alley.  
  
The demon and harmony spin around, surprised and looking around for where the voice came from. The same pale light illuminating the feature of single man, who backhands the demon up against his familiar Dumpster with a crash?  
  
(The demon drops the stake staggering from the impact, Harmony sees it fall and land at her feet, realizing that she had almost messed up, again)  
  
The figure enters the light watching every movement that the demon made, pulling out a cig and with a flick lighting it.  
  
(Lighter closed with a click)  
  
Harmony: " Spike!" a hint of emotion in her voice, covered as quickly as it was said.  
  
(Under his voice:)  
  
Spike: "Evening Harm" taking a drag from the cig  
  
Demon: "Great, they know each other"  
  
Spike: " What's this beating up helpless demons for fun? " he smiles  
  
Spike: " I thought that was my private gig?" exhaling some smoke, while sneering at the demon.  
  
Harmony: " Well you know just a little of this and little of that, a girls got to branch out."  
  
Demon: "Hey man it seems like you 2 have something to talk about, why don't I just leave" (motioning to leave.)  
  
Flash shot of spikes hand at the demon throught.  
  
(Spike grabs the man off his feet by the coat pinning him to the Dumpster with relative ease, growling he debates a late night snack)  
  
Demon: " its cool man, it's cool" voice noticeably shaking.  
  
Spike: " It is it now, well than get the bloody hell out of here " he tosses the guy away.  
  
Ext. shot street -Night: Quick pan out shot to a man running out onto a busy street  
  
(The man staggers, while dashing out of the alley, making it out to the street, he quickly glances back and sees the 2 vampires move back into the steam and fading out of sight. A relieved expression passes over him, then the sudden glare of headlights, screeching tires & honking of horns.)  
  
Demon: "Ah, shit!" (He looked like a Deer caught in Headlights)  
  
The Demon's body is impacted off a Celica, then smacked like a cue ball off the front bumper by a Toyota forerunner, finally coming to rest against a mail box. The faces of 3 little kids wearing mouse ears look through the windows as the truck speeds off, the helpless body lying in a puddle, the watercolor quickly turning amber in the yellowish light. )  
  
Fade to black  
  
VO: (spike:) "Harm we need to talk"  
  
Screeching tires and breaking of glass is heard in the distance  
  
VO: (Harmony:) " We do?" 


	12. Chapter:12 Spike and Harmony have words

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 12 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Ext. shot Down town city street - Night (Dimly lit by street lamps, car drive by, and 2 people walk down the street talking in the early morning.)  
  
Harmony: "So, spike, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Spike: "The word is that some blokes been going about making the bloody streets its personal "All you can eat take out"  
  
(Harmony does not answer)  
  
Spike: (takes a drag from cig) "And I normally say "Right! More power to em!"  
  
Harmony: "So you thought that you would come and warn me? Is that it Spike?" lowering her voice reaching out to hold his arm  
  
Harmony: " Thanks!" she smiles looking into his eyes, Spike could be sweet at times, when he wanted to be.  
  
Spike: (looking awkward, he takes a drag from cig) "Well, don't get any funny idea's, just thought a person has to look out for his or her mates, you know."  
  
Harmony say's nothing just smiles  
  
Spike: (noticing the smile and its implication) " Just watch your ass, okay" looking at her than away.  
  
Harmony: "Your worried about me? Spike?" her expression softens slightly as she gets close to him, smelling him, gently nudging against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Spike: "Well, no need to get all gushy on me, Harm", looking uncomfortable and not in control.  
  
Harmony: "That's so sweet! She makes small circle gestures on his coat, while enjoying their closeness  
  
Spike: "Whatever"  
  
(The 2 vampires continue to walk the streets)  
  
Fade out ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Int shot: Harmony's lair -Night Harmony walks into the room happy, Spike arm in arm with her, throwing her jacket on the makeshift hook.  
  
Harmony: "Want anything?"  
  
(She walks across the room; Spike stands in the middle of the chamber not knowing why he came)  
  
Spike: "Whatever's fresh?"  
  
(Harmony opens a small fridge and pulls out a can of beer, tossing it to Spike)  
  
Spike: " Well that's more like it"  
  
Harmony: "Never knew when you would drop by, so a girl has to be prepared " she lights set of candles in the center of the room. "For all occasion's"  
  
(Harmony walks over relaxing on the edge of her bed, blowing out the long match, waif of smoke training off of it.)  
  
Spike: "Feels like old times!"  
  
Harmony: "Best of times Spike" she looks at him with a hunger, she taps a spot on the bed beside her.  
  
Spike: (takes a swig of the beer, while looking at Her, knowing what she had in mind) "They were fun"  
  
Harmony: (stretching across the bed) " I've missed my little spikey" she says with a child like glee.  
  
Spike: (walking over to her, he never was one to objected to a little "Shagging") "This doesn't solve anything Harm"  
  
Harmony: "uh-huh!" looking at him she had missed him she leaned up in an attractive pose.  
  
(Spike stooped turning his head ever so slightly, catching a familiar smell lightly in the air, and then came the sound a soft beating sound)"Harm?"  
  
(He gestures towards the door)  
  
Harmony: "Humm...?" (Leaning on her arm a she was unbuttoning her shirt)  
  
(Spike moved silently across the room beside the door)  
  
Harmony: "Spike?" looking at him suspiciously leaning up from the bed, only then hearing the rhythmic sound that she had overlooked.  
  
(Putting a finger to his lips, while standing at the room's entrance, neither one says a word, just waiting just listening)  
  
Spike: (reaches through the drapes to pull out the room's newest visitor)"Gotcha!"  
  
Dawn: "Hey! Let me go." looking half surprised as she is yanked forcefully into the room by surprise.  
  
Spike: " Well, what do we have here?" with a smile that bordered on the overly curious  
  
Harmony looks frustrated as she gets off the bed, grabbing a baseball bat lying beside the bureau  
  
Harmony: "Great, what is that Slayers little brat doing here?" Harmony knew that wherever Dawn was Buffy was sure to follow, she gripped the bat tightly for reassurance.  
  
Dawn: "Okay Spike! You can like let me go now; I'm not going anywhere " she insists attempting to brush off his grasp  
  
Spike: "You bloody well right your not"  
  
Dawn: "Let go, please "  
  
Spike: " Well who put you in charge? maybe you should think next time before you go following Harm and me?"  
  
(Dawn gives him an attitude, the look only urge's Spike on)  
  
Dawn: "Following you? Get real spike! , I'm here to see Her!" looking at a confused Harmony  
  
Spike: " Really?" Scratching his lip & letting go of Dawn, he takes a swig of the beer and watching the 2 with a degree of general amusement.  
  
(Spike leans against the wall looking at Harmony)  
  
Harmony: " Me?" gesturing to self & looking annoyed with yet another personal time with Spike wasted.  
  
Spike: "Nice place you have here Harm, do you always get Girl scouts at your door at all hours?" looking at harmony and then at Dawn.  
  
(Dawn & Harmony both give spike an icy stare; Harmony gets to her feet and walks up to dawn)  
  
Harmony: "Well, I don't see any boxes of cookies, so spill it "  
  
(CUV: Harmony Vamp's out moving close, smelling the apprehension on dawn like perfume)  
  
Harmony: "Okay kid, What do you want, Spikey and I were, sort of occupied? She looks at Spike a slight growl is heard low in the room, the look of excitement passing between them.  
  
Dawn: "I need your help! I have to talk with you " looking at Harmony and then Spike, lowering her voice as if not wanting Spike to hear. "It's personal"  
  
Harmony: "You really have some nerve showing your face around here, especially after what your sister did, she almost tore the place up!  
  
Dawn: (Looking at Spike and lowering her voice) "You blame her, your goons kidnapped me, anyway Buffy doesn't even know I'm here, I needed..."  
  
Harmony: "You know how long I had to look to find a place, I mean that didn't totally suck".  
  
Dawn: "No, I don't" watching her as she walked around gesturing.  
  
Harmony: (Irritated and lost in the moment) " Well you cant just look in the paper "  
  
Dawn: " I just needed." (She attempts to get a word in  
  
Harmony: (snapping back to the moment) "You needed? What?"  
  
(Spike looks on with a slight degree of interest)  
  
Spike: "Give her a moment, will yah Harm, don'tcha want to know why she came all this way"  
  
(He walks beside Dawn)  
  
Spike: (leanings over Dawn's shoulder "Why she came here all alone! (Emphasis the alone part!) And winks a look at Harmony out of Dawn sight.  
  
Harmony: "Right" she brushes her hand under Dawns chin  
  
Dawn: (coldly and with all the measure of self-control she could muster) "It's Ammie"  
  
(Harmony goes ridged, UN-vamp's and turns a away for a second, withdrawing her hand)  
  
Harmony: "Who?" she says attempting regain the composure that was fleeing her at the very moment.  
  
(Spike notices the affect of the Name on Harmony, the person must be something to Harmony)  
  
Dawn: "Your sister! Ammie, The one that misses you " her voice almost at a whisper, attempting to look something from Harmony, some connection.  
  
(Camera pans from close up of Dawn, with spike in the background)  
  
Harmony: " I don't have a sister," she says not facing  
  
(Dawn looks surprised, as that was not the reaction she had been hoping for)  
  
(Fade to black  
  
  
  
Int shot summers house: Buffy's room -early morning Just before dawn  
  
(Buffy climb's in through her bedroom window; the room is dark, the only light coming through the same window)  
  
(A lite comes on)  
  
Buffy: "Oh hi mom?"  
  
Joyce: "Buffy"  
  
(Joyce stands up from the chair she was sitting in)  
  
Buffy: " You're up late" she made small talk coming into the room and laying down her backpack and removing her coat.  
  
Joyce: " I was going to say the same thing for you, Buffy it is a school night, you know I worry!" she sounded tired and at the same time concerned.  
  
Buffy: "I know, I tried to come in early, but with all the strange stuff happening..." she tried to explain  
  
(Joyce says nothing continues to look concerned)  
  
Buffy: (seeing past the anger to the concern) " Sorry I'll try harder, I know you worry, and if there is anything I can do..."  
  
Joyce: "Just be careful Buffy" she walks and hugs her oldest daughter  
  
(Separating and attempting to relieve the tension)  
  
Joyce: " It's bad enough that you have to be out patrolling, why do you need Dawn? "  
  
Buffy: " Dawn?" looking at her mom with a blank expression  
  
Joyce: " I came back from the Galley around 1:00am and you both are gone, I thought."  
  
Joyce: "I would like at least one of my girls to get some semblance of sleep".  
  
(Joyce sees Buffy's expression, putting her hand to her mouth, The Alarm clock by the chair blinked 3:45am)  
  
Joyce: " She's not with you?  
  
(Buffy looks passed her mother, rushing into the hall to the door of Dawn's room, panicked at the thought)  
  
(Transition shot Fades from Buffy's room to Dawn Darkened room)  
  
The door rips open, a slight breeze coming through the open window, drapes moving. Buffy smells a familiar perfume that she cannot place, going to the window she turns on the light on the Nightstand beside it.  
  
(OS Joyce voice) "Is she there, did you find her Buffy"  
  
(Joyce summers comes quickly to the door in anticipation)  
  
The light flickers on revealing Dawn lying curled up in her bed.  
  
Buffy: " Dawn!" She yells surprised  
  
Dawn: " Hey what's the big idea Buffy, she blinked her eyes in the harsh light, go back to bed I'm tired.  
  
Buffy: " She's here mom" touching her sister's shoulder.  
  
Dawn: "Of course I'm here, now can I get back to sleep?"  
  
Joyce: " Dawn!" she stands surprised at the doorway, relieved to she her youngest safe in bed.  
  
Buffy: "Okay, where were you Dawn, (crossing her arms across her chest)  
  
Dawn: " What are you talking about? I have school tomorrow!"  
  
Buffy: " Mom said that you were gone when she came in, you had mom worried half sick?"  
  
Dawn: (looking from Buffy to her mom, her expression softened) "Okay busted, I went to that Brad pit movie. My friends had some free passes I just snuck out. Sorry!"  
  
Buffy: " Dawn, anything could have happened, you need to tell mom or me if you leave!"  
  
Dawn: "Yeah, Sorry!"  
  
Joyce: " Were both just worried about you honey, there are a lot of bad things happening "  
  
Dawn: " Yeah, I'm sorry mom, I guess I wasn't thinking, does this mean I am restricted?" she said with a wince her eyes still adjusting.  
  
(Buffy and her mom look at each other smirking, they walked from the room, and Buffy turns off the light as they exit closing the door.)  
  
Buffy: "Restricted is just the beginning, right mom?"  
  
Joyce: " Well see. how does two weeks sound?"  
  
Buffy: " Two weeks? Let's try a month..."  
  
Joyce: " A month?"  
  
Buffy: " And no WB!"  
  
(The door shuts, Dawn curled up in bed waiting for them to walk away, when it was quiet she open the covers and got out of bed completely clothed and wearing muddy shoes)  
  
Dawn: (said at a low whisper to her self) "That was too close." she undresses for bed, she had seen Buffy climbing into her bedroom and barely got the blankets thrown over her when her storm-trooper of a sister came flying into the room. She hated deceiving her Mom and Buffy, but Ammie had asked for her help, and she wouldn't let a friend down. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	13. Chapter: 13 A meeting called for

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 13 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Int shot: Harmony's lair-night Spike &Harmony are talking to Dawn (Transition an hour in the past:)  
  
Dawn: 'What?" looking shocked by Harmony's statement  
  
Spike says nothing  
  
Harmony: (facing away from Spike and Dawn) "I lost my sister at my Graduation", she touches her neck.  
  
Dawn: (walking a few steps toward her than stops) " She's still your sister"  
  
Harmony: " I told you I have no sister! (Spinning around), I have no family! , I have no one, okay! .. (She blurts the last one out not thinking)  
  
(Harmony looks around the room, seeing how pathetic her life had become, a shadowy imitation)  
  
Dawn: "She needs you! no matter what your problem that will never change , she'll always be your sister."  
  
Harmony: (looking down and away)"She's better off without me" (walking closer to her bed, dropping the bat)  
  
Dawn: "You don't believe that, she's worried sick, don't you understand? "  
  
(Harmony stiffens as she turns to face Dawn, the soft vulnerable Harmony concealed by the anger that shields here from the truth.  
  
Harmony: "No, it's you who doesn't understand" (pointing a finger at dawn)  
  
(Dawn does not answer)  
  
Harmony: "Ammie needs a sister, a real sister, some one to confide in, to share secrets..."  
  
Dawn looks at Harmony and listens  
  
Harmony: " I cant be that anymore, I wont be that, she is better off thinking I'm dead or that I just ran away"  
  
Spike: "Maybe the little one's right Harm" looking at Harmony than to Dawn  
  
(Harmony looks unsure at Spike)  
  
Harmony: "Spike you don't understand, Ammie was my sister and she was everything to me, she looked up to me, I was there for her, I was her big sister "  
  
(She looks away concealing her tearing eyes)  
  
Harmony: "I just can't, not like this "  
  
Dawn: "You can still be there for her!" she adds trying to reassure her, while walking a couple steps closer  
  
Spike: "Yeah, like a bleeding Guardian angel dawn? It doesn't work that way" Tossing the empty beer can away.  
  
Harmony: " Spikes right an Angel (turning around hands before her face) doesn't look like this (CUV: Harmony remorph's to Vamp)  
  
Dawn is startled and takes a step back  
  
Dawn: "Well, okay, but I've seen worse" looking at spike  
  
Spike: " Hey!"  
  
Dawn: "And that's not going to matter to Ammie"  
  
Harmony: "Right, sure nothing has changed" she say's with sarcasm  
  
Dawn: " What matters is that she needs you, your disappearance and now Tracie".  
  
Harmony: "Tracie?" looking at Dawn focusing on what she was saying  
  
Dawn: "Yeah, you know right?" looking in disbelief at Harmony  
  
Harmony: "know what?" a puzzled look  
  
(Pan to spike: getting an idea, he points the Dawn)  
  
Spike: " The girl in the Cemetery?"  
  
Dawn nods to spike  
  
Harmony: (looking back and forth from Spike to Dawn) "The Cemetery?"  
  
Spike: "It appears the scoobies had them selves a little patrol, and found one of us feeding."  
  
Dawn: "Tracie was killed in the Cemetery, Ammie thinks that she is just missing, she needs her sister, she needs you.  
  
Harmony doesn't respond, thinking that this must have to do with what Xander, had asked her about  
  
Dawn: "Just think about it, okay?" Turning to go  
  
(Spike nods at Dawns attempt)  
  
Dawn departs  
  
Spike reclines on the Bed, smoking the last bit of his cig  
  
Spike: "So, know where were we?" he asks  
  
She looks over at spike trying to smile, trying to mask the hurt that she felt she was vulnerable and altogether not the powerful vampire that she wished to be.  
  
Spike: "Come here!" He motion's for her to come to the bed.  
  
(She goes to him, curling up within the safety found in Spike's embrace)  
  
Spike: "So you're all good with this?"  
  
(Harmony doesn't respond, just curling up closer to Spike, all together the hurting and unsure 18-year-old that she was.)  
  
Spike: "Harm?" looking down to her stroking her hair from across her face  
  
Spike frowns realizing that it was going to be a long day, he holds her as she falls a sleep, he wasn't all together uncaring.  
  
Fade to black ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Int shot: Tara & Willows dorm room -night The room is lit subtly by a number of candles and a shaded lamp, a small unicorn wind chime lightly responding to a soft breeze filtering into the room, the tick tock of the Hello Kitty clock showing that it was late.  
  
Stack books surround Tara; she searches through them intently looking for something, anything to put her mind at rest.  
  
(A rumble of the door lock)  
  
Enter Willow  
  
Tara smiles as her friend and partner enters carrying way too many bags of groceries  
  
Tara: "Hi", she closes the book that she was reading, self-consciously covering it with another.  
  
Willow smiles  
  
Tara: "Need a hand, can I help?" she asks walking over to Willow.  
  
Willow: " Thanks" she smiles touching her hand as she hands a bag to Tara.  
  
(OS: a soft meow is heard from across the room)  
  
Willow: (looking around the room, Smiling)" Hello? And how is Miss Kitty Fantastic doing?" she asks  
  
A meow given in response  
  
Willow: "Yes, I bought your food" she smiles as if answering the feline's request.  
  
Tara: " She's been moping about all night," Tara says taking items from the bag to a small fridge.  
  
A cat springs down from her window perch to the bed, walking across it  
  
Willow: " You 2 have been here all night? She asks Tara wondering  
  
(Willow puts her bag on the table and takes out a small squeaky toy for the kitten.  
  
Tara: " Kinda, I've been working on a Protective ward spell, and kitty has sort of been overseeing, you know just in case.  
  
Willow softly smiles  
  
Willow: "Spell? Neat can I see " she chirps with glee?  
  
(Willow approaches picking up the kitten from the bed, as it plays with its new prize)  
  
Tara: " It's not quite ready," she says quickly  
  
Willow: " Oh, but you'll show me when you have..."  
  
Tara: " of course, after I have all the kinks worked out right?" With hope in her voice  
  
Willow: " You know we could practice it, see how it works, that's always fun" smiling.  
  
Tara: (a little self-conscious) "Sure, when it's ready?" she smiles looking to avoid the subject  
  
Willow: "Great, Oh I think that I might have a lead on the killer" she walks across the room.  
  
(The kitten springs free and to the bed, the squeaky toys bouncing down and across the room)  
  
(Tara looks relieved)  
  
Tara: "Really that's (pause) great"  
  
Willow sits in front of her laptop, (switching it on with a hum.)  
  
Tara: "We could use anything you can find"  
  
Willow: "I know, and with you and me, we have the magic and tech all totally covered" she smiles looking up at Tara from the desk.  
  
Tara: "Just hope I don't get in the way" scrunching her shoulders.  
  
Willow: (stops typing, smiling softly) " You're never in the way Tara"  
  
Tara: (smiling at Willow vote of confidence)"Well you know that I Sorta not the best with computers, Anyia's been trying to show me how to buy things on the Internet, it's all still rather. (Trying to find the right word)"  
  
Willow: "Overwhelming?"  
  
Tara nod's her head as she walks over to Willow's side, lightly putting her hand on Willow's shoulder, Willow responds to her touch, holding Tara's hand on her shoulder.  
  
(OS: The kitten scampers across the room in hot pursuit of the noisy toy)  
  
Willow: "Hey little one, what are you up to, huh?" she coos to the kitten as she picks it up.  
  
Tara: " She has grown attached to you " petting the kitten and looking at the most important person in her life.  
  
Willow: "You too! it just because she knows she's loved, anything's possible when you know your loved.  
  
Tara: (Tara smiles momentarily) Then she steps back as Willow holds the kitten.  
  
(The look of Willow holding the cat, bathed in the blue light of the laptop, reminded her of her Tarot reading at the shop. The Image of the High-Empress over-shadowed by death.)  
  
Willow: (seeing the reaction in Tara) "What's wrong " she asks letting the kitten scamper to the ground.  
  
Tara: "Nothing, Uhmm, I just remembered that I left something, at the shop " she walks away in a state, gathering her purse and car keys.  
  
Willow: "Can I go with you? Maybe I could help you!" attempting to calm Tara's apparent anxiety.  
  
Tara: "No, it's fine, I'll just be a few minutes, that's all" she stands at the door to the room trying not to show Willow the underlying fear that she held inside.  
  
Willow: " Okay, I'll wait up for you, oh and there's a new episode of "Sex in the city" tonight (she softly hugs Tara), bringing Tara to tears  
  
Tara had grown so much due to Willow, their lives hopelessly Intertwined, the very thought that it could end frightened Tara.  
  
Tara: "Well, I'll hurry"  
  
Tara looks at Willow for a moment, embracing her one last time then lightly kissing her, she leaves smiling at the one person that has become her all.  
  
(Willow looks at the door as it closes, a look of confusion on her face)  
  
Tara departs  
  
Willow puts her fingertips to her lips, remembering Tara's kiss with a smile, then turns walking back to her laptop. Passing by Tara's work desk wondering what had Tara so worked up, the Kitten in hot pursuit of the squeaky toy, shoots between Willow's legs, causing her to avoid the little fur ball and knocking into the desk.  
  
(A book falls to the ground.)  
  
Willow: (Talking to the kitten, while picking up the book) " Kitty you need more space, how do you feel about leashes.  
  
The kitten stops tilting her head ever so as if contemplating what willow had to say, then remembers that she was hunting a squeaky toy, and renews her chase of the ball across the hard wood floor.  
  
(Cuv: of Willow holding book)  
  
Willow stacks the book back on the table; it is old and well worn, having much-colored post-it at different passages. She opens the book to the middle, smiling at the affect that she was having on Tara, knowing that each day drew them closer to each other, now if only she could teach Tara what the colors represented. (She sighs)  
  
(An unsure look comes across her face, as she looks at one of the passage that Tara had flagged)  
  
(Cuv of Book page)  
  
The Page is written in Greek, many picto- graphs and glyphs cover the pages, the most pronounced and the purpose of the spell Willow recognizes RESURECTION.  
  
Fade to Black ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Ext. shot Outside the front of the "The Magic Box" Tara walks into scene clutching her purse, obviously excited, in a hurry to get to the store she bumps into a young girl.  
  
Tara: " Excuse me" she tries to smile  
  
Young girl says nothing, walks on bye oblivious to Tara  
  
Tara pulls out a spare set of keys, Giles had given her, when Willow and her had volunteered to help with the shop.  
  
(Dropping the keys as she fumbles with the lock. Some one approaches her from behind; Tara looks over at the last moment, and is startled by Mr. Giles.)  
  
Giles: "Tara? What are you doing here so late?"  
  
Picking up the keys and looks at Tara concerned.  
  
Tara: " Hi Mr. Giles, I Uhmm, I left a book & my cards in the shop".  
  
Giles: "Well it is quite late, maybe you should come bye in the morning!"  
  
Tara: " I'll just be a moment" She attempts to persuade  
  
Giles relents opening the door, Tara walks in and walks to the table, he walks into the store only slight noticing the women staring at them from the far street corner.  
  
Tara walks over to the table, gathering up her stuff, she wonders if she should confide in Giles.  
  
Tara: "Giles" she says meekly  
  
Giles: "Yes"  
  
Tara: "Can I, I mean could I ask you a question?" she looks at Giles  
  
Before he answers a small noise is heard in the rear of the shop, Giles motions to Tara to remain quiet as he picks up a more than decorative Axe, from its display by the register. Tara walks a few steps behind Giles, as they quietly make their way back to the storeroom. It had been converting into a workout room, to give Buffy a place to train, maybe she was training on her own Giles thought. Realizing how stupid he would appear walking in holding an axe, he cautiously approached the room surprised at what he saw.  
  
Giles: "Xander? Anyia?"  
  
Giles looked in the room and instead of Buffy he saw Xander dressed in Sweatpants and T-shirt, he had been hitting the punching bag when Giles walked in, sitting on a stack of mats to the right was Anyia reading a paperback while listening to music from her Walkman. Xander startled grabs the bag stopping it, wiping the sweat from his forehead; He hadn't heard Giles entering the shop concentrating too much on the bag. Anyia looks up smiling at the sight of her boyfriend, she admired him as he stood there breathing heavy from the workout, slightly blushing at the thoughts that ran through her head, about her plans for his body. Being a Teenager again made things so difficult, the emotions, thoughts and desires that she found difficult at times to deal with or even understand. She was glad that she found Xander, he had his quirks but deep down she felt he cared for her. The whole caring thing was also something new to Anyia; you didn't often establish long term relationships as a Revenge demon, so she had to starting from square one. It had taken her some time to get over the fact that Xander would always have a special place in his heart for Buffy and Willow, but the things that they had shared made Anyia feel cared for and loved.  
  
Anyia: "Xander, don't go getting too tired, you know..." she smiled and the thought of having Sex with Xander, then she saw that they were not alone. She removed the headphones and turned down the radio.  
  
Giles ignored Anyia's obvious sexual reference, as Tara felt a little awkward understanding what Anyia insinuated.  
  
Giles: "Does anyone here ever just sleep anymore?"  
  
Xander: "Giles? hey, I'm sorry I just thought, I guess with Riley & Buffy out for the weekend the room would be available" he walks over grabbing a towel laying next to Anyia. Looking at Anyia, her eyes her smile  
  
Giles: "Practicing? That's all?" Looking between Xander and Anyia  
  
Xander: (getting an idea of what Giles was getting at) " Yeah, umph, of course training, you know hit the bag, skip the rope " he smiled nervously at Giles and Tara.  
  
Giles: " Okay I guess"  
  
Anyia: " Yeah, and it makes the sex is even better, right Xander"  
  
Anyia attempts to help Xander's explanation in typical Anyia exactness. (She smiles)  
  
Giles rolls his eyes in embarrassment, Tara looks at the ground and then away, Xander again feels the center of an awkward moment.  
  
Tara: "Willow thinks that she might have something on the killer " she adds to the conversation breaking the tension that filled the room.  
  
Giles: "Really, what exactly?"  
  
Xander and Anyia look at each other, it was hard for Xander to stay mad with Anyia, What she said and how she said it was just what made Anyia.  
  
Xander: " Does she have a clue of what were dealing with?" standing next to Anyia smelling her perfume.  
  
Anyia: " Can we make it go away" she brushes her hand against Xanders arm feeling the warmth and tension.  
  
Tara: " She didn't give much details, I'll ask"  
  
Xander: " Thanks " looking at Giles  
  
Anyia:" Does anyone know when buffy and Riley will be back?"  
  
Giles: "Tomorrow I think, Buffy thought that Riley might learn something from his contacts in the government." he adjusts his glasses.  
  
Xander: "An these contacts would tell, because of..."  
  
Tara: " Well, if anyone can get them to help it would be Riley"  
  
Xander looks unsure  
  
Anyia: (looking preoccupied) "Okay, well we have to go "  
  
Xander: " We do?" looking out of the loop  
  
Anyia: "We have something to do remember "Anyia gives him a look  
  
Xander understands looking around the room  
  
Tara: "Yeah Well, I have to go, have class in the morning"  
  
Giles: "Okay, well will see you, and please ask Willow to call me?"  
  
Tara: "Sure, okay Bye " Waving to everyone as she turns to leave  
  
Xander: "Night!"  
  
Anyia gets up and gathers her stuff, smiling at Xander.  
  
Xander: " Well, Giles will see you later, I have to take Anyia home so she can (pause) do her Laundry.  
  
Giles: (looking at Anyia's cat who caught the Canary look) " Okay, please lock up when you leave"  
  
Xander picked up his gym bag and walks with Anyia out the back door  
  
Anyia: "Laundry? I thought we were planning to have sex? She say's with a frown.  
  
Looking awkward Xander walks Anyia out, attempting to explain the concept of tact to his Girlfriend, so involved that he fails to lock the rear door. 


	14. Chapter:14 What price love

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 14 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
Ext. shot-Night Solitary street light shinning on a women sitting at a bus stop (OVS) Man walks out on street, stops looking at the passing cars, checks watch (Digital display 4:30)  
  
(The man walks across street to Bus stop, getting no reaction from woman at bench)  
  
Man in coat: "Did the 4:35 already pass" (he sits down on the bench, rubbing his hand in the cold)  
  
The woman doesn't answer and continues to stare ahead.  
  
Man in coat: "Excuse me?" looking at the woman as a bus approach.  
  
Man in coat: " Well, I think that's my bus" He stands smirking at the women  
  
Man in coat: (thinking to himself) A junkie or some other loser.  
  
(A bus pulls up, door opening) The man boards the bus.  
  
Camera pans from over woman's shoulder semi-circle to look down from the bus  
  
Bus Driver: "Miss? the doors staying open long enough to see that the women doesn't moved.  
  
Camera tracks over the shoulder of the women watching the bus depart, then spins counter clockwise zooming up on shadow shrouded face.  
  
The head tilts slowly, while the body slides down limply along the bench, abruptly dumping the women from the bench in a heap, her matted hair streaked across her ashen colored skin. The cold glare of the street lamp beams across the girl's now lifeless body, it delivers pale witness to the insignificance of her state as cars pass bye but fail to stop or even take notice.  
  
(Zoom up to face, blank expression, facial features are ghastly destroyed, blood trickles from mouth. the camera zooms up onto the darkened pupils, a glint of light of the approaching dawn appears in them, the glint turns to an ever growing gleaming as the sun rises.)  
  
Sarah had so enjoyed watching the sun rise each morning, seeing in it as new beginning, a chance for her to do something special with her life. Today she would see no sunrise, have no promise of a fresh start, for she was in no way special today as her lifeless corpse laid upon the street corner decomposing in the cool pre-dawn air.  
  
Int shot: Xander/Anya's apartment just before dawn  
  
Camera view out living room window awaiting the coming Dawn, it pulls back panning to the right, as it weaves slowly through the apartment entering the darkened Bedroom that 2 people currently shared.  
  
Xander lay's awake in bed feeling confused a condition that he was not uncommon with, he knew it well. The curtains swayed in the gentle early morning breeze, the morning was calm and still, he found himself unable to sleep as he looked upon the sleeping face of Anya there beside him in bed. The feeling of her soft rhythmic breathing was comforting to Xander, as she curled even closer to him a cold breeze filled the room, he looked at her face stroking a bit of hair from across her eyes, with all the things that happened in his life, this here right now felt so right, was that what confused him?  
  
(OS: A rapping or tapping sound of something at the window)  
  
Xander looks to the window for a moment, then hears a soft rustling if not rapping noise, edging out of the bed he cautiously walks to the window. Seeing no one.  
  
Cut away to exterior shot of Door, CPOV shot: Camera pans from door to window where Xander stands looking back into the darkness, camera hides in the underbrush as Xander looks in its direction.  
  
Ext. shot: Xander Anyia's apartment Outside lite comes on, then door creeps open; Xanders peers out with reluctance.  
  
Xander: " Okay, who ever or whatever is out here, better split or I'll call the cop's!"  
  
(CPOV: hiding in bushes, form moves attempting to hide, makes s a noise drawing Xanders attention)  
  
Xander: "Who's there? I told yah, I'll call the cops."  
  
Whispers  
  
Voice in Bush: " I would not do that, make things worse, yes! It would"  
  
(Xander peers through the darkness, searching for the source of the voice, clutching his trusty bat)  
  
Xander: "Come out where I can see you "  
  
(Camera cuts from view over creature's shoulder, to view over Xanders left shoulder)  
  
A man in mid 30's comes out of the bushes, tall but stooped shoulder, his attire is business like but dirties and slept in.  
  
Man in Business attire: " My master seeks a word with you tonight"  
  
Cuv of Xanders face, it is expressionless and shallow as if awaken from a bad dream only to find that you are still in one  
  
Xander:" Master?"  
  
Camera pulls back into the sky, showing the 2 in the shadow on the pending dawn.  
  
Exterior shot: University of California at Sunnydale campus- Friday Daytime Xander is seen moving through the campus quickly, looking for someone or something, nearly knocking a coed down as he enters a Dorm. Tara carries her books tightly to her chest, biting her lip as she walks along not thinking about upcoming class, oblivious to the people around her. She awakens from a stupor only as she hears a familiar voice, Xander  
  
Xander: (Talking to a Coed)"Sorry, you okay?" bending down to pick up a book.  
  
The Coed departs shaking her head  
  
Tara approaches as Xander runs his hand through his hair and looks around trying to refocus  
  
Tara: "Xander?" she asks quietly  
  
Xander jumps ever so as if on edge or surprised  
  
Xander: " Tara! (Pause) Hey have you seen Willow, By chance" checking his watch and looking worried.  
  
Tara looking at Xander, he looked like he hadn't slept, wearing the same ruffled clothes and seeming to be nervous and or anxious  
  
Tara: " Class, Biology I think? Why? What's up?" she looks concerned  
  
Xander: "Uhmm, I just need to talk with her about something" looking around  
  
Tara: "Well when I see her" she attempts to comfort Xander anxiety  
  
Xander: " Thanks" Xander smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Tara smiles at Xander he was obviously worked up about something  
  
Tara:" Xander" she says with her voice hinting a concern  
  
Xander: " Yeah?"  
  
Tara: "You know " Looking for the right words while fidgeting and biting her lip.  
  
Xander listens and doesn't reply  
  
Tara: " If you need to, to talk, I..."  
  
Xander: (Xander smiles at the thought and concern that Tara was expressing) " I know, thanks, really " he smiles  
  
Tara: "Okay, good" she smirks breaking eye contact looking down.  
  
Xander Departs, waving at Tara as he leaves, Tara looks at him with some concern and then returns to her walk to class.  
  
Tara walks down the steps, looking at the book that she had tucked under her arm, between History and English lit. A text of "After-death rituals", she knew that as a Wicca she was not supposed to ever deal with these area's of study, she knew that life and nature were balanced and messing with that balance was presumptuous and dangerous at best. Tara was violating rules and beliefs that she has always believed and valued, teachings that had always given her comfort, hope and strength when she had need it. Was all this worth it? Throwing it all away like this? A question that only needed a moments thought about her Love, about Willow to answer.  
  
(Transition to a series of cutaway scenes of her time with Willow)  
  
Her face, the feeling that they shared, the closeness that she had never known with anyone else.  
  
(Transition to a replay of Willow looking into Tara's eyes Saying that Tara was her all)  
  
The thoughts of losing that, never having that in her life, waking with out her beside her. It was worth it; Willow was worth any risk, she just wondered if her love would be enough to save Willow.  
  
Fade to Black 


	15. Chapter: 15 A moment for Buffy and Rile...

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 15 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Interior shot: Motel room Daytime Saturday (Camera pans through a hotel room, bed unmade open luggage siting beside window mounted ac)  
  
The room is quite except for a shower running in the background; the sound is suddenly drowned out by the Shrill of a hotel phone. A flashing red light adding to the annoyance, the shower stops as a jingle of keys at the door is also heard.  
  
CUV of the doorknob rattling, a shadow of someone at the door can be seen through the drawn drapes, the phone rings again.  
  
A man in his early 20's emerges from the steam filled bath room, wrapped in a towel he had an athletic build, walking quickly to the phone as the door to the room opens. A petite blonde women walks in carrying shopping bags, and order of take out "In-out" written on the side.  
  
Buffy:" I'll get it " she says putting the bags on the table in a rush.  
  
Riley: " I got it," he tries to say as the young girl swoops down upon the bed answering the phone.  
  
Buffy: "Hello? " she answers the phone, laying across the bed, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear and kicking her feet.  
  
Riley: "Buffy" looks amused.  
  
Buffy: " Sssh on the phone, Hello?" cradling the phone, and for the first time seeing that she was only a few feet from of her wet semi-clad boyfriend.  
  
Caller: " Agent Finn?" a quick and to the point voice says?  
  
Buffy: "Humn, what? Who?" Buffy says looking at Riley and seeming to loose interest in who she was talking to and who they called for.  
  
Caller: "(Pause.) If Riley Finn there?" voice seems a little agitated.  
  
Riley: (looks curious) "Who is it Buffy?" he asks seeing the expression he was getting from a couple elderly ladies that walked by the open door of their room.  
  
(Crosses the room, smiling at the couple)  
  
Riley: "Sorry!" He says apologizing, while walking over and closing the door.  
  
Elderly ladies: " No problem, young man, really " The 2 ladies blush and walk on by giggling.  
  
Buffy: "Yeah one second ,Riley?"  
  
Riley turns and sees Buffy offering the phone, propped up on the bed; she leans in smelling him, touching him as he sits down.  
  
Buffy: "You smell Good," she says softly into his ear, looking at his eyes standing close and feeling the warmth that he exudes.  
  
Riley: (smiling though a little embarrassed, looking over his shoulder) "Thanks"  
  
Buffy: "Phone?" pointing to the receiver in his hand.  
  
Riley: " Riley Finn here, hello?" trying to concentrate on the phone and not on his Girlfriend and the closeness that she was to him, he attempted to focus.  
  
Buffy began to kiss the side of Riley's neck, loving how flustered it made him, rubbing his broad shoulders and arms. She held him hoping that they would not part.  
  
Riley: (mouths the name: Buffy) Kissing her nose and giving a look that Buffy knew she had succeeded.  
  
(Buffy scooted off the bed with a bounce, walking to the room's small table, digging through the bags of food searching)  
  
Low voice: Buffy: "Cool, bonus fry," said with a since or glee and relaxed joy eating the French fry.  
  
Caller: "Mr. Finn?" the voice? Asks as riley could barely control the smirk from Buffy's minor victory.  
  
Riley: "Yes, I mean yes this is Riley, who is this?" he said more professionally  
  
Caller: Meet me at 3rd and Jefferson, I have the information that you asked for, be there in 20 minutes.  
  
Riley: "Okay, I'll get dressed and be right there" he heard a pause on the other side if the phone, thinking that the rendezvous was a few blocks a way and very public.  
  
Caller: "Be alone, and no civilian involvement, is that clear Mr. Finn?"  
  
Buffy: "Riley?"  
  
Riley raises a hand for Buffy to hold on a second, then turns away cupping the phone closer.  
  
Riley: Perfectly, 20 minutes, (looking at Buffy) I'll be there!"  
  
The Phone caller hangs up, leaving the Riley hearing dial tone, while looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: " Fry?" she offered seductively, as she pulled their lunch out of the bags she has brought.  
  
Riley: "In a second " serious face showing for a moment.  
  
Buffy: " Important?" taking a bite of a double (i.e. Hamburger)  
  
Riley: "Could be " He hangs up the phone, walking up to Buffy, giving her a more passionate kiss than normal.  
  
Buffy: " Mphh? Attempting to swallow looking surprised in a very good and girly way.  
  
Riley: "Tastes good " Riley says licking the bit of ketchup and mustard off his lips. 2 could play the fluster game, smiling as he stood beside his attractive girlfriend.  
  
Buffy: "Thank you, like wise, You have time to eat? " eating a few more French fries coming down a sitting on the bed.  
  
Riley: "Maybe when I get back, " he adds  
  
Buffy: "Like that? Looking at his current choice in clothing " Not very official, but hey I like it " She smile putting her arms around him and leaning in for more smochies.  
  
Riley: "Buffy" pausing as he looks at her smiling, he kisses her and then holds her for a second, wondering what could ever be important enough to make him want to leave her.  
  
Buffy: (she pulls away from him, breaking eye contact, while swatting him on the but) "Get ready tiger, don't want to make them wait"  
  
Riley crosses the room and walks OS  
  
Buffy nibbles a little on the food, looking at a mirror (assume the mirror shows a view of her boyfriend), she smiles and then looks away letting a twinge of red blush across her cheeks.  
  
She goes back to the bed, sitting against the backboard; she sips on a coke. Riley pulls a polo shirt over his head, wearing slacks and comfortable shoes, he bends down whispering in buffy's ear.  
  
Riley: " Back in a few, if Willow calls" kissing her neck softly, while softly running fingers through her hair  
  
Buffy: " I'll tell her that Giles will just have to wait, okay" she smiles wanting him to already be back.  
  
Riley: " Okay, See yah Buffy ", they exchange smiles as he grabs a set of keys from the night stand, looking at the rooms small clock radio (digital readout: 3:33pm) then walking out of the room.  
  
View changes to Buffy's POV  
  
Looking around the room as Riley leaves, Buffy grabs the remote, flipping through the channels stopping at a show on HBO.  
  
She smiles as she watches a romantic comedy, a show that she had seen before, having to do with a young women that owned a restaurant and was falling for a big time business man, it didn't help that he was gorgeous and simply irresistible.  
  
She smiled and sitting down to watch the movie whiles eating her burger and drink.  
  
(CV changes to that of someone watching Buffy on a close circuit TV monitor, a man in a military uniform smoke a cigarette framed in shadow, talking to a person off screen)  
  
Army officer with cigarette: "So she can not see us, she is unaware of our observation?"  
  
Person off-screen: " Yes sir, we installed the equipment after Agent Finn checked the room, they were out, everything is running according to plan.  
  
Army Officer: " I hope so, we can't afford anymore slip up, The thing in Sunnydale was bad we will not repeat it, is that understood Lieutenant?"  
  
Person off-screen: "yes, yes sir" voice wavering.  
  
Camera pulls back fading to black, monitor focuses on Buffy smiling unaware.  
  
Interior shot -Afternoon: The Upstairs storage section of the magic Box (Giles was in the arduous process of inventorying some of his books, making space for new ones that the watcher Council had provided)  
  
Giles: " That's very odd" looking at the books with a furled brow.  
  
Giles: "I'd swear it should be right here, Humm " talking aloud to himself as he often did.  
  
Anya walks out of the back storeroom; she carries a small package, crossing the room oblivious to Giles search.  
  
Giles: "Anya? Do you happen know if anyone has borrowed any of my Books? I seem to be missing a text on the Egyptian After-life Rituals?  
  
Anyia: (putting the package on the table) "What? She looks up from the lower room from behind the showcases  
  
Giles: " I am missing a Book, it should be here, but I don't seem to be able to find it "  
  
Anyia: " Well, maybe willow would know, you know were always taking things that don't belong to her with out paying." she said irritated.  
  
Giles looked down at his young assistant, frowning; there always was a sort of animosity between Willow and Anya.  
  
Giles: " Well, can you please ask her, if you see her first, it is a first edition. "  
  
Dawn: " Ask who? What?" she walked into Giles view from the front of the store.  
  
Giles: " a book is missing, and we were wondering if Willow."  
  
Anya: " Giles thinks that Willow might have stolen a book " she says in passing putting small boxes in the display cases.  
  
Giles: "Well, that is not what I actually said Anya" he said correcting her  
  
Anya: "Wont be the first time she simply "Borrowed " something with out paying first, she said in a lower voice, dawn still hearing it.  
  
(A soft bell rings from the front door)  
  
Dawn: "I'm sure if she did, she would bring it back " sounding assured in what she was saying.  
  
Close up on Willow  
  
Willow: "Bring what Back? " She said in a cheerfully innocent voice that was a trademark of Willow Rosenberg.  
  
Camera pans to each person as Willow walks into the room.  
  
Giles: "Willow!" he seems surprised to see her, putting a book down and adjusting his glasses.  
  
Dawn: "Hi Willow" She waves and smiles at seeing her friend  
  
Willow: "Dawny, hey what's going on?" She looks at Buffy's younger sister and her friend.  
  
Dawn: " Mr. Giles is missing a book," she says standing by Willow  
  
Giles: " A book on After-life rituals " leaning out of sight to pick up a small box of books.  
  
Anya: "Haven't seen it have you?" she said snippy.  
  
Willow: (catches Anyia's tone) " No, I don't know anything about it, just came in to ask Giles a question"  
  
Giles: " Oh, a question whatever a bout?" he walks to the stairs and down to the ladder from the loft.  
  
Willow: (looking awkward) "Well I Sorta need to talk to you in private, can we? Looking at Anya and Dawn.  
  
Willow and Giles depart to the back of the store  
  
  
  
Cut to storeroom in Back of Magic-Box store The room is filled with shelves with many marked & unmarked boxes; excess stock fills the small room.  
  
Giles: " So Willow, What is it that you wanted to ask me?" sliding the book on to an open shelf.  
  
Willow: " I am worried, it's Tara" a look of concern on her face  
  
Giles: "Tara, Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
Willow: (moving around rubbing her hands) " I don't know, she has not been her self in the last couple of days, and then I found this.) She pulls out a small well-worn leather bound book from her knapsack. Handing it to Giles as she approached.  
  
Willow: "She said that she was working on a Protective ward of some kind" looking at Giles as he looked at the book, realizing what it dealt with  
  
Giles: "Well, as you know this has to do with something more than some simple protective ward" he said concerned  
  
Willow: " I know, but I think she doesn't wanted me to know about this".  
  
Giles: "Well, it is understandable " Putting his hand to his forehead trying to fathom what reason would Tara have to risk dealing with The powers of Necromancy.  
  
Giles: (looking up at a scared and frightened Willow) he turns to the page that was high lighted by the post-it  
  
Willow: "But why? What reason would she, she has always been against doing things like this"  
  
Giles: " well, whatever her reason, she thought enough to prevent you from being involved in it "  
  
Willow: "We don't do that, we don't keep things like that from each other" Willow said eyes watering in disbelief"  
  
Giles: "Willow" he said in a calming voice  
  
Willow: "No, Giles we agreed, both of us did "  
  
Giles: " I understand, but for whatever reason she is doing this, we have to find out why" he closes the book"  
  
Willow: "Resurrection" (pausing with a distasteful look on her face) it's just not something that she would ever mess with"  
  
Giles: "In deed (scratching his head), We need to speak with her" running his hand over the book.  
  
Willow Nods  
  
Scene fades out.  
  
Exterior shot -Day 3rd Jefferson 3:46pm Crowded street corner, Riley stands by a bus stop in front of a typical southern California strip mall, checks his watch: 3:47pm.  
  
Cars and way too many suv drive bye as Riley waits, the sun is bright and not a cloud in the sky, a man wearing multiple layers of clothing pushes an overflowing shopping cart by, small pinwheels stand ready to catch a breeze.  
  
3:53pm (Riley's Cell-phone buzzes)  
  
Riley: (pulling out and answering phone) "Riley Finn?"  
  
Caller: "Do you see the shopping center behind you?" in an almost digital voice.  
  
Riley: "Yes?" looking at the small collection of stores, they were far from being called a shopping center.  
  
Caller: "Go into the Mexican restaurant, sit in the back, wait you will be contacted there "  
  
The phone clicks off, Riley puts it away and walks over to the Restaurant, noticing an unmarked car across the street. As well as Pg&e truck servicing a line across the street.  
  
Riley walks into the "Casa LaVerdis", a pleasant drop of temperature as he gets out of the hot sun.  
  
A small Hispanic lady in mid 20's meets him, a smile and menu in hand, "Hola! Que. Pasa?""  
  
Riley: "One for lunch I guess" he followers her.  
  
Noticing that they restaurant was filled almost completely with Mexican clientele, he sits in a small booth in the back as requested.  
  
Riley: " Can I get an Ice Tea? Looking at the small menu out of habit rather than actual hunger.  
  
Waitress: " Okay, thanks I will be back with your drink"  
  
Riley smiles at her, looking at his watch, he pushes a small button and looks to see if the dial lights. One of the little toys that the Initiative never took back: Bug detector built into his watch.  
  
(The small light blinked, as he thought it would)  
  
The waitress brings his drink a few moments later, he sees man walk in, from the reflection in a picture on the wall opposite of his table, the waitress directing him to where Riley was sitting.  
  
The Man was dressed in a white shirt, Grey suit and a small brief case; he walked up to the table.  
  
Man in Suit: " Mr. Finn?" he smiled  
  
Riley: " Yes?" sipping the ice-tea (powdered he smirked)  
  
Man in suit: " Mind if I join you " gesturing to the empty seat  
  
Riley: "Sure, go ahead"  
  
The man sits down and puts the brief case by his feet.  
  
Voice lowers  
  
Man in the suit: " Okay, well when the department received you call, You might say we were surprised"  
  
Riley: "Well, I thought that the Agency should be aware of what is happening in Sunnydale, even though I am not associated with the initiative any longer.  
  
Man in suit: "Yes, (pause) Well we do appreciate being kept informed of the.... Situation in Sunnydale" he picks up the case, putting it on seat beside him, the opening it and removing a plain manila envelop marked: [Riley Finn].  
  
He lowers he voice as the waitress walks up, while shutting but not locking the case  
  
Waitress holding notepad ready to take order  
  
Waitress: " What can I get for you two?"  
  
The Man in the suit: "Yes, I will take the Faitas, make it with chicken and a Soda if you would not mind?"  
  
The waitress writes down the order, looking over at Riley, he looks at the menu.  
  
Man in Suit: " I would suggest The Carnitas's if you want something lite?"  
  
Riley: (folding up the menu) " Okay, I will take the Carnitas, thanks!  
  
Waitress: " That will be fine"  
  
Waitress departs to kitchen  
  
Man in suit: "Food is good, the place asks no question's, the department helped the owner with a small disagreement with the Ins"  
  
Riley: "So the information?" he cuts to the chase  
  
Man in suit: "Right, yes, here you are!" He opens the case and hands the envelope to riley.  
  
Riley notices the small bulge of the Mac-15 in the case; the department was always ready for situations  
  
Man in suit: " I am afraid that this is all we had, rather short time, and the description you gave us was.... Let's say sketchy"  
  
Riley & the Suit talked around the subject of his future involvement with the department, skirting the issue that was always there, eating the food when it was delivered. The man was right, the food was good, after they finished the man pulled a small card from his coat pocket.  
  
Man in suit: " Here, (pushing the card across the table) If you ever change your mind or just need to get in contact us"  
  
Riley" Okay, thanks " pocketing the card while sipping the last of the ice tea.  
  
Man in Suit: " Okay, well I think we are done, thanks for meeting with me Mr. Finn" Putting his hand out.  
  
Riley shakes his hand.  
  
Riley: "Thanks" motioning to the pocket that he had put the envelope in.  
  
The Man in the suit nods, leaving with the bill, he pays at the front and then leaves  
  
Riley wonders what they found, then remembering Buffy walks out of the restaurant, eyeing the Pg&e truck and noticing the unmarked car was gone.  
  
Riley headed back to the motel, Buffy would be curious about what the Department had discovered, and he valued anytime alone with Buffy, when it was just Buffy and Riley, not the Slayer and the ex-agent. 4:56 showed on the Bank of America tower clock as he crossed the street to the Motel.  
  
He went up the stairs, opening the door with his key, he saw the room was surprisingly empty. The TV was playing some movie, on a cable channel, but Buffy was not around.  
  
Riley: "Buffy!" he said looking around  
  
He walked out on the balcony, looking down at the people around the pool, and though there were many attractive women he failed to see Buffy among them.  
  
Cuv: View of Riley and Buffy's room on monitor, the operator slighting changing the camera position and focus as the Riley Finn attempts to call the motel front desk.  
  
Riley: Hello? Front desk?  
  
Operator: Front desk? May I help you ?  
  
Riley: Yes! This is Mr. Finn in room 221, do you have any message for me ?  
  
(Riley mutes the TV volume off; looking at the image of the attractive actress that was staring in the movie, which strangely looked like Buffy.)  
  
Pause as the operator looks through her records, Riley becomes concerned, not hearing the noise of the opening door behind him.  
  
Operator: "No sir, may I help you with anything else?"  
  
Riley: " No, okay, thanks "  
  
Buffy: "Riley?" in a soft voice  
  
Riley looks over quickly, seeing Buffy's smile turn to concern, she was standing there in a towel and her hair wrapped as well  
  
Buffy: " What's wrong Riley" She looks concerned and walks from the bathroom to where Riley stood barefooted  
  
Riley: " (Feeling relieved) Nothing Buffy, just with all the cloak and dagger stuff, I got a little jumpy "  
  
Buffy: " Jumpy huh, well don't worry " Standing on her tiptoes, she kisses Riley and holds on to him for their mutual reassurance.  
  
Leaning back, Riley takes Buffy off her feet, returning the kiss and carrying her back to the bed in a swirling step. Nearly matching the couple on TV, the TV winks out, as Buffy hits the remote.  
  
Riley: " You are going to miss your show!" he say's between the kisses that he was receiving from his girlfriend her hair smelling like strawberries.  
  
Buffy: " Seen it, they live happily ever after" she says leaning up from him looking into his eyes.  
  
Riley: " Yeah but they have their issues" kissing her hand then her shoulder, attempting to focus on something, he brings her closer.  
  
Buffy: " But through it all they love each other, so it all work out in the end," her hands going under his shirt feeling him before taking the shirt off all together.  
  
Riley: " Then there was the magic!" he ad's removing her towel letting her wet hair free.  
  
Buffy: " Magic? She was also a great cook ", she laid on top of Riley kissing him more intently then she had been able to do for a to long,  
  
Riley: " Yeah, that shows you that it was Hollywood" saying it knowing it would get a rise from Buffy, she smirks as she grabs a pillow to deal with his blatant chauvinist statement.  
  
Buffy: " Your going to get it, Riley Finn! she stood on her knee's above him swatting him with the pillow , holding it as one would a weapon.  
  
Riley: (reaching up feeling her chin and running his finger across the side of her face and down her soft neck to her shoulders) "But Buffy will I get dessert?"  
  
Buffy smiled closed her eyes she enjoyed being in the moment, and before she could react Riley took the pillow and rolled her over pinning her to the bed. Kissing the back of her neck, and then across the nape of her neck. He was enjoying the moment with her; they were far too few, so he wanted to take advantage of them when they happened. The slayer was all action and responsibility in one, but Buffy she was a young woman, which had to deal with way more issues than someone of her age, should. Riley knew that he could not shelter Buffy from all the things that the slayer had to deal with, but right now she wasn't the slayer she was Buffy.  
  
Buffy: " Hey unfair" sounding all together girly like.  
  
Riley: "Diversion tactics Buffy, first thing they teach you in the army, do what is not expected.  
  
Buffy: (rolling Riley over with relative ease, she stood above him, hand crossed in defiance)" Is that so?"  
  
Riley smiles running his hands across her thighs, all the things of the real world seem to take a back seat to the moment that Buffy and he were sharing.  
  
Buffy smiled for a second " Riley? " she asked in a very sultry, very womanly voice  
  
Riley: " Humm..." he opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Camera pans over Buffy's shoulder, focusing on Riley's reaction as Buffy removes her towel.  
  
Buffy holding her towel open before Riley" Surrender?" she smiles at the look of complete shock on Riley's face.  
  
Riley smiles and says; " Unconditionally, you win " he reaches up entwining his fingers with hers and kisses her.  
  
He never stood a chance when it came to Buffy; she had his heart long before, if only he had hers he thought bringing her back into his embrace.  
  
The world seemed to fall away from Riley; he let himself go to be with her completely. Not to always be on guard, he knew at that moment that he more than cared for Buffy, He loved her with all his heart and soul. A simple fact that was difficult, wonderful and confusing at the same time to deal or even comprehends. Riley was a tactician, priding himself on having all the answers, but Buffy she brought with her a whole different set of questions. He lay there afterward totally and happily exhausted, Buffy laying asleep upon him her still wet hair lying across her small shoulders. He traced his hand across her face, pulling the wet hair away, revealing Buffy. She looked relaxed and content laying there on him, the image of this small delicate person, ever being the slayer and responsible for so many things and people, it was so far from being at all believable. Today, however she was just Buffy, she was there for him to hold, to comfort and to soothe. He realized that for all of Buffy's strength's, she was still the same as anyone else, a fact that Riley saw as she lay there. The true face that he saw was the one of the small young women picked to deal with the world's issues; it was the one that she was so careful to conceal. Buffy wanted the same thing that everyone else wanted, she wanted a normal life, wanted to love and be loved for her. Buffy was the slayer, at any time she could be asked to put her life on the line, but that was tomorrow today she was her with him and he would protect her from the world as best he could. He moved the hair from her face and neck, and looked upon the face of the women that had so utterly wreaked him, completely and totally won him over. Then he noticed something, faintly and almost non-existent, and in the dim light of dusk he new what they were. Bite marks, Buffy had been bitten, and she had not told him. Why?  
  
Fade to black. 


	16. Chapter: 16 Things come to light

Worst of Friends / Best of Enemies Episode: 16 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in the story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist with the only the difference is that the Buffy /Dracula situation is still unresolved and only Spike knows that Buffy has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not a just about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Interior View - Day Xander /Anya's apartment: Bedroom bathed in shadow Xander reclines in the chair hand holding his chin, tense & wondering, on the bed before him lay the target of his worry Anya, who even now sleeps peacefully.  
  
Xander (Vo) "I know every line of you face, the curve of your chin, the subtle turn of the lips when you are going to smile, god and how you can smile, it makes me feel like what ever happens it will all work out. How you have become such a big part of my life? In a way that few others save Willow or Cordelia had ever managed, I'll never know, but you have and I'm better for it."  
  
Looking at the clock, he sees that it almost a quarter to seven, the morning light filtering across Anya's arm.  
  
Xander (Vo) "Why cant I just tell you? Tell you what you mean to me, what an enormous part of my life you have become. Tell you that I love you, why?"  
  
Voice whispering  
  
Xander: " Do I deserve you?"  
  
(Anya murmurs, drawing Xanders attention away from his thoughts of dread, she shifts slightly under the new warmth of the coming day)  
  
Xander looked at the clock (Cut to close up of digital display: 6:45am)  
  
Anya: (slowly opening an eye, she tucks up the blankets) "Morning, your up early"  
  
She smiled not Looking at Xander, as he sat there watching her, she stretched never leaving the safety of the blanket that was her comfort.  
  
Xander: " Morning"  
  
Xander goes to the edge of the bed that Anya was sleeping on inches from her, bending down he greets her first waking thoughts with a kiss, softly on the forehead  
  
Anya: "Come Back to bed" hand to his shoulder.  
  
Xander: "And then how will I ever get any work done?" She grimaced as he pulled away. Anya: "You're up way to early," (yawn)  
  
Xander: "Well work calls, so I." Looking at her without finishing.  
  
Anya: " Well, hang up, tell them you are busy " she says softly  
  
Xander: "The job is over in a couple of week, we need the OT, it only half day "  
  
Anya: " Well, Can I make you breakfast?"  
  
Anya smiles at her boyfriend with a questioning look that hinted at concern, masked by being tired, but Xander noticed it all the same.  
  
Xander: "Have to run, but thanks" Bending over kissing Anya.  
  
Xander: "I have a few errands to run, but I'll be back soon" he says  
  
Anya: " Xander?"  
  
Xander: " Uhmm, what?" brushing a bit of hair from across her face.  
  
Anya: "Is everything (pause) okay, Xander?"  
  
Xander: " Yeah, fine! "  
  
Anya: " You would tell me? I mean you can tell me, were a couple now and you know "  
  
Xander: " I like the sound of that, but I need to get going, see you in a few " turning to leave.  
  
Anya pulls up the blanket partially covering her bare shoulders, leaning on her shoulder watching Xander leave; reaching out she lightly touches his hand. Xander smiles and leaves. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Int shot Hotel room -day (light shined through partially drawn drapes) Buffy stands before the rooms only mirror brushing her hair, wearing a simple terry cloth bathrobe; Riley lies in bed quietly watching as she brushed her hair.  
  
Buffy: "You know I know you're awake "  
  
Riley: " You do, well come here a second than" smiling at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: "And what would you have in mind?" see asks walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed they had shared.  
  
Riley: " Well, maybe " he runs his hand along the edge of the robe.  
  
Buffy: "And be late, oh no you don't have mom & Dawn to answer to"  
  
Riley: "Okay, Well maybe we should get going " voice hints at depression.  
  
Buffy: "Hey, but its not like you don't get points for asking." She smiles and kisses him, as he holds her for what was not long enough.  
  
Buffy: "Did you sleep well?" smiling as she looks into his eyes.  
  
Riley: "Hardly!" smiling at the insinuation she had made.  
  
Buffy: (smiles while kissing him) " Well, rise and shine, I told Mom and Dawn that we would be back early." (She attempts to get up)  
  
Riley pulls her back to the bed, looking at her and savoring the moment and the silky feel of her on him, he could freeze this moment.  
  
Buffy jostles Riley in a playful attempt to get him up out of bed, instead ending up with her head on his chest with Riley stroking her newly brushed hair.  
  
Riley: "What do you say we just stay here, hell, check out isn't till what 11:00am-12: 00pm" vainly attempting to smile taking his mind from the subject he had been thinking all morning.  
  
Buffy looks at the brown envelope that lay on the nightstand, running her finger across it, while looking at Riley not asking but wanting to know.  
  
Buffy: " Have you opened it?"  
  
Riley puts his hand over Buffy's, picking it up and laying it in Buffy, she looked at him waiting for him to open the envelop.  
  
Riley: "No, I was a little busy last night, you know? " Half smiling  
  
Buffy: "Well, I hope what ever it says, can help " smiling and putting a finger to his lips before he could respond.  
  
Buffy: "Get up" with a playful attempt she gets up, her robe loosens.  
  
Riley: Yes, sir! (Saluting in a mock attempt)  
  
Riley: (he wanted ask her about the bite) "Maybe you should put some clothes on before we go " motioning to the partially open bathrobe.  
  
Buffy: (looking at her semi-clad state) " You think? (Mimicking the salute she had just been given).  
  
Fade to black  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Interior car shot -day Buffy and Riley Drive down the road in a mid-sized sedan. The freeway was not crowded for a Sunday, a light wind blows through open windows, a soft mellow pop tune from Brittany spears plays in the background.  
  
Riley: "Buffy, do me a favor?"  
  
Buffy: " Okay, but I just don't know what you have against Brittany spears, I mean a lot of people like her." she says about to adjust the radio.  
  
Riley: (Smiling) "No Buffy, Here see what they found" he hands the sealed envelope to Buffy  
  
Buffy: " Oh okay" She smile attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
Buffy opens the envelope, finding a folder marked " Confidential", an audiocassette and a set of grainy black and white autopsy pictures.  
  
Riley: (concentrating on the road) "What does it say?"  
  
Buffy: "it looks like whatever this thing is, it seems to have started out appearing in a small town east of Las Vegas"  
  
Riley: " So it's some H.S.T.? (Hostile sub-terranian)  
  
Buffy: (looking through the papers) " Maybe, or some government Black bag project gone real bad."  
  
Buffy reads the report to Riley as they drive, handing him the pictures of several of the creature's victims, or hosts as the bodies were referred to in the report. Playing the cassette they here a report by an Army surgeon, sayings that the creature apparently uses the Hosts as some form of outer skin or vehicle to get around easier, discarding the host as they suffer damage and or are no longer able to support the requirements of the HST. Riley Lets her finish, attempting to put the concerns for Buffy aside, and deal with the creature in a logical way. He was trained to deal with difficult encounters, but this was just plain weird, he was glad to have Buffy along she always good to have to deal with things that got out of control and or turned weird.  
  
Riley: " So we have some Bug or Mobile Virus, that uses people /hosts to walk around normal people till it needs to feed again?"  
  
Buffy: " Looks like that to me, but why here, why Sunnydale?" looking at Riley knowing the Answer before he could reply.  
  
Riley: " One word, (looking at Buffy) Hellmouth" he says  
  
Buffy: "Well it choose the wrong Hellmouth to frequent, if Vampires, Demon's and strange cultists weren't bad enough now we have semi- intelligent sludge" she looks at Riley.  
  
Riley: "Well, it could be worse" he said as a Sunnydale exits sign comes into view  
  
Camera angle from interior car scene, to overhead behind car, watching the car pass by a large and cheerful looking "Welcome to Sunnydale sign", as they exit the free way.  
  
Buffy: "How's that?"  
  
Riley: "It could be here to breed!"  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Exterior View -Jefferson Hall Campus dorm of University of California at Sunnydale- Day  
  
Willow sits on a stone bench alone, attempting to at least look like she was reading her Chemistry book, the campus clock tower sounds in the background. Tara had not returned to the dorm all night, Willow looks around as people walk by, worry and a degree of apprehension written across her face.  
  
(Pov: shows Willow on the bench looking away from the approaching camera view)  
  
Just as the view is right behind Willow, she looks back jumping and spilling her books and papers to the feet of the bench. The young man bends down to help pick up the dropped books.  
  
Xander: "You just switched to decaf Will?" he says with a smirk-like smile  
  
Willow forces a smile not wanting to worry her friend Xander.  
  
Willow: " Xander? You scared me, and its not Decaf, you think I need decaf?  
  
Xander: "Nah, you're always been a bit jumpy, but in a nice way."  
  
Willow: (smiles) "Thanks, what, what are you doing here?"  
  
Xander: " Well I had drop some clothes off at St. Michael's, thought I would stop by " smiling as the red head that was his closest friend turned to him.  
  
Willow looks at Xander, not dressed to part of a college student  
  
Willow: "Well the way your dressed I thought you might be trying out for the school play "  
  
Xander: "Play, I don't."  
  
Willow: " You know: Carpenter's hammer named desire? " commenting on his attire of jeans sweat top and tool belt.  
  
Xander Smirk's at will as camera view changes, viewing the couple talking at the distance from some nearby bushes, the angle of the camera turns as Tara sees Willow & Xander out in front of the Dorm front door. She wasn't ready for a talk with Willow, her nerves were shot, not sleeping last night and worrying if she was doing the right thing. Tara walked to the side entrance of the Dorm; dealing with Willow would have to wait, she would tell her when she had everything set.  
  
Interior shot -day Kitchen of the summer's home  
  
Dawn eats breakfast in the kitchen with her mother, something that she had always done as she grew up, but knows more and more she did less frequently. Joyce summers liked Sunday mornings, she was always so busy at the gallery that she sometimes would forget that her daughter were growing up, Buffy was in college and Dawn already in high school.  
  
Joyce: " Need some more dear?" Picking up a serving plate of Bacon, sausages, eggs, toast etc.  
  
Dawn: " No mom, I am already full " still working on the full plate of food  
  
Joyce: " I've made plenty" she assures her daughter  
  
Dawn: " You made enough for my whole school!" she looks at the abundance of food on the bar  
  
Dawn: "You not looking for a job in the cafeteria are you?"  
  
Joyce smiles not saying anything, she continues to deal with pancakes that are heard sizzling out of sight  
  
Dawn: " If I didn't know you better, I would swear that you were trying to take the Cafeteria ladies job!" she smile sharing a quiet time with her mom just being mom.  
  
Joyce: " It isn't every day that I can spend time with my daughter"  
  
Dawn: " Thanks" she smiled as her mom started to clean up the kitchen.  
  
Joyce smiles as a small knock is heard at the back door, Dawn looks over at the door; anxious to see if it was Riley or Buffy back already from their trip to Los Angeles.  
  
Dawn: " I'll get it! " Dawn says as she stops eating and goes to the door  
  
(Cuv of the door handle from outside, as Dawn is about to open it)  
  
Dawn delays, choosing first to look through the window's off yellow drapes, seeing a person that she was surprised to see at her Door on a Sunday morning.  
  
Dawn: "Ammie?" she says aloud opening the door to let her friend in.  
  
Cut to Dawn, Ammie & Joyce setting in the kitchen eating breakfast  
  
Ammie: " Thanks, Mrs. summers but you don't have to really do this, " she says as Joyce puts a plate of Food before Ammie.  
  
Joyce: " No bother, With Buffy and Riley away I have plenty, so you are in the same classes as Dawn?" she says turning back to the sink as the 2 young girl exchange looks.  
  
Dawn: "Don't worry she once fed the Mailman," saying with a smirk.  
  
Ammie: " I know my mom's the same way". They giggle as they continue to eat.  
  
(Joyce looks over and smile and dawn and her friend)  
  
Ammie: " Well Mrs. Summers, we don't really share any classes, but my sister is also a senior and friends with Buffy and Cordelia"  
  
Joyce: (with back to the 2 girls) " Really, I thought I knew all of Buffy's friends, what's her name?"  
  
Dawn looks a little nervous  
  
Ammie: "Harmony! I'm sure Buffy must have mentioned her, they were real close friends," she said with a smile thinking of her sister and looking back at a half-smiling Dawn.  
  
Joyce stops suddenly dropping the pan that she was cleaning at the mention of Harmony's name, looking over at Ammie with a strange expression, while making eye contact with her daughter who nods in a non-verbal way of telling her that Ammie didn't know about Harmony's condition  
  
Ammie looks unaware of the exchange of expressions between mother and daughter, and turns to ask.  
  
Voice lowers  
  
Joyce: "Oh yes, I believe she came over once or twice looking for Buffy" starts to clean up kitchen.  
  
  
  
Ammie: " Speaking of Buffy, is she here Mrs. Summers?" looking at Dawn, while eating and looking over at Dawn.  
  
Dawn: " They went on a road trip to LA Friday " eating her breakfast looking to Ammie.  
  
Joyce: " Yes, (pause) but they will be back this afternoon"  
  
Dawn look at her mother than to Ammie somewhat apprehensively, she takes her empty plate to the sink, Dawn and Her mother exchange a look and Dawn walks over to her new friend.  
  
Dawn nod's looking at Ammie and giving her the "Lets bail look"  
  
Ammie and Dawn head upstairs after Ammie finishes her breakfast quickly.  
  
Whispering  
  
Ammie: " Has Buffy heard anything about my sister?" Ammie asked voice wavering and pleading for good news.  
  
Ammie and Dawn are shown walking (Os)  
  
  
  
Transition to Dawns bedroom.  
  
Shutting the door to her bedroom. Dawn goes over and sits on the edge of her bed, Ammie follows her while looking around, having never been to Dawn's room or the Summer's house for that matter.  
  
Dawn: "I don't know, Buffy hasn't called yet " Dawn says seeing as Ammie's hopes fell.  
  
Dawn: " But if anyone can find out something, it's Riley" she smiles  
  
Ammie smiles " You think?" She spy's a small hamster cage atop of a dresser  
  
Dawn: " He knows people, that know people, you know?"  
  
Ammie walks up to the Hamster cage, Camera view changes to Pov of the Small Rat , looking through the cage mesh.  
  
(The sound destroys somewhat giving the impression it is the Rat actually hears or at the very least understanding the conversation)  
  
Ammie: " Kewl, you have a Pet Rat, he is so cute!" she smiles and she wiggles her fingers at the Annoyed Rat.  
  
Dawn: (approaches) " It's a Girl, and she is actually my friend Willow's" I am just Rat- watching for the weekend.  
  
Ammie: " Really, what's her name?" looking closer at the small rodent.  
  
Dawn smiles, "Her name is Ammie" she sees her friend smile at the irony of the moment.  
  
Ammie: "That is so weird, well good choice " She turns away as the camera shows a close up look at the rat's face, making a " Yeah, right" expression as it shakes its head.  
  
Storyplot: The Rat is actually a young girl by the name of Ammie that was transmuted into a rat in mid of the 3rd-4th season, Willow and Tara have taken care of her until they can find out how to reverse the spell ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Internal View of Dorm Lobby-Day Willow walks into the lobby of the dorm, crossing the room in a haze, thinking of Tara and how she was going to find out what was happening to the love of life.  
  
(CV change: Pull back from Willow across the room focusing on 2 people talking at soda machine)  
  
Tara: "Okay, well talk later, Thanks " she says to a fellow student that walks out of scene.  
  
Tara: " Willow?"  
  
Willow looks up Surprised to see Tara walking up carrying a satchel.  
  
Willow: " Hi, when you didn't come back last night" Not making eye contact or even touching.  
  
Tara: "Had some things to do, you know research."  
  
Willow says nothing, not having the words, Tara was hiding something from her.  
  
Tara: " You okay? Concern in voice  
  
Willow: "I'd ask you the same think " she looks sad and then heads back to the room.  
  
(Cu on Tara's face, unsure what she did, and unknowing or what to do to fix it)  
  
Cut from lobby to the scene of Willow walking into room sad & eyes teared, she drops her books on the table, walking over flopping down on her bed, while grabbing a pillow and feeling small at the moment.  
  
Tar a comes into the room, marshalling all the courage that she could muster, she sees Willow curled up on their bed.  
  
Tara: "Willow? " is there something wrong?" she puts the satchel on a chair and walks towards willow.  
  
Willow: (Not Looking at Tara) "What's wrong?"  
  
Tara: " Did I do something? Concerns mounting as she sits on the edge of the bed, noticing Willow tuck her feet closer to her body and away from Tara.  
  
Willow avoids answering the question  
  
Willow: (sniffles /rubbing under nose) " So did you finish the spell" still not looking at Tara directly.  
  
Tara: (facial expression change) " Not yet, why? " feeling cornered.  
  
Willow: (meeting eyes, and looking away) " I thought if you were attempting to break all the teachings that you have lived bye, you might need some help " Looking cautiously hoping that what she thought was untrue.  
  
Tara: "What?" feeling things around her crumbling down at once.  
  
Willow:" Oh, I don't know maybe working on things that we agreed we would never do, for starters" sternly looking at Tara.  
  
Tara: " You Know?" feeling a lump in her throught  
  
Willow: "Yeah I know, but why, that I haven't a clue" looking at the face of the women that had to this point shared herself unconditionally.  
  
Tara looked away, not knowing where to start, and if she could go through with it.  
  
Willow moves over and sits besides Tara, reaching and touching Tara's hand, causing Tara to lay her head on Willow's shoulder.  
  
Whispering  
  
Willow: Why Tara? what were you thinking ?"  
  
Tara: " I couldn't loose you, that's why "  
  
Willow looks closely into Tara sad expression filled face, Holding Tara gingerly, sitting together for a moment.  
  
Willow: "Loose me? " you'll never loose me Tara, what wrong?"  
  
Tara: "The Cards, I did a reading. " looking in to Willow eyes  
  
Willow: " And They said that I was leaving you?" she looked for an answer to the questions that she had.  
  
Tara does not answer looking away  
  
Willow: " Honey" holding Tara's face looking into her eyes " I would never leave you, I promise, you know that don'tcha?"  
  
Tara: "I drew the Card, and it said." she looked away not wanting to deal with the thought of loosing Willow again.  
  
Willow: (holding her close) " I'm here, I am not leaving, you have to believe me " looking at her lover.  
  
Tara Nods.  
  
Willow: "What card? what told you this ? She asks attempting to come to grips with what was driving Tara to do this.  
  
Tara walks over to the table and brings the Deck of Tarot cards, the cards were old and passed down from mother to daughter in Tara's family, the gift of prophecy was strong in the Women of Tara's family. Willow sat with her seeing that the believe in her reading had drawn her to do things that were unthinkable,  
  
Tara looked through the cards, finding the card; she gave it to willow.  
  
The death Card, Willow looked at Tara, her lover had not foreseen her leaving Tara, and she had foreseen Willows death.  
  
The room was quiet, as the 2 sat there in a state of disbelief, Willow hugged Tara. Realizing the burden that Tara had held and the reason that she was too reluctant to share the information. They stayed there holding each other not wanting to let the world or fate take either from the other. 


	17. Chapter: 17 An unlikely Paring

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 17 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ External View of downtown urban street at night (Dorado road & route 17) The camera drives by as if in a car, slowing as it passes numerous people warming themselves at fires, several home made shelters are scene under the overpass which is busy with commuters.  
  
Man in Cap: " Harry Get up foods getting cold!"  
  
(Young kid in his teens walks up eyeing the food on the makeshift grill)  
  
Young kid: " He's probably sleeping it off" looking at man in makeshift shelter  
  
Man in Cap: "Well wake his ass up, this is not no damn Burger king" stirring something similar to stew, Young kid looks nervous, not wanting to miss a hot meal  
  
(Steam spews up from gratings, trash and debris litter the makeshift Tent City, the voices murmur around, the young kid walks up to the Make shift shelter.)  
  
Young Kid: Hey Harry, come on man dinners on (looking over shoulder, wiping mouth on sleeve  
  
(Harry does not answer only his multi-colored Nike's stick out of the shadows.)  
  
Camera angle: Pan over to the fire, assorted homeless line up a meager dinner  
  
Young kid: (kicking the foot of Harry) " Wake up" (recoil from harsh odor)  
  
Young Kid: "God Damn man, what the hell did you drink, phew" (Waving hand in front of face)  
  
Camera notices the flies, at first the sound then they seem to be collected on Harry's body.  
  
(Cu of shelter moving from over the shoulder to into the shelter, as if viewing from the kids point of view)  
  
Lowering voice  
  
Young kid: "Harry? You okay man? " Nudging him, pulls back hand suddenly.  
  
Cu of Blood on boys hand, look of horror as he steps pack, stumbling and attempting to talk.  
  
Man in cap: " Is he coming?" Yelling over shoulder as he serves food out to a hungry line of people.  
  
(A yell from the other side of the camp brings the groups attention to the kid running back)  
  
Man in cap: "I am not taking the food to him" shaking his head in disgust  
  
Young boy: (stammering) "Blood.... Ha harry, not good, get the cops"  
  
(Young Boy bends over and spews off screen, a couple of people in line look at each other, then put away plates and walk away.)  
  
Man in Cap: " Hey man! Ah come on, sheesh, not where I'm cooking! "  
  
Young boy: (Catching breath) "He's all covered in Blood man, he's hurt real bad, we gotta call the cops!"  
  
Time passes  
  
(The scene flashes to a close up of a body in its socks, yellow sheet being laid over it; the gurney is lifted into a Sunnydale ambulance, The squawk of the ambulance radio is heard, as the doors are closed and the paramedics head to another call.  
  
Man in Cap: " Rats, That's it, must have been rats!"  
  
Young kid: "Rats?" standing and looking is disbelief.  
  
Man in Cap: "Yeah, everyone knows that the sewers are just filled with'em."  
  
Young kid: " The only rats around here Carl are in the stew."  
  
(Camera angle shows 2 people helping themselves to the stew behind Carl's back, they stop and spoon back the mixture when they overhear the main ingredients.  
  
(Osv: you see that Harry is missing shoes)  
  
Young kid: "Hey Carl?"  
  
Carl: " What?"  
  
Young kid: "Where 'd Harry's Nike's go to?"  
  
Carl: " what?" Looking at the ambulance's rear doors closing.  
  
Young Kid: " Never mind" scratches head looking to the quickly vanishing meal, he forgets the missing shoes or the Homeless man in the leather jacket walking away wearing the very same ones.  
  
Homeless man: " They will do" in a cold cruel voice.  
  
Fade away  
  
Internal View-Night, "The Bronze" Full house, lighting is soft, while the music is loud but not deafening  
  
(Cu view of someone finishing off one of the last peanuts in a small basket, numerous shells show either hunger or he has been here for a while, camera pulls back revealing Xander. He wears a burgundy shirt and slacks; hair is in need of help as usual.)  
  
(Waitress passes by, switching the basket)  
  
Connie: "You know it's a 2 drink limit, not." she smiles looking at the small stack of baskets in front of Xander.  
  
Xander: "Sorry (laughing), I'm Sorta waiting for someone, a friend."  
  
Connie: " Okay"  
  
Xander: " I Guess I nibble when I'm nervous" He smiles as if expecting to see her.  
  
Waitress: " I'll warn the staff! Can I get you anything else? Something to drink?"  
  
Xander: "Ice tea, maybe" looking at his watch.  
  
Connie: " Great, I'll be back with that"  
  
The waitress departs  
  
(Cu of POV, someone makes their way through the crowd, stopping as Xander is spotted, the person then walks up to Xander from behind)  
  
Willow: " Hey Xand, I came as quick as I could, what's up? " she asks sitting on the stool beside her closest friend, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, jeans and her favorite lavender sweater.  
  
(Xander has startled expression, which changes to a smile, seeing that Will had made it; his will always comes through)  
  
Xander: "Will, Thanks for coming, kind of need your help" looking concerned and uncomfortable.  
  
Willow: "Anything Xander, just name it. Your message was a little..."  
  
Xander: "Short? Yeah well I needed to talk with you, alone that is, the less people that know about this the better?"  
  
Willow: (growing increasingly concerned) "Know what Xander? You're kind of not making much sense."  
  
Xander: (interrupting willow)"I need, I need you to do something for me"  
  
Willow: " Anything Xander"  
  
(Xander looks around, leaning close to his friend; the one person that has always been there for him.)  
  
(Waitress returns with Ice tea)  
  
Connie: (waiting for a second) " your friend arrived?" she smiles at Willow  
  
Xander: "Yeah, thanks "  
  
Willow: "What?"  
  
(Looking at Willow as he lowers his voice, waiting for the waitress to leave)  
  
Xander: "I need you to make me a charm Will, the Magic kind"  
  
Willow: "Oh!" little surprised at the request.  
  
Fade to black Interior shot-night: nightclub: The bronze  
  
Harmony walked into the Bronze; she's looking for someone that she cant stand, why she was doing this? She failed to see any reason that should help Xander Harris. Just being around him irritated her, but for some reason he needed her, and then there was Ammie to think about. The smell & warmth of the crowd was intoxicating, she never stopped marveling at all the things she had always overlooked when she was alive. She was always being caught up in some small detail, like who was wearing what, who was seen with who it never ended. But some things never changed.  
  
Young man: "Hey Gorgeous, The Answer to your dreams is right here!"  
  
Harmony: (looking with a smirk) "I'm sorry did you think (pause), Moi!" Hand to chest.  
  
(Young Man looks anxious waiting)  
  
Harmony: "I don't think so!" She gestures him away.  
  
Young man: (looking rejected) "What ever "  
  
Harmony walks around the Bronze, attempting to try to keep her mind on locating Xander, her stomach ached, and the hunger was even now gnawing away at her patience. It was then that she spotted Xander, he was walking away from a table that Willow sat at. Rosenberg the computer geek that Cordilia always thought knew the softer side of Sears; she seemed different, almost more confident.  
  
Harmony: "Well, I'm here Harris, what gives?" folding her arms across her chest to show displeasure.  
  
Xander: (surprised look on face) "Harmony? You're made it!"  
  
Harmony: "Yeah, so!  
  
(Looking over shoulder to Willow, CV toward the table where Willow sat, a waitress was taking her order)  
  
Xander: "Right, let's go!" he subconsciously touches her shoulder leading her out  
  
(Harmony raising an eyebrow at being led out, Xander pulls the hand back, they both exit the Bronze out into the night.)  
  
(CV looking at willow sitting at table, she looks through the crowd, smiling when she sees Buffy and Riley enter. The smile fades as she spots Xander leaving, leaving with Harmony.  
  
Willow: (thinking to self) why? And why with her of all people? And what's with all the secrecy? And now a protective charm vrs Vampires, something was up and that's not good.  
  
(Willow sighs).  
  
Fade to black Exterior shot-Night Warehouse district  
  
[A young couple walks down a deserted street, arguing as they go, stopping in front of an unlit alley. The lighting is bad; shadows wait to envelop them.]  
  
Harmony: "Abandoned warehouse great. you sure know how to pick'em Xander"  
  
(She smirks hands on waist, Harmony looks around wrapping her thin jacket tighter around herself, in a vain attempt to stay warm.)  
  
Xander: "Yeah, well I figured since Spike was attacked around here..."  
  
(Shocked look of concern passes across Harmony's face)  
  
Harmony: (interrupting Xander) " My Spike? Did you talked to him, is, is he okay? " Her voice slightly trembling, while trying to sound like she really didn't care what Xander had to say.  
  
Xander: "Yeah he's his old happy annoying undead self, so I thought this would be as good a place as any to look for our creature "  
  
Harmony: " So the creature, it like attacked Spike around here?" she asks looking around nervous for the first time, walking a little closer to Xander.  
  
Xander: (looking with a puzzled expression) "No, just a pack of demons, but where there are demon's"  
  
(Xander and Harmony approach the abandoned building, cautiously looking around.)  
  
Harmony: "So there's demon's and the creature out on the prowl, so what's with the solo act?" she asks  
  
Xander: " I'm not solo Harmony, we have each other," he says dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Harmony: (smirks, rolls her eyes) "Yeah, Well it's not like you to get all manly Xander"  
  
Xander: "Oh really, and you would know this how? He says looking around.  
  
Harmony: " Lets see, 4 agonizing years of High school ring a bell, I mean when you weren't in your little Geek Troop with Rosenberg, your where always kissing up to Buffy? "  
  
(Xander doesn't answer but reacts to the inference that he was is some way not capable, he pulls out a small flashlight from his coat pocket)  
  
Xander: (Flipping on a flashlight) " I can do things on my own you know, and hey I have you here just in case, I have it all planned out"  
  
(Harmony doesn't saying anything)  
  
Harmony: "Oh really" watches a Xander attempts to force open a stuck door.  
  
(Xander Shoulders the door with a thud, rewarded with a sore shoulder and wounded pride.)  
  
Lowers voice  
  
Harmony: " Loser "  
  
Xander: (shakes head obviously irritated) " Well, Maybe if our little princess could lend a hand?" Motioning at the door.  
  
Harmony: (looking altogether disinterested) " What Cordilia ever saw in you, I'll never know!"  
  
Xander: " What? you mean other my boyish good looks and sparkling wit" he smiles.  
  
Harmony: "What ever Harris" rolling her eyes as she walks up to the door.  
  
(Harmony's face Vamp's out, she shoves the door in an entirely girly way, but the doorframe splinters as the dead bolt & door is forced open. Xander looks with a combination of shock & surprise)  
  
Harmony: "What? " wondering what the funny look from Xander was for, she reverts from the ridged forehead and yellowish eyes to that of ex-Sunnydale cheerleader.  
  
Xander: "Effective, did you learn that one in Cheerleading camp?" he smirks walking into the building the flash light beam leading the way.  
  
Harmony: "Yeah like you'd ever make the squad Harris!"  
  
Xander: "Well, you know Harm I'll just go right down and sign up" Xander comments as he Listens and peers into the darkened factory that they had just broken into.  
  
Xander and Harmony make their way through the outer offices and then into the remains of the machine shop that spike said he encountered The Demons.  
  
(Pieces of glass crack under their footsteps, scraps of paper and debris litter the room)  
  
The small meager lite probes the darkness, attempting to discover something that they would both rather not know about, unwary Harmony stay's close to Xander.  
  
Harmony: "So why are you doing this Xander? Being all Bruce Willis "  
  
(Xander & Harmony wind their way through the warehouse, numerous machines, unused belts and Pulleys casting eerie shadows in the room.)  
  
Xander: " If you must know, dawn asked"  
  
Harmony: "The Slayer's kid sister went to you for help?" looking in disbelief  
  
Xander: "Yeah, weird huh, the sister of the slayer and she goes to little old Xander." He smiles  
  
Harmony: " Pathetic is more like it, so what did she need? Help in finding a stay kitten?"  
  
Xander: " Actually she is worried about your sister"  
  
Harmony: " Ammie?"  
  
Xander: " Yeah"  
  
(A set of 3 humanoid figures step out of the surrounding shadow of the factory room, a motley assortment of lowlifes.)  
  
Voice in the Shadow: "Well, well look what we have here!"  
  
(Xander & Harmony turn to see the figures in the shadows, they looked like men as the stepped from their hiding spots in the room that was until the dim lite illuminated them. The one that spoke was tinged green, a mid-sizes one had scales and punked out hair, they could not make out the 3rd.)  
  
The Taller green-tinged demon looked at his partner; they had been looking for their friends that were holding out here, with all the weird events they decided to check in on them.  
  
Xander: "Hey man! Were not looking for any trouble here, " he says stepping in front of Harmony. Who gives him a curious look?  
  
Taller Demon: "Well you don't have to look far, because were right here, and were plenty enough trouble! "  
  
Smaller Demon: "That's right!" adding the remark for affect.  
  
Harmony: (looking at Xander) "Well?"  
  
Xander: "Great!" looking from Harmony to the approaching demons  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
Interior view-Night The Magic box (Tara stands arranging sets of Ceremonial candles on a front shelf; while Giles comes down from the upper mezzanine, Anyia writing an order at the front desk. The front door open's with Willow walking in, Buffy and Riley in toe)  
  
Giles: "Welcome back Buffy, Riley, did your trip go well?"  
  
Tara: "Hey " she smiles softly at Willow.  
  
(Willow walks up to Tara, Buffy stay's close a look of concern on her face.)  
  
Riley: "Well, we actually just got back, According to my contacts it looks like this might just be an isolated event "  
  
Willow: "Isolated! That's good, right? " Looking at Buffy & Riley and then Giles with a hopeful reassurance.  
  
Tara: (meeting Willows glance) "Yes"  
  
Giles: " Well that something at least" looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: "So what's the plan" looking at her friends.  
  
Willow: Well, if this is an isolated event, maybe we can you know stop it, before it leaves or hurts anyone else."  
  
Giles: " Yes, well for what ever reason it's here, it must need or want something, we should work on figuring out what it wants "  
  
Buffy: "So we just find out what the big baddie wants and bingo "  
  
Anya: "Bingo?" looking around for someone to clue her in.  
  
Giles: "Yes, but maybe not that easy Buffy"  
  
Riley: "So how have things been here, while we were gone"  
  
Giles " Okay, if that could be say about anything in Sunnydale.  
  
Anya: "Willow?"  
  
Willow: "What? " looking away from Tara to Anya  
  
Anya: "Have you seen Xander? Maybe hell know, he's been looking for you all afternoon".  
  
Willow: "I saw him at The Bronze."  
  
Anya: "You did? You 2, at the bronze? She asked with a worried expression.  
  
Buffy: (interrupting willow) " Anyia did Xander tell you where he was going to be? Or where he was planning to go?"  
  
Anya: " No, just that he need to talk to Willow, he was in a hurry this morning?"  
  
Buffy: " Hurry?"  
  
Tara: " I saw him yesterday, (looking around as if she was interrupting) he seemed distracted about something?"  
  
Buffy: " he has been acting (pause), well you, know weird? I mean weirder than normal for Xander" she looks to Tara and Anyia.  
  
Tara: "No, he seemed fine to me" smiling the reassuring smile.  
  
Anya: " He's okay? Right?  
  
Tara: (Looking concerned she gives Anya a " he should be " look touching her shoulder in reassurance.  
  
Giles: " I'm sure that if something was wrong, he would surely tell us, or at the very least call."  
  
Anya: "Maybe he's hurt, he could laying injured right now" Anya begins to panic.  
  
Willow: " He'll be okay" she walks up putting her hand Anya's shoulder.  
  
Anya: " How do you know, we should go look for him, you know to be sure, Giles? " Anya looked for a calm reassurance.  
  
Giles: " Anya I'm sure Willow & Tara are right, I mean it's not Xander to just go rushing off with out telling someone," Giles nervously adjusts his glasses.  
  
(No one notices the 2 teenage girls, who enter from the back of the store, they walk up in mid conversation).  
  
Dawn: "He guys! What's going on?"  
  
(The whole room turns to Dawn and Ammie, who are standing in the back of the room, they seem to be waiting for an answer, and the looks from the various adults in the room being answer enough.)  
  
Buffy: " Xanders. (Pause), were trying to find him"  
  
Willow: " Dawn you haven't seen him, or anything have you? Willow asks half hoping.  
  
Dawn: " No, he's being a general flake, he even missed work today "  
  
(Concerned look from Anya)  
  
Anya: "Missed work? Giles? Xander never misses work."  
  
Ammie: " He might be looking for my sister Harmony" she offers looking at Dawn and then the group as if part of the conversation.  
  
Dawn: " And after Spike was attacked, I mean he could be looking for who did it, or something "  
  
Riley: " Spike was attacked? When did this happen?"  
  
Buffy: "Harmony? Harmony has a sister?" a shocked looks on her face  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Interior shot: Spike's mausoleum (Pulling out a Bottle of Blood from the small portable fridge, Spike downs a swig, reacting to the coldness of something that he always liked warm and filled with life.)  
  
(Pounding on the exterior door)  
  
Spike: " Hold on a blooming second, will yah?" he wipes a drop of the cow's blood from his lips, beginning to cross the room.  
  
(The Door Fly's open before spike, he recoils quickly to a defensive stance, as a Buffy, Riley and Willow comes in, Spike relaxes and a smirk and annoyed look passes over his face.)  
  
Spike: " What now slayer, back in town what 5 minutes? And already making my night a living hell"  
  
(Looking at the small crowd of people at his doorway)  
  
Spike: "Come in, come in, its not like I have any bleeding privacy anyway " gesturing to them to enter as if he had a choice, turning he walks sitting on a large crypt as one would a lounge chair.  
  
Ammie: (walking in looking around shocked) " He lives in a crypt "  
  
Dawn: "Yeah, Uhm it's complicated I'll explain later" looking to Ammie than Buffy.  
  
Spike: "Hey now the rents cheap, neighbors are quiet, the Tele works, a bloke can have it worse ". He sits up on a stone crypt, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Buffy: " Spike, You were attacked couple night ago" walking straight up to him.  
  
(Spike doesn't answer, taking a drag from cig and looking at the Slayer, she was in a tiff and wasn't it just too bad.)  
  
Spike: " Yeah, well what of it? What you feel cheated that someone might have go a piece of me first, huh?" sly smile looking at the reaction that Riley was giving him.  
  
(Buffy makes an eheew look at the thought; Riley gets angry stepping forward)  
  
Riley: " Just answer the questions" pissed expression  
  
(Spike smirks looking smug, he takes a drag from his cig, pausing long enough to look at Buffy and her would be white knight)  
  
Buffy: "Well your still alive, so they weren't too tough"  
  
Spike: " and you know all about being tough, huh Buff?"  
  
Dawn: " Spike it's important " Dawn says stepping forward, in the voice that irritated Spike, he was going to have to be helpful.  
  
(Spike takes another drag from the cig, getting an annoyed look on his face, which softens when he sees the concern on Dawn's face)  
  
Spike: "Okay, okay Niblet, so what do you want to know? And make it quick, I don't have all bleeding night "  
  
Willow: " Xanders missing!" (Looking at Buffy and Dawn)  
  
Spike: " So, I'm not his babysitter am I?" looking up irritated.  
  
Buffy: " We think Xander is going after the creature, or creatures that attacked you on his own" looking at willow.  
  
Spike: " On his own? Well bully for him, about time that wanker grew a pair, but sorry pet I haven't seen him."  
  
(Spike smokes the cig and wonders why everyone was still here)  
  
Riley: " Well maybe he went where you were attacked? Sort of recon the area, he might be trying find a clue there."  
  
Spike: " Maybe, but your talking Xander, right?"  
  
Buffy: (interrupting Riley) "Well maybe I just finish what the demons started" looking altogether stern and business like.  
  
Spike: (frowns) "Oh, and wouldn't you really just love to get your hands on me " smiling and leaning over way too close for comfort.  
  
(Riley steps forward angry, Buffy just rolls her eyes)  
  
Voice lowers, Camera pans to Ammie and Dawn  
  
Ammie: "Demon's? Like real ones? " Looking shocked and a little scared at Dawn who nods her head  
  
Dawn: "Yeah, things get complicated in Sunnydale, Ammie"  
  
Ammie: " Do you think the Demons have my sister?"  
  
Dawn: (looking at Spike) "I don't know"  
  
Ammie: " Maybe, Xanders trying to find her?" looking worried and nervous  
  
Dawn: " Maybe, I just hope he'll be okay"  
  
(Camera pan's back to Riley, Buffy and Spike)  
  
Buffy: "In your dreams, so where is it? Were in a hurry " looking impatient  
  
Spike: (taking a drag from cig) "Old warehouse district, J& R refinery, go around the back, doors open." He looks at Buffy and then blows some smoke Riley's way.  
  
Buffy: "Okay, Will I need you to go to Giles, tell him where we are going and to bring weapons, we might need them " looking at Willow  
  
Willow: "Okay, but be careful Buffy, and find Xander"  
  
Buffy: "I will, but you be careful!"  
  
Spike: (looking annoyed)"well bloody don't bother thanking me, one or two demons alive or dead are no difference to me."  
  
Buffy: "Riley your with me " turning to leave.  
  
Dawn: "What about us? We can help," she adds.  
  
(Buffy looks at Dawn & Ammie saying nothing, Spike watches taking a drag from cig)  
  
Buffy: " I need you to stay here, with Spike,"  
  
Spike: "Hey now, I'm no bleeding baby sitting service." looking perturbed.  
  
(Buffy puts her hands on waist and setting the pose, and giving the look that Spike knew all too well, don't argue with a pissed slayer)  
  
Dawn: "It's not like I need someone to look after me, I mean I'm 14, I can take care of my self" standing defiant and hands on her waist, imitating her big sister.  
  
Buffy: "Dawn its just in case Xander shows up, and mom would just kill me if anything happened to you, I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Dawn: "Buffy." stressed that she did not want to stay.  
  
Spike: "Better listen to your big Sis"  
  
(Dawn looks irritated, Ammie still creeped out about the place)  
  
Ammie: " Do you like get cable in here? Or do you have a dish?" looking around.  
  
Spike: " Neither, but passions is on in a bit, grab a seat and don't break anything "  
  
Ammie: " Kewl " walking over to a small torn up chair, noticing that breaking anything in spikes room would generally be an improvement.  
  
(Dawn looks angry, Buffy was keeping her away, looking with Ammie and spike start to watch some TV.  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Interior shot - Night Abandoned factory (Xander & Harmony stand in the middle of the warehouse 3 demons surrounding them.)  
  
Xander: " whoa! Come on I think this is all a mistake, I mean a big mistake" gesturing nervously around.  
  
Green Demon: " the only mistake is thinking you'd get away with killing our friends"  
  
Scaly Demon: "No one gets away with it" ending the leader comment.  
  
(Harmony and Xander look at each other bewildered)  
  
Xander & Harmony in unison: "What "  
  
Xander: (gets an idea) " Oh, you think we" Pointing at Harmony and himself.  
  
(The Demons don't answer, but simply look at each other)  
  
Xander: " That wasn't us, it must have been Spike, Harm?"  
  
(The Demons react to the name but do not speak)  
  
Xander: " Go ahead tell them" looking at Harmony as if she had the answer.  
  
(Xander is shoved in the arm by Harmony who looks disgusted)  
  
Harmony: " Leave Spike out of this "  
  
Xander: " Hey" rubbing his arm.  
  
(The demons look at each other)  
  
Green Demon: "You two!" attempting to draw attention  
  
(Harmony and Xander look over)  
  
Green demon: "If this spike is involved will deal with him later, after we do you two"  
  
Scaly Demon: "2 for the price of 1, huh boss?" He laughs.  
  
Green demon: " Right!"  
  
(The demons laugh, Xander spots a small length of pipe, Harmony just looked pissed)  
  
Xander: "Well, maybe we can call it even, you know school night and all " attempting to ease his way closer to the door.  
  
(The small demon steps in the way, the smell of Body odor, making Xander back up).  
  
Scaly demon: " You aren't going nowhere, well not in one piece that is, Right Karl" he looks over and laughs at the 3rd demon, who steps into the room's dim light.  
  
(Saying Karl was big was an understatement, wearing a muscle beach shirt and sweat pants, he was Sumo wrestler big, Xander Gulps, a Kostca demon just great!).  
  
Karl: " I'll smash'em real good" smiling a toothy grin with eager anticipation.  
  
Xander: "Uhm no, let's just say no smashing, okay? " Xander quickly grabs a pipe, holding it like a poor imitation of obi wan.  
  
(The demons look at Xander, and laugh)  
  
Harmony: "Uh Xander? Is like your big plan?"  
  
Xander: " Sorta, needs work huh?" looking at the demons as the approached, beginning to doubt his lone ranger mentality right at this moment.  
  
Green Demon: (looking annoyed) " Just kill them!" making a slashing gesture across throught.  
  
(Harmony & Xander look at each other)  
  
Harmony: "What's plan b" she moves back suddenly as the scaly demon grabs for her.  
  
Scaly Demon: " Hey, come girl, I'll make it quick " grinning a grimy grin.  
  
Harmony: " eeeuh" she repeatedly slaps the smaller small scaly demon, causing him to fall back slipping into a pile of refuse. Wishing she hadn't touched him as she did.  
  
Harmony: "Sick, sick don't you guys ever bathe? At least once an a while, ewweh!" reacting to the greasy residue left on her hands."  
  
(Xander smirks, while swinging widely at the tall demon, the blow smacks across Karl's shoulder, which only pissing him off.)  
  
Xander: " Sorry " he says gulping barely able to step aside of the lumbering Karl.  
  
Karl: " Come here! I'm going crush yah!" turning to Xander.  
  
Green Demon spots Harmony standing in the back of the room brushing off her hands on her slacks, sniffing the air around himself and then smell under an arm pit, agreeing that a bath might be good, but later.  
  
Xander: "Were out of here Harm" Xander says ducking Karl's swing, smacking the lumbering demon in the knee.  
  
(The Tall demon groans and stumbles as his leg gives out)  
  
Small demon: (Grabs Harmony's ankle as she turns to leave) " Come here I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
(Harmony falls, kicking and scooting along the floor, the grimy demon continues to hold on to her. Xander dives behind a Drill press quickly looking for Harm, it's housing smashed off with a resounding thud by Karl's blow)  
  
Xander: " I'm sure we can settle this, you know with out you pounding me to a pulp?"  
  
(Karl looks at Xander for a second, a small flicker of understanding is snuffed out by sheer rage)  
  
Xander: "I guess not"  
  
(Xander dodges from machine to machine, jumping over a small box he skirts under a lathe, Karl closes on his heels. Harmony reaches up to a small tray, tipping it over, nuts bolts, and small tools falling to the ground around her)  
  
Small Demon: "I'm taking back about killing you quick " getting to his knees while pulling Harmony to him.  
  
Harmony: "Really" she says kicking him in the groin.  
  
(The Demon pulls back shoving obvious pain)  
  
Harmony: " I don't think so!"  
  
Scaly demon: "Argh. I'm going to kill you for that!" the demon stretches out for harmony at the table.  
  
Xander: " Harmony lets get out of here" running up to the table she was behind.  
  
Harmony: " Well I'm trying to"  
  
Xander: "Try harder" he says looking for an escape  
  
Harmony: (looking annoyed) "Harris did I ever tell you that I am going to kick your ass?" she is grasped by the demon who is covered with even more dirt and grime.  
  
Xander: "Every time we meet, it's just my charm I guess, DUCK" he swings at the demon holding Harmony.  
  
(Harmony Vamps out and swings the demon around with ease, backing up against the table grabbing a rusted pike awl. Xander cracks the pole against the demon side with a thud.)  
  
Scaly demon: " what that supposed to hurt?" he staggers forward turning his attention back to the girl  
  
Harmony: " Try this!" she says smiling with smoldering yellowish eyes at the small demon as she thrusts the awl deep into his chest.  
  
Small Demon: (stumbles back surprised and bleeding) " she stuck me!" looking and holding the place where even now the darkening red splotch grew.  
  
Harmony gets to her feet, pulling back holding the bloody implement, looking at the demons blood dripping on her hand; she drops the tool reverting to Human form.  
  
Harmony: "Eeewh, gross" she looks for Xander.  
  
Karl: (roars and starts to drool) "She hurt Tom, I'll kill you both" tipping over the unused drill press that was between Xander and him with little effort.  
  
Xander (looking frantic) " Hey look its Vanna white" he points over the Demon's shoulder.  
  
(Looking over his shoulder because of the motion, not knowing America's Letter-flipping Diva.)  
  
Karl: "Huh?"  
  
Xander uses the distraction in typical fashion, he all out runs toward the door, passing by an old fire extinguisher on the wall, then he stop's.  
  
(Karl roar's at being tricked smashing machinery out of rage, taking a direct path to the shrimp)  
  
Xander: "Bicarbonate of Soda" he says remembering something willow mentioned, about some demons being sensitive to it, but were Kostca demons?" he says looking at the silver extinguisher.  
  
Green demon: "Karl, he's escaping stupid, stop him " he motions to his huge pondering but slightly dim friend, not noticing the slowly approaching vagrant from behind.  
  
Harmony: "Xander this sucks, I mean really sucks, do something " she yell's running up to him, her hair and clothes a mess, a fact that he chooses not to mention to Harmony.  
  
Xander: "I'm thinking" Looking at the approaching creature, xander pulls the extinguisher from the wall in passing.  
  
Harmony: "Great, if the demon catches fire, well can just go and put him out, yeah that will work!" She says angrily.  
  
Harmony: " Xander!" she says watching the hulking demon approach, what was she doing here?  
  
Xander: "Let's go now!" He leads the way pulling her along  
  
Harmony: "Where're you going, the exit is the other way?" she points the opposite way that they were running.  
  
Xander: (looking at Harmony) " And The demon is that way Harm, think about it, let's go!"  
  
(Harmony Follows undecided if she was more scared of the demon following them, or pissed at Xander for getting her in this situation"  
  
(The 2-scarred teenager's dash across the floor, The Kostca demon fast approaching, xander looks around the dimly lit room spying a small door marked janitor.)  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Interior view-Night Janitor closet in an abandoned factory An old stained stationary sink, small plastic shelving unit, filled with an assortment of cleaning products, dozens of small containers filled the small room. Xander's small flash- light flickers to life, frantically probing the darkness for anything useful. Harmony looked around the room; there was no exit not even a small window to squeeze out of. Xander had led her into a dead-end, worse she had followed at least it could not get worse.  
  
(A smashing blow struck the small closet door, the groans and creaks agonizing at the blow but it holds).  
  
Harmony: " It could get worse" She mutters to herself (watching Xander search wildly through the containers in the rear of the room.) "It's worse!"  
  
(The door shakes violently, Harmony bracing herself, but it wasn't working and the demon sounded real pissed)  
  
Xander: " Were is it? " saying in a low voice to self  
  
Harmony: " Where's what?  
  
Xander: "You would've thought I slept through all of Mr. Peterson's 4th period chemistry" smiling to himself as he finds that the faded yellow box was what he wanted.  
  
Harmony: " You did!" but what's that have to do with anything?"  
  
Xander: "Here we go" finding a small box on the shelf.  
  
Xander: " You see I had this little thing happen a couple of Halloween's ago, sort of gained a whole bunch of Military knowledge and stuff.  
  
Harmony: "Well, if you don't do something quick. Mr. Peterson is going to give us a D: for dead."  
  
Xander starts to disassemble the fire extinguisher, the door reverberating as another blow is struck, an ominous crack is heard. Quickly Emptying the small yellow box of powder into it, then he pours a strongly pungent liquid, looks at Harmony braced against the door, she wrinkled her nose at the odor That started to fill the small room.  
  
Xanders smirks to the point of almost laughing.  
  
Harmony: " What's so funny Xander?"  
  
Xander: " If you would've told me a couple of month's ago, that I would be trapped in a closet with you, with a mad demon attempting to kill us, I would say that's crazy.  
  
Harmony: "Well, were not going to last 2 minutes with the guy out side, so think of something.  
  
The door buckles inward with great force, sending Harmony flying across the room into the cabinet, Xander drops the flashlight as he is hit. Karl enters the room totally enraged and screaming, throwing aside the remnants of the door. The Demon sees the young blond fall to the ground, boxes, and containers covering her; momentarily distracted by the fallen girl he fails to see the kid to his right.  
  
Xander: "Hold your breath harm" he says, smirking at whom he was talking about breathing to.  
  
Karl: " Come out little rat, I got some cheese "  
  
Xander: Great and me lactose intolerant, he smirks remembering to flip the old extinguisher over before squeezing the nozzel  
  
Karl: "Uhhh? looking to the left of the entry way , the small rat had a silver can , he started to laugh. What could a little can do to him?  
  
The Caustic stream catches him full in the head, the demon grabbing for his face, staggers back more due to surprise than apparent pain. Xander continues to spray the hastily made mixture at the demon, Karl gags and retched spewing the partially swallowed vile milky liquid out.  
  
Xander: "Don't like that do yah?" looking confident.  
  
(Karl continues wiping his eyes and gagging, swinging wildly ad anyone around him)  
  
Xander: "We got'em harm?" Waiting for a reply looking at the demon  
  
Xander: "Harm?" he looks around, expecting to see her beside him.  
  
(No one answers)  
  
Looking into the room he sees her, getting up from the ground, covered from head to toe with floor stripper and cleaning detergent.  
  
Xander: "You okay? " running up to her.  
  
Motioning to her to get up, she swings at Xanders hand obviously pissed.  
  
Camera view from over Xanders shoulder: view of Harmony in crouched stance, coming out of the shadows piercing yellow eyes, and ridged forehead she had her game face on.  
  
Xander: "whoa, calm down a minute, okay" Motioning at her hand gesturing at her.  
  
Harmony: "Xander I'm going too." she looks behind Xander not finishing  
  
Camera view: Over Harmony's shoulder view: Someone rushes Xander from behind, standing his or her oblivious Xander starts to back up. Camera View: pan 180 degrees, showing the tall lumbering form of Karl rushing Xander.  
  
Xander: "Ah, No!  
  
(Xander turn's to look back)  
  
A glancing blow to the shoulder sends Xander spinning to the ground, the makeshift extinguisher skittering across the room's floor with a racket.  
  
Harmony: (looking at her condition) "Hey! You have any idea what this jacket cost?  
  
(Harmony comes out of the shadow with her game face on.)  
  
Karl: (look of confusion)"Huh? what?"  
  
Harmony: "Sorry wrong answer"  
  
Harmony steps forward backhanding the demon, he staggers back surprised by the hit, grabbing his chin with surprise. Lost in the surge of anger Harmony swings with a right cross across Karl's jaw, grabbing a length of chain, as she vents on someone twice her size. Karl blocks the swinging chain, grabbing it, he pulls her in, and then shoulder throws her to the ground.  
  
The Green Demon: (walking up from behind Karl) "Just kill her stupid"  
  
Karl: "That Hurt you leach, this is gonna hurt worse" he swings down with both fists, barely missing harmony, which rolls out of way of blow.  
  
(The demon picks up Harmony, grabbing her by the Hair and shoulder, straightening till harmony is off her feet, she was losing. Xander shakes his head, trying to make the Vertical and horizontal hold of his vision focus, just in time to see Harmony get grabbed and yell out.)  
  
Xander: "Great" He frowns getting to his feet, everything told him to run, but deep down some part of him just said "The hell with it ".  
  
(Karl begins choking the little blond, this was go easy, making him smile)  
  
Harmony: "Hey do you mind!"" She gasps, as she knee's him solidly; the grip slackens for the moment she needed to break free.  
  
Green Demon: "Your dead Girl!" he approaches her swiftly  
  
Harmony: (smirking, but visibly shaken) " Pfff. Original! She pushes a rolling toolbox towards the demon.  
  
Xander run's up to where the Extinguisher lay, seeing a shaft metal in the lathe; he grabs it heaves it with all that he was worth at the smaller green demon. It sails way past the demon, jamming into the finishing rack behind the 2 demons.  
  
Xander: "Damn!"  
  
(The Green demon looks over at Xander as the spear sails bye)  
  
Harmony: " a, little, help, xander" she says as stays away from Karl's grasp.  
  
Knocking the tool chest aside Karl charges toward Harmony and Xander, xander throws the extinguisher to his feet, making the lumbering demon slip as he crushes the fragile container, a cloud of noxious vapor streaming everywhere  
  
Karl: "Argggh" wildly swinging about, he hits The Green demon unaware and unprepared, making him knock back right into the jagged pole that was jutted out toward him  
  
The Green Demon: (Screaming in agony) " You fool " he stands there in the shadow, a 2' length of blood covered pipe protruding from his chest.  
  
Clearing his vision, the tall demon stands there in disbelief, as his friend's body goes slack  
  
Xander: "Lets go harm" grabbing her hand trying to escape.  
  
Harmony: "Uh, yeah " she nods her head realizing that Xander was right some times.  
  
(The demon grabs her up from behind by the neck, lifting her back again off her feet, She dangles like a marionette struggling to break the vise like grip but it was no good.)  
  
Karl: "You ain't going anywhere" She looks at Xander frantic, all together the 18-year-old, seeing her approaching demise.  
  
Xander: (Harmony reverts to her more annoying human form) " let go of her" he yells coming to stop only inches from the door and safety.  
  
What was he waiting for? He didn't owe harmony anything; most of the time she was trying her best to kills his friends and him. What did he care if she was being choked, not even conscious by the look of it; he could run get a way. What was he doing? And why was he going back? What possible reason would he have?  
  
Xander runs back to where the Green demon stood up, still propped up by the length of pipe, the steam and smell becoming stronger by the moment  
  
Xander: "Hey! Big and gruesome" he says taunting the huge Kostca demon.  
  
(Lowering voice)  
  
Xander: "What the hell am I doing " talking to himself  
  
Karl: (looking over holding the limp body of Harmony in his hands) "Your still here" dropping harmony to the ground as a discarded doll.  
  
Xander: " Well, I figured that since we killed 2 of you, might make it an even 3" he said voice faltering all the alarms in his head going off.  
  
Karl: (Looking more pissed than he was) " I am going to break every little bone in your body, then I'll finish off your blood sucking girlfriend" He spits in Harmony's direction and then rushes Xander, who stand their motionless, as if too scared to move.  
  
Xander: "Ah, there's where you're wrong, my Girlfriend Anyia's is an ex- vengeance demon, Harmony and me, well just share a mutual loathing for each other.  
  
The demon rushes Xander within an instant, but just as would hit him, xander rolls to the side, causing the charging demon to end up impaling himself on the very same pole that his friend still hung from. Lying on the ground, supported by shaking arms, he sighed a welcomed relief that he was both alive and un-mangled. Then it hit him, he had just killed a demon, and he did not break and run.  
  
Xander: "Well, that went, well (pause) Not!" attempting to laugh as he gets to his feet.  
  
(Looking over at Harmony's still body, he almost forgot, lost in the thought that he was lucky to be alive.)  
  
Xander: " Harmony? Harm you okay? " He asks his annoying ally, cradling her in his arms.  
  
Harmony: (stirring, and then mumbling something)  
  
Xander: "Your alive, well sort of anyway, hey you there?  
  
Harmony: " Huh, What? Spike? Where am I?" squinting her eyes and confused, she was being held, it felt nice to be held, Someone was talking to her, Spike? did her spikey come to her rescue?  
  
Camera view: Harmony's view looking up, fussy super-imposed view of Spike that focuses On Xander.  
  
Xander: Welcome back to the realm of the semi-conscious harm!"  
  
Harmony focuses on the voice, smiling when she sees Spike, then immediately frowning when the image turns to Xander.  
  
Sitting up, she shrugs off xander Harris's hold on her, she must have been knocked unconscious, she rubbed the back of her neck it still was sore and she felt dirty.  
  
Harmony: "What, where?" Looking at Xander, who already was smirking, it annoyed her more than the pain in her neck, and the splitting headache that she was bound to get.  
  
Harmony: Looking at her self arms out stretched "I look like crap, you know that you are paying for every bit of my outfit Xander Harris!" looking pissed.  
  
Xander: " Me?"  
  
Harmony: "Yes you!" she wobbles trying to stand the wooziness convinced her of the floors comfort and stability.  
  
Xander: "Whoa, slow down, I really don't think the fashion police are going to pay you a call just now harm.  
  
Harmony: "How long?" scratching her head.  
  
Xander: (looking around) " a couple of minutes"  
  
Harmony: "Minutes? Demons!" Looking around attempting again stand.  
  
Xander: " All dead, no more bad guys, not bad for our first outing" He pulls her to her feet holding her for a moment, till she steadied than released her.  
  
Harmony: "What? How" still looking confused and in disbelief.  
  
Xander: "Well, when you went night-night, I had to do something " pointing to the scene of the 2 demons squired on the pole.  
  
Harmony: "You did that" Pointing at the demons, while looking in mocked disbelief and shock.  
  
Xander: " Yeah, well you can say thanks, anytime!" he smiles waiting for her reaction.  
  
Harmony: "For what? She gave him a loathing look of uncaring solitude.  
  
Xander: "From saving your last year style butt, what do you think, hello" smiling even more annoyingly then before.  
  
Harmony: " As if," she glares at Xander, brushing his hand away as she almost stumbles.  
  
(Xander smirks at Harmony)  
  
Harmony: "Well, what now? I mean if you out of brilliant idea's, I don't see no monster so?  
  
Xander: "So?"  
  
Harmony: " Any way I need a hot bath to watch that slimy demons crude off.  
  
Xander: "Bath? Sounds like a good idea". Looking around the room he walks toward the exit.  
  
(Harmony brushing her hands off on waist, stares at Xander Sarcastically)  
  
Xander: (looks at Harmony and understands the look, grimaces) "As if, eeeugh!"  
  
Fade to black 


	18. Chapter: 18 Confronting evil by accident

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 18 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
Interior shot-Night j & p Refinery  
  
A couple winds their way through the darkened building; the room lit by moonlight that filters trough yellow-stained skylights. 2 people are seen from a distance, the view is flowing and slithering with a fluid movement.  
  
Harmony " Xander hold on "  
  
Harmony leans up against a large metal door, throwing her ripped and torn jacket over an upright lever.  
  
Xander: " What now harm? Break a nail?"  
  
(Harmony gives a snide look of contempt at her would be accomplice)  
  
Camera view: W.E.V (worm's eye view) The view flow's past harmony, which balances on one foot emptying a shoe of an annoying rock, the creature flows by harmony's foot giving her a chill.  
  
Harmony: "What, what's that!" scooting back spooked.  
  
Xander: "What was what?"  
  
(Xander's flashlight peers through the darkened warehouse, partially illuminating Harmony's pale features.)  
  
Harmony: "Something, it brushed by my leg"  
  
Xander: "Something" half-laughing but not  
  
Harmony: "Oh shut up loser, I am not kidding"  
  
  
  
(Xander face grows serious, using the meager flashlight to search the floor for the unseen thing. Camera view: The view bobs and weaves out of the bright light that the prospective host was shining, the view travels under machines, over small boxes, making noise and causing small objects to fall. The lights always one-step behind.  
  
Xander: "Huh, yeah, I think there is something here "  
  
(Xander walks over to where Harmony stands.)  
  
Harmony: "Well?'  
  
Xander: "Well, What?"  
  
Harmony: "Do something "  
  
Xander: " Like?"  
  
(Harmony's jacket snag's on the level, causing a metal door to swing open, the jacket breaking loose as the small metal lined chamber is seen.)  
  
Xander: "Hey I took care of the Demons, you'll just have to take care of this!"  
  
Xander grabs a small pipe wrench from a table to the side of the opened door.  
  
Harmony: "You, took care of what?"  
  
Camera view: (w.e.v) The Creatures slithers up a set of boxes to the side of Xander, the host moves around faster, glowing brighter in the vision of the creature. The creature attacks  
  
Xander: Ehh! get it off! Get it off!  
  
Acting entirely too girly, in obvious pain as a quick moving mass flow's up his back. The flashlight drops swirling about on the ground, until picked up, Harmony shines it at Xander and the thing.)  
  
Xander: "Do something, will yah!"  
  
(The creature flowed over the new host quickly, the sun and its doom were approaching it had to be quick, and the pain from the light would pass once this new body was possessed.).  
  
Harmony: "Stand still Xander, don't be such a baby?" she swings at the creature flashlight in hand.  
  
Xander: " You try to stand still!" (In obvious pain.)  
  
(Harmony's blow shatters the flashlight on contact, dropping Xander to the ground, a squeal escaping from the slithering mass of the creature)  
  
Harmony: " I got it, I got it!" (Yelling with excitement.)  
  
Xander: "Well get it off, will yah"  
  
(Standing transfixed looking at the slimy mass),  
  
Xander: " Harm? Some help " (The jelly mass already attempting to enter Xanders mouth. Harmony Vamps to her working face, grabbing the semi-solid mass, l whiff's of smoke waif off her hands, her cold pale flesh burning upon contact).  
  
Harmony: "Ouch, that hurts!" she says annoyed.  
  
Xander makes an expression, his face almost totally obscured by the creature. Separated from the host, it chooses to attack the next best thing harmony. It swarms over her like a wet blanket, in her face eyes and ears. The thing squeals)  
  
Harmony: Humph!" she mumbled as she staggers back wrestling with the burning mass.  
  
(Xander swung the door shut with a resounding smash; bracing against the door to keep it shut, sucking in a needed breath. Harmony staggers back into the door, throwing a lever as she stood up, she attempts to wide off the quickly drying slime that was even now caking her face and matted hair. She reverts to her human look)  
  
Xander: "What the hell is that thing? "  
  
(A grown Emanates from above the room)  
  
(Change of camera view: The small room that the creature fled into, brightens as multiple shutters creak and strain open, no look of fright is seen but it is there as the creature begins to steam retreating out of the brightening dawn.)  
  
(Change of View: showing Harmony and Xander leaving the refinery.)  
  
Harmony: "Like I know, Sheesh, you're the Scooby."  
  
Xander: "We got to get somebody, and quick " looking up through the skylights at the approaching sun rise  
  
Harmony: "Okay" (pause, thinking) "We can go get the spike! He'll know what to do, "  
  
Xander: "Spike?"  
  
Harmony: "Yes Spike, who did you think I would call? The Slayer ". Hands on her waist in a tiff.  
  
Xander: "Well, yeah"  
  
Harmony: "Hello, remember slayer (pointing to self) vampire, and I did like call her out "  
  
Xander: "And?"  
  
Harmony: "Well Duh, she wants to like kill me, she is probably out there right now looking for me"  
  
Xander: "Well, harm I doubt that that is on her top priority list, or that is even she's losing sleep over it."  
  
Xander spy's a locking bar; wedging it up clicking it into the up position, with Harms help.  
  
Xander: "Let's go!" Xander walks up opening the door.  
  
Harmony: "Uh, Xander " she motions to the coming dawn  
  
Xander: "Oh yeah" he takes his jacket, throwing it over Harmony, as if it was normal.  
  
Harmony looks at Xander for a second, then run's outside, a screeching sound echoing from the metal room they locked the creature in.  
  
  
  
External shot: Alleyway pre-dawn mid-long shot, two people skirt across the street, camera pulls in. (Xander runs out of the alley, covering Harmony with his jacket, stopping at a sewer grating. The drain groan's open, he motions for the even no steaming harmony to go inside, looking over his shoulder at the approaching dawn)  
  
Xander: "Quick" motioning to Harmony.  
  
Harmony: " Yeah, that or stay here and fry"  
  
Harmony drops down to the safety of the underground  
  
Xander: "Head to Spikes, I'll meet you there"  
  
(Cov: Looking down to see harmony below)  
  
Harmony: " Okay, euugh gross!" she reacts to the slimy nature of her surroundings.  
  
(Cov: Looking up to see Xander from Harmony's view. Xander smirks as he lowers the grate, looking around seeing no one. Camera view changes: Pans from close shot of Xander, dimly lit by the rising dawn, then across the street to the light that begins to stream over the roof tops. Scene changes to that of Harmony down in the shadow of the sewers, small amounts of light seen illuminating her from above.)  
  
Camera change: close up of Harmony, a look of longing, or missing something, she looks toward the light, then backs away at the fear that she knows it know holds for her. She walks away and toward the comfort of the darkness. Pale comparison that it was.  
  
(Scene fades to black) 


	19. Chapter: 19 The Arrival of Help with mom...

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 19 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
Internal shot: Car-night (Riley & Buffy)  
  
(Slight squawk heard from an active police scanner in background, neon lights from the city streets reflect.)  
  
Buffy: " Are we there yet?" looking out the window nervously.  
  
Riley: " Almost" smiling as he adjusts the volume of the police scanner.  
  
Buffy: "Anything?" looking at the Riley  
  
Riley: "No, it is pretty quiet tonight "  
  
(Buffy looks worried out the window)  
  
Riley: "He'll be okay, you'll see" attempting to smile.  
  
Buffy: (Forcing a slight smile) " I know, it's just (pause), I can't see why he would do this "  
  
Riley: "Well, we'll just have to ask him when we see him, okay? "  
  
(Buffy does not reply, she continues to look out the windows into the darkness, it was her fault. She just hopes everything will be okay. Camera angle change: Out side of car window, showing Buffy scanning the darkness, shot changes from a mid range close shot of Buffy and Riley's car driving down a rain slick street, to a pull away long shot of the car driving off, street lights blinking red over head.  
  
(Scene fades out)  
  
  
  
External shot - night: The Magic Box (The scene fades in with an alternating close up of Giles at the register, to a mid-range shot of Anya pacing about the store doing busy work. The pacing and noise obviously being heard by Giles, Anya looks from time to time to the door, half expecting her boyfriend to walk in.)  
  
Giles: (looking up at fidgeting Anya) " He'll be okay" looking reassured  
  
Anya: "I know, I, I just feel so. (Pause) I don't know."  
  
Giles: "Helpless" looking with kind concern  
  
(Anya nods and sighs, looking at bottle out of place, putting it back in place as she looks toward the door.)  
  
Anya: "Maybe he'll call?" looking at Giles  
  
Giles: "I 'm sure he will."  
  
Anya: (worried look on face) "What if he call's home, and I'm not there?"  
  
Giles: "Why not just go home"  
  
Anya: "But what if he calls here, you know, he knows I'm working late."  
  
Giles: (annoyed, but with a sympathetic expression) "Anya, I'll call you if I hear anything, " he says taking off his glasses to clean them.  
  
Anya: "Okay, right" she shrugs agreeing with herself"  
  
Anya: " I'll go home, you'll call right?" looking at Giles  
  
Giles: "Yes"  
  
Anya: "Right, well I'll get my things" as she walks to the back room to gather her things.  
  
(Camera pans and follows Anya until she leaves scene, it pans to the right as a Bell is heard at the door)  
  
Giles looks up seeing Willow enter  
  
Giles: "Willow! Any word?" closes a book in front of him.  
  
(Camera view changes to over and behind Willow's shoulder, following her through the room, panning to the right and centering the shot.)  
  
Willow: "Buffy & Riley are checking the area that Spike was attacked at " she says heading to the back room.  
  
(Willow walks out of scene)  
  
Giles: "So spike knew something than?" lifting the flip up tabletop of the counter, as he questions raising his voice slightly.  
  
Willow: (out of scene) " I guess so " Buffy sent me to tell you.  
  
Giles: " Okay, Right, So there expecting trouble" pondering what he is to say  
  
Willow Os: "I believe so, Buffy thinks that Xander might be heading there right now" sound of willow rummaging through a trunk.  
  
(Willow walks back in scene a moment later holding a small knapsack, looking around as if missing something,)  
  
Willow: " Where's Tara?"  
  
Giles: "Tara just left a few minutes ago"  
  
Willow: "She did " Clutching the bag tighter, with a concerned look)  
  
Giles: " She had to get a book, she's going to attempt to cast a Location spell, to help find Xander."  
  
Willow: "Oh! And Anya? " Looking around and asking not knowing why.  
  
Giles: "She's in the back, I'm sending her home " motioning to direction of storeroom  
  
Willow: "Oh, well if Xander calls."  
  
Giles: "I will call both of you " softly smiling at the young women's concern.  
  
(Change of camera angle to back in entrée of store, Anya comes into scene from the right, hearing her boyfriends' name; she smiles and anticipates the best.)  
  
Anyia: "Xander! You found him?" she says anxiously walking into scene from the storage room.  
  
Willow: "No, but were all trying, hell turn up " she says trying to make her self as well as Anyia feel better.  
  
Giles: "Let me lock up Willow, I'll take you " Giles turns to lock the register and turn off the lights as heads to the door, motioning Willow to the door.  
  
Willow: "Thanks! (Smile and looks at Anya)  
  
(Anya doesn't answer looking at the satchel/knapsack, knowing that if they needed weapons, Xander was in danger, and that just made the worrying even more intense.)  
  
Willow: "Coming?" more asking than telling  
  
  
  
Anya nod's her head, thanking the person that she mostly had seen as a rival, now was seeing as a friend that cared for Xander as much as she did.  
  
(A small draft issues from the door, the 3 walk out of the shop, the camera angle swaying softly as if it represented the wind. Camera angle from the door slowly floats from the doorway, to a small open cabinet in the center of the room; a small unicorn mobile softly tinkles and rings.  
  
The scene fades to black. 


	20. Chapter: 20 Where is Xander?

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 20 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode.  
  
Interior shot-Warehouse-night  
  
(The door suddenly crashing in: A small lithe woman enters wearing a leather jacket, tall man follows, staying close to the woman.)  
  
Riley: "Subtle Buffy, real subtle, I could have.."Jingling a ring of master keys."  
  
Buffy: " Yeah, well what can I say, I like dramatic entrances" she smiles.  
  
Riley: " Yeah, that I believe"  
  
(Riley flips on Maglight, dimly lighting the room, abandoned and dust covered, Buffy makes her way through the room)  
  
Buffy: " He said J&R? Right?" looking around carefully walking through the room."  
  
(Close up of Riley, then to Buffy)  
  
Riley: " Yeah that's what he said, but who knew there was more than one "  
  
(Sweeping the flashlight around, keeping Buffy in sight.)  
  
Buffy: " If he sent us on a wide goose-chase, he'll wish he was dead."  
  
(Riley smirks not answering, looking around he spies something on the floor, and he crouches for a closer look)  
  
Riley: "Well someone's been here " holding up a cigarette butt to the flashlight.  
  
Buffy: "Spike?" looking over from the far side of room.  
  
Riley: "Don't know, maybe"  
  
(Riley drops the cigarette and scan around with a closer look. A small pile of crushed out cigarette butts lying in a heap is illuminated by the flashlight.)  
  
Buffy: "It's going to be morning soon" Looking at the soft light filtering in from the overhead skylights. Scene fades out and then fades in.  
  
Interior shot-Car interior: Aged Citrine hard top drives down darkened street, 60's folk music playing softly in background, close up of Willow clutching a Satchel and Giles driving while looking at a map.  
  
Giles: " Were almost there, I think it's down this street "  
  
Willow: "You think?" looking hopeful.  
  
Giles: "Don't worry Willow well find them, if anyone can locate Xander its Buffy and Riley "  
  
Willow: " But, hopefully they'll find him in one piece?" she looks to Giles"  
  
Giles: "He'll be fine", (pause) "Damn"  
  
(Giles quickly looks to the left and then back)  
  
Willow: "What you see him?" she looks in the same direction as Giles."  
  
Giles: "No Problem, everything is fine, (pause) Just fine "  
  
(Giles, swerves through a lane of traffic, back the other direction. Willow clutches the small satchel as the small car strains under the maneuver. The car scrapes over a speed bump turning into an alley surrounded by commercial buildings. A black suv is seen parked.  
  
Willow: "I think its Riley's" voice up beat.  
  
Giles: " Right, they must be inside" opening the door exiting the car."  
  
(Giles reaches in for the satchel, turning the car off and pocketing the keys.)  
  
Scene fades out and fades in  
  
Interior shot-Dawn: U.S.C.S.D. (University of Southern California at Sunnydale) Dorm buildings.  
  
Students crossing the quad scattered lights emanating from windows above. As dawn breaks it is met with the sound of automatic sprinklers going off. Cut to the commons room, students head off to early classes, passing by in daze, a long hallway ends and the view centers on a door.  
  
(A man knocks).  
  
Woman off screen: "One minute!"  
  
(The camera angle pulls back revealing that Xander is at the door. Door opens, Xander shifts uncomfortable in place, Tara opens the door to the semi-darkened room surprised at who she sees)  
  
Tara: "Xander!"  
  
(Xander smiles but doesn't answer waiting to for her to finish)  
  
Xander: " Tara, Hi'  
  
Tara: " You're here!"  
  
(Xander & Tara exchange confused looks)  
  
Xander: "Yeah, is Willow here? I need to speak with her". He looks over Tara's shoulder.  
  
Tara: "She's, come, come in,  
  
(Xanders enters room Tara motioning him in, door shuts.)  
  
Interior shot-Dawn Willow & Tara's room (Lowering voice)  
  
Xander: "She's not sleeping is she, I mean I could come back, you know later ".  
  
(Cut to Tara closing the door, Xander just inside the room looking off screen. Cut to the unmade bed with no one sleeping in it, room is lit by candles)  
  
Tara: "She's not, here that is" looking away and then back at Xander."  
  
Xander: "Do you know were she is? Looking concerned."  
  
Tara: "No, I mean yes, she's okay."  
  
Xander: "It's late, did she go on patrol or something? Looking nervous.  
  
Tara: " No, I mean yes, I mean they're out looking for you Xander!" she says walking over to the desk looking concerned.  
  
Xander: "They?"  
  
Scene fades to black  
  
Interior scene -dawn Darkened warehouse building in commercial district. (Giles and Willow carefully enter building, swinging open broken door, he fumbles for something in a small satchel, hearing something moves, and he steps in front of Willow.)  
  
Giles: "Is anyone here?" stepping carefully into room looking around, he turns on a flashlight, pulling it from his satchel."  
  
(An abrupt slamming noise is heard and a commotion Ensues)  
  
Willow: "Giles" (Holding his arm.)  
  
Giles: " Willow stay close"  
  
(Flashing the light across the room, making their way toward a sound.)  
  
Interior Scene: transfers to another section of the warehouse, with Riley standing beside Buffy.  
  
Buffy : "Well this one is dead, Euuugh, and messy" wiping her hand off as stands up from a prown body.  
  
Riley : "Not that long ago, by the looks of it, body is still Luke warm" (leaning down and flashing the light over the small scaly H.S.T., a rusted awl thrust into its chest.)  
  
Buffy: "So who ever was here, must have come and went " walking between the room debris and machinery.  
  
Riley : "And still no sign of Xander" he freezes as a noise is heard across the room.  
  
Buffy: "Looks that way"  
  
(Buffy reacts to the noise; looks to Riley already picking up a piece of wood roughly Bat sized)  
  
Fade to Black  
Interior shot- Dawn Spikes lair  
  
Spike smoking in his chair illuminated by the flicking television, someone is in a sleeping bag, dim light filtering through small opaque windows. The sound of stone on stone is heard abruptly as a slab is slid back from behind the tomb. A young blond woman enters in mid conversation.  
  
Harmony: "Spike? Honey are you up here, it's me!"  
  
Cut to Spike in chair rolling eyes, he takes a long drag of cigarette while watch the Television.  
  
Spike: " Yeah Luv, Up here and give it a rest will yah"  
  
Harmony: " You just won't believe my night, "  
  
(Harmony walks up to Spike taking off coat).  
  
"I bet, did something right clever? Did yah?"  
  
Harmony: "Well, you see I just had to go to the Bronze and."  
  
(She pauses looking at the sleeping bags.)  
  
Spike: "That's great Harm" (reaching for the remote)  
  
Harmony: "Spike, Did you get take out, for me?" (Smiling)  
  
A young girl walks into scene from the right drawing Harmonies attention.  
  
Ammie: "Spike where do you keep the rest of the Popcorn?" she stops staring at the oh so familiar blond woman in front of her.  
  
Spike: "Top shelf next to the Wheatables, and don't go spilling any, I'm not your bloody maid".  
  
(Ammie drops the pan, hitting the ground with a clang, a spray of corn kernels scatter across the floor.)  
  
Ammie: "Harmony, oh my god is it you?"  
  
Harmony: "Ammie" look of shock and fear  
  
Spike: "Hey now! Watch the stuff, will yah, don't do no bloody good all over the floor and all".  
  
(Dawn wakes up with a start from the sleeping bag, she leans up on an elbow, looking around and saying, " Buffy is that you? Spike?  
  
Harmony: "Buffy?" scarred expression looking around.  
  
Ammie: " Harmony?"  
  
(Harmony stands transfixed at seeing her sister Ammie)  
  
Ammie: "Harmony your alive!"  
  
(Ammie rushes full bore for her sister, instantly clinging to her for dear life, eyes starting to tear)  
  
Dawn: "Ammie."  
  
Fade to black  
  
Interior -Warehouse -Night  
  
Buffy and Riley stand ready as the door opens, Riley flashes on the light to surprise who is entering, revealing Giles & Willow.  
  
Giles: "Riley? Buffy?"  
  
Buffy: "Giles? Whatcha doing here, I thought you were going to stay at the Magic shop."  
  
Willow: "We have the weapons" Motioning to the carried satchel.  
  
(Buffy smiles at her friend)  
  
Riley: "Well, we've searched over 3 square blocks, but not a sign of Xander."  
  
Willow: "That's a good isn't it, I mean he's probably already home a sleep!"  
  
Buffy "I'm sure he is Will"  
  
Riley: "Well something was here."  
  
Giles: "Something? "  
  
Riley: "A couple of H.S.T's "  
  
Buffy: "Demons " looking to Giles and Willow.  
  
Willow: "Dead?"  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, serious wood shop sort of dead."  
  
Giles and Willow get curious looks.  
  
Riley: "We'll explain it later, I'll see any of the initiative has found or seen Xander "  
  
Giles: "Good Idea, maybe what ever killed the demons left a clue, to who or what they were."  
  
Buffy walks up to Willow, as Giles looks around the warehouse and Riley talks on a cell phone in hushed tones.  
  
Voice lowered and concerned  
  
Buffy: "How you holding up?"  
  
Willow: "Okay, worried but okay, you?"  
  
Buffy: "I'll deal, you know give me something to stake and I'll be fine"  
  
Willow "But why? What would make Xander do this?"  
  
Buffy : "He must have his reasons" looking away  
  
Willow: "To hide something from his friends, Like this, it's not like him."  
  
(*) Flash back shot of Willow seeing Xander leaving the bronze with Harmony.  
  
Buffy "Well will sometimes you can't share everything, I mean something's are, you know personal."  
  
Willow: "Not this dangerous Buffy, Xander wouldn't hide something like that, I mean he's always there for us, he has to know that were there for him"  
  
Buffy: "He knows Willow, he knows."  
  
Willow: "Buffy"  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, Will?"  
  
Willow: "Promise me something"  
  
Buffy: "Anything will, just name it"  
  
Willow: "Promise me if you ever have something, something that you felt you really couldn't share, that you would. Okay?"  
  
Buffy is quiet  
  
Willow: "Promise, please!" looking at Buffy insistent.  
  
Buffy: "Okay Will, I promise "  
  
Buffy touches her neck, the conversation hitting close to home  
  
Giles: "Hey, I think I found something, over here"  
  
(Willow Buffy and Riley make their way over to Giles, Riley closes the cell phone, and both women have expectant looks of hope.)  
  
Buffy: "Anything?"  
  
Riley: "No, no one has seen a thing" shakes his head.  
  
Willow: "What is it?"  
  
Giles hands apiece clothe snagged on a door latch to Willow, Riley and Buffy look on.  
  
Giles: " Some sort of cloth or so it seems, it must have been snagged on this lever"  
  
Willow: "There's label, here" showing to the others.  
  
Buffy: "San Gerard and pretty new".  
  
Willow: "Who ever was here had expensive taste"  
  
Giles: "Makes one appreciate Cordelia a little more."  
  
Buffy: "Please." (Hands on waist)  
  
Willow: Well Buffy, Giles is right, I mean annoying yes, but she 'd know who was wearing what in Sunnydale."  
  
Giles: " I am, well " (smiling and adjust glasses)  
  
Riley: "It doesn't add up "  
  
Giles: "What? Doesn't add up?  
  
Riley: "I mean who wears designer clothes to a abandoned warehouse."  
  
Giles: "Who in deed."  
  
Willow looks away, the way she always does when she is nervous or tries to hide the truth, Buffy looks at the fabric, and catches a familiar fragrance frowning and looking irritated.  
  
Buffy: "I know "  
  
Willow: "You do. I mean you do " stopping herself from biting her nails"  
  
Giles: "You have an idea Buffy, please"  
  
Buffy: "Harmony, I don't know why or how, but she's involved in all this?"  
  
Fade to black 


	21. Chapter: 21 The truth is told

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 21 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode  
  
Interior -Spikes lair - under ground dawn  
  
Voice muffled Ammie: "I knew you were okay, I just knew it, I told everyone you wouldn't just leave us."  
  
(Harmony pulls away from embrace)  
  
Ammie: "Mom and dad said you did, but I knew."  
  
Dawn " Ammie!" she says getting up from the floor.  
  
Spike " Dawn, giv'em a second."  
  
Ammie "What's wrong? Harmony why."  
  
Harmony "Ammie, I can't I can't do this"  
  
Ammie " Do what?"  
  
Harmony " This, I cant do this, not right now."  
  
Spike: "You gotta tell her some time love"  
  
Dawn "Spike" remorsefully  
  
(Harmony and Dawn both give a scowl to Spike)  
  
Ammie "Tell me what? What's wrong? Please Tell me, we can."  
  
Interrupted  
  
Harmony "What fix it? You cant no one can, just leave! please"  
  
(Ammie embracing her sister, who flinches at the touch, Ammie steps back)  
  
Ammie " Harmony? You're so cold, and you're all wet, you're going to get sick".  
  
Spike "Not bloody likely" said with a smug reaction tossing a cigarette.  
  
Dawn "Spike, your not helping " she gives him a stern look.  
  
Spike "Well, excuse me if I find this all bleeding funny!  
  
Ammie "We've been so worried sick Harmony, What are you doing here? With him"  
  
Spike "Hey, I'm right here!"  
  
Harmony (looks around frantic) "I, I have to go"  
  
(Harmony brushes her sister away, retreating into the shadows away from the confronting closeness of her sister)  
  
Ammie " You're leaving now? You can't just leave, why haven't you call?"  
  
Harmony meets the terror filled eyes of her sister, but cant hold the gaze  
  
Harmony: (looking away) "You, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe "  
  
Ammie: "Was it me? Did you leave because of me, something I did?"  
  
(Harmony retreats into the shadows away from the confronting closeness of her sister)  
  
Harmony "It's, it's not you, thinks just, theve changed."  
  
Ammie "Changed? Harmony tell me please, I'm still you're sister" Dawn: "We should leave"  
  
Ammie: "Butt out dawn, Harmony's my sister, nothing can change that."  
  
Harmony " I wouldn't be sure of that "  
  
Dawn " Ammie, you have to give her a little time, " she touches Ammie's shoulder."  
  
Ammie: "Time?"  
  
Harmony " Leave Ammie, you never saw me, it's best " her voice cracks"  
  
Ammie "Best? Best for whom, for you?"  
  
Harmony "No, you don't understand"  
  
Ammie "Understand, how can I you don't tell me what's wrong? Please, I trusted you."  
  
(Ammie knocks away Dawns hand, approaching here sister.)  
  
Harmony "That's why you have to go, you can't trust me, no one can, not ever!"  
  
Voice raised and angry  
  
Ammie "Trust? You just pick up and leave right Graduation, 3 months, And were just supposed to let you leave?"  
  
Voice lowers  
  
Harmony "Yes".  
  
Dawn "Let her go, you don't know what she's been through Ammie".  
  
Ammie "What? And you knew about this?  
  
(Ammie Backs away from Dawn in disbelief, while Spike sits back in his chair watching the spat; more interested in it, then the television.)  
  
Dawn "Not in the beginning, I just, I told you its complicated, she has her reasons Ammie."  
  
Voice raised  
  
Ammie " I don't believe you, you said you were my friend, I don't believe any of this "  
  
(Ammie steps back angry and confused, looking from Dawn to Harmony)  
  
Harmony "Same difference"  
  
Ammie " How could you do this? I'm You're sister, your supposed to be there, watch out for me!"  
  
Harmony "Not anymore, not like this, I'm dead do you hear me, dead!"  
  
Ammie: " What? Harmony you're scarring me "  
  
Harmony "Ammie do you really thing I can ever go home looking like this."  
  
(Harmony lurches out of the shadows, her face morphing into the vampire image that she truly is; Dawn and Spike look away as Ammie recoils in horror.)  
  
Ammie "Harmony " she screams fainting to the ground  
  
Fade To Black  
Exterior University Dorms Dawn Xander & Tara walk out side to ward a car, Suddenly a van with spray painted windows pulls to a stop, a sliding door opens and hands pull both inside. The van exits campus.  
  
Xander " Hey, that's my shoulder okay, ease up all right?  
  
Man driving "The Master wants to talk with you "  
  
Xander "Alright alright, so where is he"  
  
Man with roll of Tape "Relaxing, He's more of a night person."  
  
Tara "Xander, Who are they talking about?"  
  
Xander "Well, our favorite blood sucking count."  
  
Thug "Have some respect!" (Smacks Xander)  
  
Tara "I thought Buffy staked him"  
  
The 2 thugs in the back of the van laugh, 1 puts duck tape over Tara's & Xanders mouth; the other holds a Taser, clicking it to see the spark.  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Interior-J and R factory- night Giles Riley Buffy and Willow stand next to a large door in and abandoned warehouse debating a course of action.  
  
Giles " Well, if she is involved we should check out some of her haunts"  
  
Riley " She could be trying to using Xander to Get at Buffy"  
  
Buffy "But it is not her style "  
  
(Makes a sniffing action and reacts to bad odor.)  
  
Willow " Buffy? What is it?"  
  
(Buffy puts her hand to nose, Giles and Riley attempts to smell, willow looks around.)  
  
Buffy " I don't know, but it is coming from there " Pointing to a metal door."  
  
Riley " I'll open it, but everyone be careful" stepping to the side at the ready."  
  
Giles " Here we go, Ready? "  
  
The entire group says in unison "Ready"  
  
Fade to black  
  
Interior -Spikes lair - under ground dawn  
  
The perspective is woozy and comes from a lying down, almost dream like, you see Harmony's human face, image is replaced by the correct vampire image as vision comes to focus. Harmony "You see! You see Ammie, this is why I'm here, why I can't go back"  
  
(Looks to Ammie and Spike) Ammie: "Harmony, you, your face, Oh my god!" reaching out and then recoiling as she shuffles back as best she can  
  
Harmony: "I can't go home, not like this " folding her arms tight  
  
Dawn walks up, kneeling down helping her friend to her feet, while keeping an eye on Harmony.  
  
Dawn: "Come on Ammie"  
  
Harmony backs away, not baring see how she looks at her.  
  
Ammie: "What, but how, why'd this happen?" eyes tearing  
  
Harmony: (Crying and angry) "Why does anything happen, I don't know, the point is it did and that is why you have to leave."  
  
Dawn: "She's right "  
  
Ammie: "What do you know Dawn, you see me one 2 times at school and you know me? know my sister?"  
  
Harmony: "She knows what I've become Ammie"  
  
Dawn steps forward attempting to keep the two sisters from getting out of hand.  
  
Ammie: "I know you Harmony" wiping her tear stained cheeks  
  
Harmony: "You know what? You don't know shit, you don't know what it's like to she you mom and dad, and know, that I don't dare go near you."  
  
(Ammie coldly stares at Harmony, and says nothing, Dawn steps up beside Ammie putting her hand)  
  
Dawn "Ammie? You okay?"  
  
Ammie shakes of the touch of her friends grasp, more angry than mad or scared  
  
Ammie "How the hell do you think I am ".  
  
(Harmony looks to Spike and expression of hurt and confusion on her face)  
  
Spike "Well it could be worse"  
  
(All 3 women look in unison at Spike)  
  
Spike "Yeah that's right" he steps forward shrugging and obviously uncountable in this touchy feely moment. Dawn: (annoyed) "What? What are you talking about Spike?"  
  
Harmony: "You don't, know what you are talking about Spike" dismissing spikes comment as inessential  
  
Raise voice Spike: "I bloody well do and I'll tell you" Interrupted Ammie: "What do you have anything to do with this, with my sister?"  
  
(Ammie sees Spike Harmony and Dawn get silent and they all experience an awkward moment of silence.) Dawn: "Ammie I think "  
  
Ammie looks at Harmony, who as reverted to human guise, she looks at her sister.  
  
Ammie: "Oh, oh! Him?"  
  
Harmony does not answer, Ammie looks to Dawn who avoids the question, and Ammie scowls at Spike Harmony: "Ammie you don't understand, Spike he" looking for help.  
  
Ammie (directed to spike) "You did this? You took my sister from me? you bastard"  
  
She runs up to spike crying she repetitively hits spike in the chest with her hands, before falling to the floor sobbing.  
  
Harmony walks up to her little sister, picking her up, attempting to calm her and herself down at the same time. Harmony: "Ammie"  
  
Ammie: "Why Harmony, why did you let him?"  
  
Harmony: "Ammie, Ammie it wasn't Spike, do you hear me?"  
  
Ammie stops crying looking into the face that up to a few months ago was the closest person she had in her short life, no she did not know what or who she was looking at.  
  
Dawn: "Listen to here Ammie"  
  
Moment of silence, Ammie regains a slight bit of indifferent composure, looking to her sister.  
  
Ammie: "Okay"  
  
Harmony: The loser that did this is long gone, you think I would let anyone touch me that I didn't want to?  
  
Ammie: "So, so what is he, is he like your boyfriend or what?"  
  
Harmony looks to Spike, spike gesture that Harmony could take that one, as he lights a smoke  
  
Harmony: "We, (pause) Were still working that out "  
  
Spike: "As I said niblet, things aren't that bad, when you look at it."  
  
Harmony looks to Spike and Dawn, Dawn in typical summer fashion began to scowl in a way that could peel paint. Ammie: "Wait if Spike, if he has something to say, then let me hear it."  
  
Spike: "Right like I was saying things aren't all that bad"  
  
Ammie: "Really and why, because from where I am standing it does"  
  
Walking over and hopping up and taking a set upon a crypt next to the 3 women.  
  
Spike: "First I mean you don't have to put no bleeding daises where they plant her, wondering when the bugs and maggots are going to get at her.  
  
Ammie: " Great, thanks"  
  
Spike: " Right now, I mean there's plenty a things worse that being one of the undead, I'll tell you" pointing at Ammie to make a point.  
  
Dawn "Okay Spike" Hands on waist  
  
Spike " What?"  
  
Harmony "Ammie you have to promise me"  
  
Ammie "What "  
  
Harmony "You can't tell mom and dad, you also got to forget that you ever saw me, please you know that they wouldn't understand."  
  
Ammie "I can't do that Harmony"  
  
(Dawn and Spike exchange curious glances, Harmony looking to her sister.)  
  
Harmony "Why?"  
  
Ammie "I already lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again.  
  
Harmony "Haven't you heard anything I said, things have changed, I've changed"  
  
Ammie " I know, I see that Harmony, but you're still my big sister Lamo"  
  
Harmony: (surprised look on face) "What? You don't, you cant"  
  
Ammie: "And nothings going to ever change that, do you hear me? I guess you're stuck with me Harm."  
  
(Ammie turns around crying at a shocked Harmony, Spike and Dawn don't say anything)  
  
Harmony " You, your such a freak Ammie, it's unreal"  
  
Ammie "I'm a freak don't get me started, I mean with out me who's going to stop you from becoming a major fashion disaster?"  
  
Harmony: (looking at her young sister) "Me?" Ammie: "Right, like Cornelia told you " A look is not made, its."  
  
Ammie / Harmony: (in unison) "Its accessories" The two sisters laugh  
  
Ammie: "I mean look at you, really that top with those pants, Harmony what were You thinking?"  
  
Harmony "Right like you haven't been raiding my closet, the moment I was gone"  
  
(The sisters embrace and walk off screen laughing)  
  
Ammie "Please, your stuff is so last year, you need some serious shopping"  
  
Harmony "Well I know this totally cute little boutique"  
  
Ammie: "Yeah?"  
  
Harmony: (To Ammie) "You know the best part?"  
  
Ammie " What?"  
  
Harmony "They're open late"  
  
Ammie "Great I'm there, but, you're buying"  
  
Harmony "Am not!"  
  
Ammie "Are so Sis, like my allowance can afford to fix your look "  
  
Harmony "You're so going to so get it "  
  
(The 2 sisters walk out of the room laughing and giggling, leaving Dawn and Spike alone)  
  
Dawn "Well, That was, different"  
  
Spike " And what were your expecting Dawny, you in freaking Sunnydale of all places.  
  
(Spike checks his watch; curses and jumps back down in the chair fiddling with the remote)  
  
Dawn " Spike?" Dawn says walking up to him as the TV flickers on)  
  
Spike "Shh! Passions is on, I missed this one last time your gang came busting in here."  
  
(Dawn shakes her head, lays down on sleeping bag pouting,)  
  
Spike "What now? You know I'm watching the Tele."  
  
Dawn "Ammie ends up going shopping, Buffy's who know where, and I end up Stuck watching soap opera reruns with you." Spike: "Yeah, What of it?"  
  
Dawn: Life really sucks!"  
  
Spike "Well get used to it, and while your up, be a love and whip up some popcorn."  
  
Stands there in utter disbelief. Dawn (under breath) " Xander when I get my hand on you, you're are so going to get it "  
  
(Dawn stomps off toward the makeshift kitchen, clanging the pots and pans.)  
  
Fade to Black 


	22. Chapter: 22 And a Hero shall Fall

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 22: "And a Hero shall fall" Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode Interior shot - Dawn Dracula's Living room Lit by numerous torches, the Chamber is decorated in the Baroque style, hard wood furniture fills the room, tapestries hang over the shuttered windows. Sitting before a large fire is a man of regal baring, relaxing in a high back chair, he contemplates a crystal goblet of ruby red liquid he hold before him.  
  
Thug n#1 "Master we have him"  
  
Thug n#2 "It went off without a hitch"  
  
Dracula looks over, at the bound/Gagged Xander & Tara standing before the room, putting down the glass he walks up to the 2 guest. Dracula: "Interesting, remind me again, when did I asked for the woman?"  
  
Passing his hand lightly through Tara's hair, she flinches shaking, the thugs look at each other  
  
Thug N#1 "Uhmm, well she was there" looking to his assistant  
  
Thug N#2: "She could have warned the Slayer master, we just thought."  
  
Interrupted  
  
Dracula: "Ah, and you believe me so worried with the Slayer, that you would second Guess my wishes? Is that it?  
  
Thug n#1 "No, no sir, I just"  
  
Dracula "Yes, well let's not make a habit of this, okay?"  
  
Thug 1 & 2 (in unison) "Yes master" Circling the young couple he returns to the fireplace, staring at its flame. Cut to mid shot of The Master Vampires profile alit by the glowing flicker of flames, pale skin more obvious than normal.  
  
Dracula: "Well, remove there gag's" motioning as he returns to his chair.  
  
(Xander & Tara are brought closer to the fire, before the Vampire reclining in his chair, the duct tape removed; they are thrown to the floor before Dracula. The camera pans around the large semi-opulent room, 3 scantly dressed overly attractive women are seen peering from the shadows. Xander stiffen reacting more to their presence then seeing them, Tara looks at Xander's reaction and at the women, who view the young Wicca is disdain)  
  
Xander (coughing rubbing face) "Ladies" gulp and nervous at the piercing seductive looks they give  
  
Dracula smirks The Sister 1: "Xander you have been bad  
  
Sister 2-3: "So bad" said in unison  
  
Dracula frowns, raising a hand, the sister recoil reluctantly.  
  
Xander: (To Dracula) "You'll never get away with this"  
  
Dracula "But young man, don't delude yourself with false hope, I already have "  
  
Dracula reclines in his chair contemplating the moment and his next action or response.  
  
Tara: (To Xander) "Xander, I thought he was dead, Buffy she"  
  
Dracula (smiling) "Ah, The Young Slayer, I am glad to say that reports of my demise, are let's say Premature"  
  
Xander "Buffy will change that, just you wait!"  
  
Dracula "Yes, well my boy, that is what I am counting on, for she is intoxicating don't you Agree" he looks down at his one time assistant.  
  
Cut to a full shot of Xander and Tara on the ground, Tara looks to Xander, who does not answer.  
Dracula: " What you disagree? Well let me say that one taste is never enough, of this one to be sure " Xander: (shocked) "What? Your crazy, she'd never " disbelief and hurt on his face.  
  
(One of the thug's step forwards to ward Xander, view changes to the Vampire raising his hand)  
  
Dracula: (look of desire) "Young man, she would and she did"  
  
Xander: (Angry) "You're lying "  
  
Dracula: "What she didn't tell you? Didn't share the fact, the moment?"  
  
Flash back of the scene when Buffy is before Dracula, we see that she is enamoured by him, he bites her and the moment fades.  
  
Tara: "Xander, what if"  
  
Cut back to the shot of Xander looking aside an unseen battle being waged in his thoughts.  
  
Cut away to a flash back montage of Xander memories of Buffy, the tender and emotional moments that shows how he sees the Buffy, beyond the slayer and to the women that he will always be there for.  
  
Raises voice  
  
Xander: (anger & bitterness in voice) "You're lying, I know you are, she would never let you."  
  
Dracula: "Ah, and still you think that she could resist what is in her Heart, Deny her nature "  
  
Xander: "Her Nature? She's the Slayer, she kills your kind, that's what she does"  
  
Dracula: "Yes, but I am the not her First she had another, did you know that?  
  
Xander is a loss for words, Tara looks sadly at her friend, feeling the hurt and anguish, he held his love for the slayer close to his heart, the words of the count must be torture she thought.  
  
Voice lowers almost a whisper  
  
Xander: (looking to the Count) "Angel" as if the name was hard to speak  
  
Looking back from the fire to the bound captive at his feet.  
  
Dracula: "Ah, Angeles, you speak of Angeles, well that is a name I have not heard for quite a long time. And how is Angeles doing?"  
  
The Thugs look at each other, the first steps forward waiting for a chance to speak, Xander looks to them and then back to Dracula.  
  
Thug N# 1: "Master? What do you want us to do with them?" pointing to Xander and Tara.  
  
Dracula looks over as if bothered with trivial things and or concerns  
  
Dracula: "Take them away, but make sure they're comfortable, for the moment."  
  
Thugs "Yes, Master" (in unison)  
  
Cut to a full shot of the 3 Sisters draped around the chair of the reclined vampire, enamoured  
  
Dracula "Come my dears I have work for you three, we have much to do before we sleep"  
  
The Thugs lead Xander and Tara are led off out of the room. (Os)  
  
Fade To black  
  
Interior J&R Warehouse -Day Riley swings a large Metal door open; Buffy stands in a defensive stance, while Giles with a Crucifix and Willow holding a small axe are at the wary. All recoil as a light haze drifts from the sunlit interior.  
  
Giles "Oh heavens that is foul stench"  
  
Willow: (Coughing) "If we were still at Sunnydale High, I would say the cafeteria"  
  
Buffy, Giles and Riley look at each other.  
  
Riley "Well I'll take your word Willow, What do you see Buffy?" (Buffy walks into the room; a black tar like substance is plastered across the floor, even now dissolving under the direct light from the open shutters above)  
  
Buffy: "Who or what ever it was, its dead " (hand to mouth coughing)  
  
Giles: "Hopefully for good, maybe the demons outside locked it in here"  
  
Riley: "Have you ever seen something like this"  
  
Giles: "No, but the Hellmouth is always coming up with things unseen"  
  
Willow: "Riley can I use your phone?" Looking at watch.  
  
Riley: "Sure, it is getting late"  
  
Willow: "I promised Tara I would call, she an Dawn are probably worried half-to death by now"  
  
(Willow uses the phone as the other 3 search the room and look for clues; Willow hangs up the phone with out answering, with curious look on face.)  
  
Buffy: "No answer?"  
  
Willow: "No one's there."  
  
Giles: "Maybe she went to class, its almost 6:30am, I am sure that's the reason"  
  
Willow: "She doesn't have class today, and the recorder didn't Pick up."  
  
Buffy: "After we pickup Dawn well go see, ready Guys?"  
  
Giles: "Oh right, yes this should be it, we've done enough here."  
  
Willow: "Maybe she went to Spike's to check on Dawn, I better call Anya see if She heard anything " Fade to black Interior Basement- Dracula's Manor -Day Chained to the floor of a basement, Tara and Xander are illuminated by the faint light from a small window. The room is quiet except for the squeak of a few rats that scurry about. Xander motions to Tara, who can't sleep, she scoots over. Motioning to her he turns her around and has her pull off the tape on his mouth. Xander: "Ouch, thanks, much better, let me get you "  
  
Tara: "This day isn't going as you planned? Is it Xander?"  
  
Xander: "No, spent the first half of the night with Harmony"  
  
Tara: "Oh, okay I didn't know" (looking embarrassed)  
  
Xander: "No, no, no way, don't even think of that " (visibly has the Wiley's)  
  
(Tara nods and doesn't say anything)  
  
Xander: "I just needed her to help kill the slime beastly, or what ever it was."  
  
Tara: "That's real dangerous, and risky all alone"  
  
Xander: "Well I was hoping that Will could works with the Hocus pocus and make me a charm"  
  
Tara "To do what? I mean most charms need a target."  
  
Xander: "I guess, I mean I still have the stuff, its right here"  
  
He pulls out a small pouch from pocket, Tara carefully opens it, and she sees a feather, crystal and some powder. Tara "You don't happen to have a key in the pouch?"  
  
Xander: "No don't I wish, we could use the charm though, you know prevent the count from Making with the with whole mind control whammy".  
  
Tara: "But Xander, I mean he 's still a very powerful Vampire."  
  
Xander: "I didn't say I had all the bugs worked out, better than the alternative, a slave.  
  
Tara: "It'll be okay Xander, I'm some one will find us sooner or later."  
  
Xander: "It's the later than I am thinking would not be good."  
  
Tara: "Yeah, I see your point "  
  
Xander: "Just don't want to be an early evening snack " (pointing to coffins along wall)  
  
Tara: "Oh, but you mean you were going to take on Dracula? I mean Buffy She's the Slayer" Xander: "That's just it, I can't expect Buffy to always be there to bail me out; she always does that, and the last time it almost got her killed. I won't let that happen, I'd rather die first."  
  
Tara: "Xander lets just make sure it doesn't come down to that"  
  
Xander: "Okay, If only we could get out of these chains"  
  
Xander test the chains by pulling, grunting when the chains fail to snap  
  
Tara: "No good"  
  
Xander: "My luck we get locked in the basement that got new chains"  
  
Tara: "Well maybe I could "  
  
Xander: "What? If you can do something, It's worth a shot"  
  
(Tara picks up the crystal, recites a verse in Latin, she touches the crystal to cuffs)  
  
Tara: "Elystria's will be done!"  
  
Xander: "Anything?" Opening eyes & counting fingers Tara: "It should have worked, need more practice, If Willow was here."  
  
Xander: "Well she's not, so all we have is each other "  
  
Tara: (smiles) "Thanks Xander"  
  
Xander: "No problem, maybe we can find a bar to."  
  
(Xander moves just as a spark hits the chain and cuffs with a spark, the cuffs unsnaps and Xander wrings his hands from the nasty sting that arc's down his arm)  
  
Tara: "Xander, Xander are you okay, you hurt "  
  
Xander: "Felt better, hey Tara remind me something will yah?"  
  
Tara: "What is it?"  
  
Xander: "Never to get you pissed off"  
  
Tara: (smiling slightly) "Oh, okay I will try, what now I think the door is locked?"  
  
Xander "First things first"  
  
(Xander gets up, pulling out a small pouch from his jacket pocket, as he walks to the coffins. Opening each slowly, he inserts 2-3 communion wafers into the soil of each.  
  
Tara: "Where did you get those?"  
  
Xander: "You don't watch so much late night horror marathons without learning something, the great thing about Sunnydale is there are a lot of churches, not everyone is locked "  
  
Tara "You stole them from a church?"  
  
Xander: "More like borrowed for an extended time"  
  
Tara: "But what if they have more coffins?"  
  
Xander "Well hopefully we wont find that out" walking up to the cellar door  
  
Tara "Shouldn't they be in their coffins by now?"  
  
Xander: "Don't know, hopefully we can slip out, with out them noticing" Hitting the door with his shoulder"  
  
Tara: "No slipping?" said with an ouch expression"  
  
Xander: "No" (Wincing in obvious discomfort), Damn!" looking around  
  
Cut to a pan around of the room, the view centers on a small 3'x3' iron grating, half obscured by an old boxes. Tara: "Find something?"  
  
Xander walks over to the grating, moving boxes aside with Tara's help.  
  
Xander: "Lets see, look out " He says as he walks to a small door in the wall, pulling a chain."  
  
(A pile of Black sooted coal spews out of the opened shaft as the door opens, the room fills with clouded spoke.) Xander: (coughing) "Well, its not the stairs but"  
  
Tara: "Okay lets go!" Fade to black  
  
Fade In Exterior shot -morning Tree covered back yard of Mansion Xander & Tara crawl up the dusty shaft, managing to pop free the outer door, stepping out to the bright daylight. The yard was large; 7' high ivy covered stone fence bordering the neglected gardens of what once was a nice garden.)  
  
Xander: "Okay, lets get out of here," he says pulling out of the coal shoot.  
  
Tara: "Thanks, I'm with you" Thug N#1 (OS) "Leaving so soon?"  
  
Cut a shot of the 2 Thugs standing before Xander and Tara  
  
Xander stands between the 2 thugs and Tara, looking around for a way to escape or weapon.  
  
Thug #2 "He's going to be pissed"  
  
The Thug reaches out grabbing Xander by the coat, while the other one pulls along a surprised Tara, as they head for the rear entrance of the mansion.  
  
Xander: "Maybe we can you know forget all about this, what yah say huh?"  
  
The 2 thugs look at each other, and continue to pull the two along.  
  
Thug N#1: "Yeah, right like I am just going to tell the boss that"  
  
Xander: Well, he right there, tell him yourself!" Point OS  
  
Thug N#1 "What?" looking toward the doorway  
  
Xander breaks free of the Guards loosened grasp, taking the opportunity to swing the guy into the convenient tree beside them in the back yard. Tara slams her foot down on the arch of the Guard that was pushing her, and tries to make a run for it.  
  
Xander "Run Tara, get help!"  
  
Tara turns to run, as the ominous click of a pistol is heard, she sees a 3rd thug step out on to the porch.  
  
Thug with Gun "I wouldn't if I was you!"  
  
Xander " You're not us" Xander wrestles with the 1rst guard  
  
Tara makes a run for it hearing the struggle, she gets to the outer gate, looking for Xander to be beside her, and the she hears it. The Gunshot is loud; she does as Xander says getting out to the street. Only stopping to gain her breath, seeing that she was alone on the street.  
  
Tara "Xander? Oh Goddess no" Fade to black 


	23. Chapter:23 Troubling news all around

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies Episode 23: "Troubling news all around" Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode  
  
Fade in from Black  
  
Far-shot of a silhouetted woman standing at blind covered window, the woman looks out as the camera pulls to a full-shot, we see it is Anya.  
  
Interior Xander/ Anya's Apartment Anya is pacing around worried, glancing to the phone, and the clock on the wall. The morning news plays in the background, a picture of Xander and Anya is seen on a small table.  
  
Anya: "Where are you Xander lavielle Harris?"  
  
Sound of a siren is heard in the distance, a dog barks, attracting a worried look from Anya.  
  
Cut to a View of a Muted Television, the man and woman anchorman smile endlessly, rambling on about a story, a placard of a gun is inset: Gang land violence written below.  
  
Cut to Anya picking up the TV remote unmuting the TV.  
  
Male TV announcer: " It has been confirmed that 3 people are reported dead, in what Sunnydale police have described as a Gangland shooting"  
  
Female TV Announcer: "We go now to our on the scene reporter Nelson James"  
  
Cut to image of Report with coat standing waiting to go live  
  
Cut to studio Male TV announcer: "Nelson what do you have for us?"  
  
The 2 announcer continue to smile, as it cuts to a video feed of reporter, the name Nelson is inset into the TV image, the reporter strains to hear the voice over the sound of police and fire units that move about dealing with numerous wounded people.  
  
Reporter Nelson James: "Right, well reports are sketchy, but it has been confirmed that 3 people, yes 3 people are dead, victims of apparent gunfire, at this lower east tenement. Many others wounded at the scene of this needless crime have been rushed to local hospitals. Fire teams are currently involved with putting out a mysteriously fire that sprung up after the shooting.  
  
Cut to image of studio anchorman, with a small video feed of fire people spraying water on a fire.  
  
Anchorman: "Nelson, Are there any idea's to the reason for the shooting? Is Arson suspected in the fire?"  
  
Reporter Nelson James: "No, not at this time, the police are reluctant to mention anything before conducting a full investigation, but."  
  
Interrupting  
  
Anchorwoman: "Nelson have names of the dead or Injured been released?"  
  
Nelson James: "No, the names are currently being withheld pending notification of family.  
  
Both TV reporters look toward camera, image of the onsite reporter superimposed on screen.  
  
Anchorman: "Okay Nelson, please stay on scene, and advise us should something change"  
  
Anchorwoman: "A sad thing to see"  
  
Nelson James: "Okay, will do, back to you in studio "  
  
Anchorman: "I agree Marie"  
  
Cut to Reporter, ambulance medic's carry a body on a stretcher, video cameraman pans and zooms to show body, several blood stains seen on blanket covering body, a camouflage sleeved arm falls out from under blanket but is put back under blanket as stretcher is loaded on Ambulance.  
  
Cut to the Studio, the lead anchor looks at her partner, and they both adopt a sympathetic look.  
  
Anchorman: "Not the best way to start a morning commute, Marie"  
Anchorwoman: "Speaking of the morning commute, we have the current status from are traffic eye in the sky in skycopter 10, how does it look out there Jim?"  
  
Cut to Anya watching the TV, she turns off the TV as the announcer's seqway to another story.  
  
Phone rings, Anya looks to it, grabbing before the 2nd ring.  
  
Anya: "Xander? Hello, who?"  
  
Emotion and expectation on Anya face fades  
  
Anya: "No, I'm sorry you have the wrong number"  
  
Hangs the phone up, and sits back on the recliner, flips through a magazine, looks around the room.  
  
Phone Rings  
  
Cut to image of Anya looking at phone, it rings again, she reaches out tentative to pick it up, finally answering on the 3rd ring.  
  
Anya: "Hello?" holding the phone as if it would break.  
  
Cut to image of Willow at a payphone.  
  
Willow: "Any word from Xander?"  
  
Anya: (VO) "Willow? No, I haven't heard anything, I'm really worried this is not like my Xander "  
  
Willow: " I know we all feel that way, well find him"  
  
Cut to image of Anya sitting on couch talking on phone  
  
Anya: "What about the factory, any thing?"  
  
Willow: (VO) "Well, Riley thinks we found the place where Spike was attacked"  
  
Anya: "And?"  
  
Willow: (VO) "No sign of him, Buffy seems to think Harmony might be involved"  
  
Anya: "Harmony? Okay I'll head to the shop; maybe he's there.  
  
Cut to Willow at Phone booth  
  
Willow: "Good idea Anya"  
  
Anya: (VO) "Willow"  
  
Quick Pan from Willow to Full shot of Buffy and Riley waiting, Giles cleaning glasses, and then back to Willow at Phone.  
  
Willow: "Yeah?" Trying to listen  
  
Anya: (VO) "You just keep searching, Okay?"  
  
Cut to Anya sitting alone in apartment  
  
Willow: (Vo) "We will Anya, don't worry"  
  
Cut to split frame-shot of concerned Willow on left and Anya on the right.  
  
Anya: "What?" Beat Willow: "Thanks for being there for Xander, you know"  
  
Anya: "You to, but remember. Interrupting  
  
Willow: "I know, don't worry, we both want what's best for Xander."  
  
Anya: "Okay, good bye willow"  
  
Image change to mid-shot of Willow panning to the other standing near by, The petite red head walks from left to right.  
  
Buffy: "Any word?" looking to a sad Willow  
  
Willow: "No, Anya says he hasn't come home yet "  
  
Giles: "Well, that is good thing at least."  
  
Riley: "The initiative hasn't had any reports on him either so good sign."  
  
Buffy: "I'd like it better if I knew where he was, and what Harmony's part in this is "  
  
Willow: "You'd think she's hurt Xander?  
  
Giles: Well she is a vampire, and certainly unpredictable at times, but I just don't know"  
  
Buffy looks away at the mention of the word Vampire, and action that is only detected by Riley.  
  
Willow: "I'm going to check on Tara, maybe she has found something "  
  
Willow gets inside Giles car, followed by Giles.  
  
Buffy: (to Willow) "That's good Will, call me "  
  
Willow (securing seatbelt) "Okay, bye" Waving to Buffy.  
  
Cut to Buffy & Riley in SUV  
  
Riley: Worried look "Where to?  
  
Buffy: "Spikes, then home " weekly smiling at her boyfriend, then out side  
  
Riley: "Want to talk?"  
  
Riley starts the Suv and waits for Buffy's reply before pulling out  
  
Buffy: (frowning) "I'd rather get Dawn and get some shut eye, okay "  
  
Buffy to Riley, putting her hand on his and looking ahead.  
  
Riley: (smiling softly) "Okay, and Buffy"  
  
Buffy: "Uh huh?" looking to Riley  
  
Riley: "Well find him"  
  
Buffy nods her head in agreement, Cut to a view of the outside of the SUV as it pulls out.  
  
Fade to commercial 


	24. Chapter:24 A line in the Sand

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies  
Episode 24:"A line in the sand" Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode  
  
Exterior - Dracula's mansion  
  
*Flashback to 2minutes ago  
  
Thug with Gun  
"I wouldn't if I was you!"  
  
Xander  
"Yeah, well you're not me" Xander wrestles with the 1rst guard trying  
grab the gun from the thugs grasp.  
  
Cut to Tara reaching gates, Xander smiles and continues struggling as the 2nd Thug approaches from behind Xander.  
  
Tara continues running for the exit, hearing the struggle from behind, she knocks through the small outer gate. Looking for Xander to be beside her, than she hears it, the Gunshot loud and clear.  
  
Cut too mid-shot of Xander & Thug#1, each having a shocked expression, they look at each other not wanting to know if they have been shot.  
  
Pan to Full shot of the 2nd Thug, who stands stunned and in disbelief, he reaches down and feels an ever-bleeding hole in his chest. The shot thug not reacting till seeing blood on finger tips, Xander and 1rst Thug look at the smoking gun that they are both still point at the surprised man.  
  
Xander/Thug with Gun:  
"Ah shit"  
  
The shot thug falls to his knees, reaching up with his bloodied hand, then slumps to the ground with a thud. The shocked thug N#3 at the doorway reacts first rushing up to Xander and his partner.  
  
Xander:  
"I didn't, it just, then boom"  
  
Xander looks at the fallen thug, recovering in time to take a solid forearm to the face, the blow sending him reeling backwards on top of body of the dead or dying thug.  
  
Thug N#1: "You Fuck head, your so fucking dead, get up I said get up!"  
  
The Thug kicks Xander in the side, making him roll on the ground in pain, The 3rd thug reaches the 1rst as he continues to bare down, kicks after kick on the prone Xander.  
  
Thug N#3:  
"He's no use to the Master dead stupid"  
  
Cut to a full-shot of the Thug wrenching his pissed partner back, saving Xander from a brutal pistol whipping.  
  
Cut to a close up view of Xander looking into the dead eyes of the fallen thug, inches away making Xander pull himself up, bloodstained on his hand. He instinctively wipes the blood off on his shirt, as he attempts to covers up and fends off the repeated kicks.  
  
Thug n#1:  
"Your right, okay I'm good" as he attempts to calm down struggling  
free from his friends grasp..  
  
Thug n#3 (pocketing his Gun)  
"Of course I am, now you get the Kid, I'll get Ray "  
  
Thug n#1:  
"Okay, Yeah, what about the Girl?" He shrugs running his hand through his hair.  
  
Thug N#3  
"We clean this mess first, and then we waste her later, simple"  
  
Cut to a close us of Xander's expression to what was said , he looks for options.  
  
Thug n#1  
"I hope you're..."  
  
The partners look at each other, the 3rd making an expression, the 1rst just shakes his head.  
  
Cut to Xander and his point of View, seeing the 2-arguing thugs standing over him, then to a shot of the automatic lying next to Xander.  
  
Close up of Xander reaching for the Gun, as he is yanked off the ground by the thug.  
  
*In Thoughts Xander: (VO)  
"Beretta 92sb, 9mm, standard military side arm since 1994"  
  
Xander:  
"Woowh"  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Exterior Residential street- day  
  
We go from a far shot of a woman frantically attempting to run down the street without falling, she waves at the annoyed cars that pass with out stopping. Looking around she spots a light in a house across the street, cutting to a full shot of Tara running across a lawn to the door of the up scale home. The drapes of the house are drawn, but the muffled sound of voices are heard within, Tara yells hammers with her fist on the door, while looking over shoulders for anyone following her.  
  
Tara:  
"Hello, is they're anyone in there? P please."  
  
Cut to Tara's POV looking out to the street, then a full shot of Tara looking (OS), as someone is seen peering through the living room curtains at the scared young girl.  
  
Tara:  
"Come on, come on please someone be there"  
  
The Porch light turns on over head, a shadow of someone is seen through the small windows that border the door, Tara Reacts.  
  
Tara:  
"Hello, Please Y you have to help "  
  
Unseen person: (OS and muffled)  
"Get out of here, or well call the police"  
  
Tara:  
"Go ahead, my friend he's been shot!"  
  
No reply from the person inside  
  
(Insert Dialogue that is being replayed in Tara's memory)  
  
Xander: (VO)  
"Run Tara Run, get out of here, and get help!"  
  
Then a gunshot, loader and more pronounced then before. Cut to a mid-shot Tara obliviously flinching to the sound in her head. She looks to the door, the person still not opening; she looks around and gets an expression of an idea.  
  
Tara: (checking pockets, she pulls out a crystal)  
"Willow"  
  
Tara walks off the porch, the porch light goes off, and the shadow of the person at the door pulls away out of view.  
  
Tara: (holding the slightly glowing Crystal in her hand)  
"Goddess hear my Prayer"  
  
Mid-shot and into a close up of Tara's face being illuminated by the small crystal, the light winks out and is replaced by a small tinker bell like point of light. The light flies up and the view of Tara goes up and bobs and weaves away like that of a flickering ember of flame.  
  
Tara:  
"Elistria Guide your messenger and hear my prayer  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Interior Tara/Willows Dorm room-day. The Door opens as Willow quickly enters looking around, Giles stands patiently at the door Keys in hand checking his watch. Cut to a view of something flying outside weaving through trees, down paths, past bike racks, people swat at the light as if a bug.  
  
Cut to Willow and Giles standing in the doorway of the room.  
  
Willow: (expectantly hopeful)  
"Tara? Are you here baby? It's me and Giles were back"  
  
The petite redhead walks around the small room, her expression of hope fades, returning to Giles.  
  
Giles:  
"Maybe she left a message"  
  
Willow:  
"Right"  
  
Willow steps up to her nightstand, pushing the button on the Answering machine, Giles and Willow wait nervously.  
  
Answering Machine:  
"You have no new messages"  
  
Willow Sits down on bed, her eyes welling up about to tear, Giles look compassionate and awkward at the same time.  
  
Cut to the point of View of an erratically flying point of light, we see a building, a window and the flowery drapes that hang there.  
  
Cut to a full shot of Willow setting on the edge of her bed as Giles walks out the door.  
  
Giles:  
"Do call me if you here anything willow"  
  
Interrupting  
Willow:  
"I will Gile."  
  
Willow and Giles look at the small flickering point of light as it flitters about in front of Willow  
  
Giles:  
"My word, did you ? " looking at willow and then the light  
  
Surprised look on Willow's face  
Willow:  
"No, I didn't " looking at the light so enamoured by Willow.  
  
Giles:  
"Well it does seem to know you"  
  
Willow suddenly gets a look of understanding, Giles looks at her  
  
Giles:  
"Willow? What?"  
  
Willow:  
"It's Tara, she sent it, it's a guide to light our path, to find her"  
  
Giles:  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Willow:  
"Yes, it's from her"  
  
Giles:  
"Then we should go "  
  
Giles walks out the door, Willow jumps up with renewed hope, grabbing her jacket and shutting door as she leaves. The ball of light floating and flittering in place as if waiting.  
  
(Beat) The door opens, and Willow looks in, the light agitates again and zooms past willow and down the hall.  
  
Willow:  
"Okay, I am sorry, sheesh"  
  
Cut to a shot of the back of the door, as it closes, a poster of the therapeutic uses of Chocolate hanging upon it.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
Interior Spike's Crypt -Day The door is flung open filling the comfortable darkness, with harsh and obtrusive Daylight; Buffy walks inside as if it was natural for her to be in a Crypt, or cemetery for that matter. She walks up to Spikes chair looking around, the perpetually vocal TV strangely silent. Riley stands nearby at the crypt door.  
  
Buffy:  
"Dawnie Ammie Time to go "  
  
No one responds, close to a mid-shot of a worried Buffy, slayer-sense tingling  
  
Riley walks into the room, as Buffy walks cautiously around, Mr. Pointy at the ready. The room looks undisturbed, spikes chair, old TV that Buffy touches in passing.  
  
Riley:  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Buffy:  
"It's still warm"  
  
Riley:  
"You think they had to bail quick?" looking around  
  
Buffy:  
"Don't know, but gonna find out"  
  
Buffy signals to a back section of the main room, Riley goes on the defensive pulling his flip-out baton from his boot.  
  
(A section of stone floor opens, grating loudly across the stone floor upon which it rests Buffy and Riley stand at the ready for what might emerge)  
  
Cut to a POV of someone opening a trapdoor, coming up from below the floor, Buffy and Riley flanking to the right and left.  
Dawn:  
"And it was so cool, it was like she was a total spaz around him or something "  
  
Ammie:  
"Yeah, but Jerry Gorman?"  
  
Dawn:  
"Yeah I know, but in a bathing suit, who would have thought"  
  
Ammie/Dawn: (in unison)  
"Eaaaagh"  
  
Both young Girls jump as Buffy and Riley surprise them; they grab each other, then as sudden back away from each other.  
  
Spike: (OS)  
"Niblet? Dawn what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy and Riley relax and stand waiting, the patented summer's attitude going active in an instant, in both Dawn as well as Buffy.  
  
Dawn:  
"God Buffy!"  
  
Ammie doesn't say anything, looking at Riley dressed very Tom cruise like in Minority report.  
  
Buffy:  
"Dawn where have been" said sternly  
  
Dawn crawls up, while Ammie puts her hand up from Riley's assistance, he smiles helping the younger girl out, while looking to Buffy and Dawn Altercation as if it was normal sister/sister routine.  
  
Ammie:  
"Thanks" she says accidentally slipping towards Riley as she climbs out.  
  
Riley:  
"No problem, you okay?"  
  
Riley catching as Ammie grabs a hold of Riley.  
  
Ammie:  
"No problem, where I'm standing" looking up to Riley.  
  
Riley looks awkward, he smiles and steps back from Ammie.  
  
Spike Lurches up quickly, then stops when seeing Buffy and Dawn began arguing.  
  
Spike:  
"Oh it's the Slayer & Her little Boy blue " Said sarcastically.  
  
Spike and Riley both Stare at each in mutual animosity  
  
Riley:  
"Spike"  
  
Spike crawls up into the room, looking to stay out of the brightly-lit sections of the crypte, shaking his head and grumbling to himself.  
  
Spike:  
"Can't anybody learn to shut the blooming Doors"  
  
Buffy and Dawn stop their argument looking to Spike, only Ammie saying something first  
  
Ammie: (looking at Riley)  
"Can anyone give me a lift, I have to get home"  
  
Buffy:  
"What are you up to Spike? "  
  
Spike:  
"Up to?  
Buffy:  
"And you two why."  
  
Buffy looks at the different mostly newer clothes that her sister and Ammie were wearing.  
  
Buffy:  
"Shopping you took them shopping" in disbelief  
  
Dawn looks at Ammie and Ammie at Dawn, slightly shaking her head.  
  
Dawn:  
"Why the major fit Buffy, it's not like we went alone"  
  
Riley looks uncomfortable and sneers at Spike, who pulls a smoke and click his Lighter, takes a drag and stands by irritated but silent.  
  
Buffy: (To spike)  
"I brought them here so they would be safe "  
  
Spike:  
"And so they are"  
  
Buffy:  
"That's not the point and you know it Spike" sounding annoyed  
and slightly hurt at the implication.  
  
Spike:  
"And what is the bloody point? And hurry up for I have things to  
do."  
  
Ammie looks at Dawn and sees the growing hostility and tension.  
  
Ammie:  
"It's not his fault it's mine"  
  
Buffy:  
"What?" looking to Ammie then dawn and Spike.  
  
Dawn:  
"Ammie don't, you don't have to" Everyone looks at Ammie.  
Ammie:  
"Yes I do Dawn, she had nothing to do with it, she never left. "  
  
Buffy:  
"Wait you go out there alone after all this "  
  
Dawn looks to Spike to interrupt; Riley giving her a look of what the hell is going on.  
  
Cut to a mid-shot of Buffy her Slayer senses buzzing, she hear's and then sees that other person in this conversation stepping into the room from the hole.  
  
Harmony:  
"See was with Me Slayer, so if you're mad, get mad at me, not Ammie?"  
  
Buffy:  
"Harmony? This just gets better and better " irritated  
  
(Buzz from Riley's Pager (vibrator mode) goes off, Ammie and Dawn the only ones that don't notice, Riley checks it looking to Buffy.)  
  
Riley:  
"Buffy, it's Willow"  
  
Cut to Buffy POV looking to Riley and then to Dawn, pulling back to full shot of the room.  
  
Dawn: (To Riley)  
"Xander, is he?  
  
Fade to black 


	25. Chapter:25 Backs against the walls

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies  
Episode 25:"Backs to the wall" Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The story manly deals with a conflict between Xander & Harmony, and though Buffy is in the story, it is sort of a Scooby club episode  
  
Exterior - City street -day Giles car Red Convertible drives erratically down tree lined street following a small point of light, the point of light darts & weaves its way over parked cars and around trashcans, with the car in pursuit.  
  
Giles: (to Willow)  
"Do you see it" squinting and looking up and around.  
  
(Full-shot of Interior of car, Giles driving & Willow looking for something (os) Music -up softly  
  
Willow:  
"There, there it is, there?" (Pointing down a side street)  
  
Cut to ball leaving road and zipping down alley. Cut to interior Giles car.  
  
Giles:  
"Okay, Hold on Willow" making sharp turn down alley  
  
Cut to Willow obviously flinching and scared)  
  
Willow:  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Shot of ball of light shooting down side street. Cut to the full shot of car turning left to right and going by (os). Low shot of car going right to leave fast, pull back to back shot of car going down side street.  
  
Cut to interior of Giles car  
Giles:  
"You okay Willow?" looking to her than back to road.  
  
Willow:  
"Remind me not to get anymore bright idea's, okay?"  
  
Giles smirks at Willow and continues driving  
  
Cut to shot of Ball of light shooting past stationary view and head down road, followed by red BMW barely missing street sign. Cut to street sign say's 30mph.  
  
Cut to commercial  
  
Fade in to long shot: Magic-box from down the street.  
  
Exterior-day Down town Sunnydale  
  
A sedan passes through shot, people walk along the sidewalk, a newspaper vendor changes a corner rack. Camera view is of some one walking down the street against the direction that people are traveling.  
  
(Cut to a full view of Anya Walking)  
  
Anya: (Keys in hand)  
"Excuse me, walking here, some of us do have places to go "  
  
Elderly couple in matching running clothes seem offended, Cut to a view full view of Anya from behind, approaching the store with a couple of teenage boys looking through Magic-Box front window. Dressed in jeans and gray pullover with hoot, grungy skater boy type.  
  
Young man (a)  
"Just ask her man"  
  
Anya passes from (os) left to right, opening the door with the keys she carries.  
  
Young man (b)  
"Hey, like Uhmm when do you open?"  
  
Anya glances at the store hour sign, cut to a view of the sign, back to Anya and the 2 teenagers.  
Anya (annoyed, then cheerful)  
"Right now"  
  
Cut to a full view of Anya entering the store, a bell softly rings as the 2 teenagers stand out side, Blinds open and the open sign is flipped.  
  
Interior -Magic-box day  
  
View of Anya walking through the front of shop to the back, flipping on the lights and adjusting items on shelves as she passes right to left. The 2 teenagers stand outside the shop looking through the front window. The store is decorated efficiently.  
  
(Cut to a view of Anya behind the register, the sound of the register ringing as the front door opens)  
  
The 2 teenagers enter the store walking around awkward, view of a happier Anya as she is where the money is kept.  
  
Anya (with cheap smile)  
"Can I help you? Do you need anything?"  
  
(Cut to a mid shot of the 1rst youth looking through a rack of hanging crystals, the 2nd youth walks down into the center room of the store.)  
  
2nd Youth (walks forward)  
"Yeah, we kind need some stuff"  
  
The youth pulls a wrinkled piece of paper from pocket, handing it to Anya, 1rst youth walks up beside the 2nd.  
  
Anya:  
"Stuff? Hum, I have most of this" looking at the list and to the 2 seemingly economically challenged human children  
  
2nd Youth:  
"Cool!" smiling and looking at 1rst youth.  
  
1rst youth:  
"See, I told you it would be no sweat"  
  
Anya: (cautious glare)  
"And how will you be paying for this."  
  
The 2 youths begin to pull a motley collection of wadded up bills and a hand full of assorted change onto the counter. Anya pulls down several small boxes and begins to fill the order; the 2 youth finish gathering the money and stand waiting nervously. Cut to mid shot of Anya looking from the youths to the list.  
Anya: (looks oddly at list)  
" Madras root, very rare very expensive"  
  
Facial expressions of each youth drops as they look at each other and then Anya  
  
2nd Youth:  
"Rare?"  
  
1rst Youth:  
"Like how expensive?"  
  
Anya: (looking at the pile of money)  
"I'll see what I can do, maybe we can use a substitute"  
  
Anya turns toward the back counter; the 2 youth exchange looks, then back to Anya.  
  
1rst Youth: (nervous)  
"We can't! I mean.." looking to 2nd youth  
  
Anya looks back to the 2 customers  
  
2nd Youth:  
"It is sort of like important we get exactly what's on the list"  
  
1rst Youth:  
"Exactly"  
  
Anya: (smiling) "What are you using it for? Madras root is only used in pretty major evocation's."  
  
The 1rst youth looks to the 2nd not saying anything  
  
2nd Youth:  
"Nah, it's nothing like that, just for a scavenger hunt"  
1rst Youth:  
"College prank, were like pledging omega house at CSSU"  
  
Anya looks to each as she collects the money, then passes the mall package to the teenagers.  
Anya:  
"Well okay, be careful, and come and come again."  
  
The 2 teenagers walk out the front door (os), while two more people come inside, cut to mid-shot of Anya putting material away on shelves behind front counter, Riley and Buffy are seen walking in quickly.  
  
(Sound of Front door bell)  
  
Anya: (Turns smiling)  
"Can I help you. (Not so cheerful) Buffy, Riley."  
  
Buffy walks by and (os) into back room, Riley comes up to Anya at counter.  
  
Riley:  
"Anya"  
  
Anya: (looking worried)  
"Riley, anything?"  
  
Riley:  
"Maybe, Willow called, They think that Tara is in trouble"  
  
Anya: (puzzled look)  
"Tara? What about Xander"  
  
Riley: (sympathetic look)  
"Don't know, Buffy's getting supplies"  
  
Riley and Anya look (os) as Buffy is heard making noise  
  
Anya: (frown)  
"Supplies, she need more supplies?"  
  
Riley shrugs but says nothing.  
  
Buffy: (carrying small duffel bag from (os)  
" Okay, were good to go."  
  
Anya:  
"Is Tara where Xander is?"  
  
Buffy & Riley don't answer the give Anya a concerned look.  
  
Buffy:  
"If we hear anything well call you, you have Willow's cell number if  
anything happens here right?"  
  
Anya nods as Buffy and Riley walk toward the door.  
  
Riley:  
"Don't worry, hell be fine"  
  
Anya shuts the register drawer, spotting something unseen under the counter  
  
Anya:  
"Why do humans always say that, just before something bad happens?"  
  
Riley follows Buffy out to the double-parked SUV. Anya reaches under the counter and pulls out an old looking jewelry box, as it opens Anya's face is illuminated by a soft bluish light.  
  
Fade to commercial  
  
Interior - Underground tunnel -day Young blond women makes her way through the sewers, the water splashing under her feet echoing as she approaches a well-lit junction. As she is about to enter the lit corridor a pale hand pulls the women back from the daylight, but the blond spins the leather-clad person against the wall with surprisingly speed and strength.  
  
Cut to a full-shot of Harmony, she emits a low growl having reverted to her game face, smelling and seeing who grabbed her.  
  
Harmony: (Surprised)  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike:  
"Harm"  
  
Harmony loosens her grip and reverts to human guise  
  
Harmony:  
"What's with the Stalking"  
  
Harmony tries to look defiant, but only gets a smile from Spike.  
  
Spike:  
"Going for a little walk are we?" snickers  
  
Harmony:  
"Yeah, well maybe, I don't know, why?"  
  
Spike points at the light, Harmony looks embarrassed having yet again missed the obvious, and the peroxide blond vampire smiles at the close contact that he had to Harmony.  
  
Spike:  
"Got to be careful pet, suns bad for the complexion you know"  
  
Harmony stands in front of Spike, nervous and fidgety, she had the look of being up to something.  
Harmony: (sultry)  
"You came all this way just to tell me that? Hum."  
  
Harmony runs her hand over Spikes shoulder and then across his chest, breathing in the moment, looking for the look.  
  
Spike:  
"Haven't answered my first question harm, what are you doing up?"  
  
Harmony: (turning away in a huff)  
"What, like you care? You made it clear were we stood, right?"  
  
Full-shot of Harmony and Spike standing in the shadowy junction alone  
  
Spike takes a drag of the cig, dropping it and then stepping on it.  
  
Harmony crosses her arms over her chest waiting a reply.  
  
Harmony:  
"Well?" looking about nervously.  
  
Spike: (smiling)  
"Look at you, all tough and angry."  
  
Harmony says nothing, a car-passing overhead is heard, Spike leans in close to Harm.  
  
Voice lowers  
Spike:  
"This has nothing to do with the slayer?"  
  
Voice raises  
Harmony: "The slayer? One disaster at a time Spike, I just have some unfinished business I need to take care of, that's all." Moving slightly away avoiding the light.  
  
Spike: "That's it? You're sure? "  
  
Harmony: "Sure, anything else? I am like sort of busy"  
  
Spike: "You wouldn't be thinking of going all John Wayne would yah Harm?"  
  
Harmony looks away from Spike doesn't answer  
  
Spike:  
"Just be careful, all right?"  
  
Harmony:  
"I'll try, and Spike?"  
  
Spike: (looking to Harmony)  
"Yeah?" Voice lowers  
Harmony:  
"Thanks?"  
  
Spike:  
"Well, you just get along then"  
  
Spike shakes his head walking s into the shadows (OS)  
  
Cut to full shot of Harmony standing alone, she looks wantonly to Spike (OS) and then softly sighing as she returns walking in the direction she was heading.  
  
Fade to commercial  
  
Return from commercial  
  
External -Day -Backyard Dracula's Mansion Xander lays face down on the wet grass; a man in late 20's pulls a dead body towards the house, while a second roughly grabs to pull Xander to his feat. A dog Barks in the distance.  
Thug#3: "Hurry Get him inside"  
  
The Thug pulls the body around the side of the Mansion. Thug#1 nods and looks back to Prisoner. He flips Xander over.  
  
Thug#1  
"Okay kid, get up know, hear me?"  
  
Cut to a full shot of the Thug standing above Xander, he raises his hands as he sees the gun in the boy's hand.  
  
Xander puts a finger to his lips; He gets up and gestures the Thug to step back towards the house, nervously pointing the gun at the thug.  
  
Voice lowers  
Thug#1:  
"You don't want to do it kid, I'm telling you "  
  
The Thug looks around, keeping an eye on the gun, nervous and out of options.  
  
Xander:  
"I don't? Why not I'm dead either way."  
  
The thug is silent looking at the gun.  
  
Thug#3 (OS)  
"Things can be worse, drop the gun"  
  
The Sound of a Revolver hammer clicking back is heard, cut to a shot of Xander and the Thug#1, and then to Thug#3 standing with a gun to the head of a Old woman.  
  
Old Lady:  
"Don't hurt me, Please I didn't see a thing, really"  
  
Thug#1:  
"Your Call kid, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Cut to a shot of Xander undecided, close up shot of the old lady scared and shaking her head, to a shot of Thug#3 pressing the gun to the temple of the Old lady, back to Xander looking at the Gun and then (OS).  
  
Fade to commercial 


	26. Chapter:26 An end to it all

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies  
Episode: 26 "An end to it all" Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place before the 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.  
  
Situation: The Last chapter of a seeming never ending episode of Buffy, everything comes down to decisions that each character needs to make, and can they live with them once they are made.  
  
Exterior: Outskirts of Sunnydale: Day  
  
Early morning with subdued light being caste amongst light to medium woods, groups of stealthy and non-stealthy people make their way through the trees and bushes.  
  
Willow: (looking to the group hopefully)  
"So we have a plan?"  
  
Riley:  
"Would be a first" smirks looking around  
  
Giles:  
"Willow's right, we can't forget the danger Tara and Xander could be in, if we rush in we might put them in more danger. "  
  
Buffy is silent, everyone looking at her to respond, except for a small flickering ball of light that bobs and weaves, seeming to urge the party onward.  
  
Riley:  
"Buffy? You okay?"  
  
Buffy with a look of dread & worry  
  
*Flashback:  
Buffy is standing close to the count; she stands enthralled, attempting to resist until bitten. The image of the room, the count and her is soft and dream like. Motion is slow and drawn out, the count mentions her name she does not react. Her name is repeated but Riley replaces the image of the count.  
  
Buffy:  
"What? Yeah yeah I'm great"  
  
Riley (concerned)  
"You okay? You seem."  
  
Willow and Giles look around and then to Buffy as if waiting response.  
  
Buffy:  
"I'm fine, lets just find them, and get this over with"  
  
Riley:  
"Okay, we should (pause, looking OS)  
  
Rustling of the bushes out of camera view, mixed with staggering foot fall, Buffy and Riley react and tense up, as a person breaks through the brush in front of them.  
  
Tara comes from OS, slipping to the ground startled as Buffy and Riley approach, the ball of light winking out in front of the startled girl like a Christmas light.  
  
Willow: (Rushing up to Tara)  
"Tara! Baby your okay? "  
  
Tara:  
"I am now (embracing willow), you guys found me."  
  
Friends stand around the 2 witches, Riley looks to Buffy, Giles the first to speak.  
  
Giles:  
"The spell Tara, marvelous idea, worked like a charm."  
  
Tara still holding Willow closely, smiles at the vote of confidence, then changes her expression.  
  
Tara:  
"Xander, we have to save him!"  
  
Giles:  
"You saw him"  
Willow: (anxious)  
"Where he is?"  
  
Tara: (getting up)  
"Yes, I mean after being kidnapped its all a blur"  
  
Willow: (hand to Tara's shoulder) "Kidnapped? When? How?  
  
Tara: "Well Xander came to the Dorm, to see Willow"  
  
Willow: "Me? Why? What he want?"  
  
Buffy: "Who took you? Do they still have him?"  
  
Tara: (to Buffy) "I think they worked for Dracula, that's where we ended up "  
  
Riley: "But you managed to escape"  
  
Tara nods to Riley looking at the concern her friends were showing.  
  
Tara: "Xander had some components, for some charm Willow was to help him with"  
  
The group looks to Willow and the back to Tara.  
  
Willow: (with reassuring face) "But he's okay, I mean when you saw him last?"  
  
Tara: "Uh huh, I mean when we made a break for it, that's when I heard the gun shot, he told me to run"  
  
Riley and Buffy exchange glances, Buffy then looks to Giles, sharing her concern.  
  
Buffy/Willow: (in unison)  
"Gun shot?  
  
Tara looks to her friends saying nothing  
  
Willow:  
"Buffy!" (Scarred looks)  
  
Giles: (hand to forehead)  
"Good heavens!"  
  
Buffy:  
"Did he?"  
  
Tara looks at Willow, concern for her friend was readily apparent, and she grips willow's hand for reassurance.  
  
Tara: (looking to everyone)  
"I don't know, he jumped the guard with the Gun, he said run, I ran and that's when I heard the gun go off."  
  
Giles puts hand to forehead; Buffy mouths an obscenity under her breath  
  
Willow: (scared)  
"Is he?"  
  
Tara:  
"I don't know"  
  
Giles:  
" Can you take us there, to the house I mean?"  
  
Tara:  
"I, I think."  
  
Buffy:  
"Well let's go"  
  
Willow eyes begin to water, Buffy frustrated and Riley looking to react. Riley pulls out a cell phone, pressing speed dial, waiting till he hears something  
  
Riley:  
"This is Finn, are there any civilian reports of shots fired (pause),  
on the outskirts of the city, right, yes it's important?"  
  
The group looks at Riley, who talks to person on the cell phone, the time seems long.  
  
Buffy: (To Riley)  
"Anything?  
  
Riley gesture to hold a second, straining to listen to the small phone.  
  
Riley: (nodding yes to Buffy)  
"Right, Okay thanks, no I will take care of it, over."  
  
Riley pockets cell phone, looking to waiting group.  
  
Riley:  
"Someone reported hearing a gunshot near Jasper Park"  
  
Buffy: (looks around getting bearing)  
"Jasper, that nearby maybe 3-4 blocks from here "  
  
Giles: (To Riley and Buffy)  
"Right, well I'll take Tara & Willow, we'll get the Cars and meet you  
two there"  
  
Buffy:  
"Fine, be careful"  
  
Buffy and Riley run at a faster pace through the bushes, Giles looking on in obvious worry mode, he turns and then smiles to the 2 young women.  
  
Giles:  
"She'll find him willow, if any one can she will"  
  
Willow and Tara are quiet; they follow Giles OS, as the scene fades to black.  
  
Fade from Black  
  
Interior: Sunnydale sewers; Day  
  
Harmony moves along the sewer passage, stopping when a sudden sound is heard. Cut to a scene of an open passage. A vaguely humanoid figure stands hunched over something fallen, muffled sounds of slurping and the crunching of bone being heard. Lighting is dim and the hiss from a steam pipe (OS).  
  
Harmony: (disgust expression)  
"Ehh, that's way too gross!"  
  
The creature lunges up, sniffing the air, dropping the carcass of a dog.  
  
Creature: (turning around)  
"Uh?"  
  
Harmony: (apprehensive)  
" Uh oh, Hi, uh don't mind me, you know just passing through"  
  
Close up of obvious demon; pig like tusk sticking from mouth/snout, blood and bits of flesh falling from last bite.  
  
Harmony: (looking for exit)  
"Keep on, what ever you doing" gesturing to the creature  
  
The creature moves to block exit, Harmony stops and reacts to obvious odor, creature looks happy sneering with a full mouth.  
Harmony:  
"Hey, come on now I'm not kidding"  
  
Creature: (sniffing air)  
"Pretty"  
  
Harmony:  
"Thanks Uhmm, really I mean, just have to toddle off" (attempts laugh)  
  
Harmony attempts to get bye creature, but her way is blocked, creature inching closer.  
  
Creature:  
"Smell good, Sweet" Whipping mouth on dirty sleeve, slobbering.  
  
Harmony does not answer, looking at creature as if suddenly getting a clue, creature reaching out to touch and then pulls back its hand as if wanting a taste.  
  
Harmony:  
"Hey quit that, okay?" (Swatting away hand)  
  
The Demon paces about thinking, like a predator sizing up prey, it roars a guttural scream. Looking away from the girl for a second, then turning to leap and grab her, instead he is greeted with a fist, which causes him to stagger back from a freakishly hard hit.  
  
Harmony: (Morphing yellow-eyed game face on)  
"Back off, Nobody touches me unless I want them to, and even then."  
  
Creature snorts as it launches it's self at the girl again before she finishes, getting a surprised squeak from Harmony as she tries to roll out of the way, but instead cause them both go sprawling to the ground in a splash and a thud. Harmony looks up from the ground, the pig demon lying over her slobbering; she manages a punch or more like a shove to its face, attempting to hold demons foul face away from her.  
  
Creature: (attempting to hold Harmony down)  
"Give us a little taste"  
  
Harmony is frantic she punches the thing, but its keeps coming, looking scared for a second then pissed at the rain of non-stop drool. The creature pin's Harmony going in for a little bite, then suddenly stopping with a grown. The demon rolls off of the blond, covering up into a fetal position, as Harmony scrambles to her feet brushing herself off.  
  
Harmony: (looking at condition of outfit)  
"Damn, this was new" Stomping he foot in a pout.  
  
The creature lays still on ground, reeling from knee to the groin, growling in rage more than talking.  
  
Creature:  
"Bitch, you pay!"  
  
Harmony:  
"What you complaining about? Hello, this blouse way over a $100 dollars"  
  
The creature say's nothing.  
  
Harmony: (turning to leave)  
"But hey what you care, you don't." (Interrupted)  
  
The creature grabs at Harmony's leg causing her to fall in the mud again, scrambling to get to her feet as she falls, using her vampyric strength she kicks the prone demon, a sold bone snapping crack heard, followed by a howl of pain.  
Harmony: (getting to feet)  
"Sorry, ooh ouch that's gotta sting, well have to be going"  
  
The creature manages to stagger to its feet, hands over it's blood spouting snout, stumbling up to Harmony, heaving her into a wall of pipes. (Dirt falls down from above).  
  
Creature:  
"I'll eat you slow, first your eyes!"  
  
Harmony looks above and sees steam coming from above the demon, the pipes that she was now beside.  
  
Harmony: (looks about)  
"Hey now, lets just call it even?"  
  
Creature growls and comes to Harmony angrily, but before reaching the Demon gets a scalding jet of steam in the face, as the overhang pipe is ripped down from the wall broken by the young vampire.  
  
Creature: (roaring)  
"Your dead, you hear me, dead " (staggering off down the passage)  
  
Harmony: (wiping the slime from face) "Tell me something new, ohh it's in my hair, yuck" wringing slime from hand.  
  
Harmony walks down the passage, grumbling to her self and condition of clothes, as the camera goes black to Commercial.  
  
Return from Commercial:  
  
Exterior shot: Sunnydale City street on edge of small woods, morning  
  
Giles run's to the door of the red convertible parked on the street, Willow smile and look at each other, since the convertible top was down.  
  
Giles: (turning on car)  
"I figure elm to chestnut, and then down to palm?"  
  
Willow: (securing seat belt)  
"Uh huh, okay, as long as we get there "  
  
Tara: (smile reassuringly at Willow)  
"Well find him, don't worry"  
  
Giles: (looking in mirror as he pulls into traffic)  
"Hang on!"  
  
Willow:  
"That is not what I am worried about " (Looking to the driver)  
  
Tara scoots back into the small rear seat, looking for a seatbelt to buckle, the camera view pulling out as the 3 take off.  
Tara:  
"Remind me sweetie, why I never learned to drive"  
  
Fade to black  
  
Fade into scene  
  
Interior shot: Spikes mausoleum; morning  
  
The room is dark, the scant furnishings lying about, and the sound of a person attempting to get comfortable in bed being heard. The camera pans to Spike lying in bed, finally finding the elusive comfort spot, then the ring like annoying shrill of mechanical banshee's, if banshee did cover songs for late 90's boy bands  
  
(Shrilling ring of cell-phone is heard)  
  
Spike: (annoyed)  
"Bloody hell, can't a bloke get a bit a rest"  
  
Spike gets to the shrilling cellular flip phone, looking at it as if a piece of alien technology, that he would rather smash than deal with.  
  
Spike:  
"Yeah, hello?"  
  
Anya: (OS)  
"Spike? What are you doing with Dawn's phone?"  
  
Spike:  
"Who is this? Anya? The Phone? oh the bit she left it here when she took off"  
  
Anya: (0S)  
"So she's not there?  
  
Spike (looking at the phone/shaking head)  
"No, not at the moment"  
  
Cut to shot of Anya in the magic box, customers walking around, Anya holding the phone.  
  
Anya:  
"I was calling to see about Xander?"  
  
Spike: (pauses, OS) "Well, and here I thought this was a social call"  
  
Anya: "Spike " (in annoying tone that is all Anya)  
  
Spike: (annoyed, OS) "Well the Git isn't here, or the slayer and the scoobies for that matter."  
  
Cut to shot of Spike in his bedroom)  
  
Anya: (0S)  
"What about Harmony? Could she know?"  
  
Spike: (laughs)  
"Well that's the thing, Harm and the slayer got into it, and they both left. "  
  
Anya does not say any thing  
  
Spike: (looks at a small unicorn on a shelf)  
"But I'll ask, right? "  
  
Cut to Anya in Magic box  
Anya: (Lowers voice as depressed)  
"Thanks"  
  
Spike: (OS)  
"Whatever, bye" (click as phone is disconnected)  
  
Cut to Spike sitting in bed, tossing the phone onto the makeshift dresser, he turns over attempting to go back to sleep ends up staring into the darkness.  
  
Spike: (getting out of bed)  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
Spike gets out of bed, grabbing for a pair of pants, and tossing on his duster.  
  
Spike:  
"First dru, now Harm, what is it with me and women?"  
  
The darkness does not answer, as the blond vampire stalks off to the sewers and darkness beyond.  
  
Fade to darkness. 


	27. Chapter 27 Decision's have concequences

Worst of Friends/Best of Enemies

Episode: 27 "Decision's have consequences"

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

Setting: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, the story takes place before the 3rd episode, all the characters exist with the exception that the Buffy / Dracula situation is unresolved. Spike & Riley are the only ones that know she has been bitten.

Situation: The Last chapter of a seeming never ending episode of Buffy, everything comes down to decisions that each character needs to make, and can they live with them once they are made.

**Ext Morning Backyard**

An alternating view of Xander holding a gun, a bleeding man lying on the ground looks back, while another man looks from a covered porch. A 3rd man comes from inside a knife to an elderly woman's thought.

Thug W/ Knife

"What's it going to be kid, your call?"

Xander looks at the pleading woman and then the gun in his hand

Thug w/ Knife

"Drop the gun or the old bag gets stuck?"

Elderly woman (To Xander)

"Help me"

Thug on porch says nothing

Xander

"Woo, okay stop, and let's all just be cool"

Xander drops the Gun and backs away getting up, Thug on porch runs up grabbing the gun, back handing Xander, droping him to his knees.

Xander

"Aauh saw that coming" rubbing the sore side of his face

The thug bends to check shot thug, while keeping gun squarely leveled at Xander, then looks to thug on porch shacking head, hatred in his eyes at Xander, raising the gun.

Thug w/knife

"Don't be an idiot get jack inside; the boss will deal with the kid"

Xander is forced inside under gunpoint, looking at elderly lady as she pushes the thug off her, surprised.

Elderly woman

"Old bag? Your lucky you didn't cut me, or I'd kill you right here."

Thug spins and sheath's the knife in one quick move, ignoring the ranting woman, she steps aside as xander is lead inside looking with disbelief.

Elderly woman (To Xander)

"Should have kept the gun kid, now your just SOL" she says with a smirk

Thug with Knife

"Inside, now!" he says abruptly smacking Xander in the head.

The lady pauses for a second feeling her neck for any scratch, then looks around to see if anything was out of place , (close up of a set of small puncture wounds on her neck )

Scenes fade

**Ext Day Residential Street **

A crowd gathers and watches as a hand-cuffed man is lead off to a waiting police cruiser, squawking of police radio/scanners are hears and the crowd is lit by the swirling light of police cars bubble machine. Riley is seen amidst the onlookers, slipping away he walks quickly across street to the waiting Scooby's.

Buffy

"Anything?"

Riley

"False alarm, just a normal domestic disturbance"

Willow (looking to scene of police)

"Normal for Sunnydale?"

Riley

"Looks like the man shot out his Television, no Xander "

Willow

"Well, that good, I mean not about the TV, but that Xander..."

The scoobies look on knowing Willows babble, while Buffy stands around agitated

Giles

"Well it was worth a try" looking to Buffy disappointed

Buffy

"Were getting no where real fast"

Tara (To group)

"Sorry wish I could help more "

Willow (Hand on Tara's shoulder)

"We know baby"

Giles

"We should keep looking, maybe search the local neighborhood, and see if anyone has seen anything"

Riley

"Maybe were going about this all the wrong way"

Buffy

"Uh?

Giles

"How so?"

Riley (to group)

"Well, if I were a vamp, I mean a real old and powerful one likes Dracula, use to living the high life, where in Sunnydale would I live?"

Giles

"Well, Vampires demons as they are are creatures of habit, they like what they like"

Buffy (looking to Giles and Riley)

"So we just see who has been buying large in town, and we have our vamp."

Riley

"Basically"

Giles

"Well it is something at least ..." interrupted

Willow (excited)

"Ooh! and I could like hack into the real estate database for new home sales, I mean if I did things like that , which I don't." she said looking at the other Scooby's

Giles smirks at Willows attempt to conceal her illegal hacking for his sake.

Buffy

"Get on it Will, Riley and I will keep checking out the parks nearby."

All the Scooby's silently agree

Tara

"I could help you with the research Giles?"

Giles

"Right then, we'll go back to the apartment, after we drop Willow off at her dorms"

Buffy (looking to all her assembled friends)

"Everyone please be careful"

The group nods as they all depart their separate ways leaving Buffy and Her boyfriend Riley. Buffy shaking off the tension looks distant as she collects her thoughts, subconsciously touching her neck. Riley notices the gesture and frowns. Buffy then conscious of her boyfriend gives him a half hearted smile.

Riley

"You're good?"

Buffy

"Yep, never better, it's just so frustrating"

Riley

"I know, but well find him Buffy, okay?"

Buffy

"It's like were always one step behind him, it's hard for me to deal with, being the Slayer I should have the edge. I should be a step or two ahead"

Riley

"You do have an edge; you have friends and Family that love you"

Buffy (smiling)

"Yeah, I know, and thanks" she slightly blushes as she brushes her boyfriends hand in passing

Riley

"But Buffy" weaving his hand in hers

Buffy

"Uh huh?"

Riley

"If you weren't, you know okay, and you had something to say, you could tell me buff"

Buffy smiles warmly to Riley, holding his hand tighter, resting her head momentarily on his shoulder.

Buffy (whispered into Riley's ear)

"I know, and thanks" kissing him softly on the cheek

Riley

"No problem, comes with the package"

Buffy (questioning look)

"Package? I get a package" standing back a half step

Riley

"The whole I Love you package, now let's go" He kisses her on the forehead and then pulls her (os)

Buffy

"Yes sir!" saluting and smiling at her boyfriend, as he pulls her along

Buffy and Riley walk off hand in hand, a seldom seen smile softly returning to Buffy's face, only fading as they renew the search

Fade to commercial

**Int Underground Sewers Day**

Glooming and confining the tunnels are littered with debris as rats scurry about, shafts of light from the active street above shining down. The occasional non-broken light bulb flickers, a transient sits and drinks from a bottle at a junction in the tunnel, looking up as he hears someone approaching"

Harmony

"Ehh gross, shoo, shoo!"

The Rats squeak and squall their annoyance as a trendy dressed blond walks into view, she brushes her hair back noticing a bum wearing dark sunglasses in the near dark of the sunnydale sewers.

Harmony

"Uh, Hello" asking cautiously

The bum acknowledges the blond with a nod

Harmony

"Uhmm can you help me, I'm sorta like lost"

Bum says nothing, sipping from bottle in brown paper bag

Harmony

"Hello?"

The bum offers Harmony a drink

Harmony (wrinkling her nose)

"Uhmm no thanks, no really that's fine"

Bum drinks from the bottle

Harmony (looking getting bearings)

"Not much of talkers are you? "

Bum shrugs

Harmony

"I guess you wouldn't be, being down here and..."

Bum (gravely voice, almost coughing)

"Why, just cause I don't flap my lip to every blond in a short skirt that walks bye."

Harmony

"Short? There is nothing wrong with my skirt, I would have you know"

Bum smirks taking another sip and rubbing is mouth off on his sleeves.

Harmony

"Anyway, what are you doing down here? Looking at the somewhat paler than normal bum closer.

Bum

"A little too bright outside for my liking you know" gesturing over his shoulder to a dimly lit section to tunnel beyond, illuminates by a beam of sunlight.

Harmony

"Yeah, if you only knew" she says cringing

Bum coughs and laughs

Bum

"Have a tanning issue yourself?"

Harmony

"It can cramp a woman's style, what?

Bum leans forward tipping up his dark shades, his yellow tinted eyes and a sudden game face shows who and what he is.

Harmony

"Oh okay I hear you"

The bum returns to the visage of a normal human

Harmony

"So you are hiding out till dark?"

Bum

"Well, I originally thought I would you know like stay a spell, see what the town has to offer and all, but this burg is getting real weird and a bit too dangerous for my liking"

Harmony

"Well, welcome to the charm of Sunnydale"

Bum

"And then of course there is the Slayer", he says spitting off to the side

Harmony smirks at the mention of Buffy

Harmony

"Buffy, hmphh"

Bum

"Sounds like you ran into her or something?"

Harmony

"Worse than that"

Bum

"Worse?" sips from bottle

Harmony

"Yeah, had her for 3rd period history, her and her loser friends"

Bum

"Friends? I always heard that slayers went all solo like"

Harmony

"Nope she has her own little prep squad"

Bum

"Sounds like you have history, not on speaking terms are you?"

Harmony (shrugs)

"Nah, Buffy is more the stake first ask questions later"

Bum

"Good to know, but like then why are you still here then"

Harmony

"It's complicated, see my boyfriend he "

Bum

"Your boyfriend has it in for the slayer, a pissed slayer is very life shortening'

Harmony (arms crossed)

"He's not scared of her or anything; he's actually killed like two of them or whatever"

Bum

"Really? Well hot damn good for our side" he laughs giving the thumb up gesture.

Harmony

"Yeah, I just have a few things to wrap up and then was so out of here"

Bum

"Travel Plans?" he inquires adjusting how he is sitting

Harmony

"Yes, Europe, My pooh-bears taking me to Paris, I heard you can shop like 24 /7, ooh I so cant wait"

Bum

"Leaving Sunnydale would be a good thing then, too much freaky stuff springing up"

Harmony

"Yeah, Sunnydale has its share of springy weirdness"

Bum

"That's for sure, but a Slayer running around and with what I saw yesterday, its makes me say "I am leaving", and I would do the same if I was you and your boy friend.

Harmony

"You saw something, were it bad, I mean all gross and stuff"

Bum

"You can say that; see I was out there on the east side of town, near the dock"

Harmony

"Okay, and?"

Bum

"I was out stretching my legs and all, when I got a bit hungry, you get me?"

Harmony

"Uh huh" even now feeling the twinge of the hunger.

Bum

"Right, well I just about to bite this one juice bag, and he just smelled odd, you know?"

Harmony

"Bad? Like all smelly or something" she said cringing her nose.

Bum

"Nah, not like that, it is like, I mean you ever smelt something that just didn't fit?"

Harmony nods her head in agreement and continues to listen, looking around self-consciously.

Bum

"And then there was that look" the bum says visibly shaking

Harmony

"A look?"

Bum

"Let me tell you, you get one of those looks, and being anywhere is very appealing.

Harmony

"Sure, I heard that something is on the street making the city is only buffet, even has the Slayer all like wigged out."

Bum

"Slayer eh? Well that is my clue to check out of this taco stand, for parts elsewhere." the bum takes the last swig of the bottle and throws it at a rat that came out of a hole nearby.

Harmony

"Well see yah"

Bum

"Hausta, oh yeah and I would steer way clear of the west of town"

Harmony

"West? Didn't you say the thing was near the docks?"

Bum

"Right, but I ran into a set of not so friendly hombres, they worked for some Elder vampire has new digs in the town, and by the looks of it there isn't a welcome mat for visitors, even pretty ones." he says with a smile to harmony.

Harmony

"I'll tell Spike he'll know what to do" she adds looking down the passage before her, the light still dimly streaming in the passage.

Bum

"Later than" the man gets up, adjusts his shades and walks down the passage that Harmony had entered.

Harmony (in low voice)

"West side, uhmm lot of nice houses there, fancy cars, chauffeurs, who or what ever this Elder guy is, must have expensive tastes and that aint bad"

Harmony smiles and then heads the direct of the west passage, walking more determined then before.

Scene fades to dark.

**Interior Manor-Day**

Xander wakes up is bed, laying in a comfortable bed with thick blankets and silk sheets, as he stretches out he suddenly finds that it is also occupied by a stunningly attractive brunette, who sits beside him lightly playing with his hair. The room is subdued in lighting but bares no resemblance to his apartment.

Xander

"Ahn tell me that it's you"

Brunette (smiling with a devilish grin)

"Nope, surprise"

Xander

"A dream, it must be a dream, one hell of a damn good dream " he says aloud , looking at the woman beside him.

The woman smiles looking at him with a come hither stare.

Brunette woman

"Is that what you want, Xander"

Before he can answer

Blond woman (OC)

"What you really want" she says getting under the covers

Xander (flustered)

"Dreaming is good, I'm good with it, you "he gulps noticing their scantly attire, and that his clothes are lying nearby.

Women in unison

"Were always good, don't you remember?"

Xander looks from one woman to the other gripping the sheet as if it was a shield. He jumps as the women's hands explore under the blanket, and notices he is naked.

Xander

"Hey now! Hands in new places"

Brunette

"You didn't complain the first time "

Blonde

"Or the second" she growls seductive like, pawing and kissing Xander upon the chest.

Xander

"First, Second? Uh, uhmm, I'm a little vague on the whole how I got here"

Blond (Kissing & Nibbling Xander's shoulder)

"The Master said to occupy you"

Brunette

"And we do anything the Master asks "joining the blond in making Xander more unnerved. It is then that he notices a pair of bodies lying against the opposite wall

Xander (Attempting to rise)

"And they would be..?" motioning to the bodies

Blond

"Oh, their just a little take out "she says leaning across Xander hair cascading about.

Brunette

"They were yummy" She says licking her lips

Xander

"And that means that .."

Both women show their game face and continue to fondle and nibble on Xander, who is repelled and excited at the same time, a look of why me passing across his face.

Xander

"Great stuck in bed with 2 outstandingly gorgeous women, normally that would be all one could ask for, but then there is the my luck "

Both women move in closer both giggling and going under covers, Xander looks for around for any avenue of escape.

Blond

"What about a little sample?" she says from under the blanket.

Xander

"How about we not!"

The Blonds head pops up from under the covers, with a serious pout, that would be cute if not for the ridges and yellowish eyes.

Brunette

"The Master isn't going to like that" she says leaning on elbow.

Blond

"No fair, just a taste, he has more than enough" she says traces a path across his chest with her fingernails.

Red head (OC)

"What are you two doing?"

Blond/Brunette (in unison)

"Nothing"

Brunette

"Where just playing a little"

Blond

"Yeah a little"

The 2 semi-clad women look up as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar; they scoot out of the bed as if by command, the blond leaning over Xander seductively and whispers.

Blond

"She you later Xander "in low bedroom voice

The two women revert to there near perfect human appearance, and stand to the side of the Redhead, she dismisses them and they leave in an obvious disappointment. The taller woman walks over to Xander, observing him coldly and with obvious distain, Xander attempts to rise but is easily pushed back as she sits beside him, she shakes her head.

Red head

"The master sees some value in keeping you alive" she says tracing her chilly hand across Xander's face, as a cat playing with a mouse.

Xander

"And you don't, I guess?" looking at vampire cautiously

Read head

"What I want is of no concern, Master says you live, and so you live"

Xander doesn't answer

Read head

"However this odd Fascination with your little friend Buffy, I can't see it ending well?" she sighs

Xander

"Competition is a bitch, how does it feel being demoted to second string?"

The woman swiftly grabs Xander with inhuman speed, locking his jaw in a vice like grip that belied her subtle appearance, a feral growl emanating from deep within her, as she shifts to her true look. Only her grip and his rising anger keeping Xander from looking away.

Red head

"I am second to know one hear me, slayer or no slayer "

Xander (grimacing)

"Well, was just thinking if you were, why would he want Buffy?"

A second before she was to bite him she pauses and leans back smiling, her anger replaced by a sudden look of realization.

Red Head (shaking her finger)

"Oh I get it, you want me to kill you, and you think that then the master kill's me for disobeying him. Is that supposed to give your precious Slayer some little edge?"

Xander

"You seem to have all the answers you tell me"

Red Head

. "What loyalty she inspires, maybe that is what he sees in her" looking away and than to Xander with a renewed interest.

Xander (sternly)

"She is going to kill you; you know" he says matter of fact

Red Head

"Right, and your so sure in your little Slayer?"

Xander

"In the Slayer maybe, but in Buffy not a question"

Red head (nervous, releasing grip)

"What, like she is just going to bust in that door there and save you right?"

Xander

"Don't know, was kind of hoping so, but either way doesn't really matter"

Red Head

"Really and why is that?"

Xander

"Because were both expendable"

Red Head

"You really think so?"

Xander

"Yeah, kind of sucks, but doesn't change the facts any?"

The Red head hesitates for a second, then grabs Xander again as if he was a small child, her eyes seeming to gleam a bit more.

Read head

"The Master wanted you alive, but he didn't say how alive you were to be, I don't know maybe that fact was Lost in translation "the red head lunges at Xander and growls in frustration.

Fade to commercial

**EXT City street Dusk**

A small red convertible sits at a signal, driver and passenger looking around, traffic passing by.

Giles

"Okay, by Willow and do be careful" he says closing the small cell phone.

Tara (looking to Giles)

"She found something? "

Giles

"Well, willow did manage to get some information from that infernal machine"

Tara giggles to her self

Tara

"A Computer Giles"

Giles

"What? Oh yes right, well it would seem that we do have a lot of mansions available at this time "he tells Tara no noticing the green light.

Tara (noting the light change)

"It's green"

Giles

"Oh yes sorry" he says

The small car moves through the intersection, where it is nearly clipped by a passing van racing through the intersection, Tara yells and points to van.

Tara

"Giles the van" she says watching it race down a cross street.

Giles

"My words how utterly rude of him" he comments about the vans driving ignoring Tara's comment.

Tara

"I think it was..." interrupted by Giles

Giles

"They nearly hit us"

Tara (frustrated)

"No Giles, I think that was the van, the van that kidnapped Xander and I"

Giles

"You sure "he said watching van depart in the distance

Tara

"I think so"

Giles

"Okay, then we'll follow them, you call Willow

Tara

"Right" she grabs the cell phone

Giles

"If this is the van maybe they'll lead us to where they are holding Xander"

Tara

"Anya must be going out of here mind, I don't know what I would so if this was Willow"

Giles

"Anya knows we would call if we knew something"

Tara looks to Giles for reassurance and then answers the phone.

Fade to Commercial

**Interior Xander's apartment near dusk**

A jingle of keys is heard, as a door opens to a darkened apartment, a flashing light from the answering machine is seen in the fore ground as a woman enters the place.

Anya

"Xander you here?" she says half expecting an answer as she walks in

A solemn quiet is heard, Anya walks around the room in the dark, turning on the small desk lamp by the phone, her messages still flashing unanswered. Anya picks up the phone and then hangs up quickly, nervous awkward and unsure she sits on Xander's couch there couch.

A picture of her sits by the phone, it is of her and Xander at the Magic box, she rubs the face of it and smiles. A flash of light drawing her attention to the middle of the room.

Hailey

"Hey Ahn, how's things? Smiling the curly haired vengeance demon asks

Anya

"Oh hi Hailey" she says softly

Hailey (curious look)

"What no write, No eviscerations, what gives girl?" she asks walking and sitting beside her long time friend on the couch. Anya only managing a weak smile to her friend of several centuries.

Anya

"Xander, My Xander, he's missing" looking distressed

Hailey

"Okay and that is not good right? She says with a look of bewilderment

Anya

"Hailey!!

Hailey

"Okay, okay so what are you doing about it?

Anya (looking around not at Hailey)

"Everyone's looking for him, Giles, Tara, Riley, even the slayer"

Anya stands up, not being able to sit any longer, starts to pace than stops, Hailey watches her friend with a look of detached indifference.

Hailey

"And you are what? Answering the phones?"

Anya

"No, but, I mean what can I do, it's not like I had..."

Hailey

"Had what? Had your Powers?"

Anya doesn't answer

Hailey

"Anya this is not like you , you know if you wanted to get back in the game D'horphra would be glad to have you back , I mean our numbers are real down since you left and went all mortal "

Anya

"Things change Hailey, I've changed "

Hailey (with a smirk)

"Come on girl, this is Hailey you're talking to, what is really the issue spill?"

Anya

"I love him, okay, is that what you wanted to hear? Is that enough for you!"

Hailey sits there and watches her friend not answering.

Anya (pacing again)

"I know the whole thing is crazy, vengeance demon in love with a mortal, its stupid and it shouldn't be, but there it is. And it hurts Hailey when I am not near him, he sort of has his flaws we all do , but it doesn't matter he's my Xander, and some where out there he's hurt or worse and I can't do anything .

Anya walks by his lounge chair, picking up a discarded shirt, smelling it, smelling Xander.

Hailey

"Sheesh girl, you have it bad"

Anya resigns herself to the moment and sits back down on the couch beside her friend.

Anya

"So how goes the vengeance? " She says trying to tighten the mood.

Hailey

"Well you know cheating husband here, spurned lover there, never ends happily. Death and general dismemberment, its all good "

Anya gives her friend a knowing full nod

Hailey

"Hey, you remember that time in Madrid? Oh Ahn they are still talking about it, it was such a thing of beauty "

Anya

"Well, I had my moments"

Turning to her friend surprised at her modesty

Hailey

"Anya, you bumped up the Vengeance bar that day, it's not the same "she pauses to say.

Anya (more Depressed)

"I guess, but that is the past "she says looking around

Hailey (looks to friend concerned than smiles)

"Well where is the time, I have to pop have a really grizzly mass fatality planned at 10:00 pm" checking her watch on her wrist. She says standing

Anya

"Hailey you could..."

Hailey (with a suspicious look)

"I could what?"

Anya

"You could like find him for me, see if he is okay"

Hailey looks shocked at her friend

Hailey

A freebie? Ahn I don't know, you know how that is against the rules and all, I mean if D'houfra finds out, oh I don't have to tell you how he's gotten "

Anya

"Yeah I know, but hey you owe me "she says standing pleading before her.

Hailey (crossed arms)

"I don't know Ahn" she says with a degree of hesitation

Anya

"Do I have to remind you of Cleveland, or Bangkok?"

Hailey (looking shocked)

"Anya that is, you know that I had no idea that it happen that way, and you promised me" in a slight annoyed and whiney voice.

Anya

"Please, just this once, for me?"

Hailey

"And then the slates clean?" asking as if she could not believe here ears

Anya frets and pauses looking at her friend, than at the flashing light of the answering machine and her picture of Xander.

Anya

"The slates clean" she nods

Hailey

"Okay, back in a jiff, and Anya "she looks at Anya

Anya

"Yeah?"

Hailey

"I was never here, okay?"

Anya

"Never here, right"

Anya smiles and shakes here head, here friend disappears with a wink and flash, leaving Anya alone again in the apartment, she looks around and then picks up the picture of Xander, the one from the Sunnydale spring fair that they had taken, faces sticking out through whole in wooden cut outs. It was a happy moment, which she will always remember; hopefully it won't be the last she thinks.

**EXT- Sunnydale park Night**

Buffy is thrown over a park bench, hitting the ground she rolls to her feet dazed; looking to her would be attacker. A man in apparent mid-20's wearing dirt covered suit breaks through a set of bushes; he growls and launches his self after the Slayer.

Vampire in Suit

"Come here I'm not through yet "he says closing the distance.

Buffy

"Don't really have time for…" interrupted

Vampire in suit

"Don't need introductions, me vampire you lunch "vampire approaches the bench separating them.

Buffy runs up and leaps, using the bench as a spring board, she front snap kicks the vampire but is knocked away falling to a crouched position.

Vampire in suit

"Oh good trick, not!" the Vampire gloats blocking series of kicks as Buffy gets to her feet.

Buffy

"I'm just getting started, what no witty comebacks?" Buffy says delivering a set of solid punches to the body and a swinging back-fist to the vampires face. The Newly risen man staggers back more annoyed than hurt.

Vampire in Suit

"How about this, I bite you, and you die?" The vampire ducks a wide swing kick from the slayer stepping into her guard, grabbing her by the neck with a fast takedown, catching the slayer flatfooted.

Riley (sound of expanding Baton)

"How about we don't" he says delivering a shoulder to the lower back of the vampire, causing both the Vampire and Buffy to go to the ground.

Buffy (getting to feet)

"What kept yah?" she attempts a right crescent kick but the move is blocked and she is knocked aside.

Riley

"Oh you know never want to stand in the way of your work" he bobs and weaves barely missing I right cross, he swings the baton a precision flurry of strikes and counters that shows skill but does little to hurt the vampire.

Vampire in suit

"What is that all about , get a clue man , I am a vampire you cant kill me with that " he says confident , he head buts Riley and stands for a second and then looks at his chest as a piece of wood sticks through , reducing him to dust and ash revealing Buffy behind.

Buffy:

"But I can "she says standing in a crouched position holding Mr. Pointy

Buffy gets up and goes over offering Riley a hand up, she brushes the debris of her as well as the leaves in her hair.

Riley

"You good" he says looking around and retracting the wand and putting it away.

Buffy

"Yeah, you know vamp's, they can't keep their hands of me." She says.

Buffy Turns to retrieve a dropped sack by bench, doesn't notice a look from Riley .

Riley

"You do seem to be popular" hey smirks at his girlfriend.

Sound of a Cell phone is heard, Riley pulls it out and answers, Buffy looks on.

Riley (on Phone)

"Riley here, uh huh? Okay, your sure, alright"

Buffy

"Important?" she walks up, as she looks around.

Riley (hangs up cell phone)

"It was Willow, it seems a rather large Mansion of the Far side of town was recently rented out."

.


	28. Chapter 28 All Ducks in a row

**Worst of friends/Best of enemies**

Episode# 28 "All Ducks in a row"

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

**Setting**: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.

**Situation: **The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.

**Ext Riley's SUV Sunnydale Streets day**

Riley drives the vehicle with Buffy riding shotgun, Willow and Tara sitting in the middle seat holding hand and staying close, Dawn yawn's from the back seat trying to sleep. The sound of a police scanner is softly overheard in the car. The Vehicle pulls away from a house, Ammie runs up to it having just been dropped off; she waves at the SUV and then goes inside.

Riley

"So just how ballistic is her mother going to be?"

Buffy

"Don't think we need to answer that one Riley" she says getting comfortable and looking at here boyfriend.

Willow

"Well, Slumber parties can run late "

Tara

"Slumber Party?" looking inquisitive towards willow

Willow

"Yeah, that sort of our cover story, if anyone should ask"

Tara smiles are Willow

Buffy

"Well, just try to leave out the whole being in a crypt part"

Dawn (OS)

"With her recently deceased sister."

Riley

"Or Hostle-17"

Buffy

"Yes, No Spike involvement is a plus!"

Willow

"When you look back at it Buff its still feels a bit creepy, you know"

Tara looks at Willow squeezing her hand for reassurance, pointing out a semi-sleeping Dawn to Willow. Riley notices from the rear view mirror and then sees the same sleepy look from her older sister beside him.

Riley

"Not your normal slumber party activity for sure"

Buffy

"Sort of a shock I tell you "she says smiling at Riley

Willow

"Diffidently not what I expected"

Buffy

"But Passion's? She shivers for the group

Riley

"Only in Sunnydale"

Fade to black.

**Int Willow & Tara's Dorm outer hall, day**

Willow and Tara walk down the hall, having just been dropped off, and willow leading the way. Students pass by on way to classes oblivious to the problems other than academic and what next party to attend, Tara watches wistfully than walks with Willow into their room.

Cut to Tara with back to door as it shuts watching willow (OS) medium shot of normal nervous Tara.

Tara

"Do you think you'll be able to...? Find the records I mean?"

Willow (OS)

"If were lucky? It'll be a piece of cake"

Tara

"Cake?" Tara asks willow crossing the room

Willow

"With chocolate frosting" she says eyeing Buffy's poster now adorning back of her door, and turning on her laptop.

Tara

"Cakes good, Never been too good with computers though" she say's looking around, softly smiling at willow.

Cut to Medium shot of Willow Illuminated by a soft glowing screen, click and clack of keys as she manipulates the laptop on her bed.

Willow

"It's not too hard once you get use to it; see it for what it is"

Tara (OS)

"I guess, sort of like Magic, you think? "

Willow

"Yeah, in a way, but with out all the stinky ingredients" she says wrinkling her nose as if smelling something unpleasant.

Mid shot of Willow at the computer, Tara walks about the room, seeing something (os) she walks out of shot.

Tara (Os)

"Not all ingredients are bad Will, Jasmine and Lilac are nice"

Willow

"Ooh and Lavender is pretty, what do we have here?" she says changing her tone, clicking away at the computer.

Cut to Tara stuffing some papers of hers into an old magic Book lying open on the side table.

Tara

"Find something?" she says walking over to willow, looking at the book hastily hidden.

Willow

"Maybe, looks like this Realty company made a big sell." Willow clicks the keyboard, smiling a comforting smirk when Tara leans near to her.

Tara

"Our Guy? "Softly smiling at her affect she had on her closest friend.

Willow

"Could be, and its close to where we found you, we should check it out"

Tara (concerned look)

"Us, Shouldn't we like call Buffy? Or Giles?"

Willow looks to Tara noticing her friends concern, touching Tara's hand as much for her sake as Tara's, Tara smiles at willow holding her soft hand in hers.

Willow

"I'm sorry, I forgot you you were just there, the thought of going back must be".

Willow hugs Tara realizing she just got her friend back and was about to run out and put her in danger again.

Tara

"It's okay; I'm fine it's just if something were to happen…"

Pull out to a full shot with focus on closeness of Willow and Tara.

Willow

"You'll be okay, Buffy has handled far worse, and so have we" willow says with a small degree of self-assurance in her voice.

Tara

"Oh, I know but its.." Tara starts looking self-conscious as if avoiding something she did want to deal with or even think about.

Willow

"It's what? What's wrong baby?" she says sensing something unsaid.

Tara

"I, oh it's nothing..." Tara looks away subconsciously straight at her hastily hidden book, then away.

Willow

"Is there something? Something that you're not saying?

Tara says nothing but looks to Willow as if it was best left unsaid, Willow looks to where her friend just looked, and sees the magic book.

Willow

"It has something to do with that book doesn't it? The one you been reading, the spell you wouldn't let me help you with, isn't it?" she says not trying to sound accusing."

Tara

"Willow" said softly almost pleading.

The 2 witches look at each other for what seems an eternity, but only lasts a few seconds, willow pulls away from Tara, but doesn't break eye contact, being hard since Tara was trying to avoid looking into the eyes of her friend, she knew that any resolve would crumble if she looked into willows eyes, and she had to be there for Willow.

Willow

"That Book it's really dark Tara, why would you? How could you even consider? She looks at Tara for answers trying to connect and see in Tara's eyes what she wasn't saying."

Tara doesn't say anything, she cant looking at Willow; we see a flash back of the day in the Magic Box, when she was doing the Card reading, the reading that foretold death...

Cut back to a mid shot of Willow and Tara, Tara's eyes are red but she doesn't dare cry, Willow is looking at her hurt & confused.

Willow

"We can work this out Tara, I know we can, what ever it is we can make it better" she says insistently looking into the eyes of her soul mate.

Tara

"I can't bare, the thought of losing, oh will" Tara hugs Willow, Willow is slightly concerned at the sudden outpouring of emotion from Tara.

Willow

"Losing? Who are we losing? Xander Buffy?"

Tara with Red eyes says nothing just looking into her clueless lovers eyes

Willow

"Oh!" Willow hugs Tara. Close shot of surprise and sudden realization passing over Willow's face.

Fade to black

**Int summer's Kitchen early morning**

Dawn sneaks into the kitchen, opening and closing the side door quietly, she looks up to see if she can hear her mother getting ready for work, and is at first relieved to not hear anything, then wondering why the house is so quiet, putting down her back pack on the table she goes to the fridge and pulls out some juice pouring a glass.

A sound of a Car is heard pulling up into the driveway outside, Dawn tiptoes up to the window sipping her juice peaking out for a look and then seems relieved, a shadow of someone passes the window and then the sound of keys behind the unlocked side door.

Cut to mid shot of Joyce Summers standing outside fiddling with the Keys and then finding the door unlocked, cautiously opening the door to look inside from the doorway.

Joyce (Low voice)

"Dawn, Buffy?"

View over Joyce's shoulder of Dawn in the Kitchen looking at her mother sneaking in to the house. Joyce appears shocked and then relieved to see her youngest daughter getting ready for school.

Joyce (Mom voice)

"Dawn, your up early dear" she says entering if all was normal.

Dawn (with smirk)

"Yep, that's me earlier to rise "

Joyce doesn't say any thing looking at her daughter and her expression, she busies about the kitchen as if nothing was different, her daughter watching her sipping the last of her juice.

Joyce

"Is Buffy up yet?" looking upstairs from the doorway of the hall. Apparently listening for the sounds of her other more nocturnal daughter.

Dawn

"Nope, already gone she had something to do with Riley"

Joyce gives her a look of Disapproval

Dawn

"No mom not that, please" she says rolling her eyes at the conversation, putting glass in the sink.

Joyce

"Well she's a grown woman and god knows she…" she says bring a box of cereal from the cabinet.

Interrupting

Dawn

"Mom please were not having the talk are we? Over cereal?" Saying disbelief rolling her eyes.

Joyce

"What? What talk dear?" pours some cereal in a bowl.

Dawn doesn't say anything, waiting for her mother to catch up with the conversation.

Joyce

"Like I would have any more luck with you than I had with Buffy" she says catching a glimpse of dawn's almost hurt expression while getting milk from fridge.

Dawn

"I'm not Buffy Mom" saying matter of factly.

Joyce

"I know dear" she hugs her daughter than kisses her on the forehead as she goes to sit down, she sees the back-pack on the table, but changes her expression eating her breakfast.

Dawn yawns a bit and then helps herself to some cereal and joins her mother at the table for an infrequent breakfast. They smile politely eating there cereal saying nothing.

Dawn

"So…"

Joyce

"So?"

Dawn

"Spill mom"

Joyce looks at her daughter as if not understanding, then starts to blush and thinking of a way to change the subject.

Dawn

"You sneak in late and some one that would give the Doctor from Grey's anatomy a run for his money, drops you off, so come on!!

Joyce seems very preoccupied with her breakfast, but can't help blushing more and smiling.

Dawn

"Well?"

Joyce

"Don't you have to get ready for school?" she says avoiding

Dawn

"I'll call in...(Cough, cough)" she says faking being sick while crossing her arms and staring at her mom intently

Joyce

"Now Dawn…" looking disapproving, but still with a summer I've been up to something smile, and I have to tell someone before I explode look.

Dawn

"Mother" she says insistently

Joyce looks at her daughter and realizes that her youngest daughter was more like her sister and herself than she would like to admit. She starts to explain meeting the man that Dawn saw in the car. Dawn smiles and enjoying the rare moment with her mom.

Fade to Black

**Ext Wily's Bar – Day**

View opens on Anya, ex-vengeance demon and current girlfriend of one Xander Harris; she stands in an alley out of the way under a sign not often seen in one of the shadier sections of Sunnydale. Cars and people pass by without a moments notice, the sign flickers "Wily's Bar" a sign on the door saying Welcome.

A mid-shot of Anya looking at a glowing object in her hand but (OS), she appears to pocket the glowing bauble and then enters the bar. Cut to.

**Int Wily's Bar-Day**

The Interior of Wily's is dark and shadowy matching its clientele; booths are along the walls, small tables in the middle and a bar opposite of the door. A scrawny man stands cleaning and stacking well worn glasses behind the bar, a bell rings singling Anya's entrance. The Man looks up almost annoyed at the arrival.

Wily

"Sorry were actually closing you'll have to come back later miss"

Anya (OS)

"Closing? Really what a surprise"

Pull into a Mid-shot of Anya stepping up to the bar opposite Wily.

Wily

"Yeah that's right; my clientele are more of night people"

Anya doesn't say anything looking around at an almost vacant bar, a single cloaked Demon laying head first in a basket of Nacho's , a ring of empty Beer bottles scattered on the table.

Anya

"Clients?"

Wily

"It's been a Bit slow "the Bartender says finishing with the Glasses putting the tray under the bar

Looking annoyed and impatient as ever Anya sits at the bar; Wily gets nervous and looks about.

Wily

"The Nacho's, they're taking off people cant get enough I tell yah"

Anya

"Whatever, So I heard you like know things, who's new in town for example" Anya says taking a nut from a basket and eating it and spitting out regretting what she just did.

Wily

"I don't have a clue what you mean, I run a Respectable business"

Anya

"This is Respectable? Really?

Wily

"Right, so I don't know what someone told you..."

Interrupted

Anya (Irritated)

"I'm looking for my Xander, I heard that you can help, can you or not?"

Wily

"Uh, I don't know who this Xander is; you got the wrong man, as I said I run a respectable business here"

Anya (angry & raising voice)

"I really don't have time for this!"

Wily seems to flinch and slight pulls back from Anya, who notices and gives Wily a questioning look.

Wily

"This is normally the point where the Slayer starts hitting me"

Anya

"Well, as you can see I'm not the Slayer" she states the obvious reaching into her jacket pocket, Wily momentarily is relieved to not get hit, but still looks at Anya suspiciously.

Anya

"I just want my Xander back "

Wily

"People in Hell want ice water" Wily say's with a chuckle.

Anya gives Wily a stare as she leans in closer, shot pulls into a close-up, Anya remembering what being a vengeance demon for so long let her see and let her do to the deceitful men of the world.

Anya

"Would you like to find out for yourself" said in a low voice more of a threat than a question.

Wily

"What? What do you mean?"

Anya

"Being a Vengeance demon I collected many favors through out the millennium's of loyal service, I pull a few strings and you could have a first hand experience of what people in hell really and truly want Wily"

Anya pulls her hand partially out of her jacket pocket; it's bathed in a Green flickering glow.

Wily

"Right, yeah okay, sure new people, I might have heard something, people talk things get heard you know how it is. Now that I think of it I do seem to remember something.

Anya

"Thought you would" Putting her hand with the glowing bauble back in here jacket pocket.

Wily

"Well, this can't get around, wouldn't want it to get to the wrong people that I was helping the wrong crowd, the slayer and her boy toy dropping in and running away my customers."

Anya

"Please I've already forgotten you "

Wily

"Okay, here's the address I made a special delivery couple days ago, top shelf client only wanted the very best, you know the high grade plasma, no cheap knock off for this guy I tell yah."

Wily jot's down the address on a cocktail napkin, and then crumbles it up when he sees it has his bars name on it, writes the address on a blank scrap of paper and pushes it to Anya.

Anya

"Okay but if this is bad ill be back" she taps her pocket

The Demon on the other side of the room wakes up half covers in solidified cheese spread.

Wily

"Yeah come back anytime

Anya shakes her head and walks to the door

Wily (OS)

"Come back on Wednesday "he says loud enough for anyone in the bar to hear.

Anya

"Why Wednesday?"

Wily

"Wet t-shirt day, it's a big draw, you would be a natural"

Anya (Scowl)

"Oooh troll" She leaves with a slam of the door.

Fade to black


	29. Chapter 29 Can't win for losing

**Worst of friends/Best of enemies**

Episode# 29 "Can't win to lose"

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

**Setting**: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.

**Situation: **The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.

**Int Sunnydale Sewers-Day**

The young girl carefully scoots back into the recesses of the passageway, a small ledge giving her temporary safety from that which hunts her; tucking her knees under her chin she cringes from what most would see as life giving warmth, but to one of newest additions of the unliving it meant something quite different, death at worst and pain at best and one thing that you could tell about Harmony Kendal alive or dead was that she didn't with deal pain all that well, she would actually rather it happened to someone else than herself. A little shallow and a bit self-centered true, but there you go.

Many things about being one of the undead were cool, never aging, always being a size 6, okay 7, having the super strength was not too bad, but then there was the whole avoid the sun, catching on fire really hurt it was nothing like on TV or the movies. Crosses were really annoying and Harmony wasn't even religious go figure, holy water was an obvious bad thing to be around and then there was the Slayer. The Slayer that self proclaimed busy body that stuck her nose into everyone else business, Harmony had disliked her in life and now she hated her in unlife, like the whole being a vampire was her fault. She had actually been helping the slayer and her band of misfits, at High school graduation helped organize and set the whole thing up, I mean her mom had bought here a dress for the after party and she couldn't be some loser and go return it unused.

And then when everything went down she gets blindsided and Bit, and here she was again helping someone for no freaking good reason, sure he had helped her, but that was not good enough in Harmony's opinion. And even Spike, her Blondie pooh bear, current on again off again boy friend had tried to stop her. She got all confused around him; he had a way of getting under her skin and making things hot and bothered, not that she complained most of the time.

Spike could be nice; he had that Leonardo decaprio quality, when he wasn't ranting about killing the slayer or that harpy gruzilla.

It was just that things were all messed up and she felt alone and confused, she wasn't good at solving the issues by herself, and she thought that others would do that for her. But here she was on a wild goose chase trying to find someone that she loathed that was friends with the slayer who as mentioned like hated her with a passion.

So she goes storming off to find that loser Xander Harris, even the name was annoying, Xander who calls their son Xander? Other than Friends have you ever heard it? Oh that's chandler but same diff. And what happens for all the Good intentions, she gets caught by the light and the Drozies, it was another part of the wonderful vampire 101 she couldn't get use to, falling a sleep in the light could give a new risen vampire a bad case of the "Spontaneous Combustuwasitz" or something like that, she didn't actually know what or why it happened, just that it did and she would avoid it.

The Light had cut her off from the passage she needed to go down, some Sunnydale sewer project that choose this very day to open a storm drain sending searing death down upon her, what's worse she could already feel the approach of sleep coming, and it wasn't like Harmony had ever been a morning person, even when she had been alive, but now it was going to quite possibly caused her life or unlife whatever. Another one of those friendly reminders that she wasn't and would never ever be normal again.

Scene dissolves as Harmony succumbs to the sleep

**Int Harmony Kendal Bedroom**

The Room was decorated by a girl, not just a normal girl but a girlie girl, soft pastel wall paper, a canopy bed with matching bureau and night stands, which stated obviously that this girl was a princess, plush stuffed animals lined the shelves standing silent vigil. Music posters and photos of attractive male actors plastered on the walls while a stack of fashion magazines littered the top of her bed.

Lying in bed had always made Harmony feel happy, comfortable and secure; she knew that here she was safe from everything and everyone. She was warm, god she so missed being warm, blood would give you the illusion of warmth but it past too quickly; she stretched and yawned a combination of bad morning breath and serious bed head. The Door opened her mom walked through the room, picking up discarded clothes, harmony had missed this little thing her mom did out of habit and love, she smelled the air and it smelled of her mother's perfume , had it been that long , she almost forgot what it smelled like. Harmony watched her mother studied her as she went along the daily task of waking up her oldest daughter. Stopping at the windows she turned and smiled, Harmony saw her in the Dim light as if it was the bright day, her mother was still beautiful and Harmony got her looks from her mother.

Mrs. Kendal

"Okay Wake up sleepy head"

Harmony stretched and looked around the familiar bedroom, as if the past three years had been some messed up dream, or nightmare was more like it.

Harmony

"What time is it?"

Mrs. Kendal

"Ten minutes after the last time you asked Harmony"

Mrs. Kendal walks up to the Windows, frowning she hated that her daughters room was so dark and shut off from the outside world, so in one quick gesture she whipped them open. Not seeing the dust fly into the air from unused drapes.

Mrs. Kendal

"That's better a young woman needs the light, unless you want to be all pasty all your life"

The Light sprays through the room causing the dust in the air to appear like a brilliant surge of golden fire, it caught Harmony by surprise, only having an instance she reacts to the light by rolling up in the blankets, and in so doing falling off the bed in a heap for her trouble, a tangle of blankets and faded magazines flying through the air.

Harmony (behind the bed)

"Ouch, thanks mom"

Mrs. Kendal

"Oh Harmony you've always been so clumsy, it's a miracle you ever made the pep squad. How that happened I'll never know"

Harmony's mother carries the pile of clothes out of the room, not seeing her daughter scooting along the shag carpet in the shadows of the room to shut the drapes, the older Kendal stopping before the rooms full length mirror checking her appearance for any perceived flaw or blemish. Harmony is not seen in the reflection.

Harmony

"I must get it from you mom" she says pulling the drapes shut enough to get up in the shadows.

Mrs. Kendal

"Of course you get it from me dear, State champion 1980, Miss Sunnydale 81 & 82, they don't hand out the Tiara's for nothing you know "

Harmony

"I'll be down in a second, thanks, Love yah"

Mrs. Kendal

"Love you too dear, now hurry can't be late for school"

Harmony walks up to her mirrored closet seeing no reflection she frowns , but shrugs looking through her full length of clothes, jackets and shoes all arranged and organized for convenience in mind. Involved in the task of picking out just the right outfit for the day she apparently misses the 10-11 year old miniature version of herself walk into the room, the younger girl surveys the room with a professional demeanor, walking up to the vanity mirror at her sisters dressing table. Approaching it like she owns the room or was practiced at avoiding her sisters glaring looks, she passes her hand over a hair brush, touching various pieces of costume jewelry and looking through an assortment of makeup and lipstick containers, as one might at the beauty counter of a fashionable department store or Boutique.

The Girl picks up a preferred shape of Lipstick and opens to check the color, it would look good on her she thought, and well most thinks her sister owned would of course be better on her, which went with out saying.

Harmony (sniffing the Air)

"Touch it and die Dweeb"

Pull back to a full shot of Ammie at the dressing table and Harmony at the closet with her back to her little sister. Ammie jumps but regains her composure almost instantly putting on a look of mild annoyance and indignation.

Ammie

"I'm not doing anything" she says putting down the Lipstick

Harmony

"Yeah sure Ammie and like you don't go through my stuff when i'm not around" she says not turning around matching a light colored top with a skirt that showed off her legs."

Ammie turned around and saw the outfit that her sister was choosing, and shook her head in disbelief; Harmony catches the look and looks at the outfit again.

Harmony

"What? I look good in this; Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of me "she smiles to herself.

Ammie

"Well, I guess if you going the whole Amy Lee look, but that is so past. But if it works for you go ahead"

The girl returns to playing with the jewelry knowing that she bought herself at least 5 minutes of uninterrupted time as Harmony reevaluated her clothes after Ammie commented.

Harmony

"What you think?" choosing a more flattering top and showing it to Ammie.

Ammie

"Yep, good choice" she commented with out thinking or even looking at the alternative top.

Harmony sees her sister still rummaging through her jewelry, modeling like they were hers, though her sister made her smile, she also annoyed her when she went through her stuff without asking.

Harmony

"You know what mom said about touching my stuff Ammie"

Ammie

"Well, they look better on me, they always do" the younger Kendal says

Harmony

"Oh yeah is that so?" she says with half a smile

Ammie

"Yeah Cordelia told me that very same thing just last week" she says spying a quick look at her sister, who was always self-conscious when compared to the reigning queen of Sunnydale.

Harmony

"Cordelia, she spoke to you? Like when?" she says in mild disbelief.

Her sister was a pain in Harmony's ass most of the times, a terror to deal with in the best of times, but now at this very moment she was tolerable, Harmony had missed this, the one to one girl time even if it was with her annoying brat of a sister.

Ammie

"Last week she came by in her Convertible, she said I had good taste, mom was all chatty Kathy with her."

Harmony (tense)

"She was here, and talking with mom?"

Ammie

"That's what I said, sheesh Harm keep up"

Harmony

"Did they mention me, Mom or Cordelia?"

Ammie

"Nah, just Cordelia going on about her plans after school, wanting to go to Los Angeles and be the next IT girl" she exclaimed as if the line of conversation lost its appeal.

Finally choosing her outfit she starts putting the clothes on, noticing that she was so in need of a tan, then made a sad face that that would never happen.

Harmony

"So Cordelia said that she liked your outfit"

Ammie

"Of course I mean one of us had to have some sense of style." The younger Kendal offered as if she was stating stone cold fact.

Harmony didn't know who had thrown the first pillow, but it was Ammine's annoying voice that ended the eventual escalation from bed cushions to stuffed animals, and no one I mean no one throws her favorite unicorn, it wasn't a gift from one of her boy friends but from her dad, he had won it for her when she was Ammine's age at the carnival, cost him over $20 dollars when it was all over. It wasn't the price that mattered strangely enough, but the fact that it had been was the only thing he had given her that she could say was hers.

She Grabbed the Pink and Purple stuffed unicorn, its silver horn still intact and not ripped off by her little sister's attempt at revenge, it looked as if it was a stuffed stake odd she thought.

Harmony

"Stake "she said out loud, and glancing at the form of the small blond behind her in the mirror.

The Slayer stood behind her in her room, with a stake, and before Harmony could react the slayer stabbed her right through the heart, she so hated Buffy summers.

Ammie

"Harm? Earth to Harmony you there?" Ammie waves her hand in front of her sister who had her hands to her chest.

As if coming out of a trance, she saw her little sister waving and snapping her fingers inches from her face.

Harmony

"Stop that, and give that back" she says noticing that Ammie held her unicorn; she must have dropped when Buffy, when she thought the slayer had just staked her.

Ammie

"To slow" she says dashing towards the door"

Harmony

"I'll kill you, Mom tell Ammie to give my Unicorn back"

Harmony doesn't notice that she has her game face on; she stands there in the room alone, her sister running down the stairs in the hall to the safety of mom.

Mrs. Kendal (OS)

"Now Ammie put that back in your sister room, it doesn't belong to you, and stay out of her things."

Ammie (OS)

"Keeping the stuff the way she left it won't bring her back"

Harmony didn't understand what she had just heard, she brought her hand to her face seeing no reflection in the mirror, she felt the change the feel of her true face, who she was and what she was.

Spike (OS)

"You know you'll do it, maybe not now maybe not later, but you will"

Harmony

"Do what Spike?" she asks looking around for where the voice came from.

Spike (OS)

"Kill them pet, what else"

Harmony

"No, I can't, I won't" she says imploringly

Cut to the Quad of Sunnydale High

Cordelia

"You won't what Harmony?"

Cordelia Chase stood in front of Harmony holding her books, 2 younger girls standing off to the side like official ladies in waiting; they have a simple clueless look and turned to Harmony as was expected. The Morning was cool and crisp with a soft breeze; they stood in the walkway that bordered the central quad where everyone who wanted to be seen would be.

Harmony

"What? Cordy it's you"

Cordelia

"Of course it's me, wow what's with you today Harmony?"

Harmony

"Where? How? I mean I'm okay go on you were saying" she said as if coming out of a fog into the light of day, Light? She looked skittish and tried her best to hold it together, it was day she was out in the Daylight, and it was everywhere.

The 2 other girls looked at each other, they had never known Harmony to have a general meltdown like this, this wasn't like her. The girls looked at her so jumpy, was she high? Did she have more?

Cordelia

"Like I was saying, she was so like trying to make everyone that would listen think that that rags she wore was designer, when you could plainly see it was a 100% off the rack, I mean who was she trying to fool.

The 2 girls laugh on cue and shut up when they were expected, they were well trained as part of The Queen B's entourage.

Harmony

"No one fools you Cordelia" she says somewhat jittery

Cordelia

"Damn straight" she says smiling, and then notices an overly distracted Harmony.

Cordelia

"What's with the whole twitchy look Harm"

Harmony

"Must have had one too many Mocha latté's"

Cordelia

"Oooh is that Jeremy still working at the Java Pump"

Harmony

"I think so he asked about you "

Cordelia

"Of course he did, they all do"

The well fashioned brunette soon forgets about Harmony and walks with the girls in tow down along the covered walkway of the quad. As they round the corner Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg almost collide with Cordelia.

Cordelia

"Learning to walk yet Loser" she says defensively holding her books to her side a little too nervously.

Xander recovers from almost stumbling; Harmony notices that he seems as flustered as Cordelia; the awkward silence is broken by Harmony.

Harmony

"Mom still picking out your outfits Rosenberg" she says with an accustomed smirk.

Willow

"Funny Harmony, real funny"

Xander and Cordelia seem to recover from the moment, willow frowns at the way Cordelia and her closest friend still affected each other.

Cordelia

"Let's go girls too much wool for my taste"

Cordelia laughs and the rest of the group except Harmony all follow suit, they start to walk across the open quad into the light. Willow looks at her wool sweater with Appliqué of a Kitten and a ball of yarn knitted across it.

Xander

"Don't you two have some deserted house to Haunt?" he says as a reply.

Cordelia

"What ever Harris, Girls "looking back at Xander, then she gestures and they all start to walk.

Willow

"It's not Worth it Xander, She's not…" willow stops talking seeing that Harmony was still standing with them by the lockers.

Cut to Cordelia and the 2 girls standing in the center of the quad.

Cordelia

"Harmony what are you doing with those losers? Come on were late for class".

Back to mid shot of Harmony, that pans from her to Xander & Willow and to the well lit quad where Cordelia and her friends stood.

The Light bathed Cordelia, her one time friend and closest confidant, Harmony could feel it eagerly wanting to consume her, destroy her for just being unlucky to be who she was and what that meant. A belt buckle off Xander's back pack caught a glimmer of sunlight flashing and stinging Harmony's cheek, she started quickly almost frantically moving along the hallway, the passing student all looking at her in amusement, until an opening class room door reflected more deadly sunlight blocking her escape.

Smoke was beginning to waif off her, a spot on her neck was blistering, she needed shelter some where safe some where dark, and so she ran into the bathroom.

**Int Boys Bathroom Sunnydale High – Day**

Typical bathroom appears, painted stalls opposite of white sinks and mirrors, and along the far wall a row of urinals stood unused below dirty opaque windows. The Room was cool and safe from the Blistering death that had just been after Harmony, she felt better, the pain subsided and the blisters slowly faded leaving red splotches on Harmony's pale skin.

Jonathan

"What? Hey what you doing in here" walking out and then back into the same stall zippering up.

Harmony

"What?" she acknowledged the short sophomore talking to her and then diving into a stall as she fidgeted for what she should do next?

Jonathan (OS)

"You can't be here, you don't belong here"

Harmony

"Don't belong? Crap" she says noticing for the first time that she was in the Boys bathroom not the girls.

Jonathan (looking out of the Stall)

"Ill call a teacher!" he threatens as Harmony gives him her Best "whatever" sneer.

Man voice (OS)

"That won't be necessary"

Harmony turns to see a toady little man standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the man was balding and had a "way too happy with the moment" look, the last time she had seen Principal Snyder was when he had been attempting to tell the Mayor/Giant snake thingy that his conduct was unacceptable and then the snake swallowed him whole for the trouble.

Harmony

"Principal Snyder, I uh…"

Interrupting

Jonathan

"I told her that she didn't belong here" walking out of the stall and standing beside the equally short Principal.

Harmony and Principal Snyder both look at the whining sophomore with a look bordering on contempt, Snyder gestures to the door.

Principal Snyder (sternly)

"Go to Class now"

Both Harmony and Jonathan motion to the door, the principal blocks Harmony from leaving, Jonathan leaves out the door an obvious crowd of people standing outside the door to the Boy's bathroom listening in the expected tirade that Harmony would get for her sever breach of Boy/Girl protocol.

Principal Snyder

"What are you doing in here Miss Kendal?"

Harmony

"I just got lost, you know went through the wrong door, could happen to anyone, ill be going" she says wanting to be anywhere but here.

Principal Snyder

"Right I don't believe it for a moment, I smell a fat detention"

The Principal pulls out a small pocket notepad from his coat pocket with a sudden giddiness and glee, the notepad was where he kept the names of students to be punished, those that had been punished or just should be watched for future rule breaking. The students all knew that he kept a full section devoted to Buffy Summers and her gang of social misfits.

Harmony

"Principal Snyder, please can we just you know forget this happened, you know my mother she'll just kill me if she finds out about this "she says in her most sugary and enduring voice.

Principal Snyder (Pausing)

"You should have thought about that before you broke school rules, I say 3 weeks in the AV club will be sufficient" he says gathering his wits and scratching Harmonies name in his note pad.

Harmony (shocked)

"AV Club!! 3 weeks you have to be kidding, you can't, you won't" Harmony stammers in disbelief.

Principal Snyder

"I have, you want more, and I heard the chess club needs help" he says checking it off on his note pad and putting it in his jacket.

Harmony

"But AV? I don't belong in AV" she begin's to whine.

Principal Snyder

"For a 3 weeks you do Miss Kendal, anymore of this foolish rule breaking at it will be worse, understand me? now go you don't belong here " he says gesturing to the door and the glaring light of outside.

Worse than AV club and Chess club? Harmony didn't know anyone with any reputation that could survive AV and chess club, the horror of the thought made Harmony shiver.

Cut to a view of the open door, we see a crowd of students, Cordelia and Buffy standing with crossed arms and disbelieving looks on their faces.

Cordelia

"We all knew that she didn't belong here"

Buffy

"How did you ever deal with her so long Cody?"

Cordelia

"I don't know just a pet project of mine, guess you can't help them all"

Harmony stands confused the flashing glare of the sunlight shooting through the crowd, flashing like the camera flashbulbs of Paparazzi, whirling like they were capturing the spirally social misadventures of a teen pop star. Harmony attempts to rush out and is instantly enveloped by the throng of her fellow students, pushing and shoving, pulling and tugging at harmony making her feel as she was bobbing uncontrolled on the ocean or at her favorite exclusive clothes boutique during a 50% off day.

Harmony

"Let go of me, get a way from me, Cordelia please" she asks the girl that she thought was her friend."

Cordelia (To Buffy)

"Well at least her sister Ammie has potential"

Buffy (To Cordelia)

"I heard it can skip a generation, my moms always raving about Harmony's mom"

Cordelia

"I know she a wealth of information about LA"

The Kids that surround and were pushing her, started to point and laugh, Harmony didn't deserve this, she was popular she wasn't some loser like Willow or Xander.

Harmony

"Get away, let go of me you freak" she says to an obvious freshman with serious nasal drip.

Buffy

"You call them freaks Harmony, its you that don't belong"

Cordelia

"You never really did" she says with a fake frown, the 2 following girls agree in silent nods of their heads as they pass.

Harmony is pushed farther and farther into the bright center quad by the teaming mass of students, she notices the warmth and then pain on her back and arm, smoke starts to steam off her like before, and a flame ignites on her arm and exposed hand.

Xander

"You ought to get that looked at" he says casually.

Willow

"I don't know it is doing wonders for her complexion" Willow says starting to laugh and also point at the smoking blond girl.

Harmony

This isn't right, it's not my fault, it's all wrong" she begins to plead.

All the kids standing around join in chanting, surrounding her preventing her from getting to safety of the light, away from the sun and utter death.

Crowd of Students (In unison)

"Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn!!"

Harmony yells her hands to her blistering face, then wakes and sees that she still in the Dark sewers and not out side in the day light filled school quad, that is when she also sees a beam of the manhole cover light resting on her wrist the skin already burning and smoking , a flame sparking to life.

Harmony

"Ouch, ouch, ouch hot hot "she yells out

The young Vampire jumps down from the lighted alcove and makes here way for the safety of the passage beyond the light, when she hears splashing under her boots she shoves her arm in the water. The fire and pain ends.

Harmony

"Xander Harris I'm going to so kick your ass"

Harmony makes her way down the passage and around the light that almost cut her short unlife shorter, she was not happy no not happy at all, and to make it worse this had been one of her favorite tops and now it was ruined. Xander would surely pay just wait.

Fade to black.


	30. Chapter 30 Two sides of a coin

**Worst of friends/Best of enemies**

Episode#30 "Two sides to every coin"

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

**Setting**: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.

**Situation: **The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.

**Int Dracula's Manor: Basement-Day**

The scene opens with a far-shot of a group of 3 people punching and kicking a 4rth person laying huddled on the ground, the room is dark and the only light comes from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, the room resembles a dank basement shadows caste around as the beating continues.

The image pulls in and is real gritty, the 3 men are really going to town on the 4rth, the view circles giving a clear shot that the target of all the abuse is one Xander Harris.

Thug#1 (Raised voice)

"So you Feeling all Rambo now Boy?"

Xander says nothing trying is best to fend off the blows.

Thug#2

"Hey, the Boss doesn't want him dead man" he says slowing down on the ass kicking of Xander.

Thug#1 is irritated with the interruption, kicks Xander in the side out of pure spite.

Thug#1

"This ass hole just blew away our friend, or don't you freaking remember that?" Looking to Xander and then Thug#2.

Thug#3 (excited)

"Yeah let's kick his ass some more" the guy laughs a little enjoying the beating, almost giddy.

Thug#2

"Hey, you forget that the boss isn't the forgiving type, gets a little bit medieval when thing go wrong.

Thug#1

"Yeah so? What of it? He's alive isn't he?

While Thug#1-2 talk thug#3 takes an occasional pot shot, xander is covered up but is serious beaten and his face is starting to swell up.

Xander

"You know if it's a bad time for you guys I can..." he quips lip bleeding.

The Three thugs stop and look down at Xander, Thug#2 waiting for Thug#1 to respond, Thug#3 stands antsy as if it was hard to stop moving, and the sound of a door opening is heard (OS).

Woman's Voice (OS)

"Hank, they want you upstairs, now" she says insistently

Thug#1 (Hank)

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" annoyed and frustrated.

The Thug named Hank turns to go, walking up to a short flight of stairs, looking back before continuing. Some where upstairs the muffled sound of a Grandfather clock is heard ringing the hour.

Hank (To Thug 1-2)

"Make damn well sure that those chains are secure, or you'll be wearing them" not waiting for an answer he walks up stairs (OS).

The two remaining thugs reluctantly pull Xander to the center of the room, where a set of heavy metal shackles are secured to the floor, Xander lies upon an old metal grating inset into the basement floor, appearing groggy and offers no resistance to being shackled in place.

Thug#2

"Check the chains" he says as ties Xander's behind his back.

Thug#3

"He's not going anywhere" he says looking proudly at his handiwork.

Thug#2

"That's what he said last time "the thug gestures to a body of former associate, lying in the rooms corner, bent in a weird broken doll way.

Thug#3 says nothing and loses the smile seeing the dead co-worker, he rechecks the chains.

Thug#2

"He won't get out that door next time"

The view pans to a shot of the coal shoot that has been hastily boarded up, preventing anyone using it as an exit.

Woman (OS)

"You better damn well hope so, and hurry the up, were closing the house down"

Thug#1(OS)

"It's that late already?"

Thug#2 (To Xander)

"Don't go no where pal, and don't worry will find your girlfriend"

Xander

"What, she has nothing to do with this" he says bleary eyed."

A whistle is heard (OS) the two thugs go upstairs out of view.

Woman's voice (OS)

"Made our guest comfortable?"

Thug#2

"Heard no complaints"

Mixed laughter is heard upstairs and it slowly diminishes as the people walk out of ear shot.

Woman's Voice (OS)

"Then get upstairs and keep an eye open, the boss and his lady friends want no interruption, you hear me?

Thug 1-2 (In unison)

"Yes mom"

Xander lays there a second listening out his good ear, muffled sounds of people moving around upstairs could be heard, and a squeak in the floor boards of the stairs alerts that someone was walking slowly down into the basement catching Xander's attention.

The familiar woman from outside that xander had tried to save stands on the stairs looking down; she wears a plastic apron with red splotches across its face.

Old Woman

"Your one lucky SOB son"

Xander

"How you figure mom?" he coughs spitting some blood from his lip.

Old Woman

"Your not dead yet, and watch your mouth"

Xander

"Sorry, Yet?"

Old Woman

"If it was up to me, well we have way of dealing with interlopers"

Xander

"Interloper? I'm an interloper? Huh"

Old Woman

"Damn son you don't know when to shut up do you"

Xander pauses as if considering what the woman had to say, the older lady smiles.

Xander

"Do you want me to answer? Or is the shutting up point that you wanted me to do? Sort of confused with all the kicks to head and all"

Old woman

"Going to miss your wise ass mouth when you are sleeping with the pig's boy"

Xander

"You mean Swimming with the fishes" he adds correcting her movie reference.

Old Woman

"Fishes? You must have been kicked in the head, I mean Pigs big foul smelling pigs, the kind that will eat you down to the bone, and then fight for the scraps"

Xander

"Good to know, I guess" he says trying to focus on the lady with the glare from the bare bulb beating down on his puffy face.

Old Woman

"You Guess, You guess, boy after them pigs are done with you, you'll know you won't just guess" she laugh confident in what she says.

The View is bleary and drooping from side to side and then up to the out of focus look at an old woman on the stairs. Xander leans up pulling what ever slack he can to get up on an elbow.

Xander

"Well don't count your chickens, I mean pigs, before they hatch "Xander says with slurred almost confused speech.

The old woman gives him a smirk, she turns to go, and Xander's view pivots back wards as he loses the last reserve of strength he could muster, the image starts to fade out.

Old Woman

"I'll give the Pigs your regards!!" she laughs

The Bulb goes out with a click from the stairs , the only remaining light streaming from the open doorway winks out as the door is shut, plunging the room into almost pitch black darkness.

Xander

"Great, just great"

Scene fades to black

**Int Giles Apartment-Day 9:20am**

The Scene opens up in the former watchers apartment, the living room is in various stages of disarray, cardboard boxes are stacked again in front of Giles seldom used Television. The whistle from a boiling teapot is heard from the kitchen, the view pans to find Giles in the apartment's very small kitchenette making a morning cup of tea, a small package of tea bags in a blue box sits on the bar, a matching bluish tag hanging out of the teapot. He peruses through a book on "_Eastern European Blood cults and their affects on medieval cultures"_.

Rupert Giles

"Utter rubages I tell you "

Olivia (OS)

"You don't like it?"

Rupert Giles

"No, it's totally worthless"

Giles turns off the stove and then walks out to the Dining room; the dining table is the perfect example of an arcane research desk, with out the helpful Dewey decimal system to tie it all together.

Olivia (OS)

"Oh? I thought it use to be your favorite Rupert, I'm sorry" she says sounding a little disappointed.

Rupert Giles

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about "

Rupert stops walking and looks up away from the book, as if stepping out of the fog, attempting out of habit to adjust his glasses, which he wasn't wearing.

Olivia (OS)

"The Tea Silly, the one I sent you "she laughs knowing Rupert hadn't been talking tea at all.

Rupert lays the book down and actually takes the time to sip the tea he had just made, a look of familiarity passes over him as he sips the tea.

Rupert Giles

"My mistake Olivia, was a bit side tracked, trying to find some information" he sips the tea.

Olivia (OS)

"That's my Rupert" she softly laughs almost a giggle.

Giles smiles had her reference and then suddenly stops to focus on the tea more closely.

Rupert Giles

"My word is this? Looks at the tea his tea cup.

Olivia (OS)

"The same tea we use to drink in that little tea shop in Leads, yes it is"

Rupert Giles

"However did you find it? My word was it still there"

Giles walks back to the bar, looking at the package for the first time closer and with a new found interest, a small speaker box is seen next to the Blue tea container and patched to his rotary phone. Indicating that he is talking with his former lover on the phone and not in person.

Olivia (OS)

"I stopped in on a business trip, I couldn't go there and not stop, it was "

Finishing her statement

Rupert Giles

"Are favorite spot"

Pause in the conversation

Olivia (OS)

"I miss you Rupert" she says her voice lower.

Rupert

"Olivia I…."

Olivia (OS)

"I know, any other time, any other place"

Rupert

"Exactly, problems always seem to get in the way…"

Interrupting

Olivia (OS)

"Of what we want or who we want"

Rupert

"You understand than, why?"

Olivia (OS)

"I understand Rupert; really I do, but..."

Rupert

"But?"

Olivia (OS)

"I don't have to like it "she says with an unseen hint of a pout that brings a smile to Rupert Giles face.

Olivia (OS)

"Well, I won't keep you, ill let you back to your books, but Rupert"

Rupert

"Yes?"

Olivia (OS)

"Do be careful won't you?"

Rupert

"I will, and pass on my love to the others" he says looking at the voice box as if it was really Olivia, and wishing that she had actually been in the room.

Olivia (OS)

"Say hello to everyone there from me"

Rupert

"I'll speak with you soon, and Olivia I"

Olivia (OS)

"Me to Dear, but I'm still keeping you to your word"

Rupert

"And I will yours"

Olivia (OS)

"Don't you worry, it's still hanging in my closet at this very moment, and you know Jacobs's cabin is available Rupert."

Rupert Giles

"It's a 10 Kilometer hike you remember?"

Olivia (OS)

"I do Rupert, and it had a roaring fire and big comfy couch"

Rupert

"It had a couch?

Olivia (OS)

"Rupert I do believe you are flirting"

Rupert (smiling)

"Good Evening Olivia"

Olivia (OS)

"Good Morning Rupert"

They both say neither wanting to be the first to hang up and end the connection that they had, even though they were so far away, Giles hung up the phone not realizing Olivia hadn't.

Fade to Black.

**Int USC Sunnydale dorms-Day**

The dorm room was dimly lit by the sunlight peaking in through the hastily drawn curtains, it was strangely quiet for once only the sound of the wind and birds out side could be heard. Two people lay huddled together on the small single bed, Riley and Buffy having not even taken off last night's clothes seeking some well deserved shut eye.

The clock on the desk across the room read 09:03 in bright ruby numbers; Riley was still awake as he lay quietly beside a sleeping Buffy, his girlfriend and the Slayer. He should be sleeping he knew that he would need the rest for what was ahead of them, but sleeping here doing nothing when things had to be done just swam through his head.

It had never been in Riley's nature to think of resting and doing nothing when he had a man down or missing, chock it up to his time in the Initiative or just his up bringing in Iowa, which restless feeling prevented him from getting the needed sleep that Buffy currently was enjoying.

Buffy murmured and shifted next to him, doing nothing did however have its perks he thought as he looked down at the beautiful young woman he had for a girlfriend.

A sleep the image of the no-nonsense take charge slayer sort of faded, replaced by that cute clumsy freshman that had beamed him with a textbook in the campus bookstore when they met, at first meeting her he actually had not taken much notice of Buffy, I mean she had the "totally overwhelmed first day of school look", while her friend Willow was the out going and curious student that TA's don't see too often, and the fact that she was pretty didn't hurt. Who would have thought that he would be lucky enough to know Buffy Anne Summers, she wasn't just the cute and awkward girl that was all flustered around Riley, but a person that in one hand had the weight of the world on her small shoulders and on the other was trying to cope with being away in a strange place out of her element, alone she would often say.

Buffy and the Slayer were like two sides of the coin, each with their strengths and weakness, he was protective of her well anyone that took the time to get to know her would do the same Riley thought, she was strong and fragile at the same time, while he would never call Buffy fragile to her face , she was, her strength Riley thought didn't all come from the Mystical Slayer persona that she wore most times , but from the melding of the two the heart and compassion that was Buffy Anne Summers with the ass kicking taking names raw fury of the slayer. He had been awed by the power and skill of the slayer from the first time he saw her take out an HST, he had for a short time been augmented, and so he could respect the young girls skill and power, but it was Buffy that he slowly fell in love with, it was Buffy that he kept telling and asking if his team members thought that she was special, they know before he did that he had fallen for the scared little freshman.

Riley had known what it felt like to be gifted; being augmented thanks to Maggie Walsh, Professor Walsh, Riley corrected himself out of habit more than anything else, Professor Walsh had been his Teacher, Commanding Officer and from what he had thought his friend. The solders had been on what the initiative had called "Supplements" so as to be able to handle the HST threats, it gave them all a sense of greater purpose and being special if not gifted, they didn't see the side effects as being a problem; it just came with the job. However they were part of a Leash, a way to control them and with the "Wet-ware " chip they had injected in them , call them in when they wanted , it had all been about control.

Riley moved to relieve the kink in his neck that always stiffened when he felt he was out of control, he had to be at least happy that he had not been reduced to the "Frankenstein" project code named ADAM, a sick merging of human and Demon body parts that the Initiative Big brass had been working on for some government black bag project riley thought grimacing. He had really thought for a while that they were making a difference, removing a threat for the good of others, he had really bought the story all hook line and sinker, and he believed Professor Walsh.

The Betrayal or Professor Walsh had hurt Riley the most, Buffy had tried to tell him that she wasn't to be trusted, but he hadn't believed her , how could he ? I mean it went against everything he had been taught and trust drove the Ex-Initiative team leader.

Riley had been use to seeing things as black and white , good and bad and the idea that there was a bit of grey and that not all demons were necessarily bad was unbelievable, he could understand it but didn't like the idea too many variables to consider. The idea didn't mess well with what he was taught or was it programming, the neck tightening again he moved looking at the girl friend and her soft rhythmic breathing.

The Largest variable in his life currently lay beside him sharing the bed and her warmth, but she wasn't the Slayer now, she wasn't instructing people on what to do and how to do it, or tackling any and all issues that would arise, she was Buffy the small sweet woman that had taken Riley into her life and she slept there knowing he would be there for her. The Slayer was all kick ass and take names, while Buffy was more like the girl that he had first met that day of school, fragile and less grey.

Riley knew that that was really an illusion, an attempt of his own mind to put her all into order and structure so what happened around her could be clarified and classified in a way that he could process and understand, the black and white mentality surfacing again.

Buffy was actually something different, she was special, there he goes again calling her special, and how many times would he call her that? Riley smiled looking at his sleeping girlfriend as she fidgets and grimace in her sleep, what was she thinking? Riley thought.

His Girlfriend was a caring and selfless person, thinking nothing of risking her life for her friends or something she saw as right, she was also highly protective of her heart and who she let get close. A weakness she seemed to think, that no amount of training or witty comebacks could change. Riley had manage to overcome her barriers and defense's on her heart, almost 2 years by her side had made him grow to love and trust her, he felt that he was closer to her now than any guy had ever been. The only exception being Angel, the vampire with a soul, all dark and broody was the way Xander had first described Angel. Angel had claimed a piece of her heart that Riley knew he would never have, it pissed him off, and though he had the bruises for days he actually liked being between Angel and something he wanted.

Riley could see it in his eyes, the want and the need, he had the same look for Buffy and was damned if he was going to be the honorable man and step aside, Angel could probably kill him but he would have to work for it. But sadly Riley knew that Angel was Buffy's first love, she had a blind side when it came to Angel, she didn't say it but it was there, a look a hesitation, a Slayer in love with a Vampire. Riley couldn't begin to understand why she did it, he just tried to accept that she had risked all for love and lost.

Riley had learned that a Slayers life was like that, part pain, loneliness, never getting a normal life. The Slayer could never let anyone get to close to her, the risk to both was always there, and just being around the Slayer had its challenges to life and limb. He had mentioned it numerous times that she was not alone she had friends she had people that loved and cared for her and that she didn't have to be all dark and somber.

Buffy had told him that, during one of his more ill planned macho attempts, he tried to prove that he could take what ever she could dish out, even now his side was still sore when he thought of the sparing. Riley had been persistent a little naïve but he wanted to prove something to Buffy, but she had said that she was not playing at the whole fighting monsters, it wasn't a game to her, she was destined to die like most Slayers before her 20's.

In fact Buffy had died once, it had been a few years before he met her, she had to fight an elder vampire that time also; this one was called the Master. Talk about being melodramatic, but he was not some normal HST the way Buffy and the Gang described it, he was old and smart and by all accounts powerful. Were the slayers a result of the threat caused by the Elder vampires, the way of the universe keeping things in check a mystical arms race? Riley didn't know or care, they were evil he would kill them; he was clear about that point.

The Fact that concerned him, looking over to his girlfriends face he saw that she was having a bad dream even in sleep she fought, was that the Count ,Dracula or whatever monster movie title they wanted to claim as there's was toying with Buffy, messing with her emotions , attacking at the vulnerable Summers side of the Slayer. The Slayer was known to many in the dark underworld, it was only logical Riley thought that a big bad ass would come looking for her sooner or later, since she had killed many of their kind and would continue till she was stopped.

But the Slayer was his to protect, sounding funny when he thought it, he knew Giles took the same line and would gladly trade his life for hers. Buffy was his to love, he would not fail her, he would let anyone mistreat her in anyway, they would answer to Riley Finn.

Buffy began to mumble and fret shifting in her dream, Riley smiled as he brought Buffy close, so girlie, so Buffy and so very Slayer.

Buffy

"No Cheese" she said almost in a whisper

Riley looked at her not understanding the reference immediately.

Riley (whisper in Buffy's ear)

"No Cheese Buff?"

Buffy

"No cheese"

The whispered agreement seemed to settle down his girlfriend, not knowing why, Buffy smiled and returned to the more peaceful rest that she deserved. Riley watched her sleeping until even he fell victim to seductive agents of slumber, safe in the knowledge that whatever cheese meant to Buffy, he would be by her side protecting her if need be, as she had so often done for the ones she loved.

Fade to black.


	31. Chapter 31 Waiting is murder

**Worst of friends/Best of enemies**

Episode#31 "The Waiting is murder"

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

**Setting**: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.

**Situation: **The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.

**Int-Dracula's manor-Day**

A finely decorated bed chamber is viewed, candles and a crackling fireplace provide the bedrooms only light, and a fire is behind a stunely attractive woman with blond hair and porcelain skin, she wears a fine silk night gown from an older time more elaborate and detailed, currently in the embrace of a young man who had a shocked almost fearful expression on his face. The embrace turned out to be all one sided as the women draws the very last drop of life giving blood from the young man; she stops as he struggles, savoring the moment and reveling in that instance as the warm blood courses through her body. The pallor of her skin gaining a momentary flushed appearance.

Cut to a close shot of the woman's face, a small amount of blood on her lips, her game face giving away to that of the beautiful woman that had so entranced the young man, her steel blue eyes having regained their luster like sparkle.

Pull back to full shot as the women heaves the dying man to the ground, fulfilling his purpose the female vampire discards the man as one would an empty drink bag, the look of pain and shock fading from the mans eyes as he dies and goes cold twitching and shaking in denial of his ended life.

Angelic

"Ah that hits the spot "smiling and licking the last of the blood from her pale lips.

The Woman suppresses a burp, with an expression of seldom shown modesty; it always happened when she drank too fast she thought. The woman turned and walked over to her four-postured bed, sitting down upon it she yawned and stretched almost feline in manor but all woman, she appeared in her late teens to maybe early twenties, one of the benefit of her being embraced as the age she was, but something about the way she looked and held herself hinted to the fact that she was quite a deal older.

The Woman yawned again and looking at the old French clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was nearly 09:02am, she was going to be cranky when she rose later in the night, even now as the silent servants of sleep beckoned for her. Angelic had always been able to resist the death like call of sleep, of all the sisters she was the one that could stay awake so far after dawn.

A knock is heard at her door, rather softly but insistently.

Angelic wasn't actually annoyed with the untimely interruption, she felt warm and too good at this particular moment to be annoyed, she had also learned through her many years that good staff we so hard to find. The simpler solution, be it more primal and a tad messier, would be to just rip out the thought of offending servant and drain he or she dry. But these were enlightened times, as she was so often told by her Lover and master the one that had blessed her with the eternal gift of life and beauty incarnate.

So she smiled and returned to the tranquil and hauntingly beautiful young woman that she portrayed to the commoners, and anyway draining a servant of blood, so soon after she had feed, it would just make her all bloated and uncomfortable before bed, a fact that just would not do.

Angelic

"Yes, one moment "she says lightly.

The woman walks across her chamber feeling the thick plush carpets between her toes, her lithe form illuminated momentarily by passing before the fire, she grabbed a silk wrap to wear her modesty was not in question, and she liked the affect that her appearance always had on people but decorum must be maintained or people were nothing more than the animals that they fed on.

In her former life she had been Angela Hasting, but was now know as Angelic, and if the staff wanted to avoid a quick and well deserved thrashing it would be Mistress Angelic. The woman walked over to the door reaching for the door knob when she paused, she concentrated and heard the soft rhythmic heart beat of the Living servant standing on the other side of the door, by his musky smell she knew that it must be either Hank or Carver. Angelic thought that that was his name, she was so bad with names with servants especially. The names of her masters servants were always changing and most didn't last long in her masters service, be it the high standards that her master and the sisters demanded or the ever whim and mood of her kind.

Most would end up like her discarded late morning snack in the corner of her room if the displeased Mistress Angelic; she had been born in the summer of our lord Seventeen hundred and forty, born in the small town of Devonshire in southern England. It was almost 260 years ago, wow was she almost 260 years old , it flustered the mind if you were to allow it Angelic often thought, to think that when she was born this land that she was in still belonged to the Crown.

She unlocked the heavy oak door and swung it open, it was hank as she had thought; she smiled as he momentarily looked at her body and then regained his senses. Men almost always were blithering idiots in front of her and to a lesser degree her sisters, a fact that she had become use to over the years of her existence.

Angelic

"Yes, can I help you?"

Hank

"The boy has been locked up Mistress, as the Master wished, a few extra bruises but alive" the man added with an approving smile.

The Mistress was framed by the doorway, she reclined against it and was backlit by the rooms fireplace, Hank had to prevent him self from become transfixed by the vision in front of him. The oldest of the sisters might look pleasant and demure but was at all times dangerous, a fact that her Victoria secret model appearance tried to mask.

Angelic

"Is he now?" she woman said with a raised eyebrow.

The woman looked at the cocky servant with a look of suspicion, what had he done? Would it cause the Master to become upset? She needed to know.

Hank

"Yes"

Angelic

"The Master asked for the Boy to be beaten? She asked sweetly

Angelic stood in the doorway, already knowing the answer, she observed disobedient servant with a small measure of disappointment. Sensing a pending opening in the staff on the Horizon.

Hank (Nervous)

"Uhmm, well not exactly Mistress"

Angelic

"Well, then how exactly, I mean I wish to know" she seductively says running hey hand along his collar, and then brushing her soft cool hand across the man's face, she could snap his neck in an instant if that was her desire.

Hank

"The Boy..."

Angelic

"Yes, go on"

Hank (cont'd)

"He killed my friend…"

Interrupting

Angelic

"You knew him well, this friend of yours?"

The woman was so close to him that hank felt the use of language becoming difficult, she smelled of perfume and had the look of someone who had just stepped out of the tub.

Hank

"Yes, yes 4 years, I knew him from the war"

Angelic

"4 years quite a long time" she said with a smirk at the mention of an amount of time that meant nothing to her.

Hank

"I guess so..."

Interrupting

Angelic

"And you guessed that the Masters true wish was for the boy to beaten? How utterly perceptive of you, how thoughtful" she smiled with not a hint of true compassion to be seen beyond the sugary gratitude.

Hank

"Uh, sorry Mistress Angelic, it wont happen again!" quickly adds

Angelic

"Yes, I would expect it not to, for your sake that is" The women's mask of innocence and playfulness returned to her face.

Hank

"Yes Mistress" the still alive servant says relieved.

The Woman walks casually across the room reclining on her bed, still not taking her eyes from the servant, she could hear his heart beat racing, the sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead, he was scared and rightfully so she thought.

Angelic

"Do be a dear Hank and take care of that" she points to the body of the once young and healthy model that had taken an interest is girl with sparkling eyes. Who now was a discarded body that would have to be disposed of?

Hank

"As you wish Mistress"

Angelic

"Thank you, and do be a dear and close the door on the way out"

The Guard nods and quickly picks up the semi-clad man and carrying what could have just been him from the room, shutting the door and thinking to him self that the advice of the cook down stairs was not as bad as he first thought.

Angelic yawned as the servant left with the remains of her snack, she relocked the door to her chamber, while to a casual observer this might seem that her actions were a tad paranoid, they had not lived as long as she had and knew not of the precautions. It was the price the sister thought of someone that slept during the blazing light of day, helpless and vulnerable to anyone with a stake and the willingness to use it, she would take no chances with her gift of immortality.

She blew out the candles one by one, the warmth that they each tempted her with was tempered with the pain that they would inflict if they but touched her, she felt the crackle and burn as she extinguished each flickering one. Why her master did not see the benefit of using the electric torches that were in use nowadays angelic could not fathom, they were simpler and far less likely to burn down your home.

But Her Love was a creature of his Age, comfortable with what he knew and was accustomed with, distrustful of the new and modern. Thanks to her Master she had seen the coming of the steam and industrial age, the time of sail and wind readily replaced by coal and mechanical contraptions burning oil from the far away holy lands.

Moving pictures, Iron ships that floated on the water, and now people flew in the very sky like the birds, it was enough to make ones head swim if they allowed it. Getting off the bed the young woman bent down and released a secretive catch along the beds oak trim, a soft click was heard and she pulled a trundle bed out of its secret compartment in the base of the large canopy bed the filled the room.

One of her precautions was the hidden compartment she slept in; the bed was lined with the same fine silks and Egyptian cotton, she lay upon the bed and slid it back into its hidden position for a day's sleep with a click. The false bed above was made of good thick English oak, and had protected her for these many years. With the bed slid back into place it was dark and cool and she once again felt safe , reaching along the ceiling of her bed she taped the small white plastic dome light that had been her one concession to the new age, it hung on the ceiling above by something called Velcro.

A small clock sat along a ledge ticking the time, it read 9:42am, the last thought that she had was that she would be cranky when she woke up tonight, as she clicked of the artificial light and lay still letting the darkness of sleep rush over her.

Safe and secure was always relative when she thought of it, they were in Sunnydale the site of the Hell mouth, and if that wasn't enough to cause concern it had its very own Slayer. Angelic didn't really fear the slayer, she respected them for the power they had. The Slayer would have to be dealt with, if the Master was to be kept safe, she had shared her concerns with the Master.

Well hinted and advised was a better way of saying it, the Master always knew of her concern and was understanding. No one ever told or demanded anything of the Vlad Dracula, her master companion and lover these many years. To do such a thing was to risk his anger and getting your head ripped off in return, and as senior of the sisters Angelic knew enough to avoid this chance.

Angelic had however once asked about the rumors and stories that were written of the counts more notorious and gruesome acts of vengeance in Romania to those that apposed him, Putting of living royals upon pikes to die in misery as he ate a supper. The count had been as always compassionate to her concern and said that while he had done a lot of things in his life that he did not like, he had always been just in his actions and most things anyway were the made up lies and extravagant stories of the bored and the unimaginative.

A frown came across the flawless mask of humanity that even in death-like slumber Angelic wore, why would he come so near a hell mouth? Why would he risk all that they had achieved? And what was worse the town had a Slayer? Did they mean so little to him that there lives would be so endangered. A most disturbing thought passed through her mind had her Love tired of her and her sisters? She had seen how the Master looked when he talked of the Slayer, she understood the look for it had been that very same look that had captured her heart and soul so many years past, but it had been many decades since she had seen it meant for her.

Who was this Slayer? This Buffy Summers? And why did she so entrance her love this way?

Had the attraction been due to her being the Slayer and the bane of her kind though out the years? She was not what you would call unattractive, someone might even consider her pretty, but no her appearance that could not be the reason why. Hell no the sister thought dismissingly, the worry was for the mindless and worthless school girls, She was Angelic and had been by the Counts side loyally for nearly 247 years, and she would be that way for another 200 years if she had anything to say about it. The reassuring affirmation brought her a small measure of peace, she knew that sharing the Counts affections had always been hard for her, but her sisters were okay and she had adjusted.

Angelic was not what you would call a Modern woman; she valued their relationship and was capable of trust and loyalty to her Lover, even if he occasionally became misguided and foolhardy in action. Vlad was impulsive yes and a risk taker, a fact that had saved his small country from the Marurding Turks when he was still alive. But she would be foolish to doubt his intelligence and to do anything without a reason or plan, however confusing it might seem to her at this moment. The worries were simply those worries of a frightened and overly concerned woman that wanted nothing to happen to her love.

The Count had plans for this Slayer, which might explain his refusal of allowing the sisters their fun with the slayers lackey, the boy was a tool a pawn that the count was using against the slayer. And it was a matter of time before the Count tired of the witless Slayer and then she would have fun with the Boy locked down in the basement, and then the yummy morsel would be ripe for the taking.

It had been Angelic and her Sisters wish to move their home to New Orleans, some where with in the French quarter, partly new world and partly old world, a place that had a night life that she could enjoy, but the master said Sunnydale.

Cut to a room Decorated in 1800's old world charm, matching décor and furnishings

Dracula

"Sunnydale, that is where she is" he said by and gazing into a fire.

The view pivots as a long table decorated with dishes and finery, stretches down the center of a long room, and a man lays semi-conscious on top of it, x2 vampire woman in fine evening gowns feeding to their hearts content upon him, while a 3rd Angelic sitting back watching her younger sisters enjoy a tasty gift, they did so enjoy Italian, the flavor.

Angelic (voice soft)

"California? Who or what is there that interests you Sir"

Dracula

"The Slayer is there my most inquisitive one" he says smiling at her and then to the other sisters that seem preoccupied with their meal.

Angelic

"And this Slayer she is of some minor importance?"

Sister # 2-3 look up and noticed the more than passing interest that their older sister was showing about what the count had just said, the younger vampires stop and listen as if missing out on something.

Dracula

"This one, yes she is fascinating, she has made quite a fair reputation for her self in her short life, call it a professional courtesy I feel it only proper to introduce myself to her."

The 2 Sisters

"The Slayer Master?" they say concern noticeable in their voice.

Angelic

"There is also a Hell mouth in Sunnydale" she cautions.

The 2 younger sisters stop their feeding altogether listening closer to what their master said to Angelic, each wipes a way their game face to the more pleasing and attractive ones. The tension was becoming detectable within the room, all the sisters looking toward Vlad, the 2 younger ones for reassurance the older for answers to unspoken questions.

Dracula

"Calm yourselves my ladies, Calm yourselves our stay there will be brief, and the Hell mouth is of no concern to us, let the worry not trouble you all, I have a plan to deal with the Slayer should she become troublesome."

The two younger sisters return to their feeding, their momentary concerns seemingly satisfied, Angelic walks up to her master with a Glass of Reddish liquid, a waif of heat from it telling that it was still warm.

Angelic

"Then a drink to this opportunity" she offers a glass to Dracula and then toasts. Smiling she sips from her drink as well smiling and looking of good cheer but still concern across her face.

Dracula

"My thoughts exactly Dear Angelic" Dracula kisses her hand and looks deeply into her eyes, and would have caused her to blush if that was still possible.

The view pans as Dracula Takes Angelic's hand walking across the room, the 2 sisters putting aside their meal follow to the side, the master was happy and smiling and they rarely saw this side of their master as of late. The two younger sisters watching their older and more experienced sisters for the clues and subtle hints as to better ingratiate themselves.

Angelic

"I'll have the household prepare for the trip to Sunnydale within the week my Love" the women held Vlad's arm

Dracula

"That would be fine Angelic"

The girl that had been Angelic Hastings saw the same man before her tonight that she saw all those many years before, she would not disappoint him then she would not start now.

Sister #2

"Master will there be time to play in Sunnydale" she asks with a smile and alluring banter.

Sister#3

"It has been so long since we have had some real fun"

Holding the masters arm in her hand Angelic could feel a slight, ever so slight reaction to the comment her sister had made, not that anyone would have detected it other than one that had known him as well. The subject was closed for the moment, she looked at her sisters over her shoulder and gave them a look, and they both saw it and became silent once more. The Count and his young ladies retired to the parlor, while a silent staff of domestic staff carted away the night's meal.

Dracula

"Come let us forget such matters, do not give it a seconds thought my dears"

Cut to a view back in the secret compartment of Angelic Hastings

The small dome light is on again, Angelic looks at a small fading picture frame of Dracula and her previous 2 sisters, it had been painted in the early 1840's, and was a gift to her from the count. The painting was beginning to show its age and parts were frayed and spots chipping, but the image it showed was still vivid and showed his looking at the sisters and primarily Angelic his love of her.

Angelic

"I will try my love I will try" she kissed her fingertips and then touched the painting and the image of her world.

Fade to black.

**Int USCSD Dorms: Buffy's room –day (Buffy's viewpoint)**

Buffy summers and Riley Finn walk into the large familiar dorm room, each appearing very tired at best, Buffy falls onto the soft comforting embrace of her bed. She smiles at Riley as he smirks at her checking his watch and locking the room's door. The Dorm room was her quiet place, a place where she could relax, like her room use to be. As soon as Willow and Tara could perform the whole "Ritual of Invitation" she could stay back to her house, and sleep in her very own bed. That was as long as Dawn had not done some sort of power play and had her mother switch rooms, Dawn always had wanted the larger room, but no way was that was going to happen Buffy smiled.

Giving the room a quick glance Riley drops his jacket on what was once Willows bed, Buffy frowned not having her best friend Willow around it was difficult to deal with, but on the bright side it allowed Buffy more alone time with Riley so she was cool with it, mostly. Riley lay down beside her and Buffy could feel the tension beginning to fade away.

Buffy

"Oh bed how I missed you" she says stretching out and then curling up beside to Riley.

Riley

"You really do need to get more sleep Buffy"

Buffy  
"Uhmm" she murmurs settling down beside him wrapped in his arms

Riley was right as normal, she had been burning the candle at both ends, but a slayer didn't have a cruise speed, she had responsibilities Her mom and dawn for one, the thought ran through her head and stopped her from drifting off to the pleasant sleep that she rarely got.

Riley

"Don't worry I'm here" he whispers by her ear

Buffy

"My own private guardian..." Buffy stops herself from mentioning Angel,

She knew that Riley was still sensitive when anything brought up her ex-boyfriend; he didn't comment or say anything, just held her and was there for her. Buffy was lucky and wished she could be more truthful with Riley.

Cut to Sunnydale Cemetery-Night

The Scene opens with the Slayer Buffy Summers walking cautiously through one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries, it is dark and still with a small amount of ground fog partially obscuring grave markers and head stones as she walks by.

On guard she looks for any sign of danger definitely on edge, the view of her is inter-cut with flashes of some unknown person watching and following her at a safe distance, walking as she walks and stopping when she stops.

A shot of a large wolf like animal is scene slipping in and out of patches of fog shrouded bushes, it is hunting and the slayer is its obvious prey, Buffy now being the hunted as well as the hunter.

Buffy's view is changed at the sound of lowered voices are heard, she stops and looks in the direction of the sound, finding one her best childhood friends Willow and girl friend Tara sharing an impromptu picnic upon a red and white checkered tablecloth in the middle of the path, they sit there giggling and talking in whispers until Buffy walks up.

Buffy

"I, I thought we just dropped you off at the Dorm" gesturing behind her and looking confused.

Willow (smiling)

"You did, would you like a sandwich?" She says looking from Buffy to Tara.

Tara smiles and takes the sandwich

Buffy

"So what gives with the whole picnic thingy?"

A crack and rustle is heard away from the 3 woman, Willow and Tara oblivious but Buffy hears it looking around seeing nothing.

Tara

"Oh right, you see were not really here"

Interrupted

Willow (To Tara)

"Were not?"

Tara

"Nope"

Willow

"But I made sandwiches, see" pulling a carefully wrapped sandwich from her picnic basket to offer one to Buffy.

A man in a suit steps in to shot and puts a piece of cheese into the sandwich Buffy had just taken.

Man in suit

"Cheese makes the meal"

Both Tara and Willow smile and nod nibbling on their sandwiches, Buffy lets the cheese fall to the ground.

Buffy

"No cheese" she looks to the man in the suit who disappears.

Willow

"Cheese is a fine source of Calcium" she states proudly smiling.

Tara

"Do you know everything Will?" smiling at her girlfriend fondly.

Buffy reacts to a movement behind her, view changes to a form in the trees looking at the 3 girls from the distance of 30-40 feet, Buffy looks toward the viewer while willow and Tara continue to eat the sandwiches and return to giggling.

Buffy

"Did you hear that" she continues to look around as she pulls out Mr. Pointy.

Willow

"See what Buffy" she says closing her picnic basket.

Tara

"She's being hunted Willow" she states plainly

Willow

"Oh, well she wouldn't be Buffy if she wasn't would she?"

Tara

"True, what did you see Buffy?"

Shot pulls back and shows all 3 women in the middle of the cemetery path, then back to the view from the trees toward woman at a distance, back to the mid shot of Buffy.

Buffy

"It's out there "Listening closely and scanning the distance.

Willow (OS)

"If you say so Muldur" saying with a smirk and then looking from Tara to Buffy who both wear a look of confusion.

Willow

"What Xander is the only one that watches X-files?"

Tara smiles at willow at here reference, Buffy returning to looking away.

Buffy

"Xander, why did you…"

Tara

"It's all in the cards"

The views shifts back to Tara sitting on the Table cloth with a Deck of Tarot cards arranged out for a reading. Tara flips over the first set of cards, Fool and The Tower

Buffy

"Xander is in danger, got that already "

Tara

"And you, Lovers and Snake, love deceived, hum"

Buffy Flinches slightly touching her concealed bite, Willow sits cross legged and watches the reading Tara was giving to Buffy.

Tara

"Fortune and emporess, you have or will receive an unexpected offer.

Willow

"Does she take it?"

Tara doesn't say anything, continues to turn the cards and advice Buffy on their meanings.

Tara

"Let's see" she says turning over the Hearth and the Scales cards.

Buffy looks at the cards and then to Willow and Tara.

Tara

"Those you hold dear are put in peril due to your choice, or lack of it."

The crossed swords and the Maiden are revealed.

Willow

"She's pretty, is it Buffy?"

Tara

"No, I don't think so, maybe someone that is to judge or be judged"

Tara has one last card to be revealed, Willow looks from the card to Tara and then to where Buffy had just stood, now seen running into the woods.

Willow

"Hate when she does that, she didn't even finish the reading."

Tara

"Things happen for a reason, you'll see, it will all work out"

Willow

"For the Better?" she looks hopefully to Tara and then to a swiftly departing Buffy.

Tara (looking concerned)

"Or the worse"

Willow

"Does she know?"

Tara (To OS)

"I think she does, I think she always has…"

Tara and Willow watch, the view pulls back and we lose them in the mist, hearing only the sound of someone running.

Fade to black


	32. Chapter 32 The Question needs an answer

**Worst of friends/Best of enemies**

Episode#32 "The Question needs an answer"

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the characters in this story

**Setting**: Set in the 5th season of Buffy the vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, only difference is that the Buffy Dracula situation is still UN resolved and no one knows that Buffy was bit.

**Situation: **The story mainly has to do with the conflict between Xander & Harmony, and is not mainly about Buffy, sort of a Scooby club episode.

**Exterior Sunnydale Cemetery-night**

Fade into a scene with Buffy running; jumping, dodging & leaping through the cemetery chasing an elusive unseen foe, a look of desperate frustration is across Buffy's face.

Dracula (VO)

"What you seek doesn't avoid you slayer"

Buffy

"Well, it's doing a fairly good job at it so far "Buffy scans the area quickly.

Dracula (VO)

"All you have to do is ask"

Buffy stops running amidst a small grove of trees, a metal fence bars her way, separating her away from the garden within. The view pivots and we see Willow dancing with Riley, Tara with Xander as Giles sits on a head stone playing guitar, doing a decent cover of a 60's Ballad that was familiar. Dawn lies on the ground writing in her journal legs kicking to and fro.

Buffy Grips the cold unyielding bars, separated by a few feet that seem like forever, her friends look happy not sad or scared. Dracula steps beside Buffy out of the shadows sharing the view, as if he had always been there.

Buffy

"They look Happy" she says with a degree of regret

Dracula

"They are"

Buffy

"How do you know?"

Dracula

"I know"

Buffy

"Cryptic much"

Dracula

"Always separate, always alone" he says looking from the group to Buffy.

Buffy

"I, I'm not alone, I have Mom, Dawnie & friends"

Dracula

"But they can't hardly understand, your need, your drive, the Hunger

that gnaws at your every waking moment seeking to overwhelm you given the chance."

Buffy

"I am in control"

Dracula

"Control is an illusion"

Buffy

"I'm the slayer"

Dracula

"So you keep telling me, put how can they understand, you who have stared into the Abyss and seen it stare back at you"

Buffy doesn't answer just stares, Dracula standing close enough to touch but not touching.

Buffy

"You won't win"

Dracula

"Who said I was playing? The night is beautiful is it not" the count gestures to the star field sky.

Buffy

"I will fight you, you know that don't you?" slight looking out of the corner of her eye.

Dracula

"You do what you think you must, but it matters not, you are close very close"

Buffy reacts instinctually drawing Mr. Pointy and striking to where the count had just stood.

The Count reappears 10' behind the slayer from the mist.

Buffy

"I wish you would stop doing that" looking about frustrated.

Dracula

"We are all creatures of habit are we not?"

Steps from (OS) now beside the Slayer

Buffy

"Yeah me sticky you die, works for me"

Buffy attempts a swinging snap kick, which the count knocks aside

Dracula

"And this help you how? You still don't have what you truly want."

The count reaches out for the slayer, Buffy pivots and attempts to shoulder throw the count to the ground, stake at the ready.

Buffy

"You being dead, I could live with it"

Buffy pulls up the stake set to strike and only gets mist, going directly from irritate to pissed.

Dracula

"Ah but then you would never know, you would deny what you truly were meant to be."

Flash to an image of Buffy Vamped out as she was when she faced the Lucky 13 killer in the child's dream.

Dracula (OS)

"Yes, you see it a glimpse of what you could be "

Buffy

"No, I'm the Slayer, I know who I am, what I am, that was a dream, no a nightmare".

Dracula (OS)

"Really, then look at me Buffy"

The Image of her as the vamp fades, she touches her face to make sure it was true, and then looks to the voice that beckoned her, it was easier to answer it willingly she felt, but resist she had to.

Buffy (To Dracula)

"What "

Dracula

"What do you see?"

The count was looking at her, not brutally or about to kill her, but with concern and compassion.

Buffy

"I see, I see a vampire who is way too wrapped up in the whole Prince of Darkness motif. She says sarcastically waking from a daze like dream.

The Kindly image of the count falters a bit, but returns as he looks at the slayer.

Dracula

I have seen what you long for what you fear to have, but try to achieve each night you go out hunting, you struggle at being what every one else expects you to be.

Buffy

"Patrolling, we slayers call it Patrolling "

The count continues to look at the slayer, Buffy fidgets and undecided

Dracula

"You have been looking for me all your life Buffy Summers "

Buffy

"Really, is that so ..." she tries to say it with her typical cockiness.

Dracula

"You know it; I know it, someone that can be your equal that can understand that which draws you to the dark to the primal.

Buffy looks around more skittish as the count moves closer, not understanding why she didn't just kill him, he was a vampire that is what she does; she kills Vampires, doesn't she.

Buffy swings wildly, the count catches her spinning her about and bringing her close is a soft embrace, her mind was screaming, do something, do anything.

Buffy

"No, you're wrong, you don't know me, let go please"

Buffy breaks the embrace, or is released, she was not sure.

Dracula

"As you wish, it must be your choice"

Buffy

"I kill your kind that is what I do" she says not anyone in particular.

Dracula

Really? Is that so, well I'm here, right here and I have been next you virtually defenseless, but you have not staked me, why is that?"

Buffy

"I'll do it"

Dracula

"Striking me down will do you no good"

Buffy smirks

Buffy

"Okay Obi wan, let's just say I try it for myself okay"

Not waiting for a replay she rushes Dracula, feinting to the right she kicks to the left, landing a sold punch to the counts midsection, before he can recover.

The count counters a flurry of punches and manages to back hand the slayer into a taller grave marker, but rushing in he runs into a well placed kick. Flipping over the marker the slayer reverts to a fighting stance, barely blocking a strong punch that takes on a corner of the stone marker as if it was mere plaster and not stone.

Seeing an opening the slayer moves to the side with a knee and then a jump kick, more surprised than hurt the count grabs Buffy and lifts her off the ground, the young slayer dangling with surprise.

Dracula

"I tire of this"

Buffy grapples with the steel grip that had her by the neck, the count throws her to the ground, not able to roll she lands on a marker and groan's in pain.

Dracula

"Come on slayer Kill me! Stake me! If that is what you want if that is what you really want."

Buffy jumps to her feet and trades blows and counters with the count, coming in close for a hit to his mid section when one of his punches goes wide , but before following up with an elbow strike the Count goes all misty, she snap kicks behind her an inch short of where the count reappears.

Buffy

"Getting a bit predictable, must be the whole age thing, catching up with yah"

Jumping up to avoid a sweep that the count makes, she lands a jab and a cross before taking a punch for the effort.

Dracula

"We Dance continuously Slayer it gains you nothing"

Buffy

"What is with all you vamps and the whole dancing references?"

Dracula doesn't answer attempting to grab the slayer, who uses his momentum to spin around him and pull him to the ground.

Buffy

"Is it the ballroom the costumes? What I just don't get it"

Dracula

"Do you ever get tired of your never ending prattle?

Buffy spikes to the ground where the count lays but gets mud and wet grass and the count rolls up to his feet.

Buffy

"Hey! Prattle was one of my best subjects, and maybe History, don't get me started about drivers-ed. She comments blocking a solid punch to her mid-section.

Dracula

"Valiant effort, but foolhardy slayer"

Suspended in the air by the Counts iron grip Buffy struggles to break free, to breathe, and to wake up from this really bad dream. Blurry eyed she looked down at the count, he was smiling maybe gloating, she hated when they did it pissed her off. She tucked her legs up and with painful effort managed to break the vampire's hold of her, Dracula staggered back more by surprise than anything Buffy had done staring at his hand that had just held something precious and now held only air.

Rolling to the ground and snapping to her feet she thanked both Giles for the endless mind numbing drills over and over and cordie with her Cheerleading lessons that had to be against some Geneva Convention or something. In one fluid motion she drew Mr. Pointy and launched it at the count that seem to realize that she did escape, she had aimed for the heart and she was good at it, having killed countless vamps that very same way, sort of her patented move.

(Change of view to the Count; the stake streaking towards him as if slowed for bullet-time)

The count pivots and catches the stake in air, inches from his chest and in the same fluid motion that the slayer used sends it back with relative ease.

Dracula

"Curious thing the stake, the slayers weapon, I always wondered"

The Vampire looks at Buffy, who even now was silently mouthing an ah shit expression, as the stake struck her lower side before she could react counter or do anything but know she was going to hurt.

Dracula

"Does it work both ways?" He smiles with the gloat that Buffy so hated but could do nothing about.

She stood there , the Slayer killer of vampires, staring down at her hand in stunned disbelief it was red crimson, she had seen it before it was blood, but not just any blood her blood from a stake sticking out of the side, her stake. Waves a nausea and pain swept over her, blurred her confused her, she wasn't here this wasn't happening, she was the Slayer she couldn't die not like this, she gripped Mr. Pointy and it was real and she was bleeding, the Count was smiling she hated when he did that, some one should stop him from doing that save her, why was there no one to save her?

Buffy wakes with a jolt, hand to her side the pain had been real, but there was no wound. She had been dreaming it had been a dream; she wasn't going to die all alone, alone in the dark in the cold. Reaching over in the dark half hoping, she felt Riley her boyfriend she wasn't alone she had Riley. She was being stupid she was safe here, what she had had been nothing more than a bad dream, a whopper but just a dream. Buffy laid back closer to Riley , who even a sleep seem to know that she needed to be held comforted, even the slayer.

Then if by chance she smelled something, subconsciously checking her self and then riley, no the smell was flowery, she leaned over and hit the desk lamp and saw them. Lilies, white lilies all over the room, some in vases some in jars and some just laying there.

(The View of the room pulls out to show the Bed in the center and a ring of White Lilies filling the surrounding room)

Buffy looking around in terror too scared to speak too scared to shake her sleeping boyfriend awake. She is jolted from her fright, and looks for the lilies but sees only an alarm clock reading 10:00am.

Buffy

"Just a dream, Just a Dream"

Fade to black.


End file.
